


The Switch

by amwriting



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Akito being awful, Angst and Feels, Bodyswap, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, These boys deserve happiness - just sayin, supposed to be funny but i'm also aiming for drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 100,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amwriting/pseuds/amwriting
Summary: There's no better way to fix a rivalry than to put yourself in the other person's shoes. Like. Literally.*Basically Yuki and Kyo have a Freaky Friday situation and we can all laugh at it until they figure it out - plus all the emotional baggage that comes with it*(These wonderful characters are not mine - All credit to Takaya Natsuki)
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 52
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter One

Yuki sighed loudly, as a certain orange haired boy stomped through the kitchen. 

He did his best to keep his head down, and remain focused on the homework on the table in front of him. But it was impossible, considering the outrageous volume coming from the other room. 

Kyo slammed a cabinet shut, before walking to the refrigerator and opening, then closing that door too. 

Yuki’s shoulders tensed, as he tried to keep himself collected. He was able to exhale, and allow the tension to leave his body, so he could resume his work. 

Almost immediately after he was calm, Kyo slammed another cabinet door.

Yuki couldn’t help but snap. “I can’t imagine being so oblivious as to where things are in my _own_ kitchen.”

Kyo responded easily. “I feel like you’re trying to insult me, but I honestly didn’t hear you.”

Yuki took another deep breath, feeling a little better now that he’d said something. “It’s nothing.” He glanced up to see Kyo standing in the doorway, drinking milk straight from the carton. He sighed, deciding not to take the bait. 

Kyo pretended not to be bothered that Yuki hadn’t given him any shit for drinking from the carton, because they both knew Yuki hated it. 

Yuki merely flipped a page in his book, and continued reviewing the notes. 

Kyo finally spoke up again, mostly because he liked the attention. “So is Shigure coming back or what?”

“No.” Yuki responded shortly, in a soft tone.

Kyo hated that he didn’t elaborate. “Well apparently I wasn’t part of this conversation, so you wanna expand on that a little?”

“No, I don’t.”

Kyo huffed to himself, he knew better than to line up a question that was easy for Yuki to avoid. “Can you just _talk_ to me, you damn rat? I didn’t think I was asking that hard of a question.”

Yuki sighed in annoyance, looking up at Kyo with a sharp glare. “He said he was spending a few nights with Ayame. Told us not to break the entire house while Tohru’s away. We were _both_ in the room when this conversation happened, you idiot.”

Kyo immediately tensed at the insult, and his tone shifted to have a little more bite. “Shut up! I was busy this morning! I don’t have as much free time as you do, to listen to everyone’s whiny bullshit.”

“Ah yes, my fatal flaw. That I make time for others.” Yuki responded in his signature cool tone. “Are we done having this conversation now?”

Kyo flipped around to walk back into the kitchen and put the milk away, slapping the refrigerator door shut, just to spite him.

*

Kyo was now curled up on the couch, the sun shining through the window in such a way that it kept him warm. 

Yuki still sat at the table, growing more and more frustrated with his school work, although he kept a calm composure.

Kyo suddenly got up from the couch to head to the kitchen. He stretched his arms above his head without thinking about it, the shorter shirt he was wearing rising above his hip bones for a brief moment.

Yuki felt his frustration build up out of nowhere, and against his better judgement he muttered softly. “Can’t you wear clothing that _fits?”_

Kyo wasn’t one to back down from a fight though, and he turned sharply. “You say something?”

Yuki exhaled again, feeling tension leave his body once more. “No.”

Kyo had heard him though. “You got a problem with my clothes?”

Yuki shut his eyes, and looked down in exasperation. “Actually, yes. I was just suggesting that you buy clothes that actually fit you.”

“My clothes _do_ fit me, and why the fuck do you care?”

“I don’t.”

“Sure _sounds_ like you do. You wanna say it to my face or what?”

Yuki was too exhausted to have this conversation. “No.”

“Then why’d you say anything at all?!” Kyo finally shouted, tired of Yuki giving him fake threats.

Yuki finally closed his book, and stood from the table abruptly with the book in his arms. In contrast to his sharp actions, he continued to speak calmly. “I think it’s time you stop shopping for clothing in the kids section. More than that, I think it’s time I head upstairs.”

Kyo watched him go, and shouted after him. “Don’t walk away from me after insulting me! Running away from a fight, as always!”

Yuki just shook his head, and continued walking. 

He hated that stupid cat. He was always able to get under his skin so easily, and he was the only person that Yuki allowed to do so. But he didn’t know why. 

*

Yuki woke up the following morning, feeling uncharacteristically more awake than he usually does. 

He usually hates the morning, but for some reason he felt very alert and aware. Deciding to take advantage of this, he stood from his bed to head downstairs. 

However, as he walked out of his room he nearly bumped into someone in the hall. Someone that he realized looked almost _exactly_ like him. 

He froze, unable to speak or move at all. 

The Yuki he saw in front of him spoke though, immediately betraying the usually calm tone of the voice he recognized. “What the Hell?”

Yuki continued to stare. “This must be some kind of horrible nightmare.”

Kyo scanned the copy of himself, and then hummed. “I don’t know what the Hell Yuki was talking about; I look _great_ in that shirt.”

Yuki blinked at him, eyebrows coming together in confusion. “What..? _I’m_ Yuki. You’re the one--” _The shirt._ Yuki realized what was said to him, and he looked down at himself, seeing a much tanner skin tone than he was used to. 

Kyo reached out to push his shoulder. “Don’t check me out, you creep!”

Yuki looked up slowly. “What is happening..?” He shook his head. “No, I’m dreaming. _That_ much is clear.”

“Nothing about this is clear. I’m like _pretty_ sure this isn’t a dream, considering I punched the mirror in our bathroom when I saw your fuckin’ face staring back at me.”

Yuki tilted his head, still working so hard to comprehend what was going on. “Not used to being so handsome?”

“I feel kinda bad for breaking the mirror and giving you back luck, while simultaneously making your hand bleed, so… I’m just gonna let you have that one.”

Yuki’s eyes shot down to the blood on Kyo’s ( _temporarily_ Kyo’s) hand. “Oh… So we’re accepting this? That this happened?”

“I don’t see why not. But… What exactly _is_ it, that happened?”

Yuki just sighed, looking down at the body he was currently in. “What happened, is that we seem to have shifted places into each other’s bodies. This then resulted in you attempting to break my hand, and will soon _also_ result in me burning all of your crop top shirts.”

Kyo’s face suddenly changed, the purple eyes he currently owned widening at that statement. “You wouldn’t dare.”

**


	2. Chapter Two

The two boys now sat beside each other on the couch, just trying to take in the severity of what was going on.

At least _one_ of them was taking it seriously. 

Kyo had finally put a bandage over the wound he'd inflicted on Yuki's hand, as he attempted to get comfortable in the seat. "Damn, have you always been so _not_ flexible?"

"Yes."

"What? No yoga for Prince Yuki?"

"I've asked you not to call me that." He paused. "Are you openly admitting to practice yoga?"

"Yeah, so?" Kyo snapped quickly. 

Yuki just shrugged, placing a hand on his stomach unintentionally, but quickly removing it because it felt odd that he was basically touching Kyo this way. "My turn for a question. Are you ever hungry? Or do you just skip breakfast a lot?" He paused. "I am feeling suspiciously not hungry."

"I eat whenever I feel like it." Kyo snapped in an almost defensive way. "Got a problem?"

"No." Yuki responded calmly, again. "Are you going to be mature if I head upstairs to use the restroom? Or will it unsettle you that I'm seeing your body in that way?"

Kyo felt a blush instantly take over his face. "Why'd you have to fuckin' _phrase_ it like that? You can pee, I don't care. Don't need you giving me a bladder infection because you're scared to see another man's--"

"Message received." Yuki interrupted. "What about a shower?" 

Kyo's tone changed, and he lost his edge. "Maybe... Wait on that."

Yuki nodded, and then stood from the couch to head upstairs. 

Kyo shouted after him. "Careful of all the glass on the floor!"

He honestly felt a little embarrassed, now that he'd admitted to Yuki that he didn't want to be seen naked. Not that he thought Yuki would stand in there and stare at the body he saw, but still. He could. 

Kyo hated that he couldn't figure it out. What was he so afraid of? That Yuki would see a flaw and hold it against him for their later arguments, when this was all over? Or did he genuinely care what Yuki thought of him?

*

Kyo was starting to get a little unsettled, from where he sat downstairs. 

Yuki had only barely made it to the stairs, when he heard Kyo start a conversation. 

Kyo spoke softly. "What are we gonna do about school?"

"We can't go." Yuki didn't hesitate. "You'll kill everyone that bothers you, and I can't have that on my record."

"We don't know how long this is gonna last. How can we avoid it for that long?"

"I'm still hoping this is all a terrible dream, so." Yuki responded easily.

Kyo sighed, and looked toward the window. "Okay, I have another complex to work through. Should I wear my _own_ clothes or yours?"

"Why wouldn't you--?"

"I don't wanna keep smelling like your clothes, that's all. But I know how much you hate my shirts, so."

Yuki stood in front of the couch now. "Actually..." He glanced down at the shirt over his current body. "I have decided I kind of like it."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know... I mean, your body seems to run a little warmer than mine, and it's fairly comfortable." He kept his head down. "And if I'm being honest... The only reason I ever said that I didn't like them, was because you actually look decent in them, and I know I could never."

Kyo blinked at him a few times. "Wha--? Did you just _compliment_ me?"

"Barely."

"Holy shit! You just gave me a compliment, wow. This might actually be kind of fun."

"I said decent, but I guess I should've known it would go to your head, regardless of how small the remark was."

"Hey since we're such good friends now, can you grab me a blanket? You weren't kidding, it's fuckin' freezing in here."

Yuki just shook his head, and sat down on the ground in front of the couch. He leaned back and rested his weight on his elbows, kicking his feet out in front of him. 

The action made the short shirt ride up even more, now exposing his belly button. Yuki grinned down at it. 

Kyo's blush had returned though, and he was quick to stand and then kneel beside Yuki on the ground, yanking the shirt down as hard as he could. "Stop starin' at me like that. You're freaking me out." He spoke quickly. "Actually I'd like you to insult me again, this is too weird for me."

Yuki looked up, keeping his grin as he met the currently purple eyes of Kyo. "My apologies, I didn't... I just realized how much I used to hate this shirt. But now I quite enjoy it."

"What the Hell's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kyo was still holding the shirt down, with a strong grip. 

Yuki squinted at him for being so defensive. "You have a great body, Kyo. I don't know why you're being so protective of it." He sat up a little. "I hope you're not feeling insecure or ashamed..?"

Kyo leaned away from him immediately, hating how intimate this moment seemed. "I am _not_ about to talk about my appearance with the perfect Sohma Yuki. I'd rather die."

"But why?" Yuki approached this carefully and kindly, as he would approach any other situation. "You've got nothing to be afraid of."

"Who said anything about bein' afraid? I just don't want to talk about this, you creep. Stop analyzing my body."

Yuki frowned at him. "Maybe you just don't see it."

"No, what I _see_ is the oh so perfect member of the family trying to tell me I've got nothing to be ashamed of. I don't need your pity, alright? I do just fine on my own. Can we drop it?"

Kyo suddenly hated seeing his own eyes stare back at him with sincerity. 

Yuki spoke softly. "I just... Don't want you to feel like... Just because we're in this strange situation, in which your body is being shown to me in a way that I know you'd never allow given the choice... Don't think that I'm gathering things to use against you."

"I never said that, okay? Just... Stop staring at my stomach." Kyo stood abruptly, and hurried into the kitchen.

*

Kyo was only in the kitchen for about a half hour, before he figured something out for breakfast. He had just finished making it, when Yuki appeared behind him. 

Yuki frowned. "This isn't fair... That smells so good, but I'm still not hungry. Don't you ever eat?"

"Of course I eat, you idiot." Kyo mumbled. "Just have some water, you're gonna be fine."

Yuki continued to frown, looking over at what Kyo had on his plate. "So you won't share any of that, then?"

"You _just_ said you weren't hungry."

"But I might be in a few minutes." Yuki paused. "Have you been skipping breakfast or something? That must be why your abdominal muscles are so--"

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that anymore." Kyo suddenly spoke loudly, setting the plate down in front of him on the counter. 

"I never said such a thing." Yuki answered softly. 

"Okay well cut it the fuck out! I don't want to hear it anymore! Change your fuckin' shirt if you're so bothered!" Kyo turned to storm out of the kitchen, reaching the peak of his anger, but he suddenly had to stop. 

He placed a hand over his heart, feeling it beating wildly, and suddenly feeling like he couldn't catch his breath. 

Yuki stood beside him in an instant. "It's okay, take it easy. Let's get you somewhere to sit."

Kyo grabbed onto his arm to follow him to the living room, still clutching at his heart like it might stop beating if he didn't. "Can't breathe..."

"I know it feels that way, but it'll be okay. Just sit down on the couch." 

Kyo's wild eyes met Yuki's, gripping his arm tightly for help. Why was he acting so calm? Kyo might _literally_ be dying, and he was gonna take Yuki's body down with him. 

Yuki sat beside him on the couch, placing his hand over the top of Kyo's to move Kyo's hand to rest on Yuki's chest, while Yuki placed his hand on Kyo's. "Breathe with me."

Kyo was shaking his head, _he literally couldn't breathe,_ he said that already.

Yuki gave him a reassuring smile. "It's alright, it happens all the time. Just breathe with me."

Kyo finally gave him the benefit of the doubt, and took a deep breath when Yuki did. 

Yuki kept his eyes on Kyo's, but Kyo was staring at his own hand on the chest in front of him. 

Yuki kept trying to be reassuring. "Good job... Keep breathing. You're doing absolutely perfect."

After almost a full minute of this, Kyo suddenly yanked his hand back, and met Yuki's eyes. He made no effort to back away from how close the two were sitting. "What.. The fuck."

Yuki removed his hand from Kyo's chest, only to tilt Kyo's head up a little with his finger to squint at him in an analytic way. "Are you alright now?"

Kyo felt like that was an attack for some reason, and he scoffed. "I'm fine, not _my_ fault your body is out of shape."

Yuki dropped his hand from Kyo's face. "Asthma. That's what asthma feels like. Nothing to do with my stamina."

Kyo couldn't stand all the eye contact, and he finally looked down. "You... You deal with that a lot?"

"Basically every time I lose my temper. So I try to keep myself composed for the most part. And I have to be really careful when I get sick, because I'm already at a disadvantage. But for the most part I'm fine."

Kyo just nodded, still avoiding his eyes. "I didn't know that's what it felt like... Must be hard."

Yuki just shrugged. "You get used to it. Don't think about it too much."

Kyo watched as Yuki stood from his seat, and Kyo flinched at how the shirt came up to show his lower stomach. "Damn, you're right, that's fuckin' annoying."

  
Yuki looked down at him. "What is?"

"Nothing, never mind. Want me to make you something to eat?"

"I'm still not hungry, unfortunately. Do you spend your entire life drinking milk and nothing else?"

Kyo rolled his eyes, and stood from the seat as well. "No. Whatever. Just... I'll cook for myself, and see if that makes you hungry."

**


	3. Chapter Three

Kyo finally gave up, and went upstairs to dig out a sweatshirt to wear. How the fuck could someone be so cold all the time? It was irritating. 

  
  


Yuki stayed downstairs, sat in front of the television. He was just trying to lay low, not wanting to upset Kyo by any choice of activity. 

  
  


The longer Kyo was upstairs though, Yuki wondered what he might be doing. 

  
  


Kyo found himself changing his clothes, trying not to be weird about it, considering he suddenly knew exactly what Yuki looked like underneath all his weird clothing. 

  
  


And it wasn't awful, if he was being honest. 

  
  


He decided to wear sweatpants along with the sweatshirt he chose, both to hide the body he wasn't used to, and to keep himself warm. He hated how frequently the grey locks of hair kept falling into his eyes, but at the moment he couldn't think of a solution for it.

  
  


When Kyo made his way downstairs, he noticed that Yuki had taken his shirt completely off. 

  
  


Kyo rushed down the last few steps. "What the fuck are you doing? Put your shirt back on!"

  
  


Yuki just pouted, not looking at him. "It's so hot, Kyo... How do you bear it?"

  
  


"Well for starters, I keep all my clothes _on."_

  
  


Yuki turned suddenly to look at him. "Can we go do something? It's so nice outside. Like we can go shopping or just go for a walk or something."

  
  


Kyo just stared at him. "Why do you need me to come with you to do that?"

  
  


"In case we run into someone we know. It'll be easier to get out of a situation if we're both there."

  
  


"I don't know about--"

  
  


"Okay great, let me get some shoes on."

  
  


"I didn't say yes!"

  
  


Yuki was already rushing past him. "I don't know if we have the same shoe size so I'm stealing some of yours."

  
  


"Wha--? Okay, I guess. Whatever."

  
  


*

  
  


Yuki was suddenly feeling a lot of regret for this decision. 

  
  


Kyo had already dodged one of Yuki's classmates in the grocery store, making up an excuse as to why he couldn't talk to her. 

  
  


Which Yuki was grateful for. Lord only knows what Kyo might've said to scare her off if he felt cornered. 

  
  


Walking out of the store, Yuki bumped into someone Kyo must know, because he punched him in the arm and made some loud joke at him. 

  
  


Yuki just smiled in what he hoped came across as relaxed as Kyo, before trying to escape.

  
  


The friend, whom Yuki had certainly never seen before, just laughed at him. "Must be because you're hangin' with the Prince. Remember to limit your exposure to him." He laughed, and seemed to be waiting for Kyo to do the same. 

  
  


Yuki just tilted his head. "What do you mean by that?"

  
  


The laughter died a little. "Y'know, he's always stressing you out and stuff. You mentioned how hard it is to live in his shadow, that's all. I didn't mean to offend you dude, I know he's still family."

  
  


Kyo was quick to grab Yuki's arm. "Excuse us." And then he rushed them out of the store, still holding on tightly to Yuki's upper arm. 

  
  


Yuki was a little shocked. "I didn't know you felt that way. I know we bicker and argue, but... I didn't realize you thought I was difficult to live with."

  
  


"Come on, let's talk about it later." Kyo tried, rushing him through the people walking down the sidewalk. "I _knew_ this was a shitty idea, how'd you talk me into this?"

  
  


Yuki was still a little out of it, which is why he didn't notice where they were walking. 

  
  


A few minutes too late, he spoke. "Hey, we shouldn't be this close to the property. If Akito sees--"

  
  


"If Akito sees what?" A chilling voice spoke, off to their side. And now they'd moved from a bad situation, to an absolute disaster. 

  
  


Yuki froze midstep, shoving Kyo's hands off of him in a panic. He turned to see Akito standing at the entrance to the large house with a cold smile. 

  
  


Kyo realized that he was suddenly the rat of the family, and Akito expected him to act as such. He should've said something, but instead he just panicked and didn't say a word.

  
  


Yuki tried to cover, knowing Akito couldn't care less what the cat had to say. "We left school early." _Stupid, that was stupid._

  
  


Akito spoke in that chilling tone. "Why?"

  
  


Yuki jumped in again, not wanting Kyo to say something stupid with Yuki's face on. "To get the house cleaned before Shigure got back home."

  
  


Akito didn't even look at him when he spoke, choosing to stare at Kyo instead. 

  
  


Yuki knew what was happening, it was just strange to see from someone else's point of view. 

  
  


Akito spoke softly. "Is that true, Yuki?"

  
  


Kyo only glanced at Akito. "Yes."

  
  


Akito stared at him, and then briefly glanced at Yuki. "Give us a moment."

  
  


Yuki panicked, not wanting anything to happen to Kyo. But he also didn't want to say something awful that would make Akito dismiss Kyo more than she already did. 

  
  


Yuki nodded once. "If I might ask that it be quick..?"

  
  


Akito immediately glared. "You don't get to ask for _anything,_ you worthless--"

  
  


Yuki spoke quickly. "Not to be rude. Just... He was having an asthma thing earlier, and I would like to get him home to rest."

  
  


Akito squinted at him, and then looked to Kyo. "You didn't mention you felt ill. Probably from spending too much time with this monster."

  
  


Kyo was shrinking under Akito's eyes. "No, I'm.. I'm fine."

  
  


"I can call Hatori if you'd like."

  
  


"No, I..." Kyo's eyes widened, as he spoke in the most Yuki-like way he could think. "I wouldn't want to bother anyone. I honestly just need to go back to Shigure's..."

  
  


Akito nodded curtly, and then glanced at Yuki again, so he'd get the message to step away. 

  
  


He did, loud and clear. But he didn't go very far, in case he needed to intervene. 

  
  


Akito was quick in her actions, reaching out to place a hand on Kyo's chin to force him to look up and meet her eyes. She spoke quietly, not wanting the cat to hear her. "Be careful who you let near you. You shouldn't let him touch you like that."

  
  


Kyo couldn't help but lean away slightly, which just caused her to tighten her grip. He spoke softly, unable to help it. "I understand."

  
  


Akito held on a little tighter for a moment, and then let go. "He cares for you." She paused. "I didn't realize you two were so close."

  
  


Kyo had no idea what to say. He didn't know which answer would cause more trouble; to deny it or to confirm how awful Kyo really was? 

  
  


Which answer was more believable? How the fuck did Yuki keep all this shit straight in his head?

  
  


Akito took his non answer as an answer, and she gave him a slow nod. "I see. _Pity."_ She then reached out to grab his wrist tightly. "Do I need to remind you who you answer to? Does my bad boy need--?"

  
  


Kyo couldn't help but let out a noise of pain, as the hand she was squeezing was the same hand he'd shoved through a mirror a few hours ago.

  
  


Akito seemed to enjoy that a little too much. "Pathetic little--"

  
  


Yuki didn't let her finish, as he stepped into the conversation. "Excuse me, I'm sorry." _Idiot, Kyo would never say that._ Yuki grabbed Kyo's wrist out of Akito's grasp, and pulled him a step back. "We gotta go."

  
  


Kyo's eyes were wide, and he wasn't blinking or hardly even breathing. And what made it worse, was to see Akito's expression, and how she seemed to enjoy making Kyo feel scared and oppressed. And then he remembered who he was. Akito enjoyed making _Yuki_ feel that way. 

  
  


Yuki was still pulling him away, which is what made Kyo wake back up to follow him away. 

  
  


Akito let it go, and just watched them hurry off together.

  
  


The two boys didn't speak a word to each other until they arrived back at the house. Yuki closed the front door softly, and turned to take in Kyo's condition. 

Kyo had made it as far as the dining room, before dropping to his knees in front of the table. He bowed his head, and didn't speak. 

Yuki walked over to kneel beside him slowly, unsure what to do. He placed a hand on Kyo's back, and then removed it after he considered it for a moment. "Are you okay?"

Kyo didn't know what to say. He closed his eyes, and folded his hands in his lap. "Sorry."

Yuki didn't know what he was expecting to come out of his mouth, but _that_ certainly wasn't it. After what Kyo had just witnessed and had to listen to? No way. 

Yuki decided he didn't care if Kyo decided to shove him away, and placed his hand onto Kyo's back again. "You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"I... Why do you let her talk to you that way?"

"I don't." He responded quickly. "I usually try to run when she gets near me, but... I'm sorry you had to hear all that. And... Sorry about all the stuff she said about you, without knowing she was saying it right to your face."

Kyo nodded glumly, still letting his head hang in defeat. He made no move to shove Yuki away from him, or push his hand off. 

"Also sorry she grabbed you like that... She's usually not that aggressive. Probably just upset that she saw us walking together."

Kyo nodded again, and he spoke through gritted teeth. "Stop apologizing. That's stupid."

Yuki nodded a few times. "I know. I'm just not sure what else to say... You shouldn't have had to see that."

"I thought Akito stopped saying that shit to you, like a long time ago. Why didn't you tell me it was still going on?"

Yuki scoffed, removing his hand from Kyo. "When would I have had time to do that? Sometime in between your insults and threats to fight?"

Kyo grit his teeth again, and looked off to the side away from Yuki. "Yeah, okay." He snapped, but then his tone changed to be a little softer. "Just because we argue doesn't mean I want anything to happen to you, idiot."

Yuki just stared at him. He wasn't sure he knew that.

Kyo finally sighed. "We can forget about this, if you want. Obviously you didn't want me to find out, so."

"No, it's fine. I.. I'm glad that you know, now." He paused, before admitting quietly. "I should've told you."

"Yeah you fuckin' should've." Kyo responded argumentatively, before he stopped himself again. "Sorry, damn it... I just. I can't stand her. And now I have even more reason to hate her."

**


	4. Chapter Four

Kyo spent a couple hours on the roof, after that. 

It had been a long day, and he just needed some space. 

It didn't take long for Yuki to climb up and check on him, but Kyo appreciated the time he got anyway. 

Yuki walked across the roof carefully, and then dropped down to sit beside him quickly. "Hey."

"Hey."

Yuki paused a few moments. "Are you alright?"

"Just.. Exhausted. It's been a lot, today."

"I know. It's... Been a pretty weird day. But... I'm happy I had somebody to spend it with." He admitted softly. 

Kyo glanced at him. "What, seriously?"

"I wouldn't have wanted to be in a weird situation like this by myself." Yuki glanced at him. "Would you?"

"No, of course not. Just... Figured you'd want somebody _else_ to be in it with you."

"Well..." Yuki looked down. "I didn't exactly mind it."

Kyo looked away, staring out into the view in front of them. "Yeah. I guess I didn't either."

Yuki decided to change the topic, staring out into the distance like Kyo was. "It's really nice up here."

"I know." Kyo pulled his knees up to his chest. "Not usually this cold though. Must be your fucked up body temperature."

Yuki nodded. "It is. Sorry."

"Not your fault."

Yuki sat up a little, to pull the sweatshirt over his head and offer it to Kyo. "This is yours after all. Maybe it would help?"

"Why do you keep taking clothes off of me?" Kyo grumbled, but snatched the sweatshirt from him anyway to put it on.

Yuki just relaxed, comfortable in his t-shirt. "I apologize, I was just trying to help."

"It's whatever." Kyo responded, looking away. 

Yuki leaned back, to hold himself up with his elbows. "So... How long do you think we'll be stuck like this?"

"Just because I'm in your body, doesn't mean I have your brain. How am I supposed to know?"

"So you admit that I'm smarter than you?" Yuki asked, in a playful tone rather than a condescending one. 

"Just... Shut up!"

*

Kyo was hoping to get to bed early, with the hopes that he'd be returned to his body the next morning. 

Yuki stopped him in the hallway though. "Hey, before you go... I just wanted to say sorry again, about Akito. I wish you didn't have to--"

"Stop apologizing on behalf of that fucking asshole. She treats you terribly, and she always has. I just wish you'd said something to me sooner."

Yuki looked down. "I understand. I.. I wish I had too." He looked up again, bravely meeting Kyo's eyes. "I wish I'd told you lots of things. I wish we were closer."

"What? What the Hell would make you say that?"

"Just... I enjoyed your company today, as strange as it was. And... I wish we could be better friends. I wish... We didn't have to let our places in the family define us in every aspect of our lives."

Kyo was staring at the ground now. "Yeah well. That's just how it is."

"But it doesn't have to be."

"Yuki... Honestly, I just need some sleep. I can't have this conversation with you right now. I've lived _all_ day in your asthmatic, below freezing body. And I just want to get some rest."

Yuki nodded once. "Oh.. Of course, I'm sorry. I'll see you in the morning, then?"

"Sure."

*

Kyo felt a little crazy. He woke up in the morning, and immediately ran toward Yuki's room to peek in on him and see what he looked like. 

"Oh, thank fuck." Is the sound that escaped him when he saw Yuki inside of Yuki's own body, sleeping in his bed. 

Yuki startled a little, to look at him. 

"Oop-- My bad. Just happy to see you." Kyo flinches. "Not like that! I mean like-- Happy to be back."

Yuki just sat up in bed. "Oh, you're back to yourself, I see." He looked down at his own hands. "Yes, it does feel a little cooler in here. So that's a relief."

Kyo leaned on the door frame with a smug look on his face. "I also want to remind you that since you've complimented me and my crop tops, they are now the _only_ thing I will be wearing."

"Good." Yuki speaks a little louder than usual, so Kyo would know he wasn't afraid of the words. "You really do look great in them, I don't know why you wouldn't wear them."

Kyo flinched a little, at that. "Still sticking with that answer, huh? I'm not in your body anymore, dude, you don't have to talk to me all nice and shit anymore."

"What if I want to?" He asks softly. 

"Why would you?"

"I.. I don't know. I just don't see the point in us arguing."

Kyo was completely thrown off. "What..? We've always argued, we can't just decide to stop. It's not that easy."

"I think it could be." Yuki responded, now looking away. "I just think I understand you a little better, that's all. I hoped you would feel the same."

Kyo shook his head slowly, and looked down at his hands. "Yeah, I guess... I get what you're saying. But, like... I still hate you."

Yuki was able to detect a small amount of humor in those words, and it made him smile. "I hate you too."

*

Shigure wasn't able to figure out what had changed. 

Kyo grumbled at him, as he walked downstairs. "Stop asking so many fuckin' questions. Just be grateful the house is still in one piece."

Yuki was just standing in the kitchen, listening to them argue.

Kyo went into the kitchen as well, heading toward the refrigerator. 

Yuki stopped him, speaking softly as he stood in front of the stove. "It's almost dinnertime, Kyo. It's making me feel unsettled that you haven't eaten yet."

Kyo was a little startled at those words, because there wasn't an insult or any demeaning tone to it. "Oh, uh... I just didn't.." Regardless of Yuki's intentions, Kyo was still struggling to answer him without using any of his trademark sarcasm. 

Yuki turned to give him a smile. "I'm almost done making tea, and then after, maybe you and I can cook something?"

"Yeah, great idea. I haven't heard the fire alarm in a few months now, so I guess it's time."

Shigure stood in the doorway, and was immensely shocked to see Yuki smile after being insulted. 

Yuki shook it off, and turned to pour himself a cup of tea with the water he'd boiled. "I'm not _that_ terrible in the kitchen... Am I?"

Kyo couldn't help but grin too, though he was quick to try to hide it. "Only sort of."

"Well I guess you'll have to stay to supervise then, O' Great One."

Kyo actually laughed at that, and God, Yuki couldn't remember the last time he'd heard that laugh. 

Kyo's laugh died, when he noticed Shigure. "Do you mind?"

Shigure just held his hands up in surrender. "Didn't realize I was interrupting something. Did you two start dating while I was away?"

Kyo scoffed. "Why the Hell would I tell _you_ something like that?"

Shigure slowly backed out of the room. "My, my... Perhaps I should leave town more often."

Yuki was quick to respond. "That would be wonderful."

Kyo grinned at that, and then moved to stand beside Yuki at the stove. "What did you wanna make? We didn't really buy anything at the store yesterday."

"Wow, can I just say? I'm _so_ glad to hear your voice sound like your voice again."

"Uhh, why?"

"I missed sounding like myself." Yuki admitted, before gesturing to his own cup of tea. "Did you want a cup?"

"No." He spoke quickly. "I mean, no thanks."

Yuki nodded, and then leaned his back against the counter to meet Kyo's eyes. "I think we had some stuff in the fridge still, if you wanna check. I think I've got some potatoes and green beans..."

Kyo just shrugged. "Let's see what we've got."

Meanwhile, Shigure was in the other room on the phone. "I don't know how _else_ to describe it, Tori... They're like, getting along. Isn't that odd?"

*

Kyo was all for their shared truce, he really was. He was doing his absolute best to be nicer, and so was Yuki. 

He was doing his best, damn it. 

He took a deep breath, and spoke through gritted teeth. "Yuki, seriously... If you can't figure it out, _I'll_ do it."

"No, I..." Yuki sighed, not wanting to piss Kyo off. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to mess everything up."

Kyo turned the heat down on the stove, and stepped away from what he was doing to see what Yuki had figured out. 

Kyo just stared down at how Yuki had attempted to dice the potatoes. "Okay, I'm not gonna laugh. But... They're supposed to be like, squares. Y'know?"

"Oh no... Shoot, I'm sorry." He spoke softly, shame taking over his face. 

Kyo didn't know why it made him feel bad, to see _Yuki_ feel bad. But he was quick to hold up a hand. "No, it's okay, I'll fix it. It's not even that bad, it's fine." 

Yuki stared at him. "You... You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'll fix it." He mumbled, pushing Yuki out of the way with his shoulder, taking the knife out of his hand. "Just, go stir that thing on the stove."

Yuki was quick to do what he was told, not wanting to mess anything up. 

Kyo was shaking his head, as he cut off bits of the potatoes to make them look diced, as they were originally supposed to be.

Yuki began to stir the sauce in the pan, not wanting it to burn. "Sorry, Kyo. Didn't mean to--"

"I _know_ you didn't. Just... Shut up. It's fine." Kyo couldn't help but snap.

Yuki hated the silence though, so he spoke again. "Whatever this is... Smells really good."

"Yeah I know."

"No, I mean, like... You did a good job."

"Oh." Kyo was still trying to get used to that. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Yuki responded quickly, keeping his eyes down so he could keep track of what he was doing this time. 

Kyo finished what he was doing, and then stepped back over toward the stove to see how it was going. "Not awful."

Yuki knew it wasn't really a compliment, but he took it as one because it came from Kyo. "Do you want to take over?"

"No, you're doing fine. It's got like, two minutes left and then you can be done."

Yuki nodded quickly, and didn't say anything else. 

Kyo still stood there though, just watching.

Yuki couldn't help but glance at him, only to notice that Kyo wasn't watching him cook, but rather was staring at his face. 

Yuki squinted at him. "What?"

Kyo seemed to realize what he'd been caught doing. "Nothing. Just... Don't fuck that up, okay?"

**


	5. Chapter Five

Shigure couldn't keep his mouth shut, as they all sat around the table to eat. 

He grinned in a smug way. "So.. What's Tohru going to say when she hears about your new relationship?"

Kyo was quick to snap back at him. "Who said anything about a _relationship?_ You really are insufferable."

"You're already learning how to use larger words, Yuki has done quite a number on you already."

Yuki was just trying to eat in peace, but he closed his eyes and sighed. "I beg of you to stop. We're just trying not to argue as much, why are you trying to upset him? To antagonize the situation?"

Shigure continued to smile. "I'm just... Impressed. I've never seen Kyo go so long without insulting you."

"Are you saying that people can't change?" Yuki held up a hand, because he didn't actually want an answer. "You've never cared to intervene on our interactions before, and you certainly shouldn't start now."

Kyo decided that he enjoyed watching Yuki argue with somebody that wasn't him. Which is when he realized that he was watching Yuki _defend_ him. And that had certainly never happened before. 

Kyo continued to watch them bicker, and he couldn't help but smile a little. He knew Yuki had a smart mouth, but he decided he really, really enjoyed Yuki using his intelligence to benefit him. 

He supposes, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. He should've joined Yuki a long time ago.

Yuki's voice rose a little. "Can we _please_ stop talking about this? I've never discussed my personal dating history with anybody in this house, and I'm not going to start today."

Shigure was still smiling, as he was eating his dinner. "You keep using that word, and expecting me not to associate it with you and Kyo-Kyo."

_"Shigure."_ Yuki finally snapped, giving Shigure one of the coldest glares Kyo had ever seen. "Making both of us angry at the same time is not a good move."

He stood from his seat, and took his bowl of vegetables into the kitchen.

Kyo wanted to follow him, but decided to wait a minute before doing so.

Shigure leaned toward him. "Okay, in all seriousness. Are you two together?"

"Dude. No." Kyo answered honestly. 

"But you'd _like_ to be." 

"Literally, no. Can't we just be friends without you assuming I want to suck his--?"

"My goodness." Shigure interrupted. 

Kyo decided to stand up with his dinner, and walk into the kitchen as well. 

"You're going to leave me all alone out here!" Shigure whined. "I miss Tohru."

Yuki had hopped up to sit on one of the kitchen counters, his bowl in his lap to continue eating without being bothered. 

Kyo had an idea though, and he grinned when he got close enough. "Hey. Do you trust me?"

Yuki glanced up at him and paused for a moment. "Yes."

*

"Just hand me your bowl, and get your rodent ass up here."

Yuki frowned. "This was easier when I was in _your_ body."

"Yeah, I bet it was." Kyo answered with a proud smirk. He now carried both bowls of food in one hand, as he moved out of the way to allow Yuki to climb onto the roof alongside him.

Yuki was fluid in his motions, trying to copy what he'd seen Kyo do. 

Which led him to sitting beside Kyo, and being handed his dinner back. "Thank you."

Kyo just shrugged, crossing his legs under himself to rest his bowl on his lap. "Let me know if you get cold."

Yuki couldn't help but smile at the statement, because it was fairly thoughtful. He supposed it's because Kyo had to experience how easily his body got cold, but he was still appreciative that Kyo would even remember. 

Kyo glanced at him quickly. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Sorry, just... This is nice. I wish we would've called a truce a long time ago." 

"Yeah, well. Neither of us were easy to talk to, growing up."

"You are _still_ not very easy to talk to." Yuki reminded him, eating one of the green beans out of his bowl. 

"Whatever." Kyo responded harshly, looking away. "You think its easy? Growing up as the outcast in the family?"

"I never said it was. I just... I understand our behavior from early on. But once we started living together with Shigure? I thought you'd have found me more approachable."

"It didn't matter what _house_ we were in, idiot. You're still the prized possession of the whole Sohma family."

Yuki paused, to look at him. "I think... We are at the opposite ends of understanding." His tone changed, though he continued to search Kyo for eye contact. "All you wanted was to become part of the family, and your zodiac spirit makes it near impossible. All I ever wanted was to fade into the background, and _not_ be noticed by everyone. Everyone expects me to be the best at everything, and it's so difficult to go an entire day trying not to let anyone down."

Kyo stared down at his food, hardly touching it. "I know. Doesn't mean I can't be jealous of what you have. As a kid... I didn't understand why everyone hated me so much. Why.. Why Akito never let me in. And even now, she's so pissed at you for spending time with me. But it's not about you, dude. It's all about me, because she fuckin' hates me."

"That's not true, Kyo... It's about both of us. She hates you, sure. But it's also because she..." Yuki paused, and shook his head. He looked away, and didn't pick up his sentence again.

"Because what?" Kyo snapped. "I hate when you fuckin' do that. Finish a damn sentence."

Yuki sighed. "I just. I know you don't want to hear about what I consider to be a traumatic childhood. Because you think I took it for granted, having all of Akito's attention. But it wasn't like that. Not at all."

Kyo was still looking down, not knowing how to behave with Yuki being this honest with him. "Explain it to me then."

Yuki set his bowl of food beside him, not feeling hungry anymore. "I don't want to talk about it, but... I appreciate that you're offering to listen."

"Yuki, come on." Kyo shut his eyes tightly, and did something he hated having to do; beg. "Please. Please talk to me."

Yuki swallowed a lump in his throat, and crossed his arms over his chest as if to protect himself. "I didn't realize what was going on at the time, being so young. But.. Now that I'm old enough to understand her intentions... I realize that I was being emotionally abused. Akito wrapped these... Manipulative claws around me, and squeezed tighter every time I tried to breathe any freedom."

Kyo was hardly breathing, hearing this vulnerability out loud. "But... But why?"

"I'm sure I couldn't possibly understand her intentions. But.. I see it like, she was ultimately terrified of being alone. And she decided to implant fear into me, when I was very young. So I would be afraid to walk away, and thus wouldn't ever leave her side. I think... She wanted me to think I wasn't strong or meaningful enough to exist without her."

Kyo just shook his head. "That's bullshit. You know that, right?"

"I understand it a little better now, being older. But when I'm around her... Sometimes, it _paralyzes_ me with fear. Not... Because I'm necessarily afraid, but because that is my learned response to her words. It's like... I've been conditioned that way, and she can control my fear without my consent."

Kyo felt himself getting a little defensive. "Fuck that, you're never going near her again." 

Yuki couldn't help but smile a little. "If only it were that easy."

"Okay whatever, then you're not going near her without _me._ She already hates me, so I can do whatever I want."

Yuki placed his hands on his upper arms, still crossed over his chest. "I appreciate you offering to stick up for me. I just... Don't want Akito to be cruel to you."

Kyo didn't have a response to that, but he suddenly sat up to unzip his jacket and toss it over Yuki's back. "You're allowed to be upset, Yuki. You deserve freedom, just like the rest of us."

Yuki slid his arms through the jacket, as he zipped it quickly to fight the cold of the outdoors. "Thank you... And thank you for saying that. And for listening. I hope you know that I never wanted to be against you. I just... I didn't want to upset anybody, so I followed the crowd. And... I really hope that we can be better friends. We are much stronger together, than we ever were apart."

*

They watched the sunset together, not saying a word to ruin the moment. 

As the sun was slipping down, Yuki finally took notice of Kyo's discarded dinner. "Hey, you should eat some of that."

Kyo glanced at him, and then down at his food. "Oh. I forgot. I'm not really hungry."

"You didn't eat _anything_ today. At least finish the vegetables." Yuki tried. He knew Kyo hated being told what to do, but he couldn't help but worry. 

Kyo usually would've argued, but he took a deep breath to calm the rebelliousness inside him. He reached down to grab a green bean with his fingers, and toss it into his mouth. 

Yuki seemed to relax a little. "I know you don't like people telling you what to do, just..." He had to take a deep breath before he said, "I care about you."

Kyo froze, mid-chew. He stared at Yuki's face, searching for any signs that he was joking, or lying. He tilted his head when he didn't see any. "Yeah... Same to you."

**


	6. Chapter Six

Yuki almost panicked. 

He woke up the following morning, smelling exactly like Kyo, and worried that he'd switched bodies again. 

He sat up in a panic, but exhaled loudly realizing he was still wearing Kyo's jacket. 

Yuki knew he was acting a little strange, as he couldn't help but press the jacket closer to his nose to really enjoy the smell of it. 

Had Kyo always smelled so good? Maybe Yuki had just avoided him so much that he never noticed.

Yuki stood from his bed to peek his head into the hallway, assuming everyone was awake already. 

Kyo had just walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. He froze when he made eye contact with Yuki, but his eyes fell to what Yuki was wearing.

Kyo shook his head at him, and continued walking past him. "Really trying to sell the rumor that we're dating, huh?"

"I'm sure there are easier ways I could do that." Yuki mumbled without really thinking about it, cursing his early morning brain that never really made great decisions. 

Kyo couldn't help but grin at that, turning around to face him again. "Oh really? Given that some thought, huh?"

"Of course not, I'm just saying. Shigure is an idiot, it probably wouldn't take much to convince him."

"You mean like... How big your eyes got when I walked out of the bathroom half naked?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Too late. I'm thinking of upgrading from crop tops, to never wearing shirts ever again."

Yuki just sighed, and walked toward the bathroom. 

Kyo walked away feeling like a winner, but he paused. He turned suddenly, to rush toward the bathroom and crowd into the small space with Yuki. "Hey wait."

Yuki didn't put up much of a fight, probably because it was still early for him. 

Kyo closed the door behind himself, pressing his back to it, to give Yuki as much space as he could. "What if...?"

Yuki didn't need him to finish. "Why would we do that?"

"I didn't even--"

"You want to _pretend_ to date? Why?"

Kyo just shrugged. "Mostly because it would be funny."

Yuki shook his head a few times, bringing a hand up to rub one of his eyes tiredly. "No can do." He hummed, in the same exhausted tone. 

Kyo pouted. "Aw, come on. Shigure would lose his _mind,_ it'd be hilarious."

"I can't _fake_ feelings that I already--" Yuki froze, not even blinking, before rushing out. "I don't want to do that, Kyo, please get out."

Kyo was smirking though. "Sorry, what was that first part? You can't fake feelings, because... You already _have--?"_

Yuki reached out to grab Kyo's shoulders to turn him around and attempt to shove him out the door. "It's too early, this isn't fair, you took advantage--"

"You can't blame me for this, you walked right into that mess all on your own." Kyo overpowered him enough to turn around and meet his panicked eyes. "I thought we were being honest with each other now."

Yuki pulled his hands away quickly, shaking his head quickly. "No, you misunderstood me. I just meant--"

"That you like me. You've got weird feelings for me, be honest."

Yuki looked away, unable to face Kyo's stupid smirk. "That's not what I said. Can you please get out so I can use the restroom? That _was_ my intention by walking in here, you know."

Kyo continued to grin. "Fine, whatever. I guess I'll just go leave some more of my clothes in your room, so you can wear those all the time too."

Yuki was usually in full control of his words and every movement of his body, but he felt honestly betrayed by himself. Maybe he could come up with some kind of cover story, but maybe it wasn't worth it? Maybe he didn't care.

Kyo wandered back into the hallway, closing the bathroom door behind himself. 

As he approached his room, his smirk suddenly fell from his face when he realized what was going on. 

Why the fuck was he smiling? This wasn't funny at all. 

It was one thing that Yuki wanted to be friends. That's fine. It was exhausting arguing with him all the time, so why not? 

But now Yuki was saying..? Or _was_ he? Now Kyo wasn't sure. He didn't let Yuki finish, and now he's confused. 

Kyo chose to walk to his room to put clothes on, selecting one of his shorter shirts without even thinking. 

He pulled on some underwear, and a pair of jogging shorts. Running a hand through his hair, he walked back toward Yuki's room to sit on the edge of the bed and wait for Yuki to come back. 

Yuki certainly hadn't expected to see him there, and he froze in the doorway. 

Kyo was staring at his hands, which were folded over his knees. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Can we please talk about this when I'm more awake? My brain and mouth don't seem to be connected at the moment."

"I mean... Maybe you're only saying that, because you never would've admitted it otherwise?"

Yuki took a deep breath, and turned enough to scan the hallway behind him to make sure Shigure wasn't lingering around like the creep he is. 

He stepped into the room, and closed the door behind him. He kept his distance from Kyo, keeping his back turned as he spoke. "Don't you dare make fun of me, okay? I know nothing would give you more joy, than to know that the stupid rat was... Compromised."

"Don't put words in my mouth, okay? I'm still a little confused about... What we're talking about."

Yuki bowed his head, still refusing to turn and look at him. "Don't make me say it, Kyo. I'm ashamed as it is."

"Oh, you're ashamed?" Kyo's voice suddenly gained an edge. "So it's _shameful_ to--?"

"No, that's not what I said." Yuki snapped. He sighed softly, and turned to face Kyo to find enough bravery to make eye contact with him. "Listen. We've been enemies for as long as I can remember. And... I'm just a little embarrassed that I've gained some kind of appreciation for you, in the mere 48 hours that we've been considered friends."

"But..." Kyo didn't continue. 

"I just didn't want to put myself in the situation, to pretend to date you, knowing it might strengthen the feelings I already had. I didn't want to get so far gone, that when you rejected me, I'd crumble. That is the best way I can explain it."

"How.. How do you know I'd reject you?" Kyo asked softly, still staring at his hands. 

Yuki remained silent.

Kyo only waited a few seconds, before shaking his head and standing from the bed. "Oh, I get it. You think I'm a monster, just like everyone else."

He tried to push past Yuki, but Yuki grabbed him by the upper arm. "Stop assuming things. I didn't say that."

"You didn't need to." Kyo snapped, trying to free his arm. 

Yuki held on though. "Stop fighting me, just listen."

Kyo stopped, but didn't step away. He locked eyes, and set his jaw, ready to run away from the conversation at any moment. 

Yuki locked eyes with him as well, knowing this was his only chance to explain. "I literally only got to enjoy your company for a few days, and I was scared to lose that friendship if I said something stupid. _Not_ because I think you're a monster, but... Because I knew my feelings were inconvenient for you."

"Inconvenient..?"

"Well like... You're admired by so many people. And girls always try to gain your attention, and they only seem to annoy you. I just... Didn't want you to hate me again."

Kyo paused, staring into those impossibly sincere, purple eyes. He thought back to how Yuki had defended him at the table, how hard Yuki worked to not upset him when they were making dinner, how quick Yuki was to try to improve the situation when they'd first switched bodies... How quick he was to give Kyo a compliment. 

How quick he was to say that he trusted Kyo.

Maybe Yuki was being sincere. 

Maybe.. Maybe that's why Yuki never gave any of the girls at school any attention. _No, no,_ that couldn't be it. Kyo was getting a little full of himself. 

Kyo pulled his arm away from Yuki, and looked away. "You're not... You're not trying to fuck with me right..? Because if you are I'll _literally_ kick you across the room, don't test me."

"No, of course not... I wouldn't do that, Kyo." Yuki decided he needed to be more direct, more clear. "I.. I think I like you. I think... Switching bodies, made me realize how much I really do admire, and appreciate you."

"Okay admiring me, and liking me are two different things. How can you be sure which one you're really feeling?"

Yuki shook his head in very small motions. "I.. I just do. Yesterday, I realized that there's nobody I'd rather talk about my past with, than you. And.. You gave me your jacket, and I just..." He looked down, the instant he met sharp, red eyes. 

There was a long silence after that, and Kyo took the opportunity to step away, to attempt to gather his thoughts. He finally spoke, softly. "What am I supposed to do with that information? I.. I don't want you to get in trouble with Akito, and if Shigure finds out, then we both know where the information is going to end up."

Yuki nodded, and his posture slumped. He was usually so sure of himself, and now he didn't know. "I.. I didn't think about the consequences... I just. I only know what I know, and what I _know_ is that I genuinely feel something for you, Kyo. You were my least favorite person for so long, and now... You're the only one I want by my side."

Kyo took a deep breath, and spoke softly again. "Okay."

"Okay..? What is that supposed to mean in this situation?"

"I want to try it out. Maybe we just... Try it, for a little while. And if you change your mind, then so be it."

*

At first it was weird. 

Kyo found simplicity in hating someone, in fighting them every time they came around. 

But now he was more attuned to Yuki's feelings, and the motivations behind his actions. And he _cared._

He cared about what Yuki thought. He cared about how Yuki was feeling. And it was weird. 

Yuki didn't seem as bothered though, reminding Kyo to eat something. Asking if Kyo could help him with stuff. Running out to buy milk when they were almost out, knowing Kyo would be upset if it was gone. 

Why was Yuki so good at all this shit? Kyo couldn't help but wonder, if Yuki had been doing this shit all along. Maybe Kyo was just... Not paying attention. 

Kyo thought about this, as he lay down on the front steps to take a short nap out in the sun. 

He really enjoyed the spot, and knew nobody bothered him when he was out there. 

He was almost asleep, when he felt a thin blanket get placed over the top of him. He opened his eyes just in time to see Yuki press a kiss to his shoulder. 

Kyo stared at him, unsure what to do. 

Yuki just gave him a small smile, a little uncertain. "Sorry.. Didn't want you to get cold."

Kyo wanted to believe that it was weird. But still, he couldn't help but smile.

**


	7. Chapter Seven

Days went on, of the two boys seemingly trying out a relationship. 

Tohru returned back to the house, which Yuki was excited about, don't get him wrong. He had just realized that once she came back, he and Kyo would have the opportunity to cook together a little less. 

He also knew that Kyo cared more about Tohru's opinion than Shigure's, and he wondered if that was going to change anything between the two of them. 

He wondered all of these things, as the three of them walked home from school, the day after Tohru had returned. 

Tohru was telling them all about her trip, and Yuki felt a little bad for not really listening. He couldn't help it. He was too overwhelmed, wondering what she might say about he and Kyo. 

Kyo seemed to notice that Yuki wasn't as engaged in conversation as he usually was. With Yuki walking down the sidewalk in the center of the group, Kyo was able to nudge his shoulder with his own. 

Yuki looked up, and glanced between the two people on either side of him.

Tohru was still smiling though. "Is everything alright? Sorry, I must've dragged that story on a little too long."

Yuki was quick to speak in her defense. "No, it's not your fault. I just... I suppose I haven't been sleeping well lately. Seems there's a lot on my mind, recently."

"Oh! Well if you ever want to talk about it, I'm always willing to listen." Tohru continued to smile at him, having missed the two of them very much while she was away. 

Yuki spared Kyo a glance, before looking down at his feet. He suddenly stopped walking, both of his hands fumbling nervously at his sides. "Actually there is something I'd like to share with you, if that's alright."

"Oh, of course." She stopped walking too. 

But the question in his sentence was meant for Kyo, so Yuki just waited. 

Kyo turned partially around to face them, but kept a little more distance than Tohru did. "You sure?"

Yuki nodded. He'd felt sick at the thought of keeping a secret from Tohru, and not knowing how she was going to respond was really messing with his head. He'd rather just lay it all out on the table, so that he could deal with it. 

Kyo crossed his arms over his chest, and kept his head bowed. "Fine."

Tohru was looking back and forth in between them anxiously. "It's alright if you don't want to tell me. I understand."

Yuki spoke again, making eye contact with her. "No, it's not that I don't _want_ to, I just... Shigure will probably say something silly, and I'd rather you hear it from us."

Tohru was realizing this was a group secret, and not just one from Yuki. "Oh, okay."

Yuki took a deep breath, now looking at Kyo instead of Tohru. "While you were away, um.. Kyo and I decided to stop arguing as much. And... That has allowed us to get to know each other a little more. Which has now progressed into us, um." He blushed, and looked to Tohru. "I apologize, I'm a little embarrassed to say it out loud."

Tohru gave him one of her signature, bright smiles. "No need to apologize! You know you don't have to be embarrassed around me. I'm happy to hear that you two are getting along better."

Kyo couldn't stand it anymore, as the situation was dragged out to be a bigger deal than it needed to be. "We're dating. Alright? That's the big secret."

Tohru looked to him quickly, although he was refusing to meet anybody's eyes. "Oh! Well, that's wonderful!" She positively beamed at him. "I never would've expected that, but I'm so happy for you two!"

Kyo turned his back to her. "Can we keep walking now, please?"

Yuki stepped forward to stand with Kyo again, as Tohru hurried to step in line with them to continue their walk home. 

Yuki offered. "If... If there's anything you wanted to ask, Ms. Honda... Please feel free."

"Oh. Well, let me think about that." She paused. "I don't really have any questions, I'm just so glad you two have made so much progress with each other."

Kyo was still looking away from the two of them, feeling himself blushing immensely. 

Yuki glanced at him for a moment, and then back to Tohru. "Yes, I'm quite pleased as well. And.. Shigure is being a little immature about it. But I must ask that... For the time being at least... If this could stay between us?"

"Oh, of course! Your secret is safe with me." Tohru smiled widely at them. "Wow, I'm so happy for you two. That's like, the best secret I've ever heard!"

Kyo's blush only deepened at that, and he shoved his hands in his pockets. 

*

Yuki knew how uncomfortable Kyo had been earlier. So when Kyo disappeared for a few minutes, Yuki knew exactly where he was. 

Tohru was downstairs with Shigure, telling him all the details of the trip, which gave Yuki the opportunity to sneak away. He first peaked into Kyo's room, just in case.

He leaned out the window, to try to remember how to climb onto the roof without falling.

It was a little bit of a struggle, but Yuki managed to pull himself up onto the slanted surface of the roof, meeting Kyo's eyes as soon as he did so. 

Kyo was just staring at him, before he looked back out at the view that he loved so much. 

Yuki crawled over to him, only to sit beside him with a small grin. "Hey."

Kyo folded his hands in his lap. "Hey."

"Sorry about.. Earlier. I know that was an abrupt decision, but I just couldn't stand waiting. I apologize that I didn't talk to you first."

"It's fine. It's just Tohru, she was gonna find out anyway."

"I suppose you're right." Yuki looked down, and then reached over to place a hand above Kyo's knee. "Still. I should've said something to you before I did it."

Kyo glanced down at his hand, but decided it didn't bother him. "Yeah, you probably should've. But it's not a big deal, I mean... _You're_ the rational one."

Yuki smiled a little at that, before looking out at the view that Kyo was enjoying. "I'm glad she's home."

"Yeah, me too. Somebody's gotta distract Shigure so you and I can spend time together." Kyo responded with a small smirk. 

Yuki looked over at him immediately, returning the smirk. "Oh? Is _that_ her purpose now?"

"Yep." Kyo set one of his hands on top of Yuki's, where it was still resting on his thigh. "Don't take this the wrong way, but... I was gonna go for a run before dinner. I just don't want you to think I'm running away from this conversation."

"No, I understand. You're dealing with your anger in a healthier way, and I'm surely not going to get in the way of that."

"Oh, is _that_ what I'm doing?" Kyo mused. 

"I assume so, yes. Considering you can't expend any energy on a physical fight with me anymore, I assumed that's where you turned your energy toward instead."

"Oh." Kyo paused to consider that. "Yeah, I guess so. I could always call up Haru and fight with him instead."

"I wish you wouldn't, but.. Whatever you feel you need to do."

Kyo suddenly turned toward him, a serious look on his face as he leaned toward Yuki's ear slightly. "There's always that _other_ thing I could do with you, to exercise in a different way."

Yuki felt his heart begin to race, as he kept his eyes on Kyo. "And what would that be?" He practically whispered. 

Kyo just smirked, speaking almost directly into Yuki's ear in his soft, sultry tone. "Ping pong."

A grin snapped it's way onto Yuki's face, as he shoved Kyo away from him. "That was very rude."

Kyo just laughed, as he was pushed away. "Ohh, you thought I meant--?" He spoke sarcastically, playful eyes on display. 

Yuki shoved him again. "Yes, I actually did. Couldn't decide if I should be excited or terrified."

"Probably both, in all honesty." Kyo responded easily, with a small shrug. "So anyway... I'm gonna go on that run, uh.. Do you need any help getting down, or..?"

"I am very physically capable of--"

"I know that." Kyo snapped at him, feeling a little embarrassed for being concerned. "I just.. I know you don't like heights and I didn't wanna leave you up here if you freaked out."

Yuki reached out to lightly place his hand on Kyo's face, running his thumb along Kyo's jawline in a caring gesture. "It's kind of you to worry about me. I'll be fine."

Kyo was frozen in place, just staring at Yuki. He loved that such a simple touch could make him feel so nervous and excited all at the same time. But he kept it to himself. 

*

Kyo had left him with a jacket 'just in case,' because Yuki expressed that he was going to stay and enjoy the view a little longer. 

Yuki sat still, as he watched Kyo jog down the front entrance of the property, before turning the corner to run on the sidewalk. 

Yuki almost grinned at him, until Kyo stopped jogging to stare at something in front of him. 

Yuki's smile died on his lips, as he watched Hatori approach the boy in front of him. 

Kyo was speaking to him, quietly enough that Yuki didn't hear any of it. 

Kyo was a little shocked to see him. "Oh, hey."

Hatori just stared at him, but spoke kindly. "Hi. Sorry, don't let me stand in your way. Shigure called me over, but I'm happy to see that it wasn't a call to fix some of the damage you and Yuki did on each other this time."

Kyo scoffed at him. "Yeah, that's a pretty consistent thing, huh?"

"Unfortunately for both of us." Hatori responded in a flat tone, which Kyo knew to be his normal speaking tone. 

Kyo gestured to the house, then. "Well, you know where to find him. See ya." And then he continued on his way. 

Hatori watched him go, tilting his head at something that came across his mind.

Yuki hated that, hated not knowing what the doctor was thinking. Though he felt like it was rare for anybody to _really_ know.

Hatori kept his head down as he approached the house, and luckily didn't see Yuki on the roof. 

Yuki sighed though, and decided he should probably go inside. 

*

Tohru was in the kitchen preparing a meal for the others, when Yuki walked into the room. 

Tohru knew what he was going to say, and waved a hand toward the other side of the house. "They're in Sohma Shigure's office, talking about something. I don't think it's about you, though. Sounded like something about your family."

Yuki just nodded. "I see... Well. Can I help out in here at all? I'm trying to be more helpful in the kitchen."

"Oh! I mean, there isn't much to do, but if you wanted to help I'm sure I can think of something."

Yuki had only barely gotten started chopping one of the vegetables he'd been instructed to, when Hatori walked into the kitchen. 

His face was unreadable, as always, but he nodded at Yuki. "May we speak privately?"

Yuki decided not to panic. If Hatori found out about he and Kyo, then so be it. Hatori was smart enough to know to keep it to himself, as he usually did with family secrets. 

Yuki just nodded. "Follow me, I guess."

He led Hatori upstairs, going fairly slowly so he could try to work out some kind of lie in his head if it got too intense. 

Hatori followed him into his bedroom, and closed the door behind the both of them. He waved at Yuki's bed. "Please, sit. You're not in any trouble, Yuki. I'm just here to check on you."

Yuki sat down slowly, folding his hands in his lap. "Check on me?"

"Akito was very worried about you the other day."

Yuki nodded slowly. "Oh... Right. I just pushed myself a little too hard, and almost had an episode at school. But I got home in time to rest, and.. Everything was fine."

Hatori nodded once. "Of course. That's... Not the only thing she mentioned to me."

Yuki froze, seemingly stuck in Hatori's inquisitive expression. "Oh. Um..." 

"It's okay. Again, I'm only here to make sure you're okay. It's... Unlike you to be acting out with Kyo like that. Truly, I don't care what it is that you two choose to do. It's never been any of my business unless it affects your health."

"Acting out..?"

"Akito mentioned that you left school early. Which again, isn't my concern. It's just uncharacteristic of you."

Yuki exhaled some kind of relief, as he looked down at the floor. "No, I... I know. I've just been trying to be closer friends with him, and..." He paused, trusting Hatori to be honest with him. "Is Akito really upset with me?"

"Not as much as you probably think. I just think you should be careful, Yuki. Shigure has it in his head that you two are engaged in a sexual relationship, and if that ever reached Akito's ears, we'd all be in quite some trouble."

Yuki looked back up at him, quickly. "Shigure said what?"

Hatori gave him the barest of a smile. "Well, you know Shigure. And I've warned him as much as I can, to keep that accusation quiet. But... I'm coming to terms with the idea that he might not be so far off." He glanced down at the jacket Yuki was wearing, but didn't say a specific word about it.

Yuki took a deep breath, realizing that Hatori was definitely onto him. He kept his mouth shut, almost afraid of what he might say.

"I respect that you two are becoming closer, and again, it's not any of my business. It's not like people in the family haven't dated or done other things before. I am only concerned because of Akito. If it were anyone else, she probably wouldn't care at all."

"That's so unfair." Yuki mumbled, still refusing to meet his eyes. 

Hatori was reminded that Yuki and Kyo were still young. They didn't know any better. "Yuki, listen... I am not unaware of the treatment of Akito. I know that she's been cruel to each and every one of us. But please know that while people like you and I, are only moving further and further away from those unpleasant times, Kyo is still very much stuck in them. At least until he graduates."

"But why? The two of them barely even speak."

"Yes, I know. Kyo is... Well. His curse gets worse before it gets better. But that's not my story to tell. Just, please hear me when I say, Akito has been meddling in your lives to push the two of you apart. And the fact that it's only pushing you closer together must be absolutely infuriating for her."

_Meddling..?_ Yuki stared at him. Did Hatori know about..? The thing that happened?

Hatori seemed to notice how quickly the gears in his head were turning, because he sighed. "Yes, I am aware of what you experienced a few days ago."

"But... _How?_ And why..?"

Hatori shook his head, and looked down at his own hands. "I apologize, I wish I hadn't been asked to do it. I know that you already have trust issues with the hypnosis that I.. Well, it's no matter. When Akito mentioned that something was wrong, I was worried that there were complications in the process. But I see that you're doing better than I could've imagined."

"But... _Why_ would Akito do that..? I don't understand."

"I just follow orders, Yuki. I'm sorry I don't have a better answer for you."

*

Kyo nearly ran into Hatori again, on Hatori's way out of the house. 

Hatori almost made a comment about how impressive it was for Kyo to have been running the entire time he was there, but he didn't. 

Instead, he spoke in his naturally soft tone. "I'm sorry, Kyo. I hope it's possible for you to forgive me." And then he continued on his way, without waiting for Kyo to respond. 

Kyo just stared at him, breathing heavily from his run. "Uhh, what?" He spoke mostly to himself, because Hatori was already fairly far away. 

Kyo shook it off, and walked into the house.

Tohru had just finished making whatever food she'd been working on. "Oh, hi! How was your--?"

"Fine. Where's Yuki?"

She didn't take any offense, smiling at him. "Upstairs, I think."

She couldn't help but smile, even as he walked away. She really just wanted the best for the two of them. 

Kyo found Yuki sitting on the edge of his bed, looking fairly distraught. 

Kyo stepped into the room, but didn't go any further. "Can I come in..?"

Yuki glanced at him. "Close the door."

Kyo obeyed him, and then eyed his posture. "Still wearing my--?"

"Hatori did it." He shook his head a little. "Well, _Akito_ did it, I guess."

Kyo stepped a little closer, tilting his head. "Did..? What?"

"Switched us. Akito asked Hatori to do it, with whatever hypnosis mess Hatori knows how to do."

"Oh. Yeah, he apologized to me on the way out, I thought it was kinda weird."

"Why aren't you more upset about this?" 

Kyo continued to speak in an easygoing tone, which was odd. "Oh, I guess I should be upset. I mean, it's not Hatori's fault. He has to do what he's told, you know that."

"I'm so tired of that answer though. Why doesn't anyone have any free will?"

"You know the answer to that, Yuki. That's unfair of you, considering all the things Akito has convinced you to do." Kyo shook his head, and walked over to sit beside Yuki on the bed. "You know it kills Hatori to do that shit. He's just as cursed as the rest of us. Don't forget that, just because he _acts_ like he's got his shit together."

Yuki looked down at his lap. "I suppose you're right... After all, he stopped by today just to check on us, and make sure nothing went wrong."

"Oh good." Kyo suddenly sat up a little taller. "You weren't wearing that jacket when he got here, were you?"

Yuki nodded once. "Um. Yes, I was. And he's probably figured it out already."

"Stupid smart people. I hate that."

Yuki couldn't help but smile at that, as he leaned into Kyo's shoulder a little. "Yeah. Stupid smart people..."

"On the _other_ hand, though... Why did Akito want us to do that? She hates me, dude, why would she subject you to a day in _my_ obnoxious body?"

Yuki just shrugged. "Hatori kind of ran circles around the answer. Like... He wasn't told directly, but he mostly figured it out."

"Great. More stupid smart people crap." Kyo muttered, placing his hands flat on the bed to lean back slightly. One of his hands was now behind Yuki, which opened him up to allow Yuki to lean into him a little more. 

Yuki was still smiling, feeling more reassured now that Kyo was here to talk the issue out with him. "Exactly. I think.. Akito was trying to push us further apart, and since it didn't work, she's all upset about it."

Kyo's eyes widened a little. "Hey, Akito doesn't know, like..."

"Not from what I understand. Sounds like Hatori threatened Shigure to keep his mouth shut about it. And I know Hatori wouldn't say anything."

Kyo sighed loudly, leaning back slightly. "I guess Akito's plan backfired, huh?"

**


	8. Chapter Eight

Shigure was a little more quiet about the whole thing after that. 

As the four of them sat down for dinner that night, Yuki just kept waiting for him to say something to embarrass the two of them, but he never did. 

Tohru kept the conversation going for the most part, telling Yuki a story about something that happened at school.

Yuki's attention shifted when Kyo stood up to grab something from the kitchen, and he almost smiled to himself, thinking about how he naturally oriented toward wherever Kyo was going.

He wasn't even looking at Kyo to see him leave the table, he just felt the need to look. It was strange to think that those instincts had been there all along, but he'd just been burying them deep inside his previous hatred. 

Yuki refocused himself on Tohru. "You weren't gone very long, but many people were impacted by your absence. Really speaks to your character, I think."

She was quick to blush and speak out about it. "Oh no, no, I'm sure it's not that!"

Shigure finally found his voice, and spoke. "I think it is, Tohru. We missed you very much."

Kyo walked back into the room, setting a glass of water in front of himself, and then one in front of Yuki. He didn't say anything about it, nor did he even really look at Yuki. 

Yuki couldn't help but smile, although he chose not to say anything, for fear of bringing attention to the two of them.

He couldn't wait for the meal to be over, so he could actually talk to Kyo again. He waited patiently through the conversation, and then the instant everyone seemed to be finished, he had to literally hold himself back from standing up too quick. 

Shigure stood first, thanking Tohru for the food, before he turned to walk toward his office. "I have a long night of writing ahead of me, if anybody needs anything."

Kyo muttered under his breath. "Unlikely."

Tohru stood to collect the plates, but Yuki placed a hand on her wrist. "Ms. Honda, I understand that you have a lot of assignments to catch up on, since returning to school? And I'd like to offer to take care of the dishes tonight."

"Oh, that's not necessary, I really don't mind.." She paused, and noticed the sincerity in his eyes, before nodding. "That would actually be really nice. Thank you so much for thinking of me."

"It's not a problem." He assured her, giving her a kind smile. 

Tohru went into the kitchen for a moment to mess with something, before she turned to head upstairs. "Thanks again. Let me know if you change your mind?"

"It's really not a problem, Ms. Honda." 

Kyo stood, as Tohru hurried up the stairs. "Real subtle."

Yuki just shrugged. "I can only do so much." He began to gather the plates on the table, as Kyo did the same. 

Kyo went into the kitchen first, turning the sink on to start the task. 

Yuki couldn't help but smile a little, at the thought. It took him an extra few seconds to grab the remaining dishes and bring them to the kitchen. 

He paused, to enjoy the sight of Kyo's back as he rinsed dishes. There was nothing particularly amazing about what he was doing, but the fact that it was Kyo made it that much more attractive to him. 

Watching the backs of his arms flex every now and then, not to mention the shorter shirt he always insisted on wearing. Tonight he'd chosen a black shirt, which only made his tan skin look that much better. 

Kyo knew he was standing there, and finally he turned to stare at him. "Hey. You told Tohru that _you_ were gonna do this. So why the Hell am _I_ doin' it?"

Yuki snapped out of it, and walked forward to set the dishes on the counter beside the sink, so they'd be in Kyo's reach. "Sorry."

Kyo turned back to face the sink, and continue what he'd been doing. "I should've known. Is this what I get for dating you? Cleaning up after you?"

Yuki only grinned, and stood directly behind Kyo to place his hands on those stupidly attractive hipbones that Kyo seemed to love to flaunt. "You love cleaning. Don't lie." 

Kyo lost a little bit of his edge, as Yuki rested his chin on Kyo's shoulder. "You're cheating. Your plan was to hit on me, so I'd do your chores for you?"

"No. I really was going to do the dishes, I just... You look so much better doing it, than I do."

Kyo scoffed. "Whatever. Just keep your hands north of the equator, buddy."

Yuki chuckled softly, directly into Kyo's ear. "No promises." He slid his hands around to the front of Kyo's stomach, and back again in a very slow motion. 

Kyo just continued washing the dishes, pretending it wasn't affecting him as much as it really was. "Now I'm serious. Were you planning on helping at some point, or..?"

"If you want me to. I just figured you would rather I keep doing what I'm currently doing."

Kyo rolled his eyes, feeling his defiance win him over, because he didn't want Yuki to think Kyo was that easy to please. "Just make sure you got everything off the table, and maybe turn off some of the lights."

Yuki hummed, as if to consider it, without moving. "I don't want to. I just want to stay right here."

"Okay well that's too bad." Kyo snapped, without raising his voice. "I'm doin' _your_ job, the least you can do is listen to me when I ask you to do something."

Yuki smirked again, quite enjoying himself. "Fine. I'll be right back."

"I won't hold my breath." Kyo snapped again, but found himself actually hating the feeling of Yuki stepping away. 

Kyo shook the water off of one of his hands, just to reach down and pull his shorts up a little higher on his hips, feeling too exposed after Yuki left. 

He got lost in his head, thinking about the way Yuki made him feel. He was nearly done with all the dishes, laying them out to dry, when Yuki came back. 

Yuki just stepped right back into his personal space, like he belonged there. He wrapped his arms around Kyo's waist again, and spoke into his ear. "All done."

Kyo couldn't help but try to tilt his head away, the closeness of Yuki making him feel like he should be nervous, even though he wasn't. "Fine."

Yuki read the situation as something else, and he tilted his head down just enough to press a soft kiss to the spot that connected Kyo's neck to his shoulder.

Kyo took a sharp breath, and he quickly turned the sink off. "Alright, step off."

Yuki backed up a step quickly, afraid he'd done something wrong. 

Kyo just placed the final dish on the drying rack, and then turned to face Yuki. He kept his back pressed against the counter, as he met Yuki's eyes. "So.. I have a question for you. And... If you make fun of me for it, I'll literally rip your trachea right out of your neck."

Yuki immediately smiled, and then hid it with his hand. "Sorry, I appreciate the use of the word trachea. Please continue."

Kyo rolled his eyes, and looked away. "I just.. I don't know what's crossing the line at this point, and like, I'm not trying to proposition you, but I wondered... If it would be okay for me to stay in your room tonight?"

He spoke incredibly softly, and Yuki was proud of him for being able to ask such a question, considering his usual personality. 

Yuki reached out to gently take one of his hands. "Of course you can. Anytime you want to, you're welcome into my space."

Kyo still couldn't look at him, but he squeezed his hand once. "Okay. Thanks. I just... I'm gonna put some sweatpants on, and I'll meet you there."

Yuki took the hint that Kyo needed some space, and he nodded.

*

Yuki was trying to rush and shove some of his things into corners that they might belong, knowing Kyo hated mess. 

Kyo suddenly knocked on the door once, quietly. 

He was still refusing to meet Yuki's eyes as he stepped in, and closed the door behind himself. 

Yuki took a seat at the edge of his bed, just staring at the state of the boy before him. "Hey-- Are you kidding me? Even in sweatpants, you're like, the most attractive human being on the entire planet."

Kyo looked down at the ground. "Oh... That's..."

Yuki reached out a hand to grab him. "Well, I never thought I'd see the day that Kyo was speechless."

Kyo let himself be pulled closer to the bed. "Shut up." He set his shoulders, in an attempt to regain his attitude. "I'm just not used to all this mushy crap."

Yuki stared up at him from his seat, hoping that letting Kyo be in the higher ground might make him relax a little. "I'm just being honest with you, Kyo. But feel free to tell me to shut up at any time."

"Oh, I will."

"Alright, where do I begin?" Yuki's eyes scanned down Kyo's body. "Collar bones, beautiful. Shoulders, hot. Lower stomach, so very hot. Sweatpants are doing wonders for your--"

"Okay, you gotta stop." Kyo muttered quickly. "What is your infatuation with my stomach? Just leave it alone." He couldn't help but break his demeanor, and let himself smile a little. 

"I don't even know, I just love it." 

Kyo stepped away from him, just to scan the room. "Feels weird being in here with your permission... I usually come in here to bother you."

"Who says I was bothered?"

"Well, _you,_ mostly."

Yuki placed his hands behind himself, just to lean back comfortably, and watch Kyo walk around the room. 

Kyo finally stopped, to point at the bed. "Well? Which side is yours?"

Yuki stood from the bed, to turn and face it with Kyo, as if to really think about it. "Let's see.. I think my better looking side is my left side, so you should probably be on the left."

Kyo scoffed. "What the fuck kinda logic is that? Your left side is your better looking side? Who says shit like that?"

"Okay fine, how about.. _You_ can have the right side, since you're Mr. Right?"

Kyo nodded once. "I like the sound of that a lot better." He moved to step past Yuki, to flop down on the right side of the bed. "Also you don't have a better side, idiot."

Yuki turned the light off in the room, before moving to lay on the other side of the bed. "I'm pretty sure I do." He shifted on the bed to lay on his side, facing Kyo, who was laying on his back. 

Kyo tried to ignore that he was staring, but he couldn't. He turned his head quickly. "Will you stop doing that? Like you've never seen me before in your life."

"I've seen you, just... Never taken the time to appreciate you, I guess." Yuki reached out to place a hand flat on Kyo's chest, which led Kyo to place a hand on top of it, and thread their fingers together. 

Kyo grinned at the action, and continued to stare up at the ceiling. 

"Hey... Can I ask why you always wear shirts with loose necklines? Not that I'm complaining, I mean... The more skin showing the better."

Kyo shook his head slightly at the compliment, but still answered the question. "Just don't like things too close to my neck. It's a thing."

"Ah. That makes sense."

"Are you done analyzing my body now?"

"Probably not. But I'll give it a rest for a little while." Yuki moved over a little, to rest his head on Kyo's shoulder. "Oh... Is that why you pulled away from me earlier? Are neck kisses something to avoid?"

Kyo took a deep breath, as he really considered that. "No, I guess... I don't mind them. You just startled me a little, is all. Like... If anybody else got that close to my neck I'd probably freak out. But... For you, it's okay."

Yuki grinned at the sentiment. "What an honor."

**


	9. Chapter Nine

Kyo woke up first the next morning. 

His internal clock always seemed to do that, no matter how comfortable he was. 

He was disoriented for a moment, before he remembered why he wasn't in his own room. He blinked a few times as he stared at the ceiling, comfortably lying on his back. 

He immediately noticed a heavy weight across his waist, and upon bringing a hand down to see what it was, found that it was Yuki's arm. 

Gently pushing the arm aside, Kyo stood from the bed as carefully as he could so he wouldn't wake the boy beside him. He slipped into the hallway, knowing nobody else would be awake yet, so he could head to the bathroom. 

Yuki still wasn't awake when he walked back into the room. 

Kyo made to carefully lay back down, feeling a little better now that he'd brushed his teeth. 

Yuki stirred a little, looking up at him as he was laying back down.

Kyo just flinched a little, shuffling to get comfortable under the blanket again. "Shit, sorry..."

"Where'd..?" He sat up a little. "What time..?"

"I just had to pee. It's still early, you don't have to get up yet."

Yuki relaxed again, moving closer to Kyo's body as he did so. "Oh. I can stay awake with you, if you want?"

"No, it's okay."

Yuki sighed as he relaxed a little more, grabbing Kyo's waist like he was doing earlier. "Okay. Sleep now."

Kyo just nodded. "Yep, back to sleep."

Yuki hummed, resting his head against Kyo's shoulder. "You gonna go for your run?" He mumbled softly, eyes still closed. 

"Maybe later."

"But... You always go."

"Yeah well, not today. Unless you want me to leave?"

"Don't want you to... Unless _you_ want to."

"Nope. You're stuck with me a little longer." 

Yuki hummed again, with a smile. 

*

Kyo woke him up again a little later, to remind him about school. 

Yuki just groaned, and hid his face in Kyo's shirt. He mumbled something into the fabric. 

Kyo just chuckled at him. "Literally _no_ idea what you just said."

Yuki leaned away slightly. "I said, I love this stupid shirt. More than your other stupid shirts."

"Noted." He hummed in response. "We should get up before Tohru comes looking for us."

*

The two hardly interacted at school, but that was mostly normal. 

At the end of the day, as Kyo was walking to the meeting spot where he, Yuki and Tohru met to walk home together, he was stopped by Haru. 

Haru was leaning against one of the walls, probably waiting for him, although Kyo didn't really know why. 

Haru was quick to join him, matching his stride. "Hey. Is everything with Yuki okay?"

Kyo probably would've been startled if he hadn't seen the head of white hair from down the hallway. "Damn, word travels fast in the Sohma house, huh?"

"I know Hatori left to come check on Yuki, so. I thought I'd ask."

"Can't you ask Hatori instead?" Kyo asked, with slight irritation that people kept trying to get information out of him. 

"Something about patient confidentiality. So... I _did_ ask, but he said no."

Kyo kept his eyes on his own feet, as they walked down the school hallway. "Yuki's fine. Everyone's just nervous because he and I haven't been arguing lately, and it's weird."

"That _is_ kinda weird I guess. Really, that's it?"

"Yeah. He's totally fine, you don't have to be worried."

Haru nodded, and stopped walking once Yuki and Tohru were in view, standing at the spot that Kyo was supposed to meet them. "Just... Look out for him, would you?"

Kyo took a deep breath to stand still beside him, staring at Yuki from across the front entrance of the campus. "I will. You don't have to worry."

Haru gave him a smack on his upper back. "See ya around."

Kyo didn't respond, and walked toward his friends. 

Yuki was the first to notice him walking over, and he glanced to his side to see him, and grin. 

Kyo was looking down at his feet still. There were so many people in the world that would do absolutely _anything_ to have a moment of Yuki's attention. Probably some people that are more deserving of it than Kyo... So why did Yuki pick _him?_

Why would Yuki waste his time with the cat? Akito probably wouldn't be as upset if Yuki decided to be with someone like Haru. 

Yuki bumped his shoulder suddenly. "Hey, is everything alright?"

Kyo shook the thought out of his head, and gave Yuki a small, fake-ish smile. "Yeah, m'fine."

*

Kyo was silent for most of the walk home. Tohru carried the conversation again, but Yuki seemed to be in a much better mood as he conversed with her.

As they turned to walk down the entryway to the house, although Yuki was still engaged in his conversation, he reached out to hold Kyo's hand. 

Kyo just stared at their hands, as if he didn't understand what they were doing.

Tohru walked into the house, and smiled at Shigure sitting at the table. "Is anyone hungry? I can make some lunch."

Shigure looked up quickly. "Oh, that would be wonderful. I ran to the store earlier, I hope you find something helpful in the kitchen."

"Oh, thank you for doing that!" She responded with a large grin, as she rushed into the kitchen. 

Yuki let go of Kyo's hand as they walked in, giving Shigure a nod when he stepped in. 

Shigure smiled at the two of them. "Hey, how was school?"

Yuki gave him a small smile. "I had a wonderful day, actually." 

Shigure returned his smile, grateful to see him so happy. "Would you like to sit and tell me about it?"

Yuki nodded quickly. "Sure." He sat himself down, and spared Kyo a glance. 

Kyo just shook his head. "I'm just gonna go upstairs."

He didn't say another word as he went to do so. 

Yuki's smile had quickly turned to a frown. "I wonder what's wrong."

"He's probably just going up to the roof. That's pretty standard procedure for him."

Yuki tried to shake it off, but he felt like he should follow anyway. "You're probably right."

"Now, tell me about this wonderful day you had. I'm very exited to hear about it."

*

Kyo was hunched over, sitting on the roof with his arms crossed over himself. He needed to talk to Yuki. 

Yuki was such a good person, with such a strong set of morals and a heart made of solid gold. Kyo shook his head at himself. What possessed him to think he was worthy of Yuki's attention? 

He was just wasting Yuki's time. Kyo felt a bitter taste in his mouth at the thought.

He'd been alone for a little under an hour, when Yuki leaned out of his window to shout up at him. "Kyo..? Please tell me you're up there."

Kyo sighed loudly. He knew Yuki would come looking eventually. "Go away, Yuki."

"No. I'm coming up there."

"Please don't. Just.. I'll meet you in your room."

"Fine. But... Please hurry. I'm worried about you."

"Don't be." Kyo snapped at him, before leaning over the side of the roof to figure out how to jump back into his room. 

Yuki now sat in his own room, finding Kyo's jacket to wear with the hope that it would make them both feel a little better. He took a seat on the edge of his bed, and nervously ran his hands up and down his own legs.

Kyo finally walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "I feel like this is our weird secret meeting place."

"That's because it is." Yuki responded easily with a smile. "Sit with me? And... Please tell me what's wrong? Something's been bothering you since we left school."

Kyo's face shifted in discomfort, as he hated talking about his feelings. He sat down beside Yuki anyway, sitting close enough for their thighs to be touching. 

Yuki placed a hand on Kyo's thigh, a little higher than Kyo probably would've liked. But Kyo didn't push him away. 

Kyo just looked down at his knees. "Don't... Don't take this wrong. I just... I gotta ask. Why.. Y'know. Why _me..?"_

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean. Please tell me you aren't still convinced that I'm playing some elaborate prank..? I'm not that cruel."

"No, I know, I just..." Kyo pushed Yuki's hand off of his leg. "Haru said something to me today, and... It just got me a little confused."

Yuki pulled his hand back to himself, understanding that Kyo was feeling vulnerable. "What did he say?"

"Nothing, uh... Specific. Just like... I don't know. Hearing how much he cares for you, makes me wonder."

Yuki was still looking a little lost. "I need you to be a little more specific, love." 

Kyo couldn't help but sigh at the nickname, and he looked completely away from Yuki to stare at the wall on the other side of the room. "Yuki... Level with me. You're literally the Prince of the school, and the prize of the Sohma family. You're the kindest, most gentle creature... And I just don't understand why you'd choose me. When you could _literally_ date anybody else on the planet."

"Oh... Kyo, don't say that. I tend to wear my heart on my sleeve a little, that's all. Just because my better qualities are on display a little more, doesn't mean you have less than I do. I think you're giving me a little too much credit."

"Shut up, that's not true. There are so many people you could have, and they'd probably treat you so much better..."

"Well, I don't _want_ anybody else. I only want you. And, just for your personal knowledge, there are many people that feel attracted to you too, you just never pay them any attention."

Kyo shook his head, sparing Yuki a glance. "Well, then you're an idiot."

"Maybe." Yuki just shrugged, before he focused on Kyo again. "Wait, what did Haru say?"

"It wasn't anything specific, I just... I thought about how Akito might be more forgiving if you were dating somebody that wasn't, y'know. The stupid cat."

"Oh, Kyo... What has the world done to you?" Yuki frowned at him, with a sympathetic look on his face. "Don't _talk_ like that. You are so much more than your place in the Zodiac. You mean so much to me, I hate that you only view yourself in the harsh way that everyone else sees you."

Kyo reached over to take Yuki's hand, and place it back on his leg where it was before. "Well... How do _you_ see me?"

Yuki brought his other hand over to rest on the side of Kyo's face, turning his head just enough for them to make eye contact. "I think you are absolutely stunning. You are a beautiful person, inside and out. And you use a sharp personality to protect yourself from your harsh surroundings. You have endured so much, and I have so much respect for how amazing you turned out."

Kyo just frowned at him, taking it all in. "I just... I think you deserve so much better."

"Why don't you let _me_ worry about that? I'm smart enough to know what I deserve, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Yuki just smiled at him. "Alright well, I'm glad that's settled. I don't ever want you to feel like you're less than anybody else, okay? I know our family has led you to believe that. But please know that I don't think that way at all."

Kyo nodded quickly. "Hey, I got another question for you."

"Anything. Ask me anything."

Kyo reached up to place his hand on top of Yuki's, where it was resting on his face. "Can I kiss you?"

Yuki was only stunned for a moment, as his eyes shot down to Kyo's lips. "Please do."

**


	10. Chapter Ten

Yuki couldn't wait for the weekend to come, so he could spend more time with Kyo.

He really, really wanted this relationship to work, in whatever weird capacity it was going to work, but it was difficult to work on it very much when he was only seeing Kyo after dinnertime to avoid speculation from the rest of the house. 

Yuki was absolutely thrilled, when the school day ended on Friday. 

He was the first one to their meeting spot, seeing Tohru walking toward him. 

She grinned at him, and spoke to him as soon as she was close enough. "Hi!"

"Hello, Ms. Honda. How was your day today?"

"I finally got caught up on all my work, so I can really relax this weekend from school work."

"That's great news." He responded softly, but truly feeling excited for her. 

Tohru glanced around the yard. "Kyo must have a long walk to meet us here, poor thing." He was always last to the spot, and she briefly wondered if they should consider moving the meeting spot.

"Yes, I think so too." Yuki agreed, glancing around to search for the orange hair. 

"So how are things going between the two of you? You get so excited to see each other at the end of the day, and I think it's wonderful to see you smile so much."

Yuki looked down, a little embarrassed. "Oh, that's... Nice of you to say. At first I was just excited that I wasn't fighting with him, because he really is a great person when he's not barking insults. I never thought I'd enjoy spending time with him, but... I really do."

Tohru smiled widely at him, her hands clasped together in front of her. "I'm so happy to hear that. It must be nice having someone to talk to that really understands what you're going through, with your family."

Yuki nodded, and quickly glanced over to see Kyo exiting one of the buildings. "I'm just excited to spend time with him this weekend." He turned to look at her again. "Oh, and I should've apologized earlier... The reason I keep asking for chores to take off your hands is so that I can spend some time with him. I hope that I'm not coming across as rude."

"Oh, it's not rude at all! You should've just told me that, I would've stopped putting up such a fight." She giggled at him. "I know it must be hard, having to date in secret. Anything I can do to make it easier on you two, I'd be glad to help."

Kyo appeared beside Yuki, and he immediately interrupted. "Let's go."

Tohru smiled at him, and turned to begin their walk home. "I'm so happy that it's the weekend, finally."

Yuki agreed quickly, walking in the center of the group. "Me too. Felt like a long week, for some reason."

Kyo just hummed his agreement, and glanced over his shoulder for a moment, before turning back to stare at the ground. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and didn't speak much after that. 

The group was quiet for a few moments, Yuki having noticed that something was wrong, and Tohru not wanting to interrupt a private moment they might be having. 

Yuki spoke softly, tilting his head toward Kyo. "Hey... If something's wrong, I want you to feel like you can talk to me about it. Even if we're not inside the house, I still care about how you're feeling."

Kyo looked up at him, and Yuki couldn't help but notice that his eyes weren't as angry or sharp as they usually were. "It's nothing. Just... Stupid school stuff."

"Was it Haru again?"

"No."

"Kyo... You can tell me."

Kyo just sighed, and looked away again. "I hate feeling like an idiot in front of you."

"If you're struggling in a class, that doesn't make you an--"

"I'm not. It's not that. Can we please talk about this later?" He begged, with a slight annoyance in his voice. "I know you're just looking out for me, but I don't wanna talk about this right now."

Yuki couldn't help but reach over to put a hand on his shoulder for a brief moment. "Okay. I understand." Before he removed his hand, and turned back to Tohru.

Kyo glanced over his shoulder again, but didn't draw any attention this time. 

The three of them were nearly to their street, when Yuki noticed some kind of fight breaking out in front of one of the stores on the main street they were walking on. 

He was quick to put a hand on Tohru's back. "Why don't you switch me--?"

Kyo had already moved to stand on the outside of the three, now putting Tohru in the middle, with Yuki the furthest to the right so he was walking next to the buildings they passed. 

Tohru spoke softly, although she did feel a little better being in the center of the group. "I wonder what happened."

The fight was moving toward the street, so Yuki hoped if they just kept their heads down they'd be able to pass. Many people were standing around, watching and sort of trying to break it up, so he figured there was enough of a distraction. 

He should have known better than to rely on any kind of luck, considering he and Kyo weren't very lucky people. As they passed, the fight moved quickly, and as people were trying to get out of the way of it, somebody bumped into Kyo in a very harsh way. 

Kyo bumped into Tohru with just as much force, and he quickly turned to shout something at whoever had pushed him. 

The physics of it had already taken place though, as Tohru fell into Yuki to have them both toppling over into an alleyway off of the main sidewalk. Tohru hid her face as a small purple flash happened right before her eyes, and then suddenly she was bracing herself over a small, silver rat. 

Tohru spoke quickly. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She rushed to grab the clothes on the ground, carefully putting them in Yuki's bag, which was also sitting on the ground. 

"It's okay." Yuki was trying to look past her. "Where's Kyo?"

Tohru turned, and stood up to get a better view. "I'm not-- Oh."

Kyo was walking toward them now, shaking out one of his hands as if he'd just hit something. He had a furious look on his face, until he looked down at Yuki. "Oh, man..."

Yuki was staring up at him, but even from his small size he gave off an upset attitude. "What did you do?"

Kyo just shook his head. "You guys okay?"

Tohru bent to grab Yuki's bag to carry, with all his clothes inside now. "I'm just fine, but I accidentally... I'm so sorry."

Kyo followed her, and bent to pick Yuki up in the palm of his hand. "Not your fault. Kinda _my_ fault." He paused, scanning Yuki once. "You alright?"

Yuki just nodded, but pointed down at Kyo's other hand. "Let me see."

Kyo held up his injured hand to show Yuki. "It's not that bad. I've had worse." He ignored Yuki's concern, and looked to Tohru. "Do you want me to carry the bag?"

"No, I've got it. But thank you."

"Let's just head home before we have a wardrobe issue." He gave Tohru a more sincere look. "Hey, sorry about bumping into you. You took quite a fall."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm used to falling." She giggled, carrying Yuki's bag in front of her, with her own bag still on her back. 

Kyo just grinned at her, before looking down at Yuki. "Alright, little guy, let's get you home."

Shigure was sitting on the front porch this time, with a book and a cup of something to drink.

He looked up at the sound of Kyo's voice, noticing Tohru carrying two bags. 

He then noticed the small animal in Kyo's hand, and Shigure couldn't help but smile at how it was staring up at Kyo. 

He spoke loudly toward them, when they entered the property. "My goodness, what happened?"

Tohru explained a little, as she stood in front of him. 

Shigure was nodding, glancing at Yuki in Kyo's hand. "Ah. Well... At least nobody saw you. Are you all okay?"

Yuki spoke up first, trying to speak as loud as he could. "Can you call Hatori? I think Kyo broke his hand."

"I didn't break it!" Kyo snapped quickly. "It just hurts a little, I'll be fine."

Shigure hummed, setting his book down to reach out and pull Kyo's hand toward him with a grip on his wrist. He eyed the front of it, and then the back of it. "Ah... Yeah, I have no idea what I'm looking at. Just looks a little bruised, but.. I'll call."

Kyo pulled his hand back quickly, although it was obviously a bad idea, because he cringed in pain. "Whatever, I don't need him to look at it. It's fine."

Yuki was standing as tall as he could, staring up at Kyo with an upset expression. "Don't argue. If it's broken, and it heals wrong, you'll be messed up for the rest of your life. And if it's not broken, then we can forget about it. Just... Please? Let him check."

Kyo huffed, and looked away, knowing he couldn't say no to Yuki, especially in his adorable little rat body. "Whatever."

*

He'd rushed Yuki upstairs, realizing they were probably getting close to the deadline of animal time. He sat Yuki down on the bed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Yuki shrugged. "Just mad at you for being stupid, but I suppose I'll get used to that."

Kyo almost argued with him, but his eyes widened. "Oh, sorry, do you want me to leave? You're gonna get real naked real fast."

Yuki just shrugged. "Yeah, maybe, but can you grab my clothes out of my bag first? Tohru put them in the top part, I think."

Kyo dropped down to one knee to start going through Yuki's bag. He was quiet for a second, first setting the shirt up on the bed for Yuki to be able to grab. "Hey, I'm sorry, okay? I just, I saw Tohru fall and I was pissed. And I couldn't stop myself, alright?"

Before he could answer, there was another purple flash, and suddenly Yuki was sitting on the bed in his human form. 

Kyo put a hand over his eyes. "Shit, sorry! I was trying to avoid that. Hang on I've got pants in here somewhere." He kept digging around in the bag, struggling through only using one hand, only to shove the pair of pants forward into the air, without really knowing where he was handing them off. 

When Yuki took them, he spoke softly as he got dressed. "It's okay."

Kyo just stayed on the ground, with a hand over his eyes. "Shit, sorry, I should've hurried."

When he was clothed, Yuki crouched down to gently pull Kyo's hand from his face. "It's okay. Everything's fine." Yuki stayed down there, meeting Kyo's eyes. "I know you're just protective, so I forgive you. Just... Please be more careful? You're an excellent fighter, we both know that, but you must remember that adult men are selfish animals, and they'll take any opportunity to hurt you."

Kyo nodded, and leaned back enough to sit on the ground comfortably. "I know.. I'll be more careful."

Yuki sat down in front of him, gently reaching out to take Kyo's injured hand and stare at it. "I mean, _look_ what you did, love... This looks like it hurts. And then to deny Hatori's help? Can I ask why?"

Kyo wanted to look away, but with Yuki so close and so concerned at the same time, he felt trapped. "I just wanted to protect everyone. I said I was sorry, okay? Stop makin' me repeat it."

"I'm not asking you to be sorry." Yuki responded calmly, not wanting to make Kyo angry. "I'm asking why you can't accept help from the people that care about you. You and I could be a very strong team, if you'd just let me help."

"I'm just not used to asking for help, okay?" Kyo snapped, although it was clear he was just defending himself, not actually angry. "I'm not used to people being on my side. I'm used to being the outcast of the family, and having to fight for myself."

"Okay well, it's not like that anymore. I would love nothing more than to fight on your side, Kyo. But you have to _let_ me." Yuki spoke kindly, as he turned Kyo's hand over in his own hands to get a better look at it. "You're not alone anymore. Don't forget that."

Kyo stared at him, as Yuki studied his hand with a diligent eye. Kyo suddenly sat up enough to press a quick kiss to Yuki's lips, before he pulled away. 

Yuki couldn't help but smile at him, and he gently let go of Kyo's hand to lean forward to kiss him again. 

Kyo was quick to pull away, with a light blush on his face. "Listen." He couldn't help but look away. "I know that I'm stronger _with_ you, than against you. But... Don't think that means I'm gonna stop protecting you. With or without your help, I'd literally defend you until my last breath."

**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Kyo felt awful for making everyone worry. 

Shigure must have exaggerated his injury a little, because Hatori came over in a hurry. 

Kyo had been sitting with Yuki in front of the television, cradling his hand close to his chest. Yuki kept glancing at him, seemingly very worried. 

Kyo kept trying to reassure him. "It's fine, Yuki. Good old doctor is gonna come over and make fun of how much you guys have been freaking out about such a minor injury."

"I'm certain that's _not_ what's going to happen." Yuki responded softly. "You don't have to be brave all the time, y'know. It's okay to admit that you're hurting."

"Well it hurts a little, yeah. But I'm really, I mean, I'm okay. I just hate that everyone's going out of their way to help me... I'm gonna be okay."

Yuki sighed, and moved to sit closer to him, leaning his head on Kyo's shoulder. "Okay."

He sat up quickly when he heard the front door slide open, and Yuki quickly stood from the couch to greet Hatori. 

Hatori gave him a tight smile. "I feel as though I was just here. Is everyone alright?"

Shigure walked into the room, coming from the other direction where his office was located. "Hi, Tori. A pleasure as always. I believe Kyo is the person you're looking for, and he's in the living room."

Yuki followed Hatori into the other room, not wanting to miss anything.

Kyo was staring down at his lap, still seated in front of the television, though he'd turned it off to respect Hatori's time. "You didn't need to come out here. I'm fine."

Shigure spoke from the doorway. "Why don't we let the doctor make that decision? Just show him your hand."

Hatori took a seat beside Kyo, hoping that lowering himself would make Kyo less afraid to give him honesty. "You just show me whatever you're comfortable with, Kyo. Don't pay him any mind." He gently set his briefcase down on the floor in front of him, unsure if he would need it.

Kyo glanced at him, eyes of fire immediately simmering down upon meeting the calming eyes of Hatori. He offered him the hand with the large bruise. "I hit somebody today."

"Ah, yes. And I suppose this is what happens when we don't warm up before getting into a fight?"

"Kind of a spur of the moment thing, but. Yeah." 

Yuki became nervous, because of how quiet Hatori was being, so he quickly reached down to point at the large bruise on the palm of Kyo's hand near his thumb. "And there's another bruise there too."

Hatori paused to glance over his shoulder, and without saying anything, Yuki understood that he needed to back up. 

Yuki took a large step away. "My apologies, just... Trying to help."

Hatori took a deep breath, turning back to Kyo to search the back of his hand as well, before moving his wrist around a little. "Does anything in your wrist hurt?" 

"Well--"

"Be _honest_ with me, Kyo. You don't have to be ashamed of an injury."

Kyo nodded once, and looked down again. "Not really. Except like... I dunno how you describe it, but like right here." He used his other hand to point at the area below where his thumb joined his hand.

"I see." Hatori spoke softly, eyes still downcast onto Kyo's slightly discolored hand. "Do you have any feeling in your thumb at all?"

"Yeah. I know, like. Broken bones feel numb or something. But I can definitely feel everything, and I know that because it hurts a lot."

Hatori nodded slowly. "Understandable. I also understand that you're taking care of your injuries, and that's fine. Might I offer you some advice though?"

"Thought that's why you were here."

"Yes, but I figured I'd ask. Doesn't sound like you're taking advice from anyone, so I didn't want to waste my breath if it was just going to upset you."

Kyo looked down again, staring at both of Hatori's hands cradling his much smaller hand. "Yeah, okay."

Hatori looked down as well. "Yuki, could I bother you to grab something out of my--?"

Yuki was already knelt down in front of the briefcase, looking eager to help. 

Hatori paused, but didn't look at him. He gently pushed on a few places in Kyo's hand, just to be sure the bones were all in the correct places. "Hmm."

Yuki spoke again, in the same mildly anxious tone. "Is that a _good_ hmm or a _bad_ hmm?"

"Neutral." Hatori responded softly. "Grab me some of the white bandage that's in there. Not the elastic one, but the other one." He spoke a little louder. "And Shigure, might I bother you for something out of your freezer? Anything will do, I just need to ice this injury."

Kyo flinched to stand. "I can grab my own--"

Hatori didn't let go of his hand though, and he glanced up at Kyo with a steel look that seemed to throw coal over the fire in Kyo's eyes, as Kyo immediately sat down and apologized softly. 

Hatori leaned toward him a little, hoping to speak soft enough that it wouldn't embarrass him. "Why must you insist that nobody take care of you? I admire your independence, and I know that I'm not one to judge a little distancing from our emotions. But you should allow others to help you when you need help."

Kyo seemed stuck in his eyes. "Sorry..."

Yuki handed Hatori the bandage he'd asked for, and watched closely as Hatori began to wrap Kyo's wrist, thumb and hand. 

Hatori finally glanced to Yuki. "Pay attention. I'll need you to check this every morning, for the next two or three weeks. Kyo is not going to want your help, but you're going to help him anyway."

Kyo almost argued. "Hey, that's not--"

"Listen to me, please." Hatori spoke again, in his soft but captivating tone. "We all have hardships to bear in this family. And the worst thing you can do for yourself, is to distance yourself from the people who know you well enough to help you."

Kyo flinched as Hatori tightened the wrap on his wrist. "Damn, that hurts."

"I know it does. It will help with the swelling. And so will the ice, if Shigure finds his way back."

Kyo held his hand up in front of his face to stare at the white bandage around it, and he frowned. 

Shigure walked back in, tossing a bag of peas to Kyo, who reached up to catch it. Kyo then groaned a little at how it had impacted his hand. "Dumb, that was dumb." Kyo scolded himself. 

Hatori handed the remainder of the bandage to Yuki again, and then shook his head at Kyo. "I had no idea you were so self destructive."

Yuki couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, tell me about it."

*

Yuki couldn't help but eavesdrop on Shigure and Hatori, as Hatori was walking back out the door. 

Hatori spoke in a hushed tone. "Just... Tell them to be careful. Those two deserve happiness as much as anyone else, I just... I'd hate to see it torn from them."

Shigure spoke just as softly. "I know, Tori. I trust that you and I can look out for them. Does.. Akito know about why you're here?"

"No. I don't need to give her anymore reasons to think Kyo is a bad influence on her star pupil." 

Shigure couldn't help but smile. "Good. Then... I'll keep an eye around here, and you watch over the other house, and... The two of us will be able to keep them safe."

Hatori just nodded, and turned to open the door. "Sounds like a plan. Let me know if you need anything else. And remind Kyo that it's not a weakness that his body will need time to heal."

"Of course... I wish you were around more often. Kyo seems to listen to you."

Hatori only hummed. "I suppose."

Yuki turned to walk back into the kitchen, where Tohru had just finished doing the dishes. 

She gave him a smile. "Kyo went up to his room. I made sure he kept the bag of peas though, just in case."

"Thank you." Yuki returned her smile. "Is there anything I can help you do before I head up to check on him?"

"No, no. I've got this. Don't forget that we get to sleep in tomorrow!" 

Yuki nodded. Too bad Kyo always got up early anyway. He suddenly wondered if Kyo could run with a hurt hand, or if it would hurt him too much. "Excuse me a moment." 

He turned to rush off toward where Hatori had gone, and ended up having to open the front door to practically chase him down the front walkway. 

Hatori heard him coming, and turned on his heel. "Yuki, please be careful."

"Sorry, I-- My apologies, I just had a quick question, I'm so sorry to bother you."

Hatori just nodded. "It's not a bother. What's wrong?"

"This is maybe a stupid question, but... In the morning, Kyo goes on these crazy long jogs, and I was wondering if he could still do that while he's hurt? I know it's his hand that's actually injured, but I didn't know if not keeping it elevated was going to make it hurt?"

Hatori was quick to answer. "I wouldn't recommend him exercising right away, but you and I both know we have no control over him, so.. I would just remind him to take it easy, and to listen to the signs his body gives him. He will know if he needs to stop, if it hurts too much."

"Oh okay. Thank you so much, I'm so sorry that I followed you out here."

Hatori tilted his head briefly. "You really care about him, huh?"

Yuki paused at the question, unsure if he was supposed to answer. "I... Yes, I really do."

"Good." Hatori turned to look at the house. "He needs someone like you to take care of him."

Yuki stared at him. "You really think that?"

"Of course."

*

Just as Yuki suspected, the instant Kyo woke up he was full of energy and ready to take his chances on exercise. 

Yuki reached out to grab his upper arm, trying to keep him down. "Hey, wait."

"You been awake long? You scared me."

"Can you.. _Not_ run today?"

Kyo paused. "You didn't want me to run yesterday, and now you don't want me to run today. You trying to get me out of shape?"

"No, I just.." Yuki's eyes flashed down to Kyo's hand briefly. "I worry."

"I'm not running on my _hands,_ Yuki. It'll be fine."

"But it still might hurt." Yuki pouted at him. "I don't want you to make the injury worse."

Kyo shook his hand off. "I'll be okay, you don't have to worry like that."

Yuki sighed and sat up in bed. _Plan B._ "I'm coming with you, then."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Just in case you fall and make your injury worse. I'll be there to help you."

"I don't need a caregiver either!" Kyo snapped. "You're suffocating me here, just let me do this."

Yuki sighed, staring at him with tons of concern in his eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry. Just... Promise me you'll stop if it starts to hurt?"

"Obviously. I'm not a crazy person." Kyo tossed his shirt down onto the bed. 

Yuki just frowned at him, and watched him rush around the room. 

Kyo left to get changed in his own room, where he also grabbed his running shoes. 

Yuki just sat in the bed, and he reached over to take Kyo's shirt, and pull it on over his head. He quite enjoyed the smell of Kyo, not that he'd ever admit it out loud. 

Kyo suddenly came back into the room, reaching out to run a hand through Yuki's messy hair. "Alright, be back in a bit. Don't miss me too much."

Yuki gave him a tight smile, and didn't respond.

That just motivated Kyo to lean down and press a kiss to his lips. "I promise to be careful." He leaned away to smile, trying to improve Yuki's mood. "You look cute in my clothes."

Yuki finally broke, and smiled a little wider. "Hurry back."

**


	12. Chapter Twelve

Yuki had joined Tohru downstairs to eat breakfast together. 

Shigure had left early, which is why Tohru was awake because she wanted to wish him a safe trip. 

Shigure gave Yuki a small grin when he came down the stairs. "Nice shirt."

Yuki glanced down, and quickly felt embarrassed. "Got something to say?"

"No." Shigure gave him that stupid, smug grin. "Well, I'm off. Let me know if you need me to bring anything home with me. Some snacks, or... Condoms."

Yuki glared at him. "You're trying to be funny, but it's going to get you hurt. Or killed, if _Kyo_ hears you talking like that."

Shigure just chuckled to himself, as he happily wandered toward the door. "Be respectful to the house, please."

"No promises."

Tohru couldn't help but smile at their banter, as she turned to Yuki. "I'm going to make some tea, do you want any?"

"Yes, please. That's kind of you." His tone completely changed when speaking to her, but he glanced at the clock. "Were you down here when Kyo left?"

"Yes, he walked by me. He should be back anytime now." She tried to be reassuring, as she filled the kettle with water.

Yuki suddenly came to the realization that Shigure was out of the house, which meant he could hang out with Kyo however much he wanted. "Do you by any chance know how long Shigure is going to be gone?"

"He said he'd be back for dinner. Oh! That reminds me, I was going to go to the store in the afternoon. Did you need anything?"

"I can come with you. No reason for you to do that all by yourself."

"Oh, I'll be fine. But if you'd like to come, I certainly wouldn't mind the company."

Kyo finally walked in the front door, and closed the door loudly behind him. "Yuki?" Was the first thing he said. 

Yuki stepped back to be in the line of sight of the door. "Yes?"

"Can you come here?"

"What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" Yuki asked in a calm tone, trying not to make Kyo panic if something was wrong. 

"Nothing, just." Kyo waited for him to be a little closer. "Shigure just lectured me about safe sex. And I wanted to punch him so bad, but I knew I couldn't." 

"I tried to warn him not to run his mouth like that in front of you." Yuki shook his head slowly. "Sorry you had to hear all that. But he's gone until dinnertime, so. We have some time that he can't bother us."

"Thank fuck." Kyo rolled his shoulders a little, and then held up his hand. "Can I take this off to shower, or what?"

"Yeah, just leave it in your room, and I'll help you put it on when you get back."

Kyo nodded once, and then grinned, reaching out to grab Yuki's hips and pull him a little closer. "You wanna come _with_ me?"

Yuki couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "You always get like this after you work out. I think it's some kind of endorphin thing."

"I don't know what you're saying, and I don't care because it sounds pretty hot."

Yuki just stared at him. "You want me to come upstairs and shower with you? You're serious?"

"Yeah, why not? We can save water, or something."

"Wow, you really know how to sweet talk a guy."

Kyo smirked, and slid his hands around to slide over the seat of Yuki's pants. "I haven't even started yet, babe."

Yuki finally smiled widely, and pushed against Kyo's chest. "Did you just call me babe?"

"I call 'em like I see 'em." Kyo responded quickly. "Will you pretty, pretty, please come shower with me?"

Yuki suddenly found himself blushing, as he pushed Kyo a little more firmly. "If you're being serious, then.. I guess."

"That's not a good enough answer. Either you're fully in, or you're out." Kyo's tone became less playful. "I just wanna be like, more intimate with you. But if you're not into it, then _I'm_ not into it. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable."

Yuki loved to hear Kyo talk like that, because it was like he was seeing a completely different side of the boy he'd appreciated for so long. "Okay, then.. Yes."

*

Upstairs, Yuki decided just to go with it. And if Kyo changed his mind, he would certainly let Yuki know. 

Yuki had already taken his shirt off, as he now sat on the bed in front of Kyo to gently take the bandage off his wrist. "Just please be careful. It probably hurts a lot."

Kyo had just shrugged. "It's not so bad."

Yuki folded the wrap up nicely, to discard next to him on the bed. 

Kyo held his other hand out toward Yuki, to help him stand from the bed. "Alright, let's go. I'm sweaty and ugly, and ready for a damn shower."

Yuki took his hand, and allowed himself to be dragged to the bathroom. "You're not ugly, shut up."

Kyo just grinned, pulling them both into the bathroom, and closing the door behind them. "Whatever."

Yuki reached into the shower to turn the water on, as Kyo pulled his own shirt off. Kyo took a moment to set two towels on the bathroom counter to find later.

Kyo was quick to pull on Yuki's arm, to push him against the bathroom counter. He caught Yuki's lips in a distracted kiss, hands reaching down to pull Yuki's pants from his hips. 

Yuki allowed it, both arms around Kyo's neck to deepen the kiss, until Kyo pulled away. 

Kyo had only stepped back to take in the sight of him, and he smiled. "Damn, Yuki. Have you always been this handsome?"

Yuki kept his eyes on Kyo, almost afraid to see himself. "I suppose not."

Kyo finished scanning his body, to step forward and slip his thumbs into the elastic waistband of Yuki's briefs. "Last step. You're sure this is okay?"

Yuki took a deep breath to encourage himself, as he placed both hands on Kyo's face to meet him in a kiss again. "Yes."

Kyo kissed back, feeling Yuki's tongue slip past his lips as he allowed Yuki to control the kiss so he could focus on sliding Yuki's underwear off his hips. 

Yuki pulled away just in time to pull his briefs all the way off, before leaning down to press a kiss to Kyo's chest as he reached out to return the favor of pulling Kyo's pants off. 

Kyo began breathing faster, and he put both hands on Yuki's shoulders to ground himself. "I know you hate _this_ adjective specifically, but damn it Yuki, you're just so damn pretty."

"I will allow the adjective, as long as it's only coming from _your_ mouth." Yuki responded softly, curiously finding a faint tan line at the base of his spine. "Fascinating."

Kyo flinched away, to stare down at Yuki, as Yuki carelessly pulled his briefs off of his legs. "Don't say fascinating, like you're analyzing me again."

"I'm not." _He was._ "Sorry." Yuki stepped back into his space, just to slide his hands up the bare expanse of Kyo's back, as he pressed a kiss to Kyo's collarbone. "You're pretty too. Just so you know."

Kyo used the grip of one hand on Yuki's upper arm, to pull them both toward the shower. "As long as you don't say that shit in front of other people, I accept."

Yuki followed, stepping into the shower right after him. "Watch your step." He mumbled, without even thinking about it. 

It made Kyo smile at him, how he could be so caring without having to stop and think to do so.

Kyo immediately flinched at how hot the water was, but he supposed that's what Yuki had to do to stay warm, so he allowed it. 

Yuki noticed though, and tilted his head. "Sorry, too warm?"

"No, it's fine." Kyo turned around briefly, to spill some shampoo into his hand. 

Yuki couldn't help but step forward to follow, holding Kyo by the hips just to pepper his upper back with brief kisses. He stood in the perfect spot for the water to dampen his hair for him, without having to try.

Kyo's spine straightened a little at the touch, but he was quickly leaning into it. He only enjoyed it for a few moments, before turning around in Yuki's arms to attempt to clean his own hair with one hand. 

Yuki gave him a sympathetic smile, before reaching up to help Kyo run the shampoo through that orange hair that Yuki loved so much. 

Kyo allowed it, and rested his hands on the sides of Yuki's stomach, running his good thumb along the soft skin he found there. "Thanks..."

Yuki only hummed, gently massaging Kyo's head as he went. "Trust me, it's my pleasure. I love your hair so much."

Kyo's eyes flashed up to Yuki's face to watch him. "Really? Why?"

"The color probably. And.. Also because it's _yours."_ He lowered one arm to reach past Kyo, to grab a little more shampoo, before leaning away slightly to run it through his own hair. 

Kyo took the opportunity to turn and face the water to wash the soap from his hair.

Yuki continued cleaning his own hair, enjoying the view in front of him as soap slid down between Kyo's shoulders and down his back.

Yuki rushed to finish, before stepping into Kyo's space again to press a kiss to his shoulder. 

Kyo took that as a message, and he turned to gently push Yuki toward the spray of the water, to switch their positions. 

Yuki understood, and now stood under the water to rinse his own hair out. 

As his hair started to dry slightly, Kyo ran a hand through it to push it off his forehead, so there was nothing obstructing his view of Yuki's beautiful, lean body. Kyo's eyes continued down, admiring those slender legs that seemed to go on forever. 

Yuki turned to catch him staring, and he grinned. "See something you like?"

"Damn right I do."

Yuki enjoyed where they were standing a little more, now that the spray of water was on his back. As he got closer, he saw things he'd never noticed before, several scars that had healed over, scattered around Kyo's body. 

He hadn't noticed them when they'd swapped bodies, but perhaps he wasn't looking close enough.

He couldn't help but frown, wondering how many of them were his fault.

It was one thing that he continued to beat Kyo in their small fights, but to leave a mark that would constantly remind Kyo of his failures? The thought made Yuki step forward to hug Kyo, hands pressed flat to Kyo's back. 

Kyo hugged back, eyes wide in slight shock. "What's--? Hey, is everything okay?"

Yuki nodded once, against his skin. "Just sorry... For how I treated you in the past."

"Oh." Kyo paused, unsure what to say. "You don't have to do that. I mean, it was pretty mutual."

Yuki squeezed his eyes shut, knowing his own body didn't have any lasting blemishes from he and Kyo's fighting. But he couldn't tell Kyo that. That would be like, the ultimate defeat.

Kyo took a deep breath, deciding to roll with it, because Yuki seemed genuinely upset. He ran his hand up and down Yuki's back. "Hey... I forgive you. You don't have to beat yourself up about it."

Yuki stepped back suddenly, feeling Kyo's skin start to get cold from standing out of the stream of water for so long. "Oh sorry, you must be freezing. Let's just... Finish up. Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the moment, I just..."

"Hey, don't be sorry. I told you I wanted to know if you got uncomfortable, and I'm glad you said something."

*

Yuki found himself getting lost in thought, as he buttoned up a clean, white shirt he'd thrown on. 

Kyo was in his own room to find something to wear, but he returned quickly. 

He'd thrown on a black shirt, with a dark orange jacket over the top, as well as some dark blue pants. But he did it in record time, because Yuki had only gotten as far as underwear and fumbling to button up his own shirt.

Kyo closed the door to Yuki's room, and sat down on the bed to stare at him. "Miss me?"

"You know that I did." Yuki muttered, finally finishing the last button on his shirt. 

He still didn't have any pants on, but he decided to prioritize, and sat down beside Kyo with the bandage for his wrist in his hands.

Kyo glanced at him, and offered his hand. "I still think you're overreacting a little."

"I'm not. Hatori's orders." Yuki reminded him, as he began to re-wrap the injury as best he could remember. 

Kyo watched him do so, speaking softly. "Alright, _last_ compliment for today, I swear. You've got really pretty hands."

Yuki just smiled, without looking up. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I... I really do." Kyo admitted softly, before leaning forward to press a kiss to the top of Yuki's wet hair. "Thank you, for.. Y'know. Lookin' out for me."

Yuki finished making the wrap tight around the injury, and he looked up to meet Kyo's eyes. "You're welcome. Thank you for _letting_ me."

Kyo flipped his hand over, just to grab one of Yuki's hands and bring it toward his lips, to press a soft kiss to the knuckles.

Yuki watched him, and tilted his head slightly in appreciation. "Tohru and I are going to the store today. Would you like to come with us?"

He paused and hummed in thought. "I mean. Yes, but. Don't let me interfere on your plans, if you just wanted to hang out with her."

Yuki shook his head once. "I'm inviting you."

**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Tohru wanted to go through all the things in the kitchen before they went to the store, just to be sure she wouldn't forget anything.

Yuki told her to take her time, as he picked up a book and took a seat on the couch.

Kyo wasn't far behind him, and he rushed over to lay down on the couch, with his head on one of Yuki's thighs. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, resting one of his hands on his stomach. 

Yuki glanced down at him, admiring his choice in wearing a black shirt for a moment, before he returned to his book. He carefully rested the book on his legs, closer to his knees so he wouldn't hit Kyo in the face when he turned pages. 

They existed quietly together for a few minutes, Yuki slowly running his fingers through Kyo's hair every few seconds. He only paused to turn the page, before resuming what he was doing.

Kyo seemed to fall asleep right there, comfortable as ever. He hummed in content a few times. 

Or that's what Yuki _thought_ the sound was, until he realized it sounded like Kyo was purring. Was that something he did? Why didn't Yuki know that? He probably hid it from everyone, but damn it was adorable.

Yuki suddenly grinned, and continued to pet the boys head in his lap.

Tohru spoke loudly from the kitchen, a cheerful sound. "I'm ready to go, whenever you guys are."

Yuki closed his book and set it aside, not wanting to respond loudly and scare Kyo. Instead he moved his hand from Kyo's hair, to rest on his chin, so he could gently run his thumb along Kyo's lower lip. "Kyo-kun..."

Kyo stirred, eyes opening slowly. "Hm?"

"Hey there, handsome. Still wanna come to the store with us?"

Kyo sat up slowly, and then stood from the couch. He glanced down at himself, and hit his pockets to check if he had what he needed. "Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's totally fine. Was.. Kind of the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

Kyo groaned. "Don't call me adorable." He reached down to tug at his shirt and jacket to make them rest more comfortably on his frame.

"Can't help it." Yuki mumbled, standing from the couch as well. He reached out to grab Kyo's hands. "Stop pulling, you look great."

Kyo met his eyes, and nodded once. "Thanks. We leavin' now?"

"Yes. Need to grab anything?"

"No." Kyo took a deep breath. "I think I'm fine. Promise that everything looks fine? I think I have sleep hair, from you putting your dirty fingers through it."

Yuki just grinned. "You look wonderful, as always."

Kyo pulled his hands away from Yuki, just to reach up and button the top button on Yuki's shirt. 

Yuki frowned at him. "I liked that button like that."

"Sorry. Protective boyfriend thing."

Yuki stared at him. "Boyfriend?"

Kyo stopped what he was doing, and met Yuki's eyes. "Oh, my bad. I just thought--"

"No, no, I.. I like it. Just wasn't sure you were... Ready for that."

"I think I am. I don't see why not."

Tohru walked out into the room they were in, with a jacket and a small purse.

Kyo faced her, and rubbed one of his eyes. "Hey."

"Oh hi! You two look great, I love the colors you've chosen."

Yuki returned the smile. "Thank you."

*

Yuki noticed that his 'protective boyfriend' seemed to come out more when they were in public. 

Kyo stayed close to him, for no real reason. Or at least he thought there wasn't a reason.

As Tohru went to pay for the items she needed, Kyo suddenly slid his hand into Yuki's back pocket, to lean over and whisper to him. "Just so you know.. Your ass looks great in these pants."

Yuki's eyebrows shot up, and he reached around to grab Kyo's wrist in a tight grip to yank his hand out of Yuki's pocket. "You can't just _say_ things like--"

"Why not?" Kyo asked softly, though he did pull his hand away.

_"Anybody_ could be in this store, Kyo."

Kyo frowned. "That sucks."

"Yeah well... It's the truth. We need to be careful." Yuki reminded him softly. "I hope that doesn't come across as rude."

"No, it's whatever. You're right, as always."

Yuki gave him a small smile. "I know I am. But just... Wish it was different."

"Yeah, me too." Kyo leaned over to speak into his ear again. "But honestly I'll take as much of you as I can get." 

When Tohru approached them, Kyo took a large step away and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

Yuki offered to take some of the bags from her arms, and he did. "Sorry, I wasn't being very helpful, was I?"

"Oh, no it's fine!" She reassured him. "I'm just happy you two have these opportunities to spend time together."

Yuki gave her another kind smile, and nodded. "Yes, I suppose so." He looked up at Kyo, who was hiding his face from the two of them. "Can you grab some of these, love?"

Kyo looked over quickly, blush on his face for responding to the nickname in front of Tohru. "Sure."

Tohru offered some of the bags on her arms, and Kyo ended up taking all of them. She was smiling widely. "How sweet, you two are so sweet."

Kyo carried three bags on one arm, and shoved his injured hand in his pocket. "Yuki's the sweet one, I just work here."

Yuki shook his head. "Keep telling yourself that. Shall we head home?"

*

Yuki stayed in the kitchen to help Tohru put things away, now that they'd returned with their groceries. 

Kyo had tried to help, but Yuki told him he'd rather Kyo just rest his injury.

Which _almost_ led them to an argument, except that Yuki had startled him by standing in front of him, and then lifting him off the ground with two hands on his hips, to gently place him to sit on the counter.

Kyo nearly kicked him. "What the fuck?! If you _ever_ pick me up like that again, I swear I'll--"

Yuki interrupted, speaking softly but sternly with his hands still resting on Kyo's hips. "Stop. Can't you just let me do something for you for once? Please?"

"Yuki. I care about you." He spoke softly, and then he practically growled. "But if you ever pick me up off the ground like that, I'll literally never speak to you again."

"Sorry, I just didn't know how else to make you stop talking." Yuki responded offhandedly, as he turned to continue helping Tohru.

Kyo crossed his arms over his chest. "Do I really need to be here for this? If you didn't want me to help, I could've just gone to my room or something."

"I mean, you can do that too. I just... Thought you might want to keep spending time with me."

"Don't pull that card like you were being sentimental just now." Kyo scoffed. "You just like to manhandle me, apparently."

Yuki shot him a glare, walking over to stand in between Kyo's legs, and rest his hands on Kyo's thighs. "You and your big mouth. If you wanted to leave so bad, why _didn't_ you? Nothing is keeping you here."

"Yeah huh, _you_ are, idiot." Kyo snapped at him, leaning away from Yuki's intense eyes.

Yuki stepped away. "Okay then, let me just help Ms. Honda for a few minutes."

Kyo glanced away from him. He couldn't decide if he loved or hated the fact that Yuki could physically pick him up so easily. 

Tohru spoke softly to Yuki. "You don't have to stay. I know you and Kyo don't get to spend lots of time together, and I'd hate for you to spend it doing something you don't want to."

"It's alright. We're almost done."

Kyo waited a few more seconds, before his anxiety got the best of him and he hopped down from the counter. "I'm gonna run upstairs and change really quick."

Yuki gave him a nod. "Don't actually run, please? Be careful with that hand."

Kyo just nodded and headed toward the staircase. He also couldn't decide if he loved or hated how overbearing Yuki was being about his well being. 

Yuki was quick to finish up with Tohru. "Would you like any help making dinner?"

"No, no, that's okay. I'll let you two know when it's ready." She gave him one of her large smiles. "I've got something special planned."

"Oh, I can't wait. Thank you so much, Ms. Honda." Yuki responded sincerely. "Please come get me if you need some help?"

"Sure. Now go on, make sure he's okay."

"I will." Yuki answered, before immediately turning toward the staircase to follow where Kyo had gone. 

He peeked into his own bedroom, just in case Kyo had gone there first, before walking down the hall to enter Kyo's room instead. 

Kyo was standing in front of his closet, having just pulled off his jacket and shirt, tossing them onto the bed. 

Yuki closed the door softly, and stepped a little closer to Kyo. "Why'd you change _that_ one? I love that shirt."

Kyo sighed in annoyance, and turned to face him. "Alright, listen. I hate talking about this shit, so don't make me repeat any of it."

Yuki was a little nervous at the tone Kyo was using. "Oh no, I've done something wrong, haven't I?"

"No, it's not--" Kyo stopped himself, running a hand through his hair quickly before meeting Yuki's eyes. "It's not like that. I just want us to work, y'know? So I feel like I gotta tell you when something's bothering me."

Yuki nodded quickly, and then moved to sit on the edge of Kyo's bed to look up at him. "Please do. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable somehow? This feels like my fault that--"

"Stop _apologizing_ for shit, when I didn't even say anything yet." Kyo snapped at him, before staring down at his hands. "Damn it, I thought this would be easier. Can you hand me that shirt back? I feel weird."

Yuki immediately did so, passing the black shirt he loved back to Kyo. 

He couldn't even enjoy the sight of Kyo's abdominal muscles stretching to complete the action, he was too upset that Kyo was mad at him. 

Kyo exhaled, feeling a little more relieved now that he wasn't so bare. "Okay, so. It's not a big deal. Just... You have kinda a leadership personality, because you're respected by others and you're like... Really fuckin' smart. I get that. But... I kinda feel like, since we're not arguing anymore, you're kinda walking all over me?"

Yuki sat up tall, shocked by that statement. "Oh no, Kyo I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"I know, and that's why I'm sayin' it. Like... I don't mind sometimes, because I know that I'm an impulsive person and it's nice to have someone remind me to slow down and think about things before I do them. It's been... Really nice to listen to someone as rational as you are. But...There are other times I feel like you're not listening to _me."_

Yuki stood suddenly, and carefully wrapped his arms around Kyo in a hug. "I am so sorry that I've made you feel that way. I had no intentions of it, I just... When I think I know what's best for you, I guess I get a little carried away trying to get you to see it my way."

"No, I know. And I totally understand, I just... Wanted to say it to you." Kyo hugged him back, hiding his face in Yuki's neck.

"Thank you for being honest, I never want to make you feel inferior. I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, I mean... Now it's something we can work on, right? That's what relationships are about or somethin' right?"

Yuki pulled away to stare at him, reaching up to place a hand on Kyo's chest. "Not exactly, but.. I'll work hard to fix it, okay?"

*

Tohru finally called them down for dinner, which only really interrupted a quick make out session they were having. 

Yuki came down the stairs with a few buttons undone on his shirt, and his lips a little swollen from Kyo's animalistic ways of kissing. 

Kyo followed, looking a little less disheveled, though he had a strong smirk on his face. 

Yuki stopped abruptly at the bottom of the staircase, and Kyo nearly bumped into him. 

Kyo grabbed his shoulders. "Woah, you okay?" He froze though, now looking over Yuki's shoulder at the table in front of them. 

Shigure was standing in the corner of the room with a smirk, as Tohru placed the finishing touch of a rose in the center of the table. 

Yuki's eyes quickly scanned the table of food, with only two plates set out. The room was a little dark, with mostly candles lit in the surrounding area. "Ms. Honda, what..?"

Tohru just giggled. "It was Shigure's idea, actually. I begged him to let me help, because I felt bad that you two were having to be so secretive in public. Shigure and I wanted to make sure you two knew that we accepted your relationship, and we both support you one hundred percent!"

Shigure finally spoke up, behind her. "I'll be taking Tohru out for dinner tonight, so you two can finally have some time to yourselves."

Kyo stepped around Yuki to get a full view of the room, and he had no words.

Yuki tried though. "This is all so nice of you, I couldn't possibly... I mean, you made all this food, and you're not going to enjoy any of it?"

"My gift to you!" Tohru insisted. "You've both done so much for me and I'd love nothing more than to give you both a nice night together. I'm just so happy for you two."

Shigure spoke again. "Go and grab your coat, Tohru, and we'll head out. I told Hatsuharu that we would be there soon."

As Tohru rushed off, Yuki spoke again. "You're meeting others for dinner? Won't it be suspicious if Kyo and I aren't there?"

"Not really, it's just some of the others from the main house. Hatori will be there also, I hope." He glanced in the direction of where Tohru had gone, and stepped a little closer to the other boys. "Listen, I know that I'm constantly trying to embarrass you both. But I want you to know that I really am happy for you, and I wish you all the best."

Yuki didn't know what to make of that, and he just shook his head. "But... But why?"

"Well, we're all cursed aren't we? But you're both so young... I want you to enjoy every happy moment that you can find. Because in our family they're quite rare."

Tohru ran back into the room. "Alright, I'm ready. Have a nice dinner, you two!"

**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

They enjoyed their dinner in a stunned silence for the first few minutes. 

Yuki finally reached his hand out across the table, hoping Kyo would offer his back. 

Kyo offered his injured hand, for Yuki to hold gently, as they both grinned at each other. 

Yuki spoke softly. "Well... This was very nice of them to do, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Kinda weird to see Shigure get all emotional like that."

Yuki chuckled a little, and then his eyes shot to Kyo's hand for a brief moment. "So.. How's your hand doing?"

"It's fine. I feel kinda dumb for hurting it as much as I did. Shit like that doesn't usually happen when I hit stuff."

"Yes, well... You were very emotionally charged when you did that."

Kyo just shrugged, using a spoon in his other hand to push around the soup in front of him. "It's whatever."

Yuki just stared at him for a few moments, with the same grin. He knew Kyo would want him to change the subject, so he did. "I can't imagine how utterly funny it must be at that dinner right now. With such a strange group of people."

Kyo chuckled a little at that, and looked up again to meet Yuki's eyes. "Yeah, I'd be so embarrassed. At least Hatori is there, to keep everybody in line."

"Exactly. And while I understand why _Momiji_ would go, to spend time with Tohru, I can't imagine what Haru is doing there."

Kyo instantly shifted in his seat at the name, and he looked back down at his food. "Obviously Haru didn't know that _you_ weren't going to be there."

Yuki squinted at his change in tone, and gave his hand a careful squeeze to regain his attention. "What are you talking about? I'm sure he'll be excited to see Tohru as well."

"Yeah I'm sure he will." Kyo responded sharply, still avoiding his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong..? I know you and Haru fight sometimes, but... I didn't realize you were _so_ bothered by him, that even the mention of his name could ruin your mood."

"Yeah there's a _lot_ of stuff you don't know about me I guess." Kyo flinched at his own response, as it was just a defense mechanism and he hadn't really thought it through before speaking. "Shit, sorry, that was fuckin' rude."

"Yes, it was." Yuki responded, still calm as ever. "Just talk to me, Kyo. There's nothing you could say that I wouldn't understand. You're always free to be honest with me, even though you feel you can't with others sometimes."

Kyo sighed loudly. He hated when Yuki would meet his anger with unconditional kindness. He would almost feel better if Yuki would yell back at him, because he knew he was being an asshole and deserved it.

Yuki finally decided it wasn't working this way, so he stood up to walk around the table, and sit beside Kyo instead. "Talk to me, love."

Kyo pulled both of his hands into his lap, and stared down at them. "I don't wanna ruin our dinner, Yuki... I already feel like an ass for making this all about me. I should've kept my mouth shut..."

"You could have. But any opportunity I can find to discover more about you, I am willing to stop everything to do so." Yuki reached a hand over, to place gently over both of Kyo's hands to remind him that he was here, even if Kyo refused to look at him. 

Kyo bowed his head, to speak without seeing Yuki's caring eyes. "Alright, fine. It's not... It's not about Haru and I arguing all the time. He and I... We get along okay, I guess. Until he gets up in my face with his shitty fuckin' attitude." Kyo had to pause, to relax a little. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, I understand what you're saying. If it's not that, then what is it?"

Kyo was quiet for a very drawn out moment, as he had to admit it to himself to be able to say it out loud. He spoke softly. "I just hate the way he talks about you."

Yuki didn't move, just remained present. He was afraid if he pressed him too much, Kyo would completely shut down. "Describe it to me?"

Kyo didn't seem to move either, apart from the occasional clenching of his jaw. "Like... Like he's in love with you. Even before you and I were a thing, it used to bother the shit outta me... I just hated the thought of someone, y'know... Making you happy, without me."

"Were you upset that I might find happiness before you did? Is _that_ what you mean?"

"I don't know, okay? I don't know what the Hell I was thinking. Just.. It's different now. And I used to tolerate his shit, but now I can't stand it. He talks to Tohru about how much he cares about you, and.. That he used to love you, and.. I just hate it."

Yuki paused to think about that for a moment, and he pulled his hand away just to wrap his arm around Kyo's back. "I can't change what people think of me, Kyo. But... Even in a room full of all the people that may admire me, my eyes will always find _you."_

Kyo took another deep breath, finally tilting his neck just enough to barely meet Yuki's eyes. "You mean it?"

"I do. I really do. You keep finding these ways to be insecure about how much you're worth, but please know that you're everything to me. I am the one that chose _you,_ love. And with all that's going on with our family and situation, it would be so much easier for me to walk away, if I didn't care. But I'm willing to put everything on the line, willing to _fight_ for you." Yuki paused, and spoke with more emphasis. "For you. _Only_ you."

Kyo grit his teeth again, but opened up a little more to turn his head fully toward Yuki with a small smile. "Damn it... Do you have _any_ idea what you do to me sometimes? You're literally the only person that makes me feel this way."

Yuki placed a hand on the side of Kyo's face, to trace his jawline slowly. "You just have to trust me. I know that all these years of absolutely hating me have made it somewhat difficult, but... This isn't hate, Kyo. This is _love._ And I promise that this is not going to hurt like it did in the past."

Kyo's eyes flashed down to Yuki's lips, to meet his eyes again, as he spoke in a breathy whisper. "I trust you."

*

After eating dinner, Kyo took to putting all the dishes in the kitchen, as Yuki walked around blowing out all the candles for fear of catching something on fire. 

Kyo took a little too long, as he set the dishes down, and got lost in his head. It was just so hard for him to come to terms with the idea of trusting someone that he used to hate so much. 

Deep down he'd known all along that Yuki wasn't a malicious person, and Yuki had only ever hated Kyo because Kyo probably annoyed the shit out of him with how often he threatened him and insulted him.

Kyo seemed to realize that this must be just as hard for Yuki as it was for him to come to grips with. But he really cared for Yuki, no matter what their past told him. 

If Yuki could change, so could he. And if he was being honest, he knew his jealous tendencies around Yuki were all centered in things that he really admired about him. 

Yuki was almost the exact opposite of him, physical features included. And while Kyo wanted to believe that perhaps opposites attract, he knew that they wouldn't be opposites for long. The more time he spent around Yuki, the more understanding and kind he wanted to be. For Yuki.

He truly believed that it would tear him apart to ever hurt Yuki again.

Having seen all the secrets that Yuki had locked away, only gave Kyo more respect for him. Yuki was resilient and brilliant and Kyo couldn't imagine being put in his position to endure all that he had.

Yuki walked up behind him, placing a hand on Kyo's back. "Are you alright?"

Kyo didn't look at him, just reached out to grab the counter to hold himself steady as all his thoughts brought him to one spot. "I never really considered myself a happy person. Because I didn't think I deserved it. But... You make me _want_ to be happy. You make it seem so attainable, and it's never felt so easy."

Yuki gave him a sad smile, running his hand up and down Kyo's back. "I hope that I can show you happiness, and so much more. Because _you_ deserve it too, Kyo. Freedom and happiness."

Yuki leaned over to press a kiss to Kyo's shoulder, and then up to his neck. Kyo didn't even flinch this time, as Yuki left a lingering kiss on Kyo's pulse point. 

Kyo turned sideways to hold his arms out for a hug, which Yuki quickly stepped into to hug him back. 

Kyo held him tightly. "Damn it... I care about you so fuckin' much... How did you _do_ that?"

"Do what?" Yuki breathed out, almost tempted to smile.

"There's so many walls built around my stupid heart... How'd you manage to break them all down so fast?" He paused. "And it didn't even hurt..."

"You expected it to _hurt?"_

"I don't know... It seemed to hurt when they were all being built, y'know. But now? It's like.. I can finally breathe."

Yuki took a sharp breath, and gave Kyo a tight squeeze for a moment. He couldn't even find the words. 

Kyo finally stepped back, his face more relaxed than Yuki had ever seen. 

Yuki reached out for one of his hands. "How about... We go upstairs. And you can just... Tell me _everything._ I want to hear all the secrets of that unguarded heart, that you wouldn't have told me otherwise."

Kyo let out a breathy laugh. "Why would you want to hear all _that_ shit? There's like, years of emotional baggage in there."

"Because I want you to heal. And the truth is what really sets us free, love." Yuki leaned forward to kiss him softly, before speaking mere inches away from his face. "Just, tell me everything."

*

Even after Tohru and Shigure came back from dinner much later that evening, Kyo and Yuki were still up in Yuki's room, just talking. 

Yuki was confident that they would talk all night and into the morning, and he was thrilled. 

Now wearing comfortable clothes to lay in bed together, Yuki was content with hearing absolutely anything that Kyo wanted to tell him. 

Which then opened Yuki up to telling Kyo things that he'd never shared with anybody else either, as they now lay beside each other.

Kyo was so interesting, to see how cold and rude he could appear on the outside, but how fiercely loyal and protective he was over Yuki. 

As Yuki would describe some of his past with his parents, and Akito's treatment, Kyo seemed almost more emotionally moved to hear what Yuki had to say than he was when he himself was speaking about his life. 

Kyo had to stop him once, just to throw an arm over Yuki's shoulders and roughly pull Yuki against his body. "Sorry. Please continue."

Yuki gently wrapped his arms around Kyo's waist, resting his head against Kyo's chest. "No, I... That's really all I have. I mean, unless you wanna hear about--?"

"I do. Tell me, Yuki." Kyo held him a little tighter, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Tell me _absolutely_ everything. So I can admire every single piece of you."

They stayed comfortable like that for most of the night, just talking about anything and everything that came to mind. They laughed together, and they cried together. 

Yuki's heart nearly broke watching Kyo cry, especially knowing that he hadn't cried talking about himself at all. But only when hearing some of Yuki's darker past. Which only really made Yuki cry harder, and he didn't know if he'd be able to stop.

It took a few minutes for them to calm back down, and then Yuki felt truly satisfied. He felt so free from all the secrets he'd been holding inside, and felt at ease that those secrets were now somewhere incredibly safe, with Kyo.

Yuki sat up just enough to meet Kyo's eyes, but left his arm over Kyo's stomach. "Can I just ask... _One_ more thing?"

"Anything and everything, babe." Kyo muttered, his voice still laced with sadness.

Yuki wasn't sure he even wanted to ask, but he figured now was as good a time as any. He slid his hand underneath Kyo's shirt, gently sliding it up a little for him to peek at the skin there. "Can you tell me where all these scars came from?"

"I basically did." Kyo responded easily, reminding Yuki that he'd literally told his entire life story. "I mean some of them are from training in the mountains, y'know. Some from Akito... Some from Kagura..." 

Yuki couldn't decide if Kyo was trying to protect him from honesty, so he decided he just had to ask. "Are any of them from me?"

Kyo froze, and without even looking he knew. "Just one."

Yuki flinched at the answer. He knew there had to be at least one, but he was really hoping against hope that the answer was no. "Oh no.. I'm sorry, Kyo."

"Hey, it's whatever. It's in the past, y'know? I'm not upset about it, so you shouldn't be either." 

Yuki shook his head, and moved to pull Kyo's shirt up even further. "Show me. Which is it?" He was speaking in a strong tone, trying to pretend he wasn't on the verge of tears all over again. 

Kyo's hand came down to grab Yuki's wrist, to stop him. He stared into Yuki's eyes for a moment, debating if he should show him, for fear of hurting him. But he finally conceded, and slid his grip from Yuki's arm to his hand. 

He placed his palm against the back of Yuki's hand, only to close his hand enough to have a grip on Yuki's hand, and bring both of their hands to a thick scar along the side of Kyo's rib cage. 

Yuki hated how large it was, and he brought his other hand up to yank on Kyo's shirt again, to get a better look at it. It wasn't necessarily a long scar, just thick. And that made Yuki feel worse, because it must've taken a long time to heal to have so much scar tissue. 

Yuki sniffled a little, but kept his tears at bay. "What happened?" He almost felt like an asshole, that he had no idea when or where this had happened, because of how many times he'd fought Kyo.

Kyo just sighed. "It's really not a big deal, Yuki. And technically it wasn't your fault, I just.. You shoved me into the pond on the property all the time, and once I cut myself on a rock that was down there. It didn't even hurt that much, and I was too pissed to care anyway."

"I'm sorry, Kyo." Yuki admitted softly, hand still pressed firmly against the scar. "I had no idea that I hurt you that day. I.. I knew you saw Hatori a little while after, but I didn't make the connection... I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It's in the past, and it doesn't even matter anymore."

Yuki couldn't help but feel absolutely awful, and he suddenly leaned down to press a firm kiss to the scar in question, before moving away and letting go of Kyo's shirt. 

"So, what? You're saying you don't have _any_ cool scar stories?" Kyo offered, trying to get Yuki's mind off of it. 

"All mine are psychological, unfortunately." Yuki paused to think. "I really can't think of any. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry for that, you weirdo." Kyo was still trying to lighten the mood, for Yuki's sake. "Just come here and kiss me so I feel better."

Yuki didn't hesitate, leaving one of his hands underneath Kyo's shirt to rest on his stomach, as he leaned up to press his lips to Kyo's while propping himself up with his elbow, feeling Kyo immediately open his mouth to deepen the kiss. 

Yuki only allowed it for a moment, and then he turned his head away. "I'm just so upset for having absolutely _no_ regard for your safety, I.. I mean we argued a lot, fine, but for me to make you bleed like that? You could've needed stitches, and I never would've noticed."

Kyo rolled his eyes, and kissed the side of Yuki's jaw, only to kiss a line down his neck as he slid one hand into the back of Yuki's hair. He listened to Yuki ramble for a few more moments, before he gently latched on to Yuki's collar bone. 

Yuki only noticed a few moments too late. "Kyo are you--? How _childish_ can you be? Did you just give me a hickey?"

"Not childish, as much as possessive, but yes. Yes I did." Kyo admired his work for a moment, which was now a blossoming bruise on Yuki's collar bone. "Hey, you wanted a mark so I gave you one."

Yuki stared down at him, wanting to be upset but not really feeling it. He just sighed. "I wonder what they're going to say at school."

Kyo nodded a few times and then shrugged. "Yeah, I don't really care, so."

Yuki couldn't help but grin. "I know you don't. I might as well get a necklace with your name on it, would that make you feel better? Like you've thoroughly marked your territory?"

Kyo grinned right back at him. "I'll find something."

**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Yuki was anxiously awaiting the next weekend.

He hated having to spend the majority of his days away from Kyo, and he indulged in every single moment he and Kyo got to spend together behind closed doors. 

They fell into a habit of Kyo sneaking into his room in the evening, and spending the night in Yuki's bedroom. Even though they knew Shigure and Tohru were aware of their relationship, they still did their best to keep it somewhat private.

Yuki was somewhat apprehensive, because Valentine's Day was quickly approaching, and he knew it would surprise Kyo to discover that it was on this upcoming Friday. 

Yuki kept the information to himself, not even remotely mentioning it to anybody in the house for fear that they'd remind Kyo. 

He couldn't decide if he should get Kyo a gift, or if that would upset him. Perhaps he should settle on making Kyo a nice dinner or something, rather than actually buying him anything. 

Then again, if he tried to cook, it was likely that he would burn the entire house down. Which, isn't exactly the romantic flair he's aiming for. 

Yuki sighed, pondering this as he walked the halls of the school. He gave smiles and friendly greetings to everyone that tried to speak to him. 

And then another thought struck him. What about Kagura?

She always came to visit Kyo on Valentine's, no matter how much he expressed that he hated it. But she didn't seem unreasonable, at least not in regards to Yuki. She certainly loses her mind when Kyo is involved, but perhaps she'd be more understanding hearing it from Yuki himself. 

Yuki tried to keep these uncertainties off his face, as he finally made it outside to search for Tohru so they could walk home. 

Realistically he'd waited until Thursday to ponder all of this, so it was only a matter of time until he had to deal with these issues head on. And by matter of time, he means literally one day. 

He should talk to Shigure to figure out how to contact Kagura. It was better for him to just solve the problem, without Kyo having to deal with it. Maybe _that_ would be his present. 

Tohru was already stood in their spot, grinning widely as she waited for the two boys to join her. 

She hated keeping secrets from them, but she was extremely excited about what she'd gotten them for Valentine's Day. 

Yuki didn't appear to feel the same way, as he approached Tohru with his signature peaceful look. "Hello."

Tohru turned her wide smile toward him. "Well, hello. How was your day? It's almost Friday, thank goodness."

"Yes, I am... A bit apprehensive for tomorrow."

"Oh? Why's that?"

Yuki looked around to make sure he didn't see orange hair approaching, and then he spoke softly. "I'm just... Not sure what to get Kyo for the holiday. I.. I know he _despises_ Valentine's Day, but I would like to get him something anyway."

Tohru gave him a kind smile. "Oh. Well then you should get him something. Everybody likes getting gifts, no matter what day it is. And I'm sure he'll make an exception, because he cares for you."

"That's sweet of you to say. I hope that's the case."

"Maybe before dinner, I can come with you to find something at the store?"

"That would be very nice, actually. If you're sure you don't mind?"

"It would be my pleasure! I'd love to help out."

Yuki glanced over his shoulder, seeing Kyo walk out of the same building he always does before meeting up with them. 

Kyo was clearly speaking with irritation, as he waved a dismissive hand at Hatsuharu and tried to walk away. 

Haru grabbed Kyo's wrist to gain his attention, before letting go to say something else angrily at him. 

Yuki had completely oriented toward them, tilting his head slightly in confusion. "I apologize, Ms. Honda, I'm not trying to be rude."

"Oh, it's fine! Are they arguing again?"

"It appears so." 

Kyo finally broke away, turning on his heel sharply to walk toward the other two. 

He marched over, with a characteristically angry look on his face. He didn't even stop when he reached them, just threw a, "You guys comin'?" Over his shoulder. 

Tohru rushed to catch up to him, but Yuki quickly shot a glare back at Hatsuharu before he turned to follow. 

Yuki waited until they were off campus, before he gently slid his hand into Kyo's to squeeze it once. "What happened?"

Kyo almost pulled his hand away, but instead squeezed Yuki's hand right back. "He just pissed me off, is all."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Actually yeah. Why didn't you tell me you were going to the main house for Valentine's?"

Yuki paused for a moment, and tried to ignore that he was upset that Kyo knew when Valentine's Day was. "I didn't know that I was. Is that what Haru told you?"

"Yeah. He said Akito invited you for dinner." Kyo spit the name out, still refusing to look at Yuki. 

"Oh... I wasn't made aware of that."

"You don't have to _lie,_ Yuki. It's fine if you didn't tell me, I was just hoping we were gonna... Y'know. Have dinner or something."

"I'm not lying to you, my love." Yuki responded gently.

Kyo was working on an answer, when he noticed a car parked along the side of the street. One that he recognized well. He immediately pulled his hand away from Yuki, and stopped walking. "Hey."

Yuki turned to face him quickly. "What? What's wrong?"

Tohru stopped as well. "Oh, Kyo, you look like you feel sick. Are you--?"

Kyo interrupted. "Stop. Yuki, _don't_ look behind you, but I'm pretty sure Shigure and Akito are waiting on us. Walk on the other side of me."

Yuki immediately felt his heart rate increase at the mention of Akito being near him. "What?"

Kyo rolled his eyes, and walked past him on the outside of the sidewalk, using his shoulder to shove Yuki in between himself and Tohru. 

Yuki kept his eyes down, as he now walked in the center of the three of them. "Probably what Haru was trying to tell you."

"No. Haru just wanted to remind me that _I_ wasn't invited to whatever the fuck Akito is doing."

"Okay well. _I'm_ not going either, then. I already have plans."

Tohru was extremely nervous, as she suddenly watched a car door open a few feet in front of them, and Shigure stepped out to meet her eyes. He looked a little nervous too. 

Tohru gave him a smile. "Oh, hi!"

"Hello, you three. Hope you had a nice day at school."

Kyo just glared at him, quickly changing the subject. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was spending the day at the main house... And Akito here was just reminding me about our Valentine's Day dinner. Which is tomorrow. Which I _absolutely_ remembered to tell you about last week."

Akito suddenly spoke from inside the car, in a soft voice. "Oh, Shigure... You forgot to tell them."

Shigure just awkwardly laughed. "Maybe, but it's not a problem, right? You didn't have any plans did you, Yuki?"

Yuki looked up finally, meeting Shigure's eyes. "I actually have somewhere to be."

Shigure's smile dropped, and he looked that much more afraid. "Yuki, please."

Akito finally stepped out of the car, and her sharp gaze immediately met Yuki's. "Where?"

Yuki didn't even falter. "Shigure's house. Tohru and I made dinner plans. I apologize, but it would be awfully rude of me to cancel the night before."

Akito's gaze remained locked on Yuki's, as if intimidating him to change his answer. "I advise against choosing someone over your family."

"I wasn't made aware you were having dinner until two minutes ago. I have a prior commitment, I'm sorry."

Kyo was actually a little shocked at how brave Yuki was being, but he still didn't say anything.

Akito hummed. "And this wouldn't have anything to do with my neglect to invite the _cat,_ would it?"

Yuki paused then, but still stood his ground. "No."

Akito stepped toward him, and her face darkened a little. "I don't believe you." She spoke so soft then, as if she thought the others wouldn't hear. "You know better than to lie to me. Or do you need to come spend a night with me so I can remind you?"

Kyo immediately clenched his jaw to keep from saying anything back, but his gaze was sharper than anything he possibly could've said.

Yuki responded bravely to that as well. "No, ma'am. I apologize that I won't be able to make it."

"I expected better of you, Yuki. I'm disappointed."

*

The rest of the walk home was filled with silence. 

Yuki didn't reach out for Kyo's hand, even when he was sure Akito wouldn't be able to see them. 

Kyo was the one to open the door, and he waited for them to walk inside before he closed it behind all of them. 

As soon as he closed it, he turned around to see Yuki standing directly in front of him with his large, beautiful eyes. Kyo just blinked. "Hey, what's--?"

Which was met with Yuki grabbing him in a tight hug, and not saying a word. 

Kyo was momentarily shocked, as he tossed his school bag onto the ground, and wrapped his arms around Yuki. "Aw... Yuki, it's alright. You were _so_ brave just now, I couldn't even believe it."

Yuki hugged him a little tighter, and spoke softly. "I was just... I was so afraid of what might happen if she discovered our secret. Not necessarily for myself, but... I was afraid of what might happen to _you."_

"Oh... Well I was worried about you too, so. Guess we're worried enough for the both of us."

Yuki took a deep breath, and then stepped away. Even as he allowed for space in between them, he left his arms loosely around Kyo's neck. "I couldn't bear the thought of you alone on Valentine's Day... Even though I know you hate it."

Kyo responded to the touch, by leaving his hands on Yuki's hips, just gently holding him. "Oh, I... I mean, I didn't want you to get in trouble with her. It's cool if you gotta go, I understand."

"No, I... I want to stand my ground. I don't want to fight with her, or upset her, but... I want to support you. And I want her to know that she can't keep bossing me around like that."

Kyo couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, it was really weird to see you stick up to her like that. I'm so used to your peacemaker personality."

"I was a little surprised, as well. But I found it easier to be brave, knowing you were standing right there. Like... If anything had happened, I knew you were right there."

*

Yuki hadn't really wanted to leave the house again, but he told Kyo he was just going with Tohru to pick up a few things from the grocery store for dinner. 

Which wasn't a total lie, because Tohru did need a few things. 

He was just grateful when he returned back home with his gift idea, back in the safety of the space he and Kyo had created with each other. 

Shigure was home when he arrived, and he knew that because he could hear Shigure arguing with Kyo upstairs. 

He and Tohru walked into the kitchen quietly, to put away the things they'd bought. But Yuki couldn't help but glance at the staircase every few seconds, as he heard Kyo's voice raise in volume.

He could finally make out the words of Shigure. "I'm not accusing you of anything! I just want us _all_ to be more careful!"

"Akito didn't see anything!" Kyo shouted back. "I _was_ careful, asshole!"

"No need to be nasty." Shigure responded half-heartedly. "I only want what's best for everyone. I'll try to cover your backs tomorrow, after all, I really _did_ forget to warn you ahead of time. But it can't keep going like this, Kyo."

"What do you expect me to do?!" Even with Shigure's change in tone, Kyo was still shouting. "Why can't anything ever work out in _my_ fucking favor! It's like this curse isn't about the zodiac at all! It's just a curse to keep me from ever being fucking _happy!"_

"You know that isn't true. Everyone struggles with their--"

"Stop talking to me like you have _any_ idea what it's like to be the fucking _outcast_ of the family!" Kyo's voice seemed to raise impossibly more. "You keep reminding me that we're all cursed, but you don't know what it's like to be in love with the _one_ person in the entire zodiac you can't possibly be with!"

Shigure was quiet for a beat. "Kyo--"

"Stop saying my name like that! Stop acting like you care! You just want me to shut up and keep my feelings to myself because it's more convenient for everyone around me! You liked it better when he and I fought because it was easier for you to _deal_ with!"

"Stop assuming you know everything, Kyo, none of that is true. Will you just calm down and come back here?" Shigure tried, speaking softly to him. 

"No! You can fuck right off." Kyo finally snapped, before Yuki heard the slam of a door. 

Yuki almost wanted to run upstairs to comfort him, but suddenly his brain realized what his ears had just heard. Had... Had Kyo admitted that he loved him?

Something else in his brain seemed to jump out at him a little more. It didn't matter right now. Kyo was feeling shut out and unheard, and it was Yuki's job to remind him that Yuki always heard him.

Yuki was able to read Kyo's anger as pain, and understand that he was hurting. And that's all Kyo ever really wanted, to be understood.

Yuki spoke softly to Tohru. "Excuse me." Before he rushed up the staircase, nearly bumping into Shigure as he went past. 

Shigure didn't say anything to him, just went downstairs. He didn't even look at him. 

Yuki approached Kyo's door, and knocked softly. "Love? It's me."

Kyo spoke immediately, loudly, as he was still too heated to speak calmly. "Go away."

"I... I think I should stay. Can I come in?"

"No. Go away. I'm serious."

Yuki frowned at the door, and then slowly sunk down to his knees to sit in front of the door. "I'm sorry you're upset. And... I'm sorry that everything is so difficult right now. But please know that we're in this together, okay? And I'm willing to suffer for you. So please let me take some of your burden?"

Kyo sighed loudly on the other side of the door, and he spoke softly but Yuki still heard him. "It just feels like... As soon as I get any _glimpse_ of happiness, the world wants to take it away."

Yuki continued to frown, feeling empathy bubbling up inside of him. "Oh Kyo... I know the world has been so unkind to you. I just care about you so much, and I want the absolute best for you. But you get upset, and you push everyone away. Please let me in so I can help you?"

Kyo didn't answer for a few very long seconds. "Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" He spoke softly again, as if he was afraid of the words. "We're basically turning our backs on the family. And... They expect it from me. Because I was doomed from the start. But... You're _so_ valuable. Are you sure I'm worth it?"

Yuki took a deep breath, feeling tears spring to his eyes at how truly miserable it sounded. "I am one hundred percent sure. I have never been so sure of anything in my life. We can't change anything about where we came from, and our family makes us both a little bit doomed. But _you_ are the only thing that brings me real joy. And I'd like to spend as much time as I can with you, if you'll let me."

"You didn't answer my question." Kyo responded, gaining his edge a little, as he too was now kneeling in front of the door on the other side. "Are you sure you want to turn your back on our family? They'd never forgive you for even _associating_ with me."

"That's not true, love. There are so many people that care about you, if you'd just _let_ them." He took another breath. "But it doesn't matter. I don't care what any of them think. I refuse to sit back and allow my fate to be decided for me. I have made my own decision, that I'm going to become exactly who I want to be. And that is to be happy, with _you."_

Kyo was staring at his lap, and he didn't respond for a few more seconds.

Yuki almost wanted to speak again, but didn't want to ruin the moment. He cared for Kyo so much, it hurt. It _hurt_ to think that Kyo had been shaped by his difficult life, and had chosen to hide behind harsh words, using his anger as a shield.

He hated that Kyo pushed people away, for the mere protection of allowing himself to disappear. Because he didn't think anybody would mind if he left.

It's like they always say. All the hardest, coldest people you meet were once as soft as water. And _that_ is the tragedy of living.

**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Kyo stepped away just enough to let Yuki into the room.

Yuki walked in slowly, and carefully reached out to hold Kyo in a gentle hug.

Kyo didn't hug back at first, as he reached out to shut the door before responding to Yuki's touch. "Sorry..." He spoke incredibly softly, which was out of character. "Didn't mean to shut you out."

"I understand why you did." Yuki stepped back and smiled at him. "I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I am aware that the family will be upset with us, but y'know... I don't care."

*

They spent the night together, as they always did. 

Yuki couldn't help but wake up early, in anticipation for the holiday. He was grateful that Kyo wasn't awake yet, and he leaned over to press a kiss to Kyo's forehead before standing from the bed. 

He walked over to his closet, opening the door to kneel down and search for the box he'd hidden. 

Kyo seemed to be alert at all times though, because he sat up slowly at the sound of Yuki walking around. "What the Hell..? You're _never_ awake this early."

Yuki flinched at the sound of his voice, and turned to look over his shoulder. "Yeah, well. First time for everything I guess." He stood up, leaving the box on the ground. "I need a favor."

Kyo sat up tall, letting the blanket fall around his hips. "Anything. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just... I have a surprise for you." Yuki stepped forward, leaning down to give Kyo a brief kiss. "I know you'd never do this for anybody else, but will you close your eyes for me?"

Kyo stared up at him, and frowned. "Yuki, come on. I don't need a surprise, you weren't supposed to get me anything."

"I.. I know. But you're my boyfriend, and you deserve to feel special. It's nothing major, I promise."

Kyo couldn't help but smile a little, as he looked away. "So... _Here's_ a surprise. I actually got you something too."

Yuki smiled back at him. "You didn't. Aw, that was sweet of you."

"Don't call me that." Kyo still smiled at him. "I'll go grab it." As he stood from the bed, he glanced toward the window. "Damn, what _time_ is it? Can't believe you're alive this early."

"I was just so excited. Sorry for waking you, I just... Wanted you to be surprised."

Kyo now stood in front of him, giving him a fond smile. "I am very surprised, so. Mission accomplished."

Kyo turned to put the bed back together, knowing Yuki wouldn't do it. He finished, and stretched his arms over his head for a brief moment, hearing Yuki rush out of the room momentarily. 

Kyo didn't think anything of it, and quietly walked into his own room to find the small box he'd tucked away for this moment. 

He considered changing his clothes or brushing his hair, but shrugged it off. It was too early to care, and he still had a lot of time to get ready before school. 

When he moved to leave the room, he realized that Yuki was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, and it made him freeze for a moment. Shit, should he do the same? 

If he's being honest with himself, one of his favorite things to do is make out with Yuki, so that answer is a definite yes. 

He waited for Yuki to walk out of the bathroom, before he rushed in to do what he needed to do.

Yuki walked back into his room, and went back to his closet. In reality, he bought Kyo a _few_ gifts, but he wasn't sure if he was overdoing it so he was trying to decide which of the three he should actually tell Kyo about.

As he knelt down, he noticed that he'd gotten some toothpaste on his shirt, and it made him frown. What a way to ruin the moment. 

He stood up, to sift through his closet and select a different shirt. 

Kyo walked back into the room when he was halfway changed, and Kyo shoved his gift into his pocket just to walk up to Yuki and slide his hands onto his abdomen to hold him by the hips. "Wow, happy holidays. This is a great idea for a present."

Yuki chuckled softly, still holding a clean shirt in his hands. "It's not-- I mean, it _can_ be, if that's really what you want."

Kyo pressed a quick kiss to Yuki's shoulder. "Of course not. I wanna see what you got."

Yuki turned to gesture toward his bed. "Take a seat, then. Give me a moment."

Kyo listened to him, because for some reason this was all very important to Yuki. And Kyo didn't wanna ruin it for him. 

Yuki slid on one of his dark blue button up shirts, but left the buttons undone. He bent at the knees to pick up the largest box, and he let out a loud breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

He turned to face Kyo, and then gently set the box on his lap. "I hope you like it." He stepped over to sit on the bed beside Kyo, bending one leg so that he could sit sideways and face the other boy. 

"I'm sure I will, babe, you don't have to get so nervous." Kyo assured him, before pulling the lid off of the box and grinning down at the black jacket laying in there. "Oh wow."

Yuki spoke quickly, in his soft tone. "I just-- Since I keep stealing your stuff, like that one jacket I haven't given back, I should buy you a new one."

Kyo pulled it out of the box to smile at it, loving that it was solid black with a simple, small athletic logo on one side. "I really like it, Yuki. Thank you."

Yuki let out a relieved breath. "I'm so glad to hear you say that."

"Come on, babe, of _course_ I like it." Kyo unzipped the jacket to pull it over his shoulders, careful not to hit Yuki as he put his arms into the sleeves. "Fits nice too."

Yuki scanned it on Kyo's body, and he nodded once. "Yeah, it actually fits really well. I'm glad." The sleeves looked like they fit comfortably, and it was long enough to cover his torso. 

Kyo just grinned, and then went digging in his pocket to find the small box to give to Yuki. "Okay so.. It's not a lot, but here you go."

Yuki took the box, and leaned forward to press a kiss to Kyo's cheek. "Thank you. Means a lot, considering... I know you hate this holiday."

Kyo just shrugged, and refused to look at him as he opened it. 

Yuki pulled the lid from the small box, and grinned at the note on top. It was a small slip of paper, with red ink that stated, 'Okay, you win. I'm yours.' Yuki smiled even wider, when he found a thin necklace in the box. "Aw, you didn't... Kyo, this is _so_ sweet."

Kyo was blushing as he looked away, but he mumbled bashfully. "I know you don't wear lots of jewelry, but we had just talked about it, so... Oh, and I made sure my initial is on the back, not the front, so nobody will see."

Yuki pulled it out of the box, to see the small, silver circle pendant with a Y on the front and a K on the back. The chain was thin and delicate, and Yuki absolutely loved how simple it was. "It's so beautiful, love... Thank you so much."

Kyo finally glanced at him. "You're not just sayin' that, are you? You can be honest if you hate it."

"Don't be ridiculous. I just never had a reason to wear jewelry, but now I certainly do." Yuki offered the necklace to Kyo. "Help me put it on?"

Kyo turned slightly to face him, unhooking the back of the necklace, to lean forward and slide his arms around Yuki's neck. 

Yuki was grinning widely at him, staring at Kyo's face as Kyo concentrated on the task. "Thank you. Means a lot to me." 

Kyo exhaled a breath, right beside Yuki's face as he leaned around to see what he was doing.

"Ooh, you smell minty."

Kyo huffed out a laugh. "Sorry, we're like super close talking right now." He finally managed to hook the back of the necklace, and he leaned back to see where the necklace fell on Yuki's chest. 

"Don't apologize for that." Yuki responded softly, looking down at the necklace and smiling at it. "I love it so much, I can't even express it to you."

Kyo stared at him for a moment, before reaching out with one hand to lift Yuki's chin slightly, only to lean forward and capture his lips in a kiss. 

Yuki immediately responded by placing both his hands on the sides of Kyo's face, to deepen the kiss. 

Kyo slid his hand onto the back of Yuki's head, before gently tugging on Yuki's hair as he broke the kiss, only to trail kisses down the side of Yuki's neck. 

Yuki's hands fell from Kyo's face and onto the sides of his neck, but Kyo immediately flinched away from him and shot him a glare. 

Yuki was upset that the neck kisses had stopped, and he immediately met Kyo's eyes. "Oh... Damn, I'm sorry, I forgot."

Kyo only shrugged, and then reached out to unwind the large bandage from his hand.

Yuki stared at him with cautious eyes. "Hey, what are you--?"

"Hush, I just want to be able to feel you." Kyo shook his head, and gently pushed on Yuki's shoulders so he'd lay down, although Yuki still had one leg hanging off the side of the bed. "It's fine."

Yuki stared up at him, his unbuttoned shirt falling open now that he was laying on his back, with his hands gently gripping Kyo's upper arms. "Still sorry, for touching your neck."

Kyo ignored it and leaned over him, one hand on either side of Yuki's head as he leaned down to kiss him again. 

Yuki gave a brief squeeze to Kyo's biceps, and Kyo immediately leaned away enough to grab both of Yuki's wrists to pin them to the bed where his hands were before. 

Yuki knew he could pull himself free if he really wanted to, but he had no reason to fight back. 

Kyo broke the kiss, again kissing down Yuki's jawline to get to his neck, keeping Yuki's arms down so he had no choice but to allow Kyo to do whatever he wanted. 

Yuki turned his head to hide his face against his own arm, taking a deep breath. "Kyo, my goodness, what has gotten into you?"

Kyo paused to glance at him, lips slightly swollen. "Valentine's Day."

Yuki centered his head again, eyes going from Kyo's eyes down to his lips. "Lucky me, then."

Kyo leaned down to kiss him again, slipping his tongue out briefly, before pulling away completely. He re-situated himself as he released Yuki's arms and leaned back to sit on Yuki's hips, with his knees on either side of Yuki's hipbones.

Yuki looked a little wrecked, his hair messed up from Kyo grabbing at it, his neck slightly pink from Kyo attacking it, and his shirt still wide open from his lack of buttoning it.

Kyo slid his hands onto Yuki's sides, enjoying the sight of him. "Goddamn... You're like, the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Yuki looked away with a blush, feeling very exposed under Kyo's heated gaze. 

Kyo slid both hands up Yuki's bare chest slowly, grinning down at him. "So... We gotta go to school. Got something planned for afterwards?"

Yuki finally met his eyes, a light blush still taking over his cheeks. "Yes."

"Oh, really?" Kyo sat back again. "I kinda didn't think we had anything planned."

"Yeah, well. Shigure will be away, and Tohru offered to help me make dinner, so."

"You're gonna make dinner? _Without_ me?"

"That's the plan. And then a little extra, but that's a surprise."

"And I assume you have some alternate housing set up for when you burn the place down?"

"I'm not gonna burn anything down." Yuki rolled his eyes and looked away. "Can't I just pamper my boyfriend without getting criticized?"

"Please do. No criticisms here."

*

Kyo was distracted for the rest of the day at school. What the Hell could the surprise be? He hated surprises.

Even in the class he shared with Yuki, he didn't look at him. He hardly spoke to anybody at all. He was only moderately annoyed with all the people shoving Valentine's Day presents at Yuki, because he knew Yuki was wearing his initial around his neck.

A few gifts were given to Kyo as well, and he tried to be nice about it, knowing Yuki wouldn't want him to cause a scene. 

At the end of the day, it seemed like his last class dragged on forever. 

When the bell finally dismissed him, he was extremely relieved because it was Friday, and also because he couldn't wait to see Yuki again. 

He'd been in such a good mood all day, and he was so disappointed when he saw Hatsuharu waiting in the hallway for him, leaned up against a wall. 

Kyo didn't even have to try to get his attention, as he turned to walk down the hallway and Haru practically attached to his side. "Do we have to do this _every_ day?" Kyo snapped. 

Haru ignored his question, and started talking about what he wanted. _"What_ is wrong with you? Are you trying to get Akito to bring Yuki back to live at the house? Do you have any idea how hard I worked to get him out of there?"

"I don't. And that's definitely not what I'm trying to do." Kyo's tone changed, to be a little more angry. "Also what the fuck? I didn't _do_ anything. Yuki told Akito he wasn't going to the dinner, that's got nothing to do with me."

"I know you think I'm stupid, but dude. It's got _everything_ to do with you. He wants to stay home with you and Tohru, because he's the only one invited among the three of you. Right?"

"I don't know why he does the things he does, asshole." Kyo snapped, his patience wearing thin. He was so tired of being asked to justify the choices he made. All he wanted was to be happy with Yuki, and for everyone else to leave him alone. 

Haru shook his head slowly. "Man, I don't know what your angle is, but it's gonna get you both in trouble."

"I don't _have_ an angle. Can you just fuck off and leave me alone?"

Haru walked beside him for a few quiet seconds, as they turned down another hallway and then he spoke again. "I need to talk to Yuki."

"You should've done that first, dumbass. Askin' _me_ all this shit that I couldn't possibly know."

Haru shoved the door of the school open, seeing Tohru and Yuki standing together. "Whatever. You don't have to be so rude all the time."

Kyo decided not to answer, as they both walked toward Yuki.

Yuki frowned upon seeing them, because Kyo was visibly irritated. 

Tohru quickly smiled at Haru. "Oh, hi! It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Always a pleasure, Tohru." Haru responded kindly, before turning his attention. "Yuki, may I speak to you in private?"

Yuki glanced at Kyo briefly, but nodded a few times. "Sure. Is something wrong?"

Haru shook his head quickly, and turned to take a few steps away, knowing Yuki was right behind him. 

Kyo glared at their backs as they walked away, before turning to face Tohru with a loud sigh. 

Tohru just smiled. "I know he gets under your skin sometimes... Have you been arguing like this every day?"

"Basically. He keeps waiting for me outside my classroom, just to bitch about something that I don't know about."

She nodded empathetically. "I see.. Is he upset that Yuki's decided not to go to the dinner at the Sohma House?"

"Yes. Exactly that. He thinks it's _our_ fault that Yuki doesn't want to go."

"Ah, well. We can't change what he thinks, right? Don't let it bother you."

Yuki suddenly appeared beside them again, speaking with a harsh and articulate tone. "Okay, I'm ready to leave."

Haru rushed up behind him. "Yuki, please. Don't do this."

"I asked you to walk away, Hatsuharu. Don't make me repeat myself." Yuki snapped quietly. 

"You're not listening to me." Haru reached out to grab Yuki's wrist.

Within a single moment, Kyo stepped forward to shove Haru's chest in a sharp motion. His eyes were practically burning with rage, as he dared Haru to make another move.

Haru just stared at him in shock. "What the Hell?"

"He asked you to step the fuck off. You've already pissed me off _once_ today, so just--"

Yuki spoke quickly, trying to protect Kyo. "Be careful, Kyo. You can only push so much before he breaks."

Haru stepped a little closer to Kyo. "So just, _what?_ You want to fight?"

Tohru spoke suddenly. "Oh, please don't. It's Valentine's Day, can we call a truce just for today?"

Haru glanced at her, and then took a small step back. "You're right. Where are my manners? Kyo, you and I can wrap this up another time, huh?"

Kyo continued to glare at him. "We don't have anything to wrap up. Just keep your hands off of my friends, and we'll be fine."

"Yuki was my friend before he was yours." Haru reminded him, in the same challenging tone.

"If he were your _friend_ you wouldn't have to manhandle him into listening to you. And you'd leave him the fuck alone when he asked you to."

Yuki finally stepped in between them, one hand on each of their chests to keep them apart. "Okay, that's enough."

Kyo turned quickly to walk away, and Tohru decided to follow him.

Yuki gave Haru a final glance, before turning to walk away with them. 

Yuki spoke softly to Kyo, as they all walked away from the campus, Kyo walking in the center of their group. "Are you okay?"

Kyo nodded once. "My hand is fine, stop asking me about it."

"No, I... I meant because of the argument. But I appreciate you defending me."

"I don't wanna talk about it. I just want to go home."

**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Immediately upon returning home, Kyo went to the roof to spend some time alone. Yuki knew to give him some privacy, which actually worked out nicely because then he'd have some time to work on the dinner and surprise he was planning. 

Shigure didn't speak to Yuki very much when he finally emerged from the writing process in his room. 

Tohru was doing homework at the table, and she was quick to look up at him and smile. "Wow! You look nice!"

Shigure was a little dressed up, for the dinner no doubt. On the rare occasion that he actually put some effort into his hair, it was often up and out of his face. "Thank you. You're very kind, as always."

He didn't say a word to Yuki, who was sat beside Tohru with his own set of papers. 

Yuki didn't make any effort to speak to him either, as he spoke to Tohru again in a soft voice. "I'm just not sure he'll like it."

She turned her grin to him. "Of _course_ he will. He'll appreciate anything that comes from you, I assure you."

Yuki couldn't help but smile a little at that, as he looked back at the paper. "I'm just not sure I'll be able to cook it without him. He's... _So_ good in the kitchen, and I feel a little lost without him."

"Oh, I can help you." Tohru met his same quiet volume, in case he was trying to make sure Kyo wouldn't hear him. "I'd feel bad if I didn't, honestly."

Yuki met her eyes again. "You mean it? I mean, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you, if you have things to do..."

Her face suddenly lit up. "Oh shoot!" She suddenly stood from the table, and turned to rush up the stairs. "I forgot, I had things."

Shigure watched her go, and he kept his head turned as he spoke to Yuki, as if he couldn't bear to look at him. "Yuki, I apologize for however much of Kyo and I's argument you had to hear."

Yuki paused, taking a moment to shift gears in conversation as quickly as Shigure had. "It's fine. I understand where you're both coming from. And... I'm sorry for speaking to Akito in that manner, I just... I want things to be different. To be better."

Shigure bowed his head to look at the floor. "I understand." He paused, and spoke again even softer. "I just want you to be very careful, Yuki. I know I don't need to remind you what Akito is capable of. I would hate to see you two pulled apart as mercilessly as Hatori was pulled from Kana."

"I _know_ the risks." Yuki spoke a little louder than Shigure, trying to get his point across. "But they're risks worth taking, for a shot at happiness. Who knows when I'll ever have an opportunity to feel this loved again?"

Shigure nodded slowly, glancing at the staircase in apprehension of Tohru coming back down. "I want you to find that happiness, I hope you know that. And I'll do everything I can to protect you two, alright? I just don't know how much I can do."

Tohru was practically bounding back down the stairs, a bright smile on her face with two bags on her arms. "I got them!"

Kyo was walking down the stairs behind her, hands shoved in his pockets as his face looked away from the others in a dismissive way.

Tohru noticed Shigure's attention shift to Kyo, and she nodded, as she set the bags on the table. "I asked Kyo to come downstairs for a few minutes, so I can give them all out at the same time."

Shigure's eyes shifted again. "Oh, Tohru... You didn't have to buy us anything."

She waved a hand at him. "It's no problem! I had lots of fun choosing all the wrapping paper, and picking out different things."

Yuki's eyes never left Kyo, although Kyo was still refusing to look at him. 

"I don't want you to be late, so I'll hurry." Tohru immediately turned to offer a small, green box to Shigure with a smile. "Here you go."

Shigure just stared at it, and then a small smile took over his face. "I appreciate it, Tohru. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." She turned again, to reach into the bag and then pull out a similarly shaped blue box, and offered it to Yuki. "And here's yours."

Yuki glanced down with a smile, taking the box into both hands. "Very kind of you to get me something, Tohru. Thank you."

"It's really no problem. I just hope you like it."

Shigure held his box in his hand, his jacket draped over his other arm. "On that note, I'm going to head out. I assume you'll all be asleep when I get back, so I hope to see you in the morning. Enjoy your dinner."

Yuki was finally able to catch Kyo's eyes, as Tohru said her goodbyes to Shigure.

Kyo stared at him for a moment before looking away, and Yuki frowned because he wasn't able to get a read on how Kyo was feeling. 

Kyo clenched his jaw once, as if to scold himself, before taking a deep breath and walking over to sit at the table beside Yuki. 

With his head bowed, Kyo gently placed a hand on Yuki's knee, leaving his other (slightly damaged) hand in his lap. "Sorry."

"What on Earth are you sorry for?" Yuki asked softly. 

Tohru didn't seem to catch the conversation, and after dismissing Shigure, she turned to quickly hand Kyo a small present as well. "And here's yours, Kyo."

Kyo glanced up at the red wrapping paper, and reached out to take the present and set it on the table in front of himself. "Thanks."

Tohru smiled widely at them. "I'm gonna go put the rest of them in my room. But please, please open them! I hope you don't hate them."

Yuki gave her a small, reassuring smile. "I'm sure we won't hate them."

She giggled as she hurried off, back up the stairs. 

Yuki's focus immediately turned back to Kyo. "Hey. Sorry for what?"

Kyo just shrugged, looking back down at his lap. "Don't mean to, y'know... Take my frustration out on you."

"You didn't. I respect that you need space sometimes, you don't ever have to feel bad for wanting a little privacy."

Kyo nodded once, turning his head slowly to meet Yuki's eyes. "Okay. I just... Didn't want you to take it personally." His eyes shot back down to his lap, as he admitted softly. "It's never my intention to hurt you."

Yuki reached over to gently grab Kyo's chin, turning his head enough to plant a soft kiss onto his lips. He leaned away quickly, only to give Kyo a fond smile. "You are just... So special. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

Kyo rolled his eyes at the statement, and pushed Yuki's hand away. "Are you kidding? You've like. Never been mean to anybody, ever. You deserve the world, you're just too humble to see it."

*

Kyo had returned back to the roof, as Yuki had ordered him out of the kitchen so he and Tohru could make dinner. 

He didn't think he was up there very long, as he was enjoying the sun setting in front of him. He relaxed enough to take the white bandage off his hand, just to make a fist and test out if it hurt or not. 

Yuki suddenly spoke loudly out Kyo's window, which made Kyo jump. Yuki sounded a little anxious. "Hey, uh.. Kyo? Can I hand you something, even if it totally ruins the surprise?"

Kyo immediately moved to make his way to the edge of the roof, leaning his head over the edge to see Yuki sitting on the ledge of his window. 

Kyo immediately snapped at him. "Don't sit there, moron. You're gonna fall."

"Just, take this plate for me, and I'll be right there."

Kyo squinted at the plate, as he reached down to take it from Yuki's hands. "Are these... Chocolate covered strawberries? Is this supposed to be an innuendo?"

"No, I just." Yuki looked embarrassed, and he waved a hand at Kyo. "Fuck off, I can be romantic if I want to be."

"Oh, is _that_ what you're doing?"

"I was trying." Yuki responded quickly, as he reached up to pull himself onto the roof. 

Kyo had moved back into the spot he was most comfortable, with the plate sitting next to him. He leaned back to lay down again, both arms behind his head as he relaxed. 

Yuki crawled over to sit beside him, glancing at the sunset in front of them. He was thankful he didn't miss it. 

Yuki spoke softly, crossing his legs under himself so he could face Kyo and still be close to him. "I know you don't like sweet stuff very much, but... I just thought because it's Valentine's Day..."

Kyo sighed, and looked over at him. "I'll eat your damn strawberries. Chill out."

Yuki smiled a little. "Sorry... I just wish I could get you to enjoy the holiday a little more, is all. I hate the thought that _I'm_ enjoying it, and you're not."

"It doesn't matter what day it is, dumbass. I'll be content as long as you're spending it _with_ me. Don't you see that?"

"Oh." Yuki paused, staring into Kyo's eyes for any sign of deception. "No, I guess I didn't think about that."

"Also, the fuck?" Kyo sat up quickly, propping himself up on his elbows. "What's not to like about it? You literally bought me a super cool jacket, and then made out with me for like an hour. And now you're cooking for me? I don't see any issues here today."

Yuki continued to smile. "You just... Make it hard for me to guess what you're thinking. I wish... I wish you'd talk to me a little more."

Kyo reached out to move the plate full of strawberries to set it down on the other side of his legs, so it wouldn't be in between them anymore, and then opened his arm toward Yuki. "Just come here. Let's just enjoy this for a minute."

Yuki nodded once, as he crawled over to relax into the side of Kyo's body, stretching his legs out in front of him. He took a moment to shuffle into a comfortable position, grateful that the slant of this part of the roof would give him enough incline to see the sunset comfortably. 

Kyo spoke softly to him, as Yuki slid an arm over Kyo's waist. "Thanks for making these strawberries."

"No problem. I was kinda struggling to decide what you'd be into... Chocolate always seems to be controversial."

"No, it's not the chocolate that's the issue. I just like... I associate it with Valentine's Day and like... Kagura." His face suddenly changed. "Oh shit, I haven't seen her all day. Is she gonna kill me?"

"No, no, I spoke to her yesterday." Yuki responded easily, using the arm across Kyo's stomach to slide a little further and grab a strawberry off the plate on the other side of him. 

Kyo watched him do so, eyes wide. "Wait, what? You _talked_ to her?"

"Yeah. I figured you'd just piss her off if you tried to say something, so I went ahead and called her myself."

"What?" Kyo reached out to grab Yuki's wrist, when Yuki tried to put a strawberry to Kyo's lips. "What did you say?"

"I just made up a story so she wouldn't bother you this year. It's no big deal, I didn't tell her our secret."

Yuki shook Kyo's hand off of his arm, as he reached up to offer him a strawberry. 

Kyo took a bite, just to get Yuki's hand out of his face, only for Yuki to pull the strawberry to himself to eat the rest of it. 

Kyo shook his head slowly, still propped up on his elbows. He crossed his legs at the ankles. "I kinda wish you'd have said something to me. But yeah, I appreciate that you did that. Was she pissed?"

"No, pretty understanding of what was going on. She asked me to look out for you, so. I think we understood each other."

"Hm." Kyo responded shortly, now staring out at the sunset. "Alright, enough talk about stuff like that. I just wanna exist in the moment right now."

Yuki leaned over to rest the side of his head on Kyo's shoulder, with a content sigh. "Deal."

Kyo did the honors this time, reaching over to grab a strawberry and offer the chocolate part of it to Yuki, gently pressing it against his lower lip. 

Yuki took a bite, and couldn't help but chew quickly so he could speak. "It's really beautiful up here, Kyo. I can see why you spend so much time up here."

"I know. Glad I get to share it with you now."

"Aw... That's a sweet thing to say."

Kyo seemed to hesitate, before taking a bite of the same strawberry. "I'm kind of upset at how much I actually like these."

"Why?"

"I usually don't like stuff so sweet. But it's like... Good."

Yuki scoffed at him, but continued to grin. "Well I'm glad you like it, regardless."

Kyo set down the end of the strawberry onto the plate, to grab another one. "Also, um. Thanks for making dinner."

"I was like... _Partially_ responsible. I'm just trying to make this a good day for you, that's all."

"Well you're doing a great job at that, babe. This is like, the best Valentine's Day I've ever had."

As the sun began to fall below the horizon, a chill took over Yuki's body. At first he just burrowed further into Kyo's body heat, and then he looked up at Kyo. "Dinner time?"

Kyo nodded a few times. "Sure, sure. Is Tohru eating with us?"

"I'm actually not sure. I told her she could if she wanted to, because I figured she helped me cook it, so it's only fair."

"That's fine, I really don't mind. I was just curious."

Yuki sat up a little, and then leaned down to kiss him once. "I just want you to have a nice experience, that's all. You've had so many shitty Valentine's Days and I want to change that."

"Okay, well, stop tryin' so hard. It's already been so much better than I could've expected."

*

Kyo shut the window behind himself, with Yuki standing in the room behind him. 

Yuki glanced around the room, seeing how bare it was aside from the desk and closet in the room. "Why don't we ever sleep in here?"

"Your room is nicer. And your bed is bigger."

"Two very strong points. I just... Thought I'd ask." Yuki responded softly. 

Kyo turned to face him. "If you're feeling bad about something, don't. I _like_ spending time in your room, and if I didn't, I'd tell you."

"Okay. Just wanted to be sure, that's all." 

Kyo stepped forward, setting the plate down on his desk so he could approach Yuki, sliding his hands around Yuki's waist. "Stop being so nice. If something's bothering me, I'll tell you. I've never held back on my attitude before, don't think I'm starting now."

Yuki smiled back at him, and reached up to gently place a hand on the side of Kyo's face to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

Kyo broke the kiss with a smile. "Alright, I just gotta say... You smell like a strawberry. And I kinda dig it."

"Oh, is that so?" Yuki chuckled softly. "I'll keep that in mind."

**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The dinner was exactly what Yuki wanted. 

The three of them sat around the table, joking around and laughing with each other, and eating some damn good food, if he does say so himself. 

God, how he loved hearing Kyo's laugh.

Yuki listened as Kyo was wrapping up a story that he was sharing with Tohru, and Yuki couldn't help the fond feeling that was swelling inside of him.

He leaned his elbow on the table, resting his face in his hand as he stared at Kyo with possibly the most fond look he's ever given another human being. 

Kyo didn't seem to notice, as he was waving one of his hands around dramatically to explain his story, while Tohru was bubbling with laughter. 

Yuki suddenly regretted all the time they spent arguing. What a waste of time that he could've spent getting to know Kyo. 

Time he could've spent falling in love.

As Tohru finally collapsed in her own laughter, leaning over to lay on the floor as she laughed loudly, Kyo finally turned to see Yuki's reaction to the story. 

Kyo's smile fell slightly, at the fond look on Yuki's face. Kyo was quick to snap at him, in a soft tone. "Why are you lookin' at me like that?"

Kyo's voice broke him from his sappy thoughts, as Yuki responded just as softly. "You are just... A beautiful enigma, that I have the pleasure of trying to solve."

Kyo scoffed at him, and leaned toward him slightly. "Are you calling me a mystery? Because that's pretty sexy."

Yuki rolled his eyes, because _of course_ Kyo would go and take an innocent compliment, and warp it in his mind. 

Torhu sat up again with a wide smile. "Is that a real story, Kyo? You can be so funny sometimes, and I never know for sure."

Kyo shifted his attention again, and returned her smile. "Definitely true. I still won't go for a run in that area, even to this day. Like, I'm too scared to see her again."

Yuki spoke then, still watching Kyo with an overly fond look on his face. "Why? Scared she'll ask you out?"

"No." Kyo snapped, a little too defensively. "Why would you say that?"

"Okay, easy. I was mostly kidding." Yuki squinted at him. "Why'd that bother you so much? You _want_ to date her?"

"Are you dense? Of _course_ not. I just... Why would you ask me that? As if I'd be stupid enough to look at anybody else, when I've got _you_ right in front of me?"

Yuki's smile grew a little more at the response. "Wow. I'm pretty sure that's the best sweet talking I've ever heard."

"It's not sweet talk, dumbass." Kyo snapped, looking away from him to stare at the table. "Just bein' honest."

Tohru couldn't help herself. "Aww! That is _so_ sweet, you two are so adorable." 

A blush suddenly rose onto both boys' cheeks, as Kyo quickly stood from his seat, and collected the plates from dinner. 

Yuki spoke to Tohru softly. "Well, thank you. I think Kyo is sufficiently embarrassed now, which is hard to do."

Kyo rushed past them to walk into the kitchen with the plates. "Fuck off, leave me alone."

Yuki just grinned, not feeling offended in the slightest. His eyes stayed on Kyo's back until he disappeared into the other room, and then he met Tohru's eyes. "Thanks again for helping out with dinner."

"Oh it's no problem!" Tohru returned the smile. "So I'm gonna head upstairs... You two have a fun, romantic evening planned?"

"Not really, um.. Was gonna watch a movie, is all." Yuki suddenly looked down, as he tried to hide a blush. "Do you think... I should've planned more?"

"No, not at all. I'm just happy you two can spend time together, I'm sure he feels the same. Let me know if you need anything?" She gave him a small smile. "I saved some strawberries if you wanted more."

"He really seemed to like them, that was a good call on your part."

Tohru just smiled. "I just remember hearing him say something about it, that's all. It was a while ago. But anyway, I'll head upstairs." 

Yuki looked up to watch her walk away, and then he stood to follow Kyo into the kitchen. 

Kyo was facing the sink, with his back to the entrance Yuki walked in. 

Yuki approached him slowly, noticing that Kyo was already done with the dishes, and was just standing there like he was thinking about something. 

Yuki tried to speak quietly, so he wouldn't scare him. "Hey... Is everything okay?"

Kyo didn't jump or startle at all, he just sighed. "Sorry, um... Was doing the dishes really quick."

Yuki approached him, to stand behind him and gently wrap his arms around Kyo's middle.

He pressed a soft kiss to Kyo's shoulder, and then rested his chin on top of it. "So... I thought we could watch a movie now. Maybe... One of those horror films you enjoy sometimes?"

Kyo leaned against him slightly, placing his hands on top of Yuki's arms. But he didn't respond. 

"Or... Or not? We can watch whatever."

Kyo took a few more moments before finally speaking, in an unusually soft tone. "Thank you for doin' all this... You really didn't have to."

"I know I didn't have to, but... I did. I don't think you have many people in your life doing kind things for you, and... I'd like to change that."

Kyo didn't speak for a moment, again choosing to be silent so he could choose his words carefully. "Can we, just... Can we sit down for a minute?"

Yuki turned his head enough to press a quick kiss to the side of Kyo's head. "Of course."

Kyo took another deep breath, as he pulled Yuki's arms off of himself, just to turn around in his embrace. 

Yuki couldn't decide if he should step back and give him some room, or to wait for Kyo to tell him what to do. So he waited. 

Kyo just stared at him, but for the first time, Yuki noticed that there was an emotion on Kyo's face that he'd never seen before. Kyo appeared to be... Scared.

Yuki felt unsettled at the sight.

There wasn't a moment in Kyo's life that he wasn't being courageous. Whether that be going about his daily life or being competitive in his activities and arguments, or even when he has to talk to others about the difficulties in his life. He approaches anger, sadness, and even happiness with a strong, brave face on. 

Yuki immediately placed his hands on Kyo's upper arms. "Hey.. What's scaring you?"

He should've known to phrase it better, because Kyo shoved his hands away. "I'm not fuckin' scared."

"No, I.. I know. I didn't mean it like that. I just... Something's bothering you."

Kyo rolled his shoulders once, leaning away in obvious discomfort. "No, everything's fine. I hate that we keep having these conversations like this. We almost never have quiet, private dinners like these, and I keep ruining our time together."

"You're not ruining anything. I just want to get to know you better, that's all." Yuki bravely placed his hands back on Kyo's upper arms, to remain supportive. "I just want you to know that you can trust me. With anything."

Kyo reached up this time to push Yuki away with a strong shove to his chest, but he immediately pulled his hands back to himself. "Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Just... You're making me feel backed into a corner."

Yuki took a small step away. "Sorry, I understand. I didn't mean to crowd you and overwhelm you with questions. I'm not accusing you of anything, I just care about you. All I want to do is show you how much I care, and I understand that you're not used to it."

Kyo took a sharp breath, and shut his eyes, looking down at the floor before he reached up to cover his head as if someone was about to hit him. "Damn it, I'm sorry. I hate that I can't, like-- I just feel so fuckin' weak sometimes and-- You're just so good to me, and I don't even know how to talk to you."

Yuki kept his distance this time, but reached out to gently pull Kyo's hands away from his head. "Don't hide from me, love. You can tell me anything. There's nothing weak about having a vulnerable conversation with someone you trust."

Kyo finally gave in, and reached out to grab Yuki in a tight hug. Yuki immediately hugged him back, and as Kyo hid his face in Yuki's neck, Yuki placed a hand on the back of Kyo's head. 

Yuki spoke softly again. "You can talk to me. And if you don't _want_ to talk, then I'll just... Hold you until you feel better. Until you feel strong again."

Kyo shook his head quickly, but kept his face buried in Yuki's neck. He only remained there for a few moments, before he pushed away again. 

Yuki wanted to feel frustrated. He was just trying to help, and having Kyo continuously pushing him away, physically, verbally, and emotionally... It was almost too much. 

But he remained composed, because it's what he was best at. He knew Kyo wasn't trying to be infuriating, he was trying to protect himself. 

So Yuki took another deep breath. "Why don't you go collect yourself, and.. Wait for me on the couch? I'll make us some tea, and... And you can either talk to me, or not."

*

Yuki sat down on the couch beside Kyo, without saying a word. He set both cups of tea down on the small table in front of the couch. 

Kyo was staring at him, watching his movements. "Yuki. I'm sorry." He admitted, in a more bold tone. 

"Not necessary. I understand that it's hard to talk about our emotions and--"

"Can you stop having a perfect answer for everything?" Kyo interrupted. 

Yuki leaned back in his seat to look at him. "What should I say instead?"

Kyo did the opposite, and leaned forward in his seat to cover his face with his hands again, resting his elbows on his knees. "Just-- How about _shut_ the fuck--?" He groaned once. "Damn it, no. I didn't mean that. Sorry."

"You're making this more difficult by trying to filter yourself. If you keep all this shit bottled up inside you, you're only gonna end up hurting yourself. So why don't you just _talk_ to me? As if I haven't heard all your insults before. It's fine, I can take it."

Kyo wanted to run. He felt like running away from this conversation, away from this house, and away from this cursed fucking family. 

Any _other_ time in his life, he probably could've done it without having to think about it. But now... Knowing he'd be leaving Yuki behind?

Kyo abruptly reached forward to grab one of the cups of tea from the table, and took a sip. He immediately cringed at how sweet it was, and set it back on the table.

Yuki tried again, reaching over to place a hand on Kyo's back. "Would you like me to make something else?"

Kyo wrapped his arms around himself and nodded once. "Would you? Sorry if that makes me an ungrateful bitch, I just... I need some more time."

Yuki didn't speak again, just stood from the couch to take Kyo's cup from the table and head into the kitchen. 

He shook his head slowly, as he poured the tea down the sink. What could _possibly_ be so heavy on Kyo right now? And why couldn't Kyo talk to him about it?

He'd never seen Kyo this distressed in all his life. And that was a bold statement, but it felt true. Kyo usually resorts to anger when he's overwhelmed by his emotions, not this. 

Yuki pulled out a different tea bag this time, placing it in the cup before pouring the water he'd boiled into it. 

He almost wondered if Kyo was trying to break up with him or something, but he tried not to focus on that. 

Kyo suddenly spoke from the doorway. "Yuki."

Yuki flinched and turned to face him, setting the boiled water back down on the stove. "Yes..?"

"I gotta tell you something, okay? And I-- I want you to just be honest with me, okay? You might hate me for saying this, but I gotta say it anyway."

"There's nothing you could say that would make me--" Yuki took a step forward, but froze when Kyo held a hand out toward him. 

Kyo took a small step back. "Just, stay over there. Please. Just listen."

Yuki nodded slowly, and kept his distance. "I'm listening."

Kyo kept his brave face on, but suddenly looked down at the floor. It felt like he was quiet for a very long time, although Yuki knew it was only a minute. 

Yuki was practically itching with how much he wanted to walk over and hug him, or do literally anything to comfort him. But Kyo asked him to stay put, so he was trying his best to do so. 

Kyo finally looked up, having made some kind of decision. He met Yuki's eyes, and Yuki realized there were tears in them, which Kyo had forced himself to hold back. 

Which could only mean one thing. Holy shit-- Yuki realized-- _Kyo's gonna break up with me._

Kyo spoke so softly, Yuki barely heard him. "Yuki, I--" He stopped, at the look of fear on Yuki's face.

Yuki just shook his head as if to tell him everything's fine, but he quickly placed a hand on his chest as he tried to force air into his lungs. He began to cough, and he couldn't seem to get control of it.

Trying to take a deep breath and failing, had him quickly sitting down on the floor to focus on his breathing. 

Kyo immediately rushed over to sit beside him. "Oh shit, are you okay?"

Yuki shook his head once, and took a deep breath as he held it for a few seconds, before letting it out. 

"Oh shit-- Fuck, don't you have an inhaler or something? Where's it at?"

Yuki waved a hand at him again, taking another deep breath. "I'm fine."

"Shut the Hell up, _no_ you're not. Tell me where it is."

"It's mild." Yuki coughed once, and then took another deep breath. 

"This is what _mild_ looks like? You're out of your mind." Kyo placed a hand on top of Yuki's, on his chest. "Fuck, I wish I could do something."

Yuki held his breath for a little longer that time, and he felt himself relax at the thought that it wasn't a bad episode this time. 

When he caught his breath, he immediately relaxed his body and leaned against Kyo, both of them still sitting on the floor. 

Kyo wrapped his arms around Yuki, pressing a quick kiss to the side of his head. "Goddamn it, I'm so fuckin' in love with you."

Yuki froze, and turned his head to meet Kyo's eyes. "Shut up, you're going to give me another asthma attack. Are you serious?"

Kyo finally let out a soft chuckle, all the tension flowing out of his body now that he'd said what he needed to say. "Yes, you idiot." He spoke a little softer, his voice sounding more fond than anything. "I'm in love with an asthmatic idiot."

**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

They eventually did get to watch their movie. 

Yuki selected a scary movie that he thought Kyo would like, but it didn't really matter because Kyo had decided to talk through most of the movie. 

Yuki had taken a seat on the couch, giving Kyo some space in between the two of them. But of course that didn't last either. 

So now Kyo was not only talking through the movie, but also laying across the entire couch to rest his head on Yuki's lap.

Yuki had mostly forgotten about the movie at this point, as he placed one hand on Kyo's chest and the other was keeping Kyo's hair out of his eyes by brushing it back with his fingers every now and then. 

Kyo wasn't even turned toward the screen, so it didn't really matter. With the back of his head against Yuki's thigh, he stared at the ceiling while he spoke. "So you're saying you don't _have_ an inhaler? Or you don't know where it is?"

"I know where it is, love." Yuki responded softly. "I just don't use it often."

"Okay well, _I_ need to know where it is too." He snapped. "That's so irresponsible, for you to be the only person that knows how to find it."

Yuki knew better than to take offense to his tone, knowing that he was just concerned. He leaned down to press a kiss to Kyo's forehead, speaking softly. "Okay."

Kyo stared up at him as Yuki leaned back in his seat. "Thanks."

Yuki looked back to the screen, as he continued to run his fingers lightly through Kyo's hair. 

Kyo's eyes briefly fell to the silver necklace around Yuki's neck, and it almost made him smile.

Kyo continued to stare at him, as his brain really came to terms with the conversation they'd had earlier. 

He really did feel something for Yuki. And he'd never felt that way for anybody before. 

He briefly wondered if Yuki felt the same. 

Kyo knew that their personalities were a little different, and Kyo was more likely to speak his mind as soon as a thought popped into it. Yuki wasn't really like that. 

Yuki was cool and collected all the time. He was composed to a fault.

Kyo was sure that he could ask Yuki literally anything, and Yuki would probably be honest with him. But he didn't think he was brave enough to ask. 

Yuki couldn't help but smile a little, but didn't look down at Kyo. "I can feel you watching me."

Kyo quickly looked away, finally facing the television. "Shit-- Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just... If you want to know something, you can just _ask_ me. You don't have to stare at me and try to get inside my mind."

"I wouldn't want to get in there. There's probably smooth jazz playing up there all the time."

Yuki couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Smooth jazz? In my brain?"

"Well yeah, I dunno." Kyo suddenly crossed his arms over his stomach. "Something keeps you calm all the time, I just assumed..."

Yuki finally smiled, running his hand through Kyo's hair again.

*

Kyo hadn't noticed that he'd fallen asleep, until he felt a pair of lips against his own and realized that his eyes were closed. 

Kyo briefly kissed back without thinking about it, but immediately reached up to push Yuki back slightly with a hand on his shoulder.

Yuki couldn't help but grin, as he slid a hand underneath Kyo's shirt onto his stomach. "I figured that would wake you up."

Kyo moved his hand from Yuki's shoulder, to reach down toward his own stomach and grab Yuki's wrist. "Literally-- _What_ are you doing?"

"Hitting on you, mostly." Yuki responded easily, not allowing Kyo to pull his hand away. "The movie ended, and you made me watch the ending all by myself."

"Okay coward, didn't realize I needed to hold your hand during the--"

"You're so much more kissable when you're not speaking." Yuki leaned down again to press a kiss to Kyo's forehead, and down to his nose. 

Kyo squinted at him, and tried again to pull Yuki's hand off of his stomach. "I'm easier to harass when I'm unconscious, you mean?"

"I'm not harassing you. Am I not allowed to touch my own boyfriend?"

"Yuki." Kyo finally snapped at him, feeling overwhelmed by Yuki's hands. "You can do whatever you want, just--" He suddenly sat up, shoving Yuki away. "You're overwhelming me a little."

Kyo moved to sit on the other side of the couch, pulling his shirt down as if that would make it longer.

He just felt too exposed sometimes. He loved Yuki, more than he thought he should. But at the same time, he hated feeling vulnerable around him.

Kyo turned to sit sideways, facing Yuki, but holding his legs close to his chest with his arms around them. 

While he wanted to trust Yuki not to make fun of him or take advantage of any of his vulnerabilities, he just needed some time to form some trust. He'd never wanted to trust somebody so badly in his life, but he knew that he needed to give himself time to do so. 

Yuki allowed Kyo some space for a few moments, before he stood from the couch and took a few steps before sitting beside Kyo. "Alright, I want to be honest about something."

"Please do." Kyo took the opportunity to stretch his legs out, laying them across Yuki's lap. 

Yuki immediately laid his hands on top of Kyo's legs, near Kyo's knees. "I want to apologize for physically overwhelming you. I just... I find myself to be extremely attracted to you, and.. Although I'm fairly in control of keeping my thoughts and emotions to myself, I can't help but want to be near you."

"Oh." Was all Kyo could think to say.

"Sorry.. I can dial it back if I'm making you uncomfortable. I just... We missed out on so much time that we could've been using to get to know each other, y'know. We spent so much time arguing, that... I just don't want to be separated from you anymore."

Kyo just stared at him. They seemed to be on a different page of progress.

He still wasn't sure if Yuki felt the same about him, but all Yuki seemed to care about at the moment was... Being physically close to him? 

That didn't make much sense to him, although he didn't say anything about it. 

Yuki just stared at him, trying to understand the expression on Kyo's face. "Is that... I mean. Do you _want_ me to give you more space..?"

Kyo took a moment, staring into Yuki's eyes as he tried to be honest with himself. Is that really what he wanted? "I mean... No. I-- I want to be physically close to you too. Just..." Kyo looked down at his legs, afraid to be vulnerable. "I don't do stuff like that... Do ya understand?"

"Yes. And it's okay, Kyo. You are so justified to feel that way, love. I didn't mean to make you feel like we were moving too fast."

Kyo felt relieved that Yuki always seemed to understand, and was always able to come across as compassionate. "But I also.. Don't want to move too slow, y'know. You always make me feel seen, and.. When I'm honest, you always make me feel like my opinions matter, and that I'm being heard. And I want you to feel the same."

Yuki began to offhandedly massage the back of Kyo's leg, trying to provide comfort. "I suppose I should've reassured you a little more, but... Yes, I do feel that way. You are always the first person to stand up for me, and speak in my behalf. And I appreciate that, so much."

Kyo nodded, and then reached out toward Yuki while he spoke softly. "Can you just... Can you just kiss me?"

Yuki hummed. "The answer is always yes, but I think we should talk a little bit about boundaries."

"Okay whatever, let's do that later." Kyo got a hold of Yuki's shirt, and gently pulled him forward. 

Yuki reminded himself to come back to the conversation, as he quickly moved to kneel on the couch, pushing Kyo's knees apart only to lean down to kiss him. 

He put both hands on the couch beside Kyo's upper body to hold himself up, as he ducked his head down to meet Kyo's lips. 

He felt Kyo's hands come up to rest on his arms, as Yuki slowly let himself drop down to rest on his elbows instead, with their chests brushing against each other when they breathed.

Yuki was the first to break the kiss, as he leaned onto one arm and slid the other hand under Kyo's shirt, now trailing kisses down the side of Kyo's neck. 

Kyo immediately tensed up, reaching up to grab a handful of Yuki's shirt. "Easy." He muttered in a warning tone, although he did tilt his head to the side slightly, giving Yuki as much of his trust as he could in that moment. 

Yuki quickly moved down his neck, only to lightly nibble on Kyo's collar bones. He decided to take the risk, as he glanced up to meet Kyo's eyes, now proceeding to slowly press a kiss to the center of Kyo's chest. 

Kyo stared at him, bringing a hand up to tangle into Yuki's hair. "What are you doing?" He practically breathed out.

Yuki grinned briefly, before he shifted his body to make it easier, as he pressed kisses down Kyo's abdomen, moving a little further down each time. 

Kyo was breathing heavily, his chest rising dramatically as Yuki continued.

He lifted himself slightly to continue to watch, as Yuki suddenly slid a few of his fingers into the waistband of Kyo's pants.

Kyo's hand immediately shot out to grab Yuki's wrist, his eyes looking wild and slightly panicked.

Yuki left his hand where it was, as he glanced up to meet Kyo's eyes. "Boundary?"

"Yes." Kyo responded quickly, although it didn't sound as aggressive as his speech generally did. 

"See why it's an important thing to discuss?"

Kyo rolled his eyes, giving Yuki's arm a hard yank to pull it away from Kyo's waist. "Yeah whatever, you're right, as always. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Yuki didn't appreciate the attitude, as he leaned back to rest on his knees again, still kneeling between Kyo's knees. "What I want to hear is honesty, love. You have to tell me which lines not to cross, so I don't do it on accident." He placed a hand on the inside of Kyo's thigh, before speaking softly. "I don't ever want to hurt you."

Kyo's heart was pounding so loudly, he could barely hear Yuki. He was just pissed at himself. He didn't understand what it was about Yuki that made him so nervous.

Kyo's not an idiot. He's aware of how absolutely intoxicating and breathtaking Yuki is, and he's also aware of how lucky he is to have Yuki's attention.

Maybe _that's_ what it was, then. Maybe Kyo was afraid to lose his attention, if he did something wrong or if Yuki saw something he didn't like. 

Yuki suddenly squinted at him, as if he was trying to break into Kyo's head. "What's going on in there, Kyo? You can talk to me, y'know."

Kyo suddenly hurried to sit up, pushing Yuki's hand off of his leg. "I'm just-- I can't have this conversation right now."

"Okay. Tell me why not, then? You're keeping so much in your head right now, love. You're apprehensive of something that hasn't even happened, just tell me what it is?"

Kyo shook his head, giving Yuki's shoulder a sharp shove so that he'd be the one laying down this time.

Kyo mimicked what Yuki had done earlier, and shoved Yuki's knees apart only to kneel in between them.

He stared down at Yuki, placing both hands on Yuki's hips as if to hold him in place. "I'm just feeling like.. Really exposed right now. And... Damn it, Yuki. I want to give you everything. Absolutely _everything_ that you could ask for, and more. But, I just..." He shook his head, and looked down at Yuki's stomach to avoid his eyes.

Yuki kept his eyes on Kyo's face, not wanting to miss anything Kyo had to say.

Kyo took a deep breath, lightly squeezing Yuki's hips with his hands without even really thinking about it. "I just want to be enough, that's all." He suddenly leaned away, withdrawing all physical contact. "Fuck, that's so embarrassing."

Yuki sat up to reach out for Kyo's hands. "It's not embarrassing, Kyo. I appreciate you being so open and honest with me. And.. I want you to know that you are more than enough for me. And I'll do everything I can to prove it."

Kyo looked up at him, shame etched into his features. He leaned forward quickly to press an abrupt kiss to Yuki's lips, before leaning back again. "Okay."

Yuki came to the conclusion that he should offer Kyo something vulnerable about himself too, which might help Kyo feel less embarrassed. "Can I tell you something as well?"

Kyo nodded once, meeting his eyes.

Yuki gave him a small smile. "So... You know how I really like those shirts you wear that aren't long enough for you?"

"Yeah."

"Well... I mostly like them, because I think you have beautiful skin. You have such wonderfully tan, and clear skin. And... Sometimes I'm a little nervous to let you see me without a shirt on, because I, y'know... _Don't."_

"Are you out of your mind?" Kyo immediately spoke, without a moments hesitation. "You're like... This perfect, porcelain doll. And you don't even have scars or bruises anywhere, dude. It's all perfect."

"I understand that... That's how _you_ see me. But please understand that i just don't see it that way."

Kyo blinked at him. He felt himself get overprotective of Yuki, which was happening more and more frequently. "You're crazy. If you don't see how absolutely fuckin' pretty you are, you're crazy."

"I appreciate what you're saying, but.. I think you and I will need some time to work through our insecurities. And the reason I shared that secret with you, is so that you know that I'm willing to be honest with you too. And.. I'll show you all of my vulnerabilities as well, so that we can work together on them."

*

It kept Kyo up that night, thinking that there was anything about the perfect boy beside him that Yuki didn't like about himself. 

Considering how many people constantly tell Yuki how absolutely beautiful he is? Everyone, _literally_ everyone knows that he's an actual Adonis.

Literally everyone, _except Yuki._

Kyo suddenly turned over to lay on his side, sliding his arm over Yuki's stomach, as Yuki was laying beside him on his back. 

He felt kinda bad. Yuki seemed to shower Kyo in compliments all the time, and Kyo hadn't been giving him the same attention. He supposes he just figured Yuki knew how handsome he was, although he now realizes it might be nice to remind him every now and again.

Kyo rested his head against Yuki's shoulder and let out a soft exhale.

Damn.. He couldn't believe he'd hated him so much in the past that he hadn't even noticed how pretty Yuki really was? Or maybe he'd just tried to ignore it because all the attention Yuki got, pissed him off?

No way to be sure, he supposes. At least now he was seeing all the things he'd been missing out on. 

Yuki suddenly shifted in his sleep, one of his hands coming up to rest on Kyo's arm.

Yuki blinked himself awake to meet Kyo's eyes. He tilted his head a little.

Kyo leaned away slightly. "Sorry... Go back to sleep."

Yuki continued to stare at him. "Have you been awake..?" He tried to sit up a little. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

Kyo just cuddled into Yuki's shoulder, and didn't look back up at him. "No. It's fine."

Yuki wrapped an arm around Kyo's back, grabbing onto his shoulder gently. "I'm too tired to argue with you, but... If something's wrong..? You can tell me."

Kyo paused for a moment, and turned his head to kiss Yuki's shoulder. "I'm just... Feelin' a little upset. That's all."

Yuki worked harder to sit up this time, pulling Kyo into his side. "What's wrong..? Don't want you to fall asleep with sad stuff in your head."

"Okay, somehow you're ten times more adorable when you're tired."

"I am always adorable. What's wrong?"

Kyo sat up with him, taking the opportunity to slide both arms around Yuki. "I just... I know I don't tell you enough, but... You're incredibly handsome. Like... The number one most gorgeous person in the world."

"Ah, I see. So I freaked you out with all that talk about being pale, huh?"

"Yeah, obviously. I'm just... Well, honestly, I'm kinda pissed at you. I can't imagine being so pretty and having no idea. I was literally kicked around in school, basically my entire fuckin' life, for having ugly ass orange hair, and _you're_ upset about being beautiful?" Kyo scoffed.

Yuki pouted at him. "Oh... I didn't know that. I have always admired your hair color, because it gives you a warm presence. Makes you so unique, and--"

"Will you knock it off? I just told you I'm pissed at you for being stupid. Can't you listen to me?"

"I heard you, love. I just... I think we should have this conversation tomorrow morning."

"Okay, or we could take another shower together. Talk about all the things that make you great."

"Maybe in the morning."

**


	20. Chapter Twenty

Yuki woke up in a good mood. 

He turned to lay on his back, tossing an arm onto Kyo's side of the bed, but found it empty. 

Probably on his run, Yuki assumed.

Yuki took his time standing up and heading into the bathroom. It wasn't until a few minutes later, that he could swear he heard Kyo's voice downstairs. 

He leaned out of the doorway, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, just to see Tohru walking quickly toward her bedroom. 

She noticed him and waved once, but stopped walking to turn and face him. She glanced back to where she'd come from, and then practically tip toed over to Yuki as if she was afraid to make any noise.

Yuki took the opportunity to lean back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth, before he set his toothbrush back down and walked to meet Tohru at the door. 

Tohru spoke in a whisper. "I don't know if you can hear them down there or not, but... I was in the kitchen making some breakfast when Hatori came over, so... When the conversation got a little too loud, I came back up here to give them all some space."

"Why's Hatori here? What are they talking about?"

"Hatori came over to do a last check on Kyo's hand, I think. And then.. I don't know, it all happened sort of fast. Something about the dinner yesterday, and... Shigure seemed upset."

Yuki nodded once. "I suppose I'll give them some space as well. Is Kyo angry?"

"Hard to say. He just sounds a little defensive, but I don't think he's really mad."

Yuki held back a frown. "Maybe... Maybe I should head down. See if I can break it up at all."

Tohru nodded once. "Whatever you think is best. I think... I'll stay up here a little longer."

Yuki walked past her, and headed down the stairs, tucking his necklace into his shirt as he went. He didn't want to hear any questions about it, is all.

He could immediately hear the conversation, which seemed to be coming from the front porch. 

Kyo's voice was sharp. "I don't think it's any of your damn business. _Either_ of you."

Hatori's was next, softer, but just as meticulous as always. "I didn't say that it was. I'm just informing you of what I heard yesterday. I thought it was only fair for you to know."

"Well that's bullshit. I'm so tired of hearing the same fucking thing all the time."

Shigure spoke as well, just as softly as Hatori, as if that would calm Kyo down. "There's no need to get upset, Kyo. We don't have to talk about it anymore."

Yuki now stood in the dining room, completely frozen. He wasn't sure if his presence was actually going to help at all.

Nobody seemed to notice him there, as Kyo continued, now crossing his arms over his chest. "You always say that, and then you throw all this shit in my face over and over again."

Shigure held a hand up. "That was never my intention. I just--"

"You just wanted to remind me not to get too comfortable. I know, alright? Don't you think I know that?" Kyo's voice was already raising again. "I am _well_ fuckin' aware that nothing good ever lasts, okay? You don't want us to come out to the family because we're not gonna last anyway, so--"

"Kyo." Hatori sharply interjected. "That's not true. If you would ever just take a deep breath and listen to me when I speak, we wouldn't have to argue."

"I _was_ listening!"

"No. Clearly, you were not." Hatori took a deep breath, as if to show him, before he spoke again. "I have known you boys since you came into the family. I have watched you grow, and I stood by while the Sohma family chewed you up and spit you out. You seem to forget that both Shigure and I have lived in the same dark place, and we are trying to help you young boys as much as we can."

"And your idea of helping us out is--?"

"Is to warn you of what's coming? Yes." Hatori didn't back down from Kyo's attitude, as always. "Please recall how my last relationship turned out. And... Although I may come across as occasionally cold, I am genuinely compassionate toward you and Yuki. And I would hate to see the family forbid you from seeing each other."

Yuki chose then to walk onto the front step, immediately meeting Hatori's eyes. "May I ask what exactly happened yesterday?"

Kyo flinched upon hearing his voice, and without even meaning to, he stepped a little closer to him to stand directly beside him.

Shigure sighed, standing on the other side of Kyo. "I don't want to upset you, Yuki."

"But you have no problem upsetting Kyo?" Yuki challenged, bravely reaching over to place a hand on the small of Kyo's back.

Hatori glanced at Shigure, and decided to take control of the conversation instead, as he looked to Yuki. "He didn't mean it like that. But the truth is... I'm more concerned for your safety, Yuki. I'm sure it must be difficult to be keeping your relationship quiet, but as of right now, I think that's the safest option."

"You're still avoiding my question. Did something happen at the dinner yesterday that led us to this discussion?"

"No. Kyo asked me to come over to bring a new inhaler for you, and the conversation kind of went from there."

Yuki turned his sharp look to Kyo, but decided that was a conversation for later and turned back to Hatori. "I don't understand why you're arguing about Kyo and I staying private about our relationship. We hadn't done anything to jeopardize that."

Hatori paused to take a deep breath, as if he were annoyed with having to repeat himself. "I know. I was merely expressing to Kyo that you can't continue to miss events at the Sohma house, because it's suspicious. That's all."

Kyo spoke up then, feeling like he needed to justify himself to Yuki. "But I told them that you and I already know that, so."

*

Yuki now sat on the roof with a cup of coffee in his lap, his legs crossed in front of himself. 

Kyo was pacing in front of him, running a hand through his hair every now and then. "It's just so stupid. I hate that Hatori talks to me like I'm an idiot."

"That's not true, love. He's talking to you like somebody that knows a little more than you on a certain situation. You have to remember he's just looking out for you."

"Yeah, well. I have a hard time trusting anybody in the fuckin' family. Not my fault."

"No, I suppose that's not your fault. I just... I understand that Hatori is coming from a place of empathy. He's had to face a very difficult time, and he doesn't want to see it repeated."

Kyo groaned, and then marched back over to sit down beside Yuki with a huff. "Whatever. You always gotta make sense, don't you?"

"I really try." He reached over to place a hand on Kyo's back. "Hey, um... You didn't have to ask Hatori for another inhaler. I would've shown you where it is."

"Yeah, but even if you did. I wanna have an extra, y'know." Kyo looked down at his lap, as if embarrassed. "Just in case."

Yuki leaned over to press a kiss to the side of Kyo's head. "Well, that's sweet of you."

Kyo leaned away slightly, and muttered. "Don't call me sweet."

"I don't see why not." Yuki took a quick sip of his coffee. "I mean, I know you think I don't notice stuff but it was really kind of you to defend me when I was arguing with Haru."

"Well he shouldn't have grabbed you like that." Kyo snapped defensively.

"And it was really kind of you to get me such a beautiful necklace."

"Yeah well, I didn't even think you'd like it so." Kyo snapped in the same tone.

"And it was really kind of you to--"

"Okay, can we stop?" Kyo reached over to take the coffee out of Yuki's hands and take a sip of it himself.

Yuki watched him do so, eyes on the cup as it met Kyo's lips. "A few months ago, if you'd have tried something like that, I'd have shoved you off the roof."

Kyo chuckled a little, looking down at the cup in his hand. "Yeah, well... I _wouldn't_ have tried it a few months ago, for that exact reason."

Yuki took a moment to process that, still staring at him. "I'm glad you feel safer around me." 

He ran his hand up and down Kyo's back with a smile, feeling proud of all the progress they'd made.

"Do you, um... Do you feel safer around me too..?" Kyo asked softly, before he spoke up louder, as if to correct himself. "I mean, I know I never hurt you the same way you hurt me, I didn't mean to imply that I'm tough shit or--"

Yuki smiled, and chose to interrupt him. "Yes, Kyo, I feel a lot safer. I'm happy that we don't have to argue anymore."

Kyo was staring at the coffee now. "Yeah, me too. And, um... Listen. I, um." He looked up at the view in front of him, choosing to keep his eyes far from Yuki's.

Yuki was staring at the side of his head though, and spoke softly. "Hey, you don't have to be nervous."

Kyo took a deep breath, but continued to avert his gaze. "I know, I just.. I have this thing, right? Like... I don't want to say anything that upsets you, because... Honestly, I'm... I don't want to lose you."

Yuki frowned a little. "You're allowed to have a different opinion than other people, love. Just because I might disagree with something you say, doesn't mean that's a deal breaker for our relationship."

Kyo nodded once. "I just... I kinda feel like I got a second chance, for us to be different around each other. Like... It's like I just met you for the first time, and..." Kyo grit his teeth before he spoke. "I don't wanna lose my best friend."

Yuki shifted a little to sit closer to Kyo, wrapping an arm around his back. Yuki gently grabbed Kyo's chin, to turn his head so he'd finally meet Yuki's eyes. "You're not gonna lose me, Kyo. You and I are gonna work hard to make this relationship work, okay? Don't think for a second that I don't care about you _exactly_ as much as you care about me."

Kyo stared at him. "Okay." He searched Yuki's eyes for a moment. "Sorry, I guess... I just gotta be reminded sometimes."

"I understand." Yuki pressed his lips to Kyo's once, gently, before pulling away. "We're a team in all this, okay? I want you to feel protected too."

Kyo suddenly leaned away from him, glancing toward the front walkway of the house down below them, as he shoved Yuki's mug back into his hands.

Yuki followed his gaze, to see Hatsuharu and Momiji walking together on the sidewalk. "I had no idea your hearing was so sensitive."

"Yeah, well. I can hear annoying voices from miles away." Kyo stood up to walk away a few steps and sit down further from Yuki. "Guess you should go down there."

"I could. But I'd prefer not to."

"They probably came by to make sure you're still alive. You never miss family shit like you did yesterday."

Yuki frowned, and looked down at the front walkway again. "I guess."

Momiji saw him up there, and waved. 

Yuki waved back, and then sighed. "Yeah. Guess I gotta go down there now."

"Have fun." Kyo muttered.

"You're not coming?"

"Absolutely not."

*

Momiji now sat at the table with Tohru, excitedly telling her a story. 

Hatsuharu sat across from Yuki at the same table, and his eyes never left Yuki's face, although Yuki was trying to listen to the story as well. 

Yuki glanced at him once, trying to give him an assuring smile in case Haru was actually worried about his well being. 

Haru spoke to him softly. "Can we take a walk? I wanna talk to you about something."

Yuki nodded, and then turned to meet Momiji's eyes so he wouldn't leave the conversation in a rude way. "Excuse us a moment."

Momiji just smiled, and continued the story with Tohru. 

Hatsuharu led him to the front door, opening it and stepping aside for Yuki to go out first. 

Yuki did so, one hand anxiously coming up to hide his necklace under his shirt, although Haru probably already saw it anyway.

Hatsuharu closed the door behind the both of them, and then followed Yuki down the front entrance to stand on the sidewalk.

Yuki tried to remain calm, with his hands at his sides, he offered. "Is anything wrong?"

Hatsuharu immediately shoved his hands in his pockets. "I was worried about you yesterday, that's all. I was nervous you had gotten sick or something."

"Oh, I'm sorry to have worried you. I had a previous engagement, that's all. But I appreciate your concern."

Haru met his eyes. "Happy to hear that. Just... What's going on with you and Kyo? I thought you guys were still pissed at each other, but Kagura said you two were getting along. And I kinda wondered why you were being honest with her, and not me."

"I told you that he and I weren't arguing as much anymore. I was honest."

"But... Why? I mean, if you needed someone to talk to, I've always been here."

"I know that. It's not... It's not about me choosing him over you, if that's your concern. I just spend more time with him, and..." Yuki suddenly tilted his head a little. "I'm not sure I'm understanding. Are you upset with me for being friends with him?"

"I'm just a little upset that you chose to confide in someone you hated, rather than someone who'd been looking out for you this whole time."

"It's more complicated than that, Haru. I don't hate him."

"Okay, well, can you explain it to me then?"

"Why? May I ask why this is so important to you? I didn't intend to hurt your feelings."

Haru scoffed and looked down at his feet. "Y'know what? Nevermind. It's not even important."

"Clearly it is. I don't understand why you're upset that I got tired of arguing with somebody that I have to live with. He and I called a truce, and I've been so much happier since we did it. So why does that upset you?"

"Because I've always done so much to help you, Yuki." Haru's tone was starting to change. "I wanted to be the reason that you were happy."

"Haru--"

"I've always admired you so much, I did everything I could to protect you, and you never--"

"Haru, please. I don't want this to turn into an argument. I am so grateful for all that you've done for me, and I couldn't possibly repay you. But if you really cared about me, you'd be happy for me."

Haru's eyes snapped up to meet his, and his tone changed to be a little darker. "You really _do_ think I'm an idiot, don't you?"

"Of course not. When did I even remotely say that?"

Haru's posture seemed to change then too, and Yuki worried that he'd set him off. Haru suddenly reached a hand out toward Yuki's neck, which made Yuki grab him by the wrist to keep him away. 

Haru shook his hand off immediately, and tried again. 

Yuki again pushed his hand away. "What are you--?"

"Stop." Haru snapped, reaching out this time to hold Yuki's arm down, as he reached out with his other hand to grab the necklace that Yuki had tried to hide. "Where did you get this?"

Yuki tried to pull his arm free, even reaching around with his other hand to try to pry Haru's fingers off of his wrist. "Haru, let go of me. We can talk about this like mature, young adults."

Haru seemed to squeeze his arm a little tighter. "Answer my question. It's not from one of your fan girls, because you wouldn't be wearing it if that were true."

"Not that it's any of your business, but Tohru got it for me, for Valentine's Day." Yuki spoke calmly, but he was genuinely worried that Haru would yank the necklace right off of his neck.

"Is that so?" 

Yuki wasn't intimidated in the slightest, as he locked eyes with Haru. "Yes." He spoke a little more harshly. "Now, let _go_ of my arm."

Kyo suddenly walked out of the front door. "And what the _fuck_ is going on out here?"

Haru didn't let go, as his eyes stayed locked with Yuki's. "I don't believe you."

Yuki broke the eye contact, to glance toward Kyo. "I don't care what you believe, Haru, that's the truth."

Kyo caught up to them quickly, and he gave Haru a rough shove. "What's your problem? You just show up to peoples' houses and start picking fights?"

Haru let go of Yuki's necklace, but kept his wrist in a firm grip. "This has nothing to do with you, cat. Go back inside."

"Yeah, no. He asked you to step the fuck off, and you're not listening."

"So? This is between Yuki and I, so why don't you just fuck off?"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want. You don't intimidate me, Haru. And if you wanna fight, then let's fight. But Yuki didn't ask for your shit, so why don't you leave him out of it?"

Haru finally let go of Yuki's arm harshly, to turn and face Kyo. "If you want a fight, then you got it."

Without really meaning to, Haru let go of Yuki while Yuki was trying to pull away, which resulted in Yuki stumbling back a few steps. 

Kyo practically forgot about Haru standing there, as he stepped toward Yuki to make sure he was okay. "Shit, sorry, I didn't think he was gonna do it like that."

Haru was too pissed off to be ignored, as he stepped forward to shove Kyo's shoulder. "Don't threaten me and then not do anything about it!"

Kyo's face shifted, as his tone became just as angry as Haru. "Can you stop throwing a fuckin' _tantrum_ for once in your life? Why don't you just fuck off and go home?"

Haru shoved him again, a little harder this time. "Why? Are you scared to fight me? Scared to lose again?"

Yuki regained his edge, and stepped forward to stand in between them, one hand toward each side. "Both of you, knock it off."

Tohru and Momiji had heard the shouting, and they were now standing on the porch to see what was going on. Tohru's hands immediately came up to cover her mouth in shock.

Haru rolled his eyes, and tried to push Yuki out of the way. "Of course you'd defend _him."_

"I'm defending both of you." Yuki spoke loudly, turning to meet Haru's eyes. "I don't want either of you to get hurt over something stupid."

Kyo stepped back, because Yuki had asked him to. But Haru seemed to be on the opposite side of understanding. 

Haru shouted over Yuki, toward Kyo. "Why'd you even come out here if you didn't want to fight, you coward!"

"I came out here to stop you from being a fuckin' _idiot!_ But if a fight is what you want then--!"

Yuki interrupted him loudly. "There's not going to be a fight! Will you two knock it off? Not everything has to be a fight!"

Kyo could feel himself getting a little too angry, and he suddenly turned to walk away. "Whatever."

Haru gave Yuki another shove, as he stepped forward to grab the back of Kyo's shirt, and roughly yank him backwards so he'd fall on the ground.

Yuki felt as if time slowed down, as he watched the back of Kyo's head hit the ground.

Kyo cried out in shock, and a little pain, as Yuki stepped forward to place himself in front of Haru, placing both hands on Haru's shoulders. "Okay, that's _enough._ You came over here to check on me, and I'm thankful for that, but why did it have to turn into an argument? This has nothing to do with Kyo, stop taking out your frustrations on him."

"Well I'm not gonna take them out on you!" Haru snapped. 

"Why not? _I'm_ the one that you're angry with. You're upset that I spent my Valentine's Day with Tohru, instead of you. And for that, I'm sorry."

Haru stared at him, and the longer he stared into Yuki's eyes, the calmer he became. Finally, he took a deep breath. "You're right. I was being selfish. I should've just... Been honest."

Momiji walked up to them finally, and reached a hand out toward Haru. "Maybe we should head back. We can come visit another time."

Yuki stood his ground until they turned to walk away, and then he turned on his heel to drop down on one knee beside Kyo, who was still laying on the ground holding the back of his head.

Tohru ran over to them, now that the situation was safe. "Oh my gosh, are you guys okay?"

Yuki placed one of his own hands on the back of Kyo's head, scanning the rest of Kyo's body for more injuries. "Kyo, talk to me."

Kyo took a deep breath, and tried to sit up. "I hate that fucking kid."

"I know. Let's talk about that later." Yuki continued to search Kyo's body for any blood, or anything that looked like an injury.

"Stop checking me out." Kyo muttered, with a small grin.

Tohru spoke again. "Should I go get Shigure? Do you need a first aid kit?"

Yuki spoke calmly, hoping to calm her down as well. "I think he's okay. Let's get him inside and go from there."

Kyo waved a hand at her, as she came over to help Yuki pull Kyo to his feet. "I'm fine, you two. I didn't even fall that hard."

Yuki pulled Kyo's arm over his shoulders, to take most of Kyo's weight onto himself, placing a hand on the center of Kyo's back to steady him. "Shut up. A head injury isn't something to mess around with."

"It's not really an injury, Yuki. He looks stronger than he really is."

"Stop dismissing it. I'm calling--"

"You can't call Hatori again. He probably thinks I'm as fragile as glass."

"I don't care what he thinks of us." Yuki stayed firm, as he helped Kyo into the house, Tohru rushing in front of them to open any doors that needed to be opened.

They brought Kyo to the couch, and Tohru sat beside him to gently place her hand on the back of Kyo's head to make sure there wasn't an open wound hidden in his hair.

Yuki watched her do so, before he stepped back. "I'll go call Hatori, I'll be right back."

He rushed toward Shigure's room, and knocked once on the closed door. 

Shigure spoke softly. "Yes, I overheard the argument. Curious which one of you needs medical attention this time."

Yuki opened the door slightly, to poke his head into the room. "It's Kyo."

"Again? My goodness." Shigure set his book down, and turned to face Yuki. "I hope he didn't re-break his hand."

"No, unfortunately it seems to be a head injury this time. And... I have no evidence that it's a bad injury or even something to be concerned about, but I figured we should check, just in case."

"No, that's a good call. Brain injuries aren't something we should try to guess. I'll get on the phone right away."

Yuki nodded once. "Thank you." Before turning to walk back into the living room. 

He had realistically only been gone for a minute or so, but he walked into the room hearing Tohru apologizing profusely. 

Yuki sighed at the sight of an average sized, orange cat sitting on the edge of the couch. 

Tohru's face was in her hands. "I'm so sorry, I just-- I was trying to help you get comfortable-- I'm so sorry, Kyo."

Kyo looked over to Yuki, across the room. "I'm having the worst day."

Yuki couldn't help but smile a little, as he walked over to stand in front of Kyo. "Tohru, would you mind getting some kind of ice pack? Frozen peas seem to do the trick."

Tohru jumped up, happy to help. "Of course! Sorry again, Kyo, I'll go grab that right now!"

As she rushed off, Yuki sat on the couch to take her place. 

Yuki looked down at him, and ran a hand down his back. "I'm sorry you got hurt, getting involved in an argument that wasn't your own."

"It's fine, Haru is an idiot." Kyo snapped, as he turned around to face Yuki, setting his small, orange head on Yuki's thigh. 

Yuki continued to pet him, grinning at how adorable he was. "I really hope you turn back into a boy before Hatori gets here."

"Yeah, me too."

**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Yuki suddenly stood from the couch, and handed the frozen peas back to Tohru. 

He turned to face the others, still sitting on the couch. "I'm going to take him upstairs to get him some clothing. Tohru, if Hatori gets here before I come back, will you explain the situation and ask him to wait a few minutes?"

Tohru nodded quickly. "Of course."

Yuki began to gather Kyo's clothes off of the floor, as he crouched down to meet Kyo's eyes. "Is it alright if I carry you? I know you've had a hard day, and I don't want to upset you further."

Kyo bowed his head a little. "That's fine."

Yuki gathered the clothes under one of his arms, and then scooped Kyo up into his arms. 

Yuki carried him upstairs, and then walked into Kyo's room to set Kyo down on his bed, before turning to close the door behind himself. 

When he turned back, he set Kyo's clothing down on the bed beside him, and taking a seat on the bed next to Kyo. They sat in silence for a few minutes, with Kyo cuddling against Yuki's thigh and Yuki petting the fur on Kyo's back.

Yuki finally spoke. "So... Before Hatori gets here, I just wanted to repeat myself a little, and... Say thank you. I'm sure I could've gotten Haru to back up if I really tried, but I appreciate you coming outside to help me."

Kyo was staring up at him, and he spoke quietly. "I just hate that he always gets so physical with you. I hate that he grabs you and tries to pull you around and stuff."

"I know. And I appreciate all that you do to protect me."

"Yeah, well." Kyo looked down at his furry feet, on the bed in front of him. "I thought he grabbed you around the throat, and it kinda made me panic. What the fuck is his problem anyway?"

"Honestly? He'd never admit it, but I think he's jealous of you."

Kyo looked up at him, and before he could speak again, there was a white and orange flash in front of his eyes. 

Yuki quickly looked away, until he heard Kyo whine loudly in pain.

Kyo was holding the back of his head again, now sitting beside Yuki on the bed, completely naked. "Fuck, that hurt."

Yuki reached out to place a hand on Kyo's bare back, although he was still looking the other direction. "Please don't think that I'm trying to take advantage of you, but.. Do you need any help getting dressed?"

Kyo smiled a little, although his head was hurting like crazy. "Trying to seduce me?"

"Yeah, pretty much always, but not while you're hurting, Kyo. It's okay if the answer is no, but I just--"

"Give me a second to put on my own underwear, and then yeah. I'd appreciate it." Kyo responded honestly, as he stood to grab something off of the floor. 

Yuki kept his eyes closed. "Thank you for trusting me."

Kyo managed to pull his underwear up, just below his hipbones. When he bent to grab something else off of the floor, the blood rushed into his head and made him feel light-headed, so he quickly sat down. "Woah."

Yuki peeked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I--" Kyo paused, bringing both hands up to his head again, now sitting on the floor. "Could use your help."

Yuki allowed himself to open both eyes, as he quickly stood from the bed to rush over, kneeling down beside Kyo. "Are you okay?"

"Just light-headed. Hey, if I faint you gotta promise to catch me."

"I promise." Yuki responded quickly. "Lets get a shirt on, okay?"

"Damn, didn't think you'd want to cover me up so quickly." Kyo responded with a grin, looking up to meet Yuki's eyes. 

"Honestly, I could stare at you like this all day. I was just trying to be respectful."

Kyo took a deep breath, and reached out to grab Yuki's shoulder. "Alright, fine. Help me up."

Yuki stood quickly, and held onto Kyo's arm with both hands to help him up. "Tell me if you need to sit down."

"I'm fine for now. Guess you should pick out a different shirt, since Haru covered mine in dirt."

Yuki didn't want to step away, for fear that Kyo would fall if he did so. "Okay. Don't fall."

He stepped away, to grab the black shirt that he loves so much out of Kyo's closet. While he was there, he grabbed a pair of Kyo's long, tight pants as well. 

When he turned to face Kyo again, it almost felt like the wind was knocked out of him, staring at the undeniably handsome boy in front of him. 

Kyo was staring down at his feet, but he quickly looked up at Yuki, finding him staring.

Kyo's first instinct was to cover his lower stomach, and then his other hand shot out to cover the front of his underwear. "Yuki." He snapped.

Yuki's eyes met Kyo's, and he stepped forward. "Sorry, I-- I don't even have a good excuse, I just." He stepped a little closer, to slide an arm around Kyo's waist. "You take my breath away, Kyo. You are so damn gorgeous."

Kyo stared at him, and suddenly bowed his head. "That's... That's a really-- I mean. Thank you. Means a lot to me, for you to say that."

Yuki offered Kyo the pair of pants he'd chosen. "Do you want to like, hold onto my shoulders, and I'll put them on for you? Tell me how to help."

Kyo took the pants out of his hands, and then shook his head. "I'll do it. Just, like, I don't know. Can you just, hold onto my hips a little? I'm just kinda, like. Need some balance."

Yuki kept his arm around Kyo's waist, and stepped forward to press the front of his body against the side of Kyo's. "Just, lean on me if you need to. I'm right here, and I promise I won't let you fall."

Kyo was able to slide his pants on fairly easily, pulling them up to his hips. "Thank you."

"I'll stay right here, if you wanna put that shirt on."

Kyo listened to him, and pulled the shirt over his head. "So this is your favorite shirt of mine, huh?"

"Yes. For sure." Yuki leaned forward to meet his eyes again, now that he was clothed. "Are you feeling okay? How's your head?"

"It's fine. I think I can hear Hatori downstairs, so. We should go."

Yuki kept his arm around Kyo's waist, and nodded. "Okay. I'll walk right here beside you, and you can put however much weight on me as you need."

Kyo didn't say another word, as they wandered down the staircase together.

Hatori stood from the couch immediately, and approached the two of them. He helped Kyo over to the couch to sit down, as Shigure and Tohru got out of their way to stand on the outside edges of the room. 

Hatori was staring into Kyo's eyes as if he were searching for something. "Kyo... I'm going to take you with me to the main house, okay? I'm not trying to worry you, because I truly don't think the injury is very serious. But I don't want to take the risk, so I need you to come with me to my office."

Kyo looked down all of a sudden, as if Hatori was scolding him about something. "Sorry... It wasn't my fault. I'm sorry you had to go out of your way to--"

"Don't apologize, I am aware that this wasn't your fault. Tohru explained the situation to me. And I'll be sure to keep Hatsuharu from seeing you any more today."

Yuki spoke up softly, from where he was standing beside Hatori. "May I come along as well?"

"Absolutely not." Kyo turned his head a little too sharply, and quickly brought a hand up to the side of his head with a pained hiss. "Ow, fuck." He threaded his hand into his own hair, just to hold on tightly.

Hatori squinted at him in concern. "Kyo, it might be a good idea for you to have someone in the room that you can trust. I don't want to overwhelm you."

Hatori then reached out to take Kyo's hand from his hair, to hold it tightly in his own, larger hand. 

Kyo squeezed his hand tightly, and stared into his eyes as he spoke, rather than trying to look at Yuki again. "He can't be there. He can't be in that house."

Shigure spoke up across the room. "Would you like me to come with you instead?"

Hatori stood up a little taller, to gently pull Kyo to stand up with him. "Make a decision, Kyo. We need to leave."

Kyo took a deep breath, and looked to Yuki. "Don't be pissed... I just don't want you to have to deal with that house any more than you already have."

Yuki shook his head sharply, and stepped forward to pull Kyo's arm over his shoulders again, to help him balance. "No. I'm tired of you getting hurt trying to protect me. Let me do something for you this time."

Hatori walked beside them, and glanced at Shigure. "I'll call you when I know something."

"Thank you." Shigure responded quickly. 

*

They'd made it into the house unnoticed, taking advantage of the door in Hatori's office that led outside. 

Hatori did his best to be thorough and quick, knowing that Kyo wasn't supposed to be in the house without Akito's knowledge. 

Yuki was holding onto Kyo's hand tightly, sitting beside him as Hatori did a bunch of weird tests for Kyo's eyes and ears. 

Hatori found a few bruises that he decided not to mention, after making sure that they weren't serious injuries. 

Yuki was clearly very anxious during the exam, not only for Kyo's safety but also because he was terrified of being in the house for too long. 

Hatori was trying his best to hurry, and he kept speaking softly in Yuki's direction as well. "It's okay, Yuki. Everything looks normal." He spoke a little softer. "I won't let Akito know that you were here."

"Thank you." Yuki responded just as quietly, his eyes locked on Kyo's face for any signs of discomfort.

Hatori met Kyo's eyes again. "I understand that you fell on your back, so I'm inclined to ask if there's any pain in your spine at all?"

"No, not really."

"And how about your ribs? Or your neck?"

"Not that I'm aware of. And my head doesn't really hurt that bad, I kinda fell on my back first and then my head after."

Hatori nodded once. "I understand. I'm just going to do a quick physical exam of your rib cage, to make sure everything's okay. I'm gonna ask that you remove your shirt, but I can grab an exam gown if you want one."

"I don't need a gown." Kyo responded, letting go of Yuki's hand to stand from his seat, and reach behind his neck to pull his shirt off. 

Yuki stood with him, taking the shirt out of his hands to hold for him. 

Hatori held a hand up, though. "Go ahead and sit back down."

Kyo did so, but his eyes quickly went to Yuki. 

Hatori stood from his chair to walk over and stand behind Kyo. "I apologize if my hands are cold." He first did some kind of test down the back of Kyo's spine, before feeling for individual ribs on his back as well. 

Kyo just kept his eyes on Yuki, who was staring at Hatori watching him work. 

Hatori decided he was done, and then stepped around to Kyo's front. "Please answer honestly. Did you put deodorant on today?"

Kyo looked up at him. "What?"

Yuki answered quickly. "Yes he did."

Hatori nodded once. "Alright, do me a favor, lift your arms for me and put your hands on the back of your head." 

Kyo followed the order, elongating his torso and straightening out his spine. "Good call on the deodorant."

"I keep some new ones in the office just in case one of my patients forgets, or lies to me about it."

Kyo met Yuki's eyes. "I'm suddenly very self-conscious."

Yuki gave him a small smile. "You always smell wonderful, don't worry. I'm sure Hatori would be honest if you didn't."

"Yes, I would." Hatori hummed, running his fingers down the side of Kyo's rib cage. "I can promise you that. Will you inhale for me?"

Kyo did so, and waited for Hatori to tell him to exhale, which he did in a few seconds. 

Yuki watched them do this a few more times, trying to watch what Hatori was doing, but he honestly couldn't understand any of it. 

Hatori leaned away finally. "You can put your arms back down. Thank you." 

Yuki was the first to speak. "So how is he?"

Hatori waved a hand at Yuki to step alongside him. "He has quite a few bruises, allow me to show you." He placed a hand on Kyo's shoulder. "Is that alright with you, Kyo?"

Kyo nodded once, bowing his head to look down at his lap. "Yeah, he's gonna see 'em anyway."

Yuki agreed. "I saw most of them earlier, when it happened."

Hatori showed him again anyway, and explained different things as he went. "I'm only showing you these, because he will probably be incredibly sore tomorrow when he wakes up. Most of the damage is to his back, but I'm glad that we could do some tests of his brain as well, just in case."

"And everything looks okay?"

"For now, yes. I'm more concerned with how sore the muscles near his spine will be tomorrow, than anything else. I'm almost certain that his neck will be sore as well." He stepped around to be in front of Kyo again. "And with your permission, I'd like to come by and check on you tomorrow morning."

Kyo looked up at him slowly. "That's fine."

"As I'm sure you already know, you are a very healthy person. I just want to be absolutely clear, that I'm asking you to give yourself a few days to rest."

*

Hatori walked outside before the others, just to make sure nobody was in their path to getting back to where Hatori left his car.

He had only just returned to his room through the outside door, when someone knocked on the other door on the opposite side of the room.

Kyo looked to Yuki quickly in a panic, as Hatori walked toward the door. Hatori glanced back at the other two boys, and gestured toward the door leading into his bedroom. He spoke in a whisper. "Don't touch anything in there. Close the door behind you."

As they shut the door behind themselves, Hatori walked over to open the door. "Sorry for the delay, I was actually about to head out for a few minutes."

Akito was standing in front of him, who unfortunately was the last person Hatori wanted to see.

Akito just blinked at him. "That's fine, you're always free to do whatever. I just came to inquire about Yuki. You spoke with Shigure last night, and I wondered if he'd mentioned anything?"

Hatori stood tall and unbothered, as always. "He didn't. I can contact him and ask, if you'd like?"

"No, that's alright. I might just call Yuki to the house, and ask for myself."

Hatori nodded once. "If you think that's what's best."

Akito gave him a weird smile. "You disagree? Care to elaborate a little?"

"I'm just aware of his discomfort being singled out in certain things. Calling him over individually seems to make him distressed."

"Perhaps Shigure can come along as well."

"Perhaps." Hatori answered curtly. 

Akito nodded, and turned to walk away. "So, just out of curiosity, where are you heading?" A pause. "Any chance you could stop by Shigure's on your way to see how Yuki's doing?"

"Of course. I'll let you know when I get back."

Akito smiled, and finally turned to walk away. 

*

Hatori followed the boys inside their home, so he could speak with Shigure. 

As Yuki led Kyo toward the kitchen, hoping to find Kyo something to eat, Tohru was already there making food. 

As soon as she saw Kyo, she grinned widely. "Oh hi! I was so worried about you, how are you doing?"

Yuki spoke for him, without even hesitating. "He'll be alright, he just needs to rest for a few days."

"No head injuries? No back injuries?"

"Nothing major, just a few sore muscles it sounds like."

"I'm _so_ happy to hear that!" Tohru couldn't help herself, as she hurried over and grabbed Kyo in a very brief hug. 

Kyo had tried to back up a step, but it didn't matter.

Yuki flinched, as a flash of orange took over the room, and he bowed his head slowly to see the orange cat on the floor. "Oh, Tohru..."

Tohru covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm sorry, I just-- I was so _worried_ about you! And to hear that you were okay, I just-- Kyo, I'm sorry."

Kyo was too exhausted to be upset, so he just sat still. He looked up at Tohru slowly, before leaning against Yuki's leg in a tired way. "It's fine."

Tohru tried to speak over her mistake, as she waved toward the kitchen counter. "But I made some food! I didn't know when you would be back, or if you'd be hungry, so I just-- Sorry. I hope that makes up for my mistake a little."

Yuki spoke calmly, giving her a small smile. "It does. Thank you. I'll take some with us upstairs." 

Kyo then turned his head so he was looking up at Yuki instead. "Should I just go to our--? _Your_ room?"

"Sure. I'll meet you up there. Take it easy on the stairs, would you?"

Kyo didn't respond, just turned to hurry out of the kitchen. 

*

Yuki pushed the door open with his foot, carrying a tray full of food in his hands as well as the clothing he'd picked up from the floor of the kitchen. 

Kyo was sitting on the edge of Yuki's bed, curled up to take a very short nap.

Yuki closed the door softly, before walking across the room to set the tray of food on his nightstand, setting the clothes on the bed somewhere he knew Kyo would be able to reach. 

Kyo's head popped up to look at him, and Yuki gave him a small smile before sitting beside him. 

Yuki placed a hand on Kyo's back. "Hey."

Kyo didn't say anything, as he snuggled a little closer to Yuki's leg, only to relax again. 

Yuki left his hand where it was. "I'm sorry you've had such an exhausting day. I made sure to grab a glass of milk for you, when you're, y'know... Human sized again."

Kyo didn't respond to that either. 

Yuki decided to respect that, as he remained quiet for a few moments, running his hand up and down Kyo's back. 

Kyo looked up at him suddenly. "Did you grab my stuff? Or are we at that weird stage where I'm gonna try on some of your clothes instead?"

"That isn't a weird stage, I think you'd be adorable in one of my white, button ups. But yes, I did grab your stuff."

Kyo tilted his head a little. "Well if _that's_ how you feel--" He didn't get to finish, as Yuki was met with another flash of orange and white. 

Yuki looked down at his feet when it happened. "Sorry."

"Grab me a shirt then, Yuki." Kyo finished, sitting a little too still and uncertain, because his clothes were on the other side of Yuki and he wasn't sure how to get to them.

Yuki looked to the opposite side of the room as he stood and walked past Kyo to get to his closet. "Fine, but don't be upset if it's a little too long for you."

"We're basically the same height." Kyo argued, as he was finally able to find his underwear in the pile of clothes Yuki left him. 

"I know, just.. You like your stuff to be short, and I always like mine long so I can tuck it in."

Kyo wandered over, now only wearing his briefs, as he stood behind Yuki to look over his shoulder into the closet. "Wow, this is exactly what I pictured."

"Not sure what that's supposed to mean." Yuki mumbled, grabbing one of the hangers only to face Kyo and hold the shirt up to line it up with Kyo's shoulders, as if to give himself a preview. 

"I meant it as a joke, but I think it means that I know you too well." Kyo responded with a small smirk. 

Yuki decided he didn't like the color he chose, and turned back to the closet. "You hardly ever wear white, huh?"

"Almost never. Why?"

"Just curious." Yuki turned around with another button up, this one dark blue, as he held it up to Kyo's shoulders like he did before. "I think I found a winner."

Kyo took the shirt off of the hanger, and reached around to slide his arms into the sleeves. "You sure? This is it, huh?"

"Yes. It's a good color on you." Yuki reached out to grab both sides of the shirt, as if he was going to button it up for Kyo, but instead used that grip to pull him in for a kiss. 

Kyo stumbled into it at first, and he pulled away quickly. "Seems unfair."

"What does?"

"Oh." Kyo looked genuinely surprised. "Sorry, I thought that was in my head."

Yuki couldn't help but smile. "Well apparently your subconscious wanted me to know, so. _What's_ unfair?"

"This is the second time today that you've seen me basically naked, and I haven't gotten to see you like this literally ever."

Yuki removed his hands from the shirt, just to slide both hands onto Kyo's bare hips. "Guess I didn't think you'd want to."

Kyo scoffed at him. "Are you kidding? Maybe you should go downstairs and hug Tohru too, and then we'll be even."

"You're saying you'd rather Tohru take my clothes off by mistake, than for _you_ to take them off intentionally?" Yuki hummed, sliding his hands around to Kyo's back. 

Kyo brought his hands up to sit on Yuki's chest, both so that he could push him away if he wanted to, but also to keep them out of Yuki's way. "I-- I guess I hadn't thought of that."

Yuki grinned at him, watching Kyo unfold in front of him. "Perhaps I've flustered you."

"Don't flatter yourself, you smug--" Kyo stumbled forward again, to be pressed against Yuki's chest as Yuki slid both hands over the back of Kyo's underwear. "--Bastard."

Yuki was just smirking now, a little proud of himself. He slid his hands down a little further, to rest on the backs of Kyo's upper thighs. "Do me a favor?" He paused. "Jump."

With their faces so close together, Kyo could easily meet his eyes. "What?"

Yuki just shook his head, and lifted Kyo off of the ground easily with his hands on Kyo's legs, which led Kyo to quickly slip his arms loosely around Yuki's neck. 

_"Yuki,_ what the--?" Kyo's legs quickly wrapped around Yuki's waist. "This was your plan all along. You're really gonna kill me this time, huh?"

**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Yuki chuckled softly, as he carried Kyo toward his bed. "No, not quite." 

  
Kyo got the message when Yuki moved to set him down toward the center of the bed, as he relaxed his legs and loosened his grip on Yuki's neck. 

  
Yuki set him down carefully, before climbing onto the bed with him. 

  
Kyo watched with wide eyes, as Yuki crawled onto the bed, moving to straddle Kyo's hips.

  
Without hesitation, Kyo's hands came up to rest on the outsides of Yuki's thighs, as he stared up at Yuki. "The question still stands. Are you _literally_ trying to kill me?"

  
Yuki grinned again, looking down at him and letting the longer strands of his hair fall into his eyes. "I think you'd know if that was my intention."

  
"Well it kinda feels like it." 

  
Yuki placed his hands on the sides of Kyo's torso, pushing the unbuttoned shirt out of his way. "You're always free to tell me if you're uncomfortable, or if I'm moving too fast."

  
"That's not exactly my concern." Kyo hummed softly. 

  
"Tell me what it is, then." Yuki answered, just as quietly, as he slid his hands along Kyo's chest and abdomen with appreciation. "I can't even express to you, how absolutely stunning you are."

  
Kyo felt that nervous feeling bubbling up inside of him again, and he turned his head to the side to avoid Yuki's eyes. "Okay, this is the executive order to slow down." He spoke a little softer, like he was embarrassed. "Please."

  
Yuki removed his hands from Kyo's chest, to place them on top of Kyo's hands, which were resting on Yuki's thighs. "Okay, that's okay. What happened? Did I cross a line somewhere?"

  
Kyo still couldn't look at him. "You just have a tendency to make me feel really vulnerable, that's all. Not like, in a bad way, just... Not used to opening up."

  
Yuki nodded slowly. "I understand. Might I propose a solution?"

  
"Sure."

  
"Remember... Last night? You said you wanted to shower together."

  
"You want to do that _now?"_ Kyo finally turned to look at him. 

  
"Sure, why not?" 

  
Kyo just blinked a few times. "I mean. Okay. You should eat something first."

*

Yuki offered for Kyo to go to the shower first, so he could bring their dishes and the tray downstairs. 

Shigure was at the table with Tohru, speaking softly to her about Kyo's state of being. 

He quietly set his things in the kitchen, with every intention to rush upstairs without speaking to them. 

Shigure stopped him though, speaking just loud enough to gain his attention. "Yuki, could I bother you for a moment?"

"Yes."

"I know you need to get back to Kyo, so I'll be quick."

Yuki walked into the dining room, holding his hands in front of himself as he looked over at Shigure. "Is Hatori gone?"

"Yes, but he'll be back in the morning. I already shared this information with Tohru, and I know I should mention it to you as well. Hatori had some concerns with Kyo's eating habits."

"In what way?" Yuki inquired. 

"He hadn't found any signs of significant head trauma that might be leading to the dizziness and lack of balance Kyo had after he fell. That, combined with Kyo's low BMI, led Hatori to think he might be getting light headed from skipping meals. I figure you know him best, so I thought I should ask if that seems consistent to you?"

Yuki looked down. "Yeah. I guess it does."

*

Kyo initially stood in the shower alone. 

He stood directly under the spray of water, letting his hair fall into his eyes as it got wet, and he didn't seem to care at all. 

He managed to wash his hair almost completely, before Yuki stepped in behind him. 

Yuki let out a soft sigh, and slid his arms around Kyo's waist. "As always, tell me to back off, and I will."

Kyo leaned against him slightly for a few moments, before he turned around in Yuki's arms to look up at him. 

Yuki was very well known for being able to conceal any and every emotion on his face, but Kyo was beginning to figure him out. 

Even the smallest hint of Yuki being upset, and Kyo was already tilting his head. "Hey. What's wrong?"

Yuki just stared at him. "I didn't say anything."

"I know, but something's obviously bothering you."

Yuki stared at him for a few moments, and decided it wouldn't be fair to lie. "Hatori had a few concerns. And I just... It's weighing on my mind, I guess."

Kyo placed his hands on Yuki's shoulder to rotate them, so that the water would be on Yuki instead. "You wanna tell me what it is? Or wait until after?"

"I can wait."

Kyo nodded once, and then his eyes flashed down to the silver necklace on Yuki's neck. "You don't take that off to shower?"

"I don't ever want to take it off, honestly." Yuki began to wash his own hair, briefly turning his back to Kyo so he could do so. 

Kyo busied himself with stealing some of Yuki's body wash to run along his arms and torso. 

Yuki let his hair hang into his face when he was satisfied with how clean it was, now that it smelled like his shampoo.

Kyo stepped forward to press a kiss to the center of Yuki's back, as he put some more of Yuki's body wash in his hands to run along the length of Yuki's arms.

Yuki turned to face him, keeping his eyes on Kyo's face as Kyo gently spread the soap onto Yuki's torso. "Thank you."

Kyo just smirked. "It's my pleasure, honestly. I'm never gonna take this sight for granted."

He continued gently sliding his hands around Yuki's chest and down to his abdomen, glancing up through his lashes to meet Yuki's eyes as he slowly slid his hands down to Yuki's hipbones. 

Yuki locked eyes with him, not looking nearly as nervous as Kyo felt. 

Yuki noticed that Kyo had frozen in place, and he tried to ease the tension a little, leaning forward to press a kiss to Kyo's lips.

Kyo only reciprocated for a moment, before sliding his hands down further to massage the tops of Yuki's thighs. "Do you even know how beautiful you are? Like, do you have _any_ idea?"

Yuki finally broke, and chuckled softly. "I suppose not."

Kyo decided to take his turn being in charge, and he used his hold on Yuki's hips to flip him around abruptly so they were both facing the spray of the shower. 

Kyo pressed himself against Yuki's back, as he slid his hands all over Yuki's front, like he was doing before. "That's a shame, y'know." He whispered, almost directly into Yuki's ear. "Because I think you're fuckin' gorgeous."

Yuki allowed himself to be manhandled, as he reached back with both hands to grab onto the backs of Kyo's thighs, just to have something to hold on to. "Damn..."

Kyo left one hand on Yuki's stomach, and reached up with his other hand to thread through Yuki's wet hair enough to grip it, and tilt Yuki's head to the side to press a few soft kisses to the side of his neck. 

Yuki let his eyes slip shut, as the water slid down his body. He leaned some of his weight onto Kyo, and reached back to slip one hand onto the back of Kyo's head.

Kyo couldn't help but smirk, because he loved the idea that he could show Yuki just how beautiful and admired he really is. "Hey." He spoke with confidence, sill pressing a few kisses to Yuki's neck. "I love you."

*

They were now laying in bed beside each other, Yuki in a pair of light grey briefs, while Kyo wore black. 

Kyo was laying on his back, with an arm lazily thrown behind his head. Yuki beside him, laying on his stomach with his head turned to face Kyo. 

Yuki was staring at him with a grin, his eyes trailing up and down Kyo's tan body without any shame. He spoke softly, in an offhanded way. "I am literally the luckiest person alive."

Kyo glanced over at him, and leaned over to give Yuki's shoulder a quick kiss. "Oh, you think so? Why's that?" He gave Yuki's skin another kiss, before leaning away to meet his eyes again. 

"Honestly? Who _else_ can say that their boyfriend is not only absolutely smokin' hot, gorgeous, and also totally brilliant and hilarious? Who else can say that their boyfriend is a big romantic and a strong fighter all at the same time? Also bonus, he's got a great ass, _and_ he can cook."

Kyo was grinning widely as he listed these things off, and he finally chuckled. "I'm kinda the best boyfriend ever."

"I've been trying to tell you."

Kyo glanced down at himself, as he crossed his legs at the ankles. "You think I'm smokin' hot and gorgeous?"

"I literally think you are the sexiest man alive." Yuki responded with a confident smirk.

"Okay, but... If anybody in this relationship has a great ass, it's you."

Yuki grinned right back at him. "Is that so? Well, can you prove it? Because if not, I'm sorry my friend, but that title goes to you."

"Oh, he's got jokes." Kyo reached over to gently place his hand on Yuki's lower back, only to slide down toward his ass. He paused, to decide if he should go over the clothes or under them, and he smirked before slipping his hand under the elastic on Yuki's underwear. 

Yuki almost flinched, as he sat up enough to rest on his elbows so he could turn his head to watch Kyo's hand. 

Kyo dared to slide his hand a little further, to gently rest flat against the swell of Yuki's ass, as he spoke softly. "How much more proof do you need? All the evidence is right here."

Yuki was staring at him now. Kyo was giving him some mixed messages about these kinds of things, and Yuki never wanted to push him too far.

Yuki moved to lay even closer to Kyo, pushing his shoulder so Kyo would lay flat again. Yuki then climbed up to lay on him, sliding his leg in between both of Kyo's. 

Kyo brought both hands up to rest on Yuki's ass, as he leaned up enough to meet Yuki's lips in a messy kiss. 

Yuki went along with it, placing both hands on the sides of Kyo's face. He moved his leg in just the right way, so his thigh slid up against the front of Kyo's underwear.

Kyo immediately pulled away, as Yuki had expected. Kyo stared into his eyes, and he looked a little scared again.

Yuki stared down at him. "Sorry. Got a little carried away."

Kyo left his hands where they were, and gently massaged Yuki's ass in his hands. "I'm sorry I keep doing that... I just... I don't want you to think that I don't want to do that with you, because I really really do."

Yuki nodded, understanding as always. "So what's stopping you?" He spoke over himself quickly, with their chests pressed together now. "Not that I'm like, trying to pressure you into anything."

"It's just." Kyo paused, sliding his hands up from Yuki's underwear onto his lower back. "Remember all that emotional bullshit I was talkin' earlier? About like.. The fact that I'm scared to lose you?"

Yuki spoke softly, as gentle as he could. "Of course, love... I wouldn't just forget something like that."

Kyo gave him a small smile. "I know you wouldn't, that's not what I meant... Just, for context."

"Okay, but.. What does that have to do with..?" Yuki leaned back a little, slightly shocked at his own realization. "Wait what? You really think I'd..? I mean, you think _that_ would be the deal breaker? For real?"

"Wait, what? I didn't even say--"

"I figured it out, thank you." Yuki moved off of Kyo completely, to sit up and look down at him. "You really think--? Actually, no. I want to hear you say it, so I know that I understand."

"I don't know why you're getting so upset with me." Kyo muttered, sitting up a little bit too. 

"I'm pissed that you think I'm a terrible person. As if I was only interested in you for something that shallow."

Kyo's face shifted a little, and he sat up completely. "It's not about _you,_ Yuki. Not everything is about you. Will you just let me tell you what's wrong before you go jumping all over the place?"

Yuki turned to look away, taking a deep breath. "Okay. You're right. Tell me what you were going to say."

Kyo held his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as if to protect himself. "It's got nothing to do with you, damn it... I'm just so terrified that I won't be good enough for you."

Yuki wanted to give him some space, but he changed his mind, and moved up on the bed to sit beside Kyo. He wrapped an arm around Kyo's back, and pulled Kyo against him gently. "Love... I'm so sorry you feel that way. Do you want to talk about it at all?"

Kyo leaned against Yuki's body, feeling almost like he wanted to cry for admitting how he felt. He used to thrive on being better than Yuki, and he wouldn't allow himself to accept anything less.

But now here he was, openly admitting that he wasn't. And he was doing it right to Yuki's face, which was that much scarier. 

Kyo closed his eyes, and allowed himself to be comforted by Yuki's hand running up and down his bare back. "Not really, I just... It's not that I think you're a bad person, because I don't. I... I'm just so scared that-- I mean, you've got _so_ many options. Every fish in the damn sea wants to date you, Yuki."

"You're the only option that means anything to me, Kyo. You're literally-- You're the best boyfriend, remember? I'm so lucky to have you, and I've never even considered..."

Kyo looked up at him with a frown, but didn't speak.

Yuki gave him a small smile, and tried to lighten the mood. "I mean, if there's anything that might turn me off about you, it would be your foul mouth or your anger issues, definitely not your body."

Kyo's mouth dropped open slightly, but a smile was forming. "Okay, rude. You fuckin' love my foul mouth, don't lie."

"Yes, well. If a loud, angry, foul mouthed boyfriend is the price I have to pay for such a sexy, caring, romantic, beautiful, smart, kind--"

"Stop listing adjectives that have nothing to do with me."

"I didn't." Yuki responded softly. "I wouldn't lie to you, Kyo. There are so many things that I love about you, that aren't physical at all."

*

Kyo was sitting on the porch the next morning, while he waited for Yuki to wake up. 

He'd decided not to go for his run, because he woke up incredibly sore throughout his neck and his back. 

Tohru had offered him some tea when she woke up, but he'd denied her, and just asked that she close the door on her way back inside. 

Hatori showed up within the hour, walking up the front walkway almost silently. 

He took a seat on the edge of the porch beside Kyo, and set his briefcase down beside himself. "Good morning."

"Hey." Kyo responded shortly, staring down at his knees. 

Hatori eyed him quickly, in the analytical way that he always did. "You seem stiff. Did you get enough sleep?"

"Not really sure what qualifies as enough, but yeah. I got a standard amount."

"You're a young adult, which means you should be getting between seven and nine hours." Hatori answered easily, folding his hands in his lap. 

"Then the answer is yes."

"Good, I'm happy to hear it." Hatori responded softly. "How is your back feeling?"

"It's fuckin' sore. Like, more sore than it's _ever_ been. There isn't a workout on this earth that could compare."

Hatori hummed in affirmation, noticing that Kyo's posture was much more slouched than his own. "Can you tell me where it hurts the most?"

"I think... My neck hurts more than anything else. And then like, my shoulders."

"I see. I brought a few pain relievers with me, if you'd like. Or I can try to do some physical therapy on you."

Kyo was quiet for a moment, keeping his eyes facing forward rather than looking at the person beside him. "Do you ever get tired of coming over here? Like... I know you used to be around all the time for Yuki, and now it's me."

Hatori paused, to catch up with the shift in conversation. "You're asking if I'm feeling inconvenienced by you. And the answer is no."

Kyo was quiet again, before he spoke softly. "I just don't want to be annoying. Like.. I dunno, I really like when you come over, and... I don't want you to get tired of me."

Hatori could hardly believe what he was hearing. All the years he'd seen this boy grow into an adult, he'd never heard Kyo open up without being prompted. "I.. I appreciate that, Kyo. I quite enjoy coming over as well. And I can assure you, that I don't find you to be annoying."

Kyo nodded slowly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to unload all that on you. I just wanted... I know we're not like, friends or anything."

"I would like to be your friend. You have a tendency to avoid opening up to people, and I'd like you to think of me as someone that you can trust."

Kyo looked down at his lap. "Yeah... I'd like that."

Hatori gave him a small smile. "You and I are more similar than you think, Kyo." 

Yuki suddenly walked outside, and he froze. "Oop-- My apologies, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Hatori spoke first, wanting Kyo to know that it was okay. "Why don't you come sit with us? I might need your help."

Yuki closed the door quickly, as he walked over to sit on the other side of Kyo. He placed a hand on Kyo's leg, and spoke softly to him. "Good morning." Before speaking a little louder toward Hatori. "So, how can I help?"

Hatori was still looking to Kyo for an answer. "We're just trying to decide if the best plan is some physical therapy, or if he would benefit from more rest and some kind of anti-inflammatory medicine."

Yuki nodded in understanding, as he looked to Kyo as well. "What do you think, love?"

Kyo didn't look at either of them. "I mean." He shot a glance at Hatori. "I don't know, _you're_ the doctor not me."

"Yes, but I don't know how you're feeling as well as you do. I'm offering to massage your neck, but if you're in too much pain, there are alternatives to help you feel better."

Kyo let out a loud exhale, placing his hand on top of Yuki's, on his leg. "Okay, fine. I'll take a few of those meds, and then... Maybe you can do whatever physical therapy you're talking about?"

Hatori nodded once. "Okay. Let's go inside, and we can figure it out."

**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a long chapter, y'all. 
> 
> So sit down and get comfy, because this is a MESS hahaha

Hatori spent almost a half hour, helping Kyo with a heat compression for his neck, as well as a very careful massage down his spine.

  
He'd decided to stick around for a little bit afterwards, wanting to make sure that the medicine kicked in before he left.

  
Hatori and Tohru now sat at the table together, Tohru offering to make tea and hoping she could ask him a few questions. 

  
Shigure came out to join them, taking a seat beside Hatori with a smile. 

  
Kyo and Yuki joined them a few minutes after, Yuki trying to be sure that Kyo found something to eat for breakfast. 

  
Kyo and Yuki sat at the table beside each other, with Hatori across from Kyo, and Shigure at the head of the table. 

  
Tohru stood once they'd sat down, with a smile. "Would you two like some tea as well?"

  
Yuki glanced at Kyo, before speaking softly. "No thank you."

  
Shigure resumed their previous conversation, speaking to Hatori. "So you'll be stopping by tomorrow as well?"

  
"If that's alright with you, yes. I just want to be sure that he's not in too much pain." Hatori then turned to Kyo. "And if you're ever in more pain than you think is normal, please feel free to call. Even if I've already been by that day."

  
Kyo looked up at him, and spoke softly. "Thanks."

  
Tohru looked around the table nervously, wondering if they were going to address what Hatori had told Shigure yesterday. 

  
Shigure seemed to understand, and he spoke to Hatori again. "Tori, have you spoken with him about what you discovered yesterday?"

  
Hatori paused, to look at him. "I was under the impression that you were going to speak with him? As a group?"

  
Tohru looked down at her lap, feeling almost guilty for not doing what Hatori had asked. Shigure didn't tell her that part of it though.

  
Hatori shook his head once, but knew he had to be honest with Kyo, as he met Kyo's eyes again. "When I stopped by yesterday, I expressed some concern as to why you may be feeling light headed and dizzy."

  
Kyo couldn't help but glance at Shigure, before meeting Hatori's eyes again. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

  
"I was just speculating about something, so I wanted to bring it up to Shigure to see if what I was noticing was consistent with your behavior at home."

  
Yuki could tell that Kyo was getting irritated that everyone was talking about him behind his back, so Yuki reached over to place a hand on Kyo's knee. "Hatori didn't want to call you out on something that may or may not be true. That's all."

  
Kyo turned his glare to Yuki. "Oh, so _you_ knew about it too?"

  
"Yes, I did. But Kyo, please just listen to me, and don't get upset yet. I was worried about you, and Shigure wanted us to approach you about it as a group. As a family."

  
"Okay so _approach_ me. Stop avoiding the subject by trying to make sure I'm not pissed off."

  
"I will, I just want you to know that I'm sorry I handled the situation in a way you didn't like, but--"

  
"Yuki." Kyo interrupted, his eyes full of concern. "Just tell me."

  
Yuki didn't spare a glance at any of the others at the table, wanting to give Kyo his full attention. He moved his hand, to place it on Kyo's back. "I don't want to call you out, okay? Don't view this as an ambush, because we're all just feeling concerned for you, because Hatori mentioned that your BMI is lower than it used to be."

  
Kyo just stared at him, and didn't speak for a moment. "You're saying... Yuki, I'm not underweight."

  
"No, I know. Again, I'm not accusing you, love." Yuki reminded him, before speaking on the subject again. "He was just saying that your weight has been dropping since he last saw you. You've gotten taller, and not gained the weight you should've."

  
"And that's a bad thing?"

  
"Not bad, don't think of it like that. He's just concerned for you, and he wanted to make sure you were taking care of yourself at home."

  
Kyo stared at him. "I know you're telling me not to be angry, but.. I'm kinda pissed you didn't talk to me yesterday."

  
"I understand. I apologize for not coming to you sooner, I just didn't want to worry you about something I wasn't sure about."

  
Hatori decided to speak, deciding it wasn't fair for Yuki to take all the blame. "It wasn't his fault, Kyo. I made the decision to speak to the members of your household before I brought the issue to your attention."

  
Kyo shifted his focus to Hatori, and rested one of his elbows on the table. "So.. Explain it to me a little. What's like... What's wrong with my weight, in like doctor terms?"

"Nothing is _wrong,_ Kyo. I am just expressing concern." Hatori took a deep breath and tried to answer the question. "People of different heights are expected to be different weights. But there are standard, average weights that each height is expected to be close to. And... You're still a growing boy, but as your height as been increasing, your weight hasn't been."

  
"Isn't it possible I'm just like, in better shape?"

  
"Yes, it's possible. I'm not claiming to have a better understanding of your body than you do, I am just stating a statistical concern." Hatori paused, to speak a little softer. "I'm worried about you, and I want you to take care of yourself."

  
Kyo stared at him for a moment, to absorb the information. He turned to face Yuki again. "And... You agree with this..? That I'm not taking care of whatever?"

  
Yuki spoke softly to him, running his hand up and down Kyo's back. "Honestly... Yes. I might not have noticed before, but... The day we first started actually hanging out with each other, I remember... I called you out, because you came downstairs to get something to drink, but didn't eat until dinnertime."

  
"I mean it's not like I do it on purpose. I just... I wasn't hungry."

  
"I understand, I know it's not your fault. But maybe you and I can start paying more attention, and... We can make lots of snacks during the day, even if you're not hungry enough for a meal."

  
*

Kyo was incredibly disappointed when the school week started. 

Hatori gave him permission to skip if he was in too much pain, but Kyo had decided instead to take some of the pain killers Hatori left for him, and head to school anyway. 

Yuki tried to convince him to stay home, but Kyo was still as stubborn as ever, and absolutely refused.

Which basically ruined Yuki's whole day. He couldn't concentrate in class because of how worried he was about Kyo's well being, and he just hoped that Hatsuharu would leave Kyo alone.

He realizes now, that he should've been careful with what he was wishing for, because Hatsuharu caught up with Yuki after class instead. 

Yuki didn't even want to look at him. "Don't you ever go to your _own_ classes?"

"Sometimes." Haru shoved the door open for both of them, as they walked toward where Yuki was meeting the others to walk home. 

Yuki wasn't going to start a conversation, hoping that would make Haru leave him alone. 

Hatsuharu stopped walking when they were in sight of Tohru, but far enough away that she wouldn't hear them. "Can I just-- Can I talk to you?"

Yuki wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn't. He turned to face Haru, carefully placing his hands at his sides. "About what? Unless it's an apology, I don't care to hear it."

"I am sorry, Yuki. But... Can you just take a second, and put yourself in my shoes?"

"I would've been happy for you, Haru." Yuki snapped at him, quietly as not to draw any attention. "If you had a childhood enemy that you finally matured enough to befriend, I'd be absolutely thrilled. What I would _not_ do, is show up at your house and tackle him to the ground out of jealousy."

Haru's eyes were wide, and almost helpless looking, as if he didn't know how to handle Yuki being upset with him. "That's not-- I mean, yeah. That's kinda true. But I didn't come over there with the intention to fight anybody. I just... I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes, and while you and I were speaking you tried to physically harm _me_ as well." Yuki reminded him in a flat tone. 

"I didn't mean to do that either! I was just... I mean, you weren't at the dinner. I was worried something was wrong."

"And I told you, very clearly, that I was fine. So why did you keep pushing it?"

"I mean, honestly, you were right. I was upset that I didn't get to see you, and you were with other people instead. You're like, my favorite part of those stupid family meetings."

"Well, I apologize for missing out." Yuki responded shortly. "Are we through here?"

"Yuki, please." Haru was desperate now. He hated the thought that he was in a bad place with Yuki. "I'm just... I'm a little jealous, fine. But it's not about that, as much as it's about me feeling like.. You're choosing someone you hate, over me."

"I don't hate him. I didn't choose anybody, Haru. I don't have to make a choice between you two."

Haru stepped forward to gently take Yuki's hand in his own. "What about Tohru?"

Yuki looked down at their hands, but didn't pull away for fear of upsetting him. "What about her?"

"She gave you a necklace. And you two had dinner plans on Valentine's Day. Is that not... A thing?"

Yuki looked up from their hands to meet his eyes. "Not really, no."

Haru couldn't help but smile a little. "Okay."

"So... Are we done?"

"Depends. You still mad at me?"

"I'll be _less_ mad, when you apologize to Kyo."

Haru stared at him for a few moments, before sighing and giving Yuki's hand a gentle squeeze. "Fine. I'll do that."

Yuki nodded and turned to look to the meeting spot, seeing Kyo approaching Tohru, likely wondering where Yuki was. 

When Kyo's head turned toward Yuki, Yuki quickly pulled his hand out of Haru's grip, before speaking quickly. "Okay. I'll see you around."

*

Kyo didn't bring it up until they were almost home, walking down the sidewalk of the main street. "So... Haru."

Tohru's eyes widened a little, but she didn't speak.

Yuki kept his eyes facing forward, as he was walking in the center of the group. "He just wanted to apologize. Said he was gonna apologize to you too, so. Keep an eye out for that."

"Okay." Kyo responded easily, and then he spoke a little softer. "He didn't, like... Hurt you, did he?"

"No, love. I'm fine." Yuki spoke up a little bit. "Y'know he's not a total monster, I just think... You get on his bad side sometimes."

"Yeah, well. It's easier to do that when a situation involves _you."_ Kyo looked away from him, shoving his hands in his pockets as they walked. "He says he doesn't love you anymore, but I think that's a bunch of shit."

"He just cares about me, Kyo. It's fine."

"I know, I'm not.. I'm not trying to be the jealous boyfriend right now, okay? I just want to make sure that you're safe." Kyo turned his head toward Yuki again. "You're trying to hide that ring of bruises around your wrist, but I know exactly where they came from. That's all I'm saying."

Without even thinking about it, Yuki pulled on his sleeve to be sure it was covering his wrist. "It was an accident. He didn't mean to. You know just as well as I do that he can't think clearly when he goes dark."

"All the more reason I don't want him around you." Kyo argued. 

"I can take care of myself." Yuki defended, in the same sharp tone.

"I know that, Yuki." Kyo finally snapped, as he stopped walking to force Yuki to turn around and face him. "I know you can, but you _won't._ You have some weird soft spot for the brat, and you let him hurt you, because you're scared to hurt him."

Tohru stopped walking as well, keeping her hands folded in front of her as she looked down at the ground, trying not to get involved.

Yuki flipped around to face him, keeping his voice low, but still sounding just as irritated as Kyo did. "You don't know what you're talking about. Don't take this out on me, just because you're angry with him."

"I just don't understand why it was always so easy for you to hurt me, but you won't do the same to him." Kyo's tone changed to be a little more somber. "He practically grabbed you around the _neck,_ Yuki. And you just stood there. And now you're making excuses for him?"

"I did the best that I could without pissing him off. Unlike you, I know to keep his temper in mind, so he doesn't go dark and destroy the entire house."

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault that he tried to crack my skull open? You're saying I deserved what came to me, because you know how to handle him better?" Kyo's voice was starting to raise a little, but he kept his hands shoved in his pockets so he wouldn't do something stupid. 

Yuki kept his volume low, in contrast. "That's not what I said. I'm just saying you should've been more careful with the way you behaved."

"Damn it, Yuki!" Kyo snapped at him, a little louder.

He quickly regretted it, after seeing the look on Yuki's face. Kyo abruptly turned his head, so he wouldn't have to see it anymore.

Tohru kept her eyes on the ground, but she flinched a little at his tone.

Kyo then spoke again, significantly quieter. "The only reason I turned around in front of him, is because you fuckin' told me to. You told us to chill the fuck out, and I tried to walk away so I wouldn't get angry."

"Kyo--"

"Why does that angry fuckin' toddler get a pass for his temper tantrum? Why would you let him grab you like that, and not do shit about it? If you and I got into an argument like that, and I pulled a stunt like that?" Kyo scoffed, and grit his teeth as he stared at the ground. "You wouldn't even hesitate to kick my ass for it."

"That's not true. You're talking about our dynamic from the past, and that's not fair. I--"

"No." Kyo was practically seething, but he spoke in a level, quiet voice. "I'm talking about you, literally right now, making excuses for a kid who disrespected you, and threw me onto the ground." He finally glanced up at Yuki, with angry eyes. "Why does he get special treatment?"

"He doesn't, Kyo. What are you even talking about?"

"When was the last time you let me hold your hand like that while we're on campus?" The anger on his face was shifting to hurt. "So is it that you care about him more? Or are you less embarrassed to be seen with him?"

"It's not like that." Yuki stepped forward, arms out to physically comfort Kyo, but Kyo immediately took two steps back. 

Kyo kept his eyes locked with Yuki's, the hurt evident on his face.

Yuki froze, a little hurt by the action as well. "Hey. It's not like that at all. I can see why you'd be upset by that, but it's not like that." He took a moment to be honest with himself, before admitting softly. "I'm just trying to make everyone happy."

They fell into a weird silence after that, because Kyo had nothing left to say. 

Tohru spoke up quietly, in her kind tone. "Maybe we should head home, and you can discuss this a little more."

Kyo turned around immediately, and went to do just that without waiting for either of them. His neck was still a little sore, but he was too upset to even notice. 

*

Kyo could've thrown up. He returned home with every intention of being left alone, only to see Shigure sitting outside with Ayame and Hatori. 

Ayame was the first to greet him, speaking loudly and (in Kyo's opinion) obnoxiously. "Oh my, look at you! You're growing up to be quite a handsome young man."

Kyo practically snarled at him as he marched by, although he briefly met Hatori's eyes. "Oh good, that's _exactly_ what I needed today. For there to be two of you."

That was enough of an act for Shigure to reach out to grab Kyo's upper arm. "Hey. Stop." He met Kyo's eyes, with a very concerned gaze. "What's the matter?"

Kyo ripped his arm away, and paused only long enough to speak. "I'm having a shitty day, leave me alone."

Ayame chuckled to himself. "Ah, yes. Quite the charmer, just as I remember."

Shigure pulled his hand away in a surrendering motion. "Sorry I asked."

Hatori was the next to speak, not nearly as loud as the others. "I thought we decided you were going to stay home and rest today."

"Yeah, well. Add yourself to the bottom of the list of people I'm supposed to listen to, but never do." Kyo continued to storm into the house, hurrying up the staircase without looking back. 

Hatori watched him go with a frown. 

Ayame gave him a grin, sitting in the seat beside him on the wooden bench, with a cup of tea in his lap. "What an interesting development... You care for him."

"Yes well, I think he's overdue for someone to be on _his_ side for a change."

Ayame just hummed, before his face absolutely lit up at the sight of Yuki coming toward the house. "Oh look! My sweet, sweet brother and his precious Tohru."

Yuki shot him a glare, as he walked past them toward the front door. "Not in the mood."

Tohru gave him a wave though. "Nice to see you again."

Shigure did the same thing, grabbing Yuki by the upper arm. "Yuki, please. What happened?"

"Can't talk about it in this company." He responded shortly, but he didn't pull his arm away like Kyo had.

Shigure nodded once in understanding, and let go. "I see. Carry on, then. We'll talk later."

Tohru stayed outside to talk with Ayame, always wanting to be polite and hear what he had to say.

Yuki walked up the stairs, glancing at Kyo's room to see that the door was closed.

Yuki sighed, and proceeded into his own room.

He hated that he and Kyo had gotten into an argument. And he hated even more that the things Kyo had said, actually made sense. 

Yuki could definitely see how Kyo might think that. And he knew that he treated Hatsuharu a little too kindly considering how Haru often treated him in return, but Yuki always felt he had no other choice. 

He felt bad. Ultimately, he felt bad. 

He especially felt bad that Kyo was physically injured, and Yuki was supposed to be taking care of him. 

Yuki stood from his bed, leaving his backpack there to be dealt with later. 

He left his room, and headed over to Kyo's door to knock once, softly.

Kyo scoffed loudly. "That didn't take long."

"Sorry, just... Wanted to check on you. I shouldn't have gotten you so worked up while you're injured."

"Oh." Kyo spoke a little softer. "That's what you're worried about."

"No, Kyo. Not just that. I'm sorry that I haven't appreciated you enough, and I'm sorry that I tried to make it sound like I know how to treat people better than you do. I didn't mean it like that."

Kyo finally opened the door, standing directly in front of him with a neutral expression on his face. "What _did_ you mean, then?"

Yuki took a moment to scan his face, trying to get a read on him. "I just meant... I'm so grateful that you came outside when you did, to help me. But I realized after the whole event, that I was happy to take the blame for his anger, and I wish he would've just hurt me instead."

Kyo blinked at him. "You're speakin' some shit, now. You shouldn't have had to take the blame, babe. He was pissed at _me_ for taking your attention away."

"Perhaps, but he was also equally upset with me for allowing you to do so. He wanted me to go to the dinner to hang out with him, and didn't like that I spent the evening with you and Tohru."

"But that doesn't mean you deserved to get hurt, Yuki. You didn't do anything wrong, that would allow him to feel justified in treating you that way."

Yuki looked down at the floor. "I know. I just... I guess I just needed to be reminded, is all." 

Kyo gently took Yuki's hand into his own, and reached over with his other hand to pull Yuki's sleeve up enough to reveal the dark bruises in stark contrast with Yuki's otherwise pale skin. "This isn't okay, babe. Don't you _dare_ convince yourself that you somehow deserved to be the target of his anger."

Yuki stared at his own wrist for a moment. "Do you really believe that I care about him more than you?"

Kyo took a moment to really think about that, and then he shook his head as he let go of Yuki's hand. "No. I just... I was upset that you didn't defend yourself. But I understand now, that you made the best decision you could at the time. And... You did what you had to do to protect yourself."

*

They finally came downstairs to sit at the table together, being able to hear the conversation going on outside.

Yuki spoke softly to him, as he placed a bowl of Kyo's favorite berries in front of him and sat down beside him. "It's just a weird thing for him, that's why he acts like that. He used to throw his flirtatious attitude around all the time, and he doesn't understand that it upsets you all of a sudden."

Kyo looked down at the bowl, and hesitated before grabbing one. "I guess that makes sense. I just... I wish we could be honest with everyone. I shouldn't even be pissed at him, because he doesn't know any better. He's got enough respect for you, that I'm sure he'd back off if he knew you were with somebody."

"I know he would. That's exactly what I'm saying."

Kyo tossed a berry into his mouth. "Yeah, you were right again."

Yuki leaned his elbow on the table, to rest his chin in his hand and stare at Kyo. "But that doesn't mean you didn't have every right to be upset, Kyo. I only let him hold my hand because I didn't want to make him angry. That's it."

"No, I know. Sorry." Kyo continued to stare at the bowl in front of himself, so he wouldn't have to meet Yuki's eyes.

Yuki just hummed, and leaned over to press a kiss to Kyo's shoulder. "Thank you for always looking out for me."

He backed up abruptly, when the front door slid open.

Ayame stepped through, with his bright eyes immediately landing on Yuki. "I knew I heard you in here. Why don't you come outside and socialize with us?"

Yuki responded softly. "Not really in the mood, Ayame."

"Yes, you mentioned that. I just wanted to spend some time with you, since you missed our last family gathering."

Yuki let out a soft exhale. He was never gonna live that down apparently. "Everyone seems very concerned about that."

"Yes, well. It's unlike you to upset Akito like that."

Kyo continued to feel guilty for making everyone suspicious and concerned about Yuki, considering Yuki mostly missed the event because of him.

Kyo stood from the table, with a small smile. "Let's just go outside, Yuki. How often do we get to see him, y'know?"

Yuki stared up at him with wide eyes. "I don't think that's a very good--"

"That's the spirit, Kyo!" Ayame interrupted him, rushing over to slide his arm alongside Kyo's to lock elbows with him. "I knew you were gonna come around eventually, what a wonderful change in pace!"

Kyo seemed a little shocked, as Ayame began to drag him toward the door. 

Ayame continued to speak though. "Come along, Yuki!" He spoke to Kyo again, as he pushed the door open again. "You really have turned into the handsome charmer I knew you'd be."

"Stop calling me that." Kyo muttered, as they were now outside with the others.

"What, handsome?" Ayame interrupted whatever the conversation was. "Tori! Tell Kyo he's handsome, he doesn't believe me."

Hatori could see Kyo trying to squirm out of Ayame's grip on his arm, so he spoke softly. "Come sit with me, Kyo."

Yuki followed them outside, wordlessly passing the small bowl of berries that Kyo left inside back to Kyo, as he took a seat on the ground beside Tohru to complete the little circle they'd formed for their conversation.

Shigure and Ayame shared one of the benches on the porch, that Shigure had moved to be closer to the other bench that Hatori and Kyo now shared. Which led Yuki to be on the ground beside Kyo, and Tohru between Yuki and Shigure. 

Ayame was smiling widely as he took his seat again. "This is what I wanted all along! It's so nice to see all of your beautiful faces in the same place."

Shigure just smiled at him. "Anyway... Have you given any more thought to our trip to the hot springs?"

"I believe I said I would only go if Tori agreed to come." Ayame responded, turning his smile toward Hatori. 

Hatori didn't return the smile though, and responded softly. "I have a lot of work to do this weekend. As I previously mentioned."

"Okay, no. Those two words don't go together, see. Work and weekend? Not a good combination."

Shigure couldn't help but chuckle a little. "He's got a point."

Hatori just waved a hand at them, dismissively. "Maybe another time."

Ayame whined. "You never want to do anything fun. Why can't you bring your work _with_ you? Then you can be boring in a nice location."

"I can't just bring my patients with me to a hot springs, Aya. That's not exactly the epitome of confidentiality."

Shigure suddenly hummed. "Oh, I see. Well if the work you're referring to is also known as Kyo, then we can just bring him with us. The heat is probably good for his back, I'd imagine."

Hatori sighed and glanced to Kyo to speak even softer. "You see how they do this? They gang up on me and talk me into all these poor decisions and then--"

Ayame whined again. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" He stood up to reach across the circle to grab Kyo's hand. "Beautiful Kyo, would you _please_ join us this weekend? You're Hatori's new friend and he gets a plus one."

Kyo stared at him with wide eyes, unsure why Ayame was standing up and also unsure why he was holding Kyo's hand. "Uh."

Hatori spoke for him. "He's injured, Ayame. He doesn't need to be walking around a hot springs all weekend, when he could be at home resting."

"But the warm water will help his sore muscles! Shigure said so!"

"That's true, but it doesn't change the fact that we are a group of adults, and Kyo may not feel comfortable spending time with--"

"Okay fine!" Ayame let go of Kyo's hand to reach down and grab Yuki's instead. "Dear, sweet brother of mine. Will you please accompany us all to the hot springs?"

Yuki sighed, and had no problem pulling his hand away as he glared up at Ayame. "You're insufferable."

Tohru suddenly spoke up, with a wide grin on her face. "Oh Yuki, you _have_ to! Shigure won't go if Ayame won't, and Ayame won't if Hatori won't, and Hatori won't if Kyo won't, but Kyo won't if _you_ don't!"

Shigure smirked at Yuki, across the circle. "It all falls to you, Yuki."

Yuki rolled his eyes, and looked at Tohru. "You just had to paint the picture like that, didn't you? Well, why don't _you_ go instead?"

"I was going to spend the weekend with Hana to work on a school project."

"How convenient." Yuki muttered. 

Ayame reached out for Yuki's hands again, now holding both of them tightly. _"Please,_ baby brother! You must accompany us--!"

"Don't call me that, I hate when you say that."

Shigure still wore his smirk, as he spoke softly, raising an eyebrow at Yuki. "If you don't come along, then one of us will have to share a room with Kyo, y'know."

Ayame let go of Yuki's hands to spin around toward Shigure. "Oh, I will surely do the honors."

Yuki spoke quickly, with a harsh glare toward Shigure. "Alright, damn it, I'll go."

Ayame gasped, and turned to face him and throw his arms around Yuki. "Oh, thank you!"

Yuki tried to shove him away. "Literally-- Can you--?"

Ayame interrupted him, now staring down at Yuki's chest. "My oh my, what a beautiful necklace! Where'd you get it?"

Yuki stepped back quickly, to cover the necklace with his hand. "None of your business."

"Wow, I really showed up at a _perfect_ time, didn't I? Now we can have the talk about relationships."

"Absolutely not." Yuki responded quickly. "I don't need to have any kind of talk."

Hatori sighed as they continued to bicker, and he leaned toward Kyo to speak softly. "How's your back feeling?"

Kyo took a moment to drag his eyes away from Yuki, before looking at Hatori. "It's fine. School wasn't so bad, honestly. Sorry that I didn't listen to you, though."

"No need to apologize. I suppose I should've known better, than to expect you to take it easy on yourself." Hatori responded with a small smile. "As long as you're being careful."

"Still sorry, though. Didn't want to like... Disrespect you, or anything."

"You didn't, Kyo. I assure you, my feelings are not easily hurt." Hatori continued to smile. "I hope you know that I wouldn't have let you share a room with Aya."

Kyo finally returned the smile. "Oh thanks. You let Shigure take that bullet, huh?"

"Yes, as always. But I think he prefers it that way." He winked, and then reached over to steal a berry out of the bowl in Kyo's lap.

Shigure glared at them. "Are you two gossiping over there?"

Hatori responded easily. "Just discussing how much you enjoy sharing a room with Ayame."

Ayame turned around suddenly. "Why are you implying that's a bad thing? I happen to be a wonderful room mate."

"Yes, I'm sure you are. Especially considering how easily you get cold and slither up to those with body heat."

"I have no choice but to do so with him! You're too cold of a person!" Ayame gestured toward Kyo. "At least I know I'd be warm, sharing a room with Kyo-Kyo. So if Shigure has an issue I could always--"

Hatori and Yuki spoke together. "You're not sharing a room with him."

Yuki met Hatori's eyes briefly, and then looked away.

Hatori continued. "Stop coming across so strange, Aya. I allow you and Shigure to be creepy with each other, as long as I'm left out of it. But Kyo is too young for you, don't you think?"

Shigure spoke quietly toward Hatori. "Apparently the infatuation is genetic."

Yuki shot him a glare immediately. "If you don't shut the--"

Ayame turned quickly to face Yuki again. "Brother! Why wouldn't you tell me such fun information?"

Yuki looked trapped, as he stared up at him. "I didn't say--"

Ayame interrupted him yet again, and reached down to grab Yuki's hand as he pulled him away from the porch toward the sidewalk. "Let's go for a walk! I want to hear all these details."

Kyo stood up quickly to watch them go. "Oh shit."

Hatori stood too, less abruptly. "Ayame." He spoke loudly, in his casually demanding tone. "Leave that poor boy alone. It's clear he doesn't want to talk about it."

Ayame turned to face him, now a few feet away with Yuki's hand still held in his own. "But _Tori..._ I want to know everything. Why does Shigure get to know, but I don't?"

"It's Yuki's choice who he shares information with."

Ayame let go of Yuki's hand, to take a few quick steps and grab Kyo's hand instead. "But _you'll_ tell me, won't you?" He put a pleading face on, one of his key strategies to getting people to listen to him. 

Kyo wanted to curse the earth for giving Yuki features that were so similar to his brother, because _how the fuck was he supposed to say no to a face like that?_

Kyo just stared at him, as Ayame slowly brought the back of Kyo's hand up to his lips to press a soft kiss to it. "Please?" He paused, and changed his tone. "Or perhaps I could ask Tohru to share--"

_"Fine,_ I'll go." Kyo snapped at him, shooting him a glare. 

Hatori spoke up beside him. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What do you want me to do, dude? It's his brother."

"That doesn't make him entitled to information." Hatori responded softly.

Ayame spoke up, then. "Stop trying to pollute his mind with logic! Let's go, Kyo-Kyo." He quickly began to pull Kyo away, to walk past Yuki. 

Yuki was the one to snap at him this time. "Ayame, be careful."

"I'll take care of him, brother! Don't you worry." Ayame walked quickly toward the sidewalk, Kyo's hand still held tightly in his own. 

**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Ayame held Kyo's hand the entire way, and Kyo didn't question him. 

Kyo couldn't help but notice how different Ayame was from his brother, but at the same time they had quite a few similarities. Although he knew he'd have to keep it quiet, because Yuki would hate to hear how similar they are.

Ayame had such an easygoing nature about him, and each question he asked Kyo he always seemed genuinely interested in the answer. Which made him almost too easy to talk to. 

Kyo wished he could've talked to Yuki before he left, so he'd know for sure what Yuki didn't want Kyo to share. 

Ayame interrupted all these thoughts by opening the door to a small coffee shop, and stepping aside for Kyo to walk in first. 

Kyo thanked him softly, as he walked by. Ayame quickly followed, only to grab Kyo's hand again and lead them to a place to sit.

Ayame spoke with a kind smile. "Have you ever been here?"

"No. I jog by here sometimes, but I've never stopped to go inside any of the buildings."

Ayame walked by the tables, and instead gestured to a seat at the bar in the front of the cafe. 

Kyo took a seat on one of the bar stools, and Ayame sat beside him with a smile. 

Kyo glanced down at the menu, but looked up again when he could feel Ayame staring at him. "What?"

Ayame continued to smile, as he admitted. "I'm starting to understand why Yuki chose you."

Kyo had to look away, because Ayame was a little too good at holding eye contact. Kyo now stared down at the counter in front of him. "Oh. Well... Yuki didn't really--"

A woman stood in front of them with a smile on her face, and an apron around her waist. She leaned her elbows on the table and met Kyo's eyes first. "Hey, hun. What can I get started for you two?"

Ayame spoke up first, and reached over to place his arm over Kyo's shoulders. "Y'know, I'll just take a black coffee."

Kyo responded after Ayame looked at him expectantly. "I'll take the same."

The woman grinned at them, before leaning away. "You got it."

Ayame's smile returned to Kyo, then. "Sorry for the interruption. You were saying?"

Kyo was fiddling around with the menu in his hands, mostly so he wouldn't have to look into Ayame's eyes again. "Just... I feel kinda weird talking about Yuki while he's not here. Doesn't seem fair."

"Ah, I see. That's fine, we can talk about you instead."

"Or we could not." Kyo responded quickly, glancing at him in a clearly uncomfortable way. "I mean... _What_ could you want to know?"

"I just want to make sure Yuki is doing well by you, and the same to you, I suppose. I guess I'm... A little worried for Yuki, after he missed that family thing. But I imagine he was with you, since it was Valentine's Day?"

Kyo didn't answer him, just continued to avoid eye contact. 

"I'm not accusing you of anything, Kyo. I truly have no idea how far into whatever you are, but everything is kinda falling into place for me, so you don't have to lie about it. I mean, Shigure had mentioned a bit ago that he saw a hickey on Yuki's neck, and then he said he gave you some weird "sex talk" and if I was confused before, I'm certainly not now."

Kyo was blushing now, almost his entire face red with embarrassment. "Oh God. This is much worse than I ever could've imagined."

Ayame couldn't help but laugh a little, as he began to run his hand up and down Kyo's back. "Hey, it's okay. Nothing to be ashamed of, we've all been there."

Kyo could hardly breathe, he was so embarrassed.

"I thought maybe you two were just casually hooking up or something, but... I guess I really figured it out when we were all sitting together outside, and... I saw the way he looks at you." He shook his head a little. "It's really special, Kyo."

Kyo spared him a quick glance. Had Yuki been staring at him earlier? He really hadn't noticed.

"I just... I know you two didn't get along for a very long time. But believe me when I say, I've never seen him look at anybody else the way he looks at you."

Kyo flinched, as the bubbly waitress set their drinks in front of them with a quick. "Let me know if you two need anything else!"

Ayame just turned his smile to her for a moment. "Thank you." Before he looked at Kyo again. "I'm not trying to embarrass you, and we don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want to. I know I shut Yuki out for a large part of his life, so maybe I don't deserve to know about this, but things are different now. And I just wanted to hear more about what he had going on."

Kyo took his coffee into his hands, just to stare at it. "Yeah. I guess I kinda did the same thing with him."

"So tell me. When did it all change for you?"

Kyo paused, and still refused to look at him. "I think you have really good intentions, I just. I really don't want to talk about it without him here. I'm not sure what he wants to share is all, and I don't think it's fair of me to make that choice for him."

Ayame pulled his arm away from Kyo, to hold onto his own cup of coffee instead. "I understand. That's a very mature thing to say, Kyo." 

They were quiet for a few moments, until finally Kyo realized this might be an opportunity he was missing. 

Kyo put on a brave face as he turned to face his upper body toward Ayame. "Can I just ask, like... I mean, I know your guys' situation with your parents is a mess. But I guess... I just want to ask, since you're his brother, if like... If it's okay."

Ayame met his eyes immediately, and the smile returned back to his face. "I don't think Yuki would agree that I have any influence in his decisions, but. For what it's worth, yes. I'm glad you two have found some kind of peace together, and I wish you all the best."

"You mean it?"

"Of course. I think... You two have a certain chemistry and understanding with each other. And all those years you were fighting, you were just too angry with each other to see it. I think you're a great couple, honestly, with all the qualities you each bring to the table."

Kyo nodded slowly, being brave enough to stay locked in Ayame's eyes. "Thanks for sayin' that. I'm always worried that... He's too good for me, and like I'm too blind to see it or something. It's nice to have an outside perspective."

"Yes, well. I know you don't realize this, but Yuki likely feels the same way." Ayame took a small sip of his coffee. "Have you guys given any thought to, like... Telling the family?"

Kyo immediately scoffed, and turned away from him. "No. Everyone keeps telling us to keep it quiet, and I tend to agree. If... If the only way for me to have Yuki is in private, then I'm willing to wait. I'd rather hide with him, then try to come out and lose him."

Ayame nodded then, and now he was the one to stare into his coffee. "Yes. Unfortunately that does seem like the best option. I'm sorry it has to be that way."

*

On their walk home, Ayame took his hand again, and Kyo almost wanted to ask what his deal was with being so clingy, but he didn't.

Kyo found comfort in it, as he spoke softly. "Hey, um... Is it alright if I ask you something?"

"Don't be silly, my handsome boy." Ayame gave him a bright smile. "Of _course_ you may."

Kyo stared at his feet as they walked. "I'm not sure if... If he would've told you. But to your knowledge, has Yuki ever been in love?"

"Y'know, I could be wrong. But I want to say no." Ayame pondered that for a moment, before continuing. "I just think he's been so, painfully insecure his entire life. I don't think he would've ever allowed himself to feel that way."

Kyo nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Why do you ask? My goodness, are you two already at that stage of your relationship?"

Kyo felt embarrassed again. "No, no, of course not." He spoke a little too fast, before taking a deep breath and speaking again. "Not for him, anyway. But, uh, yeah. I'm pretty in love with him, I think."

Ayame squeezed his hand suddenly, and a wide smile took over his face. "How adorable is that! I'm sure he'll come around, Kyo. You're pretty hard not to fall in love with."

Kyo looked up at him. "You really think so? I mean, I kinda thought you'd be pissed at me."

"I'm not mad, _how_ could I be mad? I'm just _so_ grateful that he's found someone that I can trust to treat him with respect." Ayame paused a moment, before speaking again with the same smile. "There is one thing I kinda wish I could change though."

Kyo's face fell, and he frowned. "I knew it. I fuckin' knew it. You wish I was a girl or something, don't you?"

Ayame chuckled a little, and let go of Kyo's hand. "Don't be ridiculous. If there's _one_ person in this entire family that's gonna tell you love has no boundaries, it's me."

"Okay then _what?"_ Kyo snapped, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. "Is it my height or my weight or something?"

"Oh please. Don't make me laugh, that's adorable. Acting like you don't know how gorgeous you are."

Kyo was grateful when he could see that the house they were walking to was finally in view. "You're kinda pissing me off. Just tell me what it is that you hate so damn much, and quit makin' me guess."

"It's nothing physical, Kyo. I can assure you of that."

Kyo huffed in frustration. "Okay, so it's probably my temper or something."

"Nope. Not that either." Ayame responded, smiling as if he was entertained by Kyo's struggle. 

Kyo stopped walking when they were in front of the house, at the end of the front walkway so the others still sitting on the porch wouldn't hear their conversation. "Oh fuck off, will you just tell me?" He suddenly froze, like he figured it out. "Oh. Is it the shitty way I talk?"

"Nope." He grinned. "Yeah, Yuki used to hate your foul language, but I'm sure he's over that now."

Kyo finally looked down at his feet. "Ayame, please. Can you _please_ just tell me?"

Ayame felt a little bad for stringing him along. 

He finally sighed, and put his arm over Kyo's shoulders just to turn them both around so their backs were to the porch, as if he were worried someone would read his lips. 

Ayame let his arm fall to the small of Kyo's back, as he whispered to him. 

Yuki's view from the porch had him standing up from his seat, as if deciding if he should approach them or not. His eyes fell to Ayame's hand a little too low on Kyo's back, and he squinted.

Ayame whispered directly into Kyo's ear. "I just wish you'd be a little more proud of yourself, and all the things you've accomplished. If you want Yuki to love you for who you are, then you have to love yourself too."

Kyo abruptly shoved Ayame away from him. "Are you kidding me? Why didn't you just _say_ that? You had me all fucked up and worried about something I didn't need to worry about."

Ayame just shrugged, still smiling as he kept his hand on Kyo's back, briefly glancing over his shoulder toward the porch. "Considering how quickly he's marching over here, I think you have less to worry about than you thought."

Yuki was suddenly right behind him, speaking in an angry tone. "I thought Hatori told you to keep your hands to yourself."

Ayame slid his hand down even further on Kyo's back, and in a quick motion he slid his fingers into Kyo's belt loops to abruptly turn them both around to face Yuki. "I don't think I heard him say that."

Kyo met Yuki's eyes. "It's fine." Then he gently pushed Ayame away. "Can we talk?"

Yuki reached out to grab Kyo's hand, and carefully pull him toward himself and away from Ayame. "Of course, love. I hope he wasn't this creepy the entire time."

Ayame placed a hand over his heart in mock offense. "Brother, how _could_ you? I was a perfectly respectful host."

Kyo nodded once. "It was fine, Yuki, you don't have to worry. He just bought me a coffee."

Ayame spoke again, purely to tease Yuki. "And I can't wait to do it again, my beautiful Kyo-Kyo."

Yuki took a quick step in front of Kyo, as if to get between him and Ayame. "Will you knock it off? That's not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

Yuki turned on his heel, not wanting to deal with his brother any more. He placed a hand on Kyo's upper back, to lead him back to the house. 

As they took a few steps away, he spoke softly to Kyo. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just... I didn't want to say anything to him that would upset you. I should've talked to you before I left."

"I'm not upset if he found out, love. Shigure has a big mouth, so. I'm not surprised if he already figured it all out."

Kyo glanced at him. "I'm still sorry."

"Don't be." Yuki gestured to the seat beside Hatori. "Why don't you sit down, and I'll get you something to eat? Tohru made food while you were out."

Kyo shook his head once. "I'll come with you. I-- i really gotta talk to you."

*

Yuki only had enough time to close the door behind himself, before Kyo gently leaned forward to grab him in a hug. 

Yuki was a little shocked, because being the one to initiate a hug wasn't usually Kyo's style. Yuki immediately hugged back, feeling Kyo's head turn toward his neck as if to hide his face. "Woah, hey. What's wrong?"

Kyo just hummed. "Nothing's wrong. I just... I care about you a lot, Yuki. And your brother gave me a lot to think about, and... It just made me realize how _much_ I care."

"I care about you too, love. More than you know." Yuki responded softly, his hands roaming Kyo's back gently. 

They stayed that way for a few moments, before Kyo leaned back enough to meet Yuki's eyes. 

Yuki gave him a small smile. "You know that, don't you? You know that I'd do absolutely anything for you?"

Kyo responded by leaning forward to kiss him once, placing one hand on the side of Yuki's face. "Of course I do. And I also want to reassure you, that Ayame didn't do anything weird. I know how you feel about him, but he was kinda a gentleman. I mean, besides the fact that he thinks I'm hot." 

Yuki grinned, and Kyo grinned right back. 

Yuki stepped back just to scan Kyo's body up and down once. "Well, can you blame him?"

"Stop it." Kyo waved a dismissive hand at him. "Aren't you supposed to be feeding me?"

"Oh, right. How silly of me." Yuki responded, before sliding his hand into Kyo's, and pulling him toward the kitchen.

Outside, Ayame took a seat beside Hatori, as Tohru had taken his seat with Shigure. 

Shigure grinned at him. "Well? How was it? You managed to upset Yuki in record time."

"Yes, well. I just want to be sure he's appreciating what he has. It doesn't sound like Kyo's feeling very appreciated."

"Oh, so Kyo told you? I didn't expect that."

"He didn't need to tell me very much. I was able to figure it out."

Hatori spoke up, in a soft voice. "I'm sure I don't need to remind you how absolutely crucial it is that we keep the information private."

"No, I know." Ayame placed a hand on Hatori's leg, only for Hatori to shove it away. Ayame continued speaking, as if he'd expected it and he wasn't affected by it at all. "I wouldn't want to jeopardize any kind of happiness that they've found."

Tohru smiled at that, her hands folded in her lap. 

Hatori spoke up again, crossing one of his legs over the other to create more distance between himself and Ayame. "I hope you treated him with respect."

"How can you even say that, Tori? I'll have you know, I'm a fantastic date."

"I'm sure you are." Hatori hummed, with a flat tone.

Ayame leaned toward him with a smirk. "Perhaps I need to prove it to you. I've always wondered what it would be like to date tall, dark and handsome."

Hatori's face never changed. "Please don't make me hit you."

"Aw, but _Tori."_ He whined. "I was gonna wine and dine you at the hot springs!"

"Well I'm happy to inform you that I'm not interested."

Tohru couldn't help but giggle at their behavior, loving how their personalities contrasted. 

Ayame stood up suddenly. "You're no fun! I'm going inside to find Kyo-Kyo instead."

Hatori spoke a little more harshly toward him. "Ayame, that's enough. Leave him alone."

Ayame frowned, but sat back down in a huff. "Fine."

**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Yuki would like to say, for the record, he had no idea that Ayame was planning on spending the night.

He's usually very good about locking his door and sealing off any windows on those nights, so the fact that he _didn't_ know, is just... Well, he has a lot of regrets. 

He'd gone to sleep in a sort of peaceful way, after Kyo fell asleep first, clinging to Yuki's body like an orange koala. Yuki had grinned at him, running his hand up and down Kyo's back a few times before he fell asleep as well.

Which is why he was quite surprised to be woken up the next morning to the sound of shouting and someone loudly landing a hit.

Yuki sat up quickly, eyes wide at the sight of Kyo sitting on another person's lap in his bed, with his arm pulled back as if he were ready to throw another punch. 

He recognized Ayame's voice immediately. "But Kyo, I thought we _bonded_ yesterday!"

Kyo seemed just as shocked as Yuki did, as he slowly muttered. "What the fuck?"

Ayame reached out to place his hands on Kyo's chest as if to push him back, but Kyo immediately shoved his hands away. Ayame whined, and started to speak, but Yuki interrupted him. 

Yuki sat up a little taller, and grabbed Kyo's upper arm to lightly pull him away. "Kyo, please get off my brother. This is not the visual I needed today."

Kyo did so quickly, and got off of the bed entirely. "Okay well the visual _I_ didn't need was your brother's hands all over me." He snapped. 

Yuki's glare became intense, as he stared at Ayame. "There's literally an open bedroom next door. Nobody was in there, why couldn't you have slept there?"

"It was lonely! I got cold all by myself!"

Kyo suddenly realized. "Wait, what? You slept in my bed?"

Yuki ignored him, still speaking to his brother. "How do you even _survive_ by yourself? I don't understand."

Kyo held his hands up in some kind of surrender, before turning on his heel to walk out. "I'm gonna take a shower."

*

Kyo was feeling pretty uncomfortable at breakfast, and Yuki had to keep reminding him to keep eating.

Hatori arrived randomly in the middle of the meal, and wordlessly dropped down to sit at the head of the table, where the last empty space was. 

Shigure smiled at him. "Good morning."

"Good morning. I apologize for interrupting, I realize that I'm here a little earlier today. There were a few things going on at the other house, and I just wanted to stay out of it."

"No need to apologize, you're always welcome over here."

Tohru stood suddenly. "Let me go make you a plate. Did you want anything to drink?"

"Oh, I don't need anything, Ms. Honda. But thank you."

Ayame was leaning over the table now, staring at Hatori with such admiration, as if Hatori had hung the stars in the sky. "Hi, Tori."

Hatori turned to look at him, giving him a tight smile. "Hello, Aya." His smile fell a little, when he noticed the slight discoloration of one of Ayame's cheekbones. "Did you injure yourself?"

Yuki practically snarled across the table, although his voice was extremely quiet. "I'd have broken his entire face, if I had the chance."

Hatori glanced at him quickly. "Oh, Aya... What did you do?"

Ayame whined at him. "I didn't do anything! He's overreacting!"

Shigure had a smirk on his face, as he continued eating. "I seem to have neglected to tell Yuki that Aya was staying over last night."

Hatori sighed softly, putting all the pieces together in his own head. 

Ayame spoke again. "See? It's _his_ fault, not mine! He told me I could stay, as long as I didn't bother Tohru!"

Yuki spoke again, his voice leveled out but clearly angry. "So _what_ did you do? You went into Kyo's room, like the creep you are."

"He wasn't even there! So what?"

"So then you got cold and lonely, and came into _my_ room."

Hatori shook his head slowly. "Of course he did." He dragged his eyes back over to Ayame. "Don't tell me you got into bed with them?"

"Of course I did!" Ayame responded defensively, before changing his tone. "Oh Tori, don't be mad at me, I didn't know what else to do."

Kyo's eyes had been locked on the table since the subject was brought up, and he had to remind himself to keep eating so Yuki wouldn't have to say anything. 

Hatori looked tired of the conversation already, as it always seemed to feel like he was a father of five children that weren't getting along. As Ayame continued to defend himself, Hatori looked to Tohru. "Do you have any tea?"

Tohru perked up as she was spoken to, always feeling a little overwhelmed to be overly respectful to Hatori because of the way he carried himself. "Oh! I left a breakfast blend in the kitchen, would you like me to grab you a cup?"

"Please."

Kyo stood up in a heartbeat. "I'll grab it." Before he rushed off to do so, entirely too thankful to be given an excuse to leave the room. 

Shigure's eyes didn't leave Kyo's back as he walked out, before he turned his attention back toward Ayame. "What happened with you two? He seems pretty unsettled."

Yuki's glare could've literally cut glass, it was so intense. "Yeah, Ayame, why don't you tell them exactly what you did this morning?"

Ayame waved him off with a dismissive hand, now turning to meet Shigure's eyes with the same look he'd been giving Hatori. "All I did was get into bed, and fall asleep. Anything that happened while I was asleep wasn't my fault."

Yuki finally snapped, in the loudest voice he'd used all morning. "If you _ever_ put your hands on him like that again, I will tear your spine from your body, do you understand me?"

Ayame looked to him with wide eyes, and began to speak in the same whiny, defensive tone, so Hatori interrupted him.

Hatori placed a hand on the table carefully. "Aya. I thought I was very clear that you were to leave him alone." 

Kyo walked back into the room with the cup of tea in his hands, and set it down carefully in front of Hatori. "Can we please talk about something else?"

*

In the middle of the school week, there came a day that Yuki didn't walk home with the rest of them. 

Kyo had been vaguely aware that Yuki had some kind of club meeting once a month on Wednesday, but he wasn't sure which day of the month it was. 

Tohru reminded him, as they walked home together without Yuki by their side.

Kyo didn't make a big deal out of it, and listened to her talk about her day and inquire about his until they got home. 

Walking up the property toward the house, he finally asked. "How long are these meetings?"

"Oh, um. Usually a little over an hour I think. Maybe longer." She glanced at him. "He's usually pretty drained from it when he gets home, so sometimes I don't ask."

Kyo hummed to himself, and reached forward to open the door into the house for her before he followed her inside. "Maybe I can help out with dinner? So you don't have to worry about doing it when you get back from work, and it'll be done when he gets home."

"Okay, sure! That's a great idea."

*

They finished making dinner, before Tohru went upstairs to get ready for work. 

Kyo glanced at the clock in the kitchen, and realized that Yuki had been at the meeting for over two hours now.

Or maybe he wasn't at the meeting. Maybe something had happened to him. Kyo shook his head once at his own paranoia.

Yuki's a grown ass dude, he can handle anything - He tried to remind himself, but it wasn't enough apparently because suddenly he was grabbing himself a jacket.

He'd luckily gotten to change out of his school uniform before heading to the kitchen with Tohru, but he ran back upstairs to grab longer pants to wear since he'd changed into something comfortable earlier.

Now leaving the house with long black pants and the black jacket Yuki gave him, he said something quickly to Tohru before rushing out the door.

He was only halfway to the school, before he almost bumped into Yuki walking home.

Yuki stopped walking to stare at him, and his tone clearly portrayed how tired he was. "Where are you going?"

"Well, I was coming to get you, actually. Was gonna walk you home, but didn't know how long your meeting was, so I just guessed."

Kyo reached out slowly to slide the straps of Yuki's backpack off of Yuki's arms, and Yuki was too tired to argue with him, as Kyo slid the backpack over his own shoulder. 

Kyo frowned. _"Damn_ this thing's heavy, what do you carry in here? Emotional baggage?"

Yuki paused to stare at him for a moment, before a very small frown formed on his face and he stepped forward to grab Kyo in a tight hug.

Kyo's arms immediately slid around Yuki's waist as he hugged back. He spoke softly, eyes open to scan their surroundings on the off chance there was a Sohma walking around at this hour. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Yuki didn't answer right away, and his arms loosened around Kyo although he didn't let go. "Tired."

Kyo tried to offer some good news. "Tohru and I made dinner."

Yuki hummed, to confirm that he'd heard him without having to actually say so. 

Kyo suddenly pulled away, and immediately unzipped his jacket to slide it off of his arms, having to move the backpack to do so.

Yuki watched him, and then shook his head when the jacket was offered to him. "I'm fine, it's--"

"Yuki." Kyo interrupted him, before reaching around Yuki to place the jacket on Yuki's back, over his uniform. 

Yuki frowned at him, but gave in, and started to slide his arms into the sleeves. "Thank you... You won't get cold?"

"You'll just have to walk close to me." Kyo responded with a smirk, as they turned to begin heading back home.

Yuki wouldn't ever have admitted it, but he was extremely grateful for the jacket because he pulled the sleeves over his hands and crossed his arms over his chest to keep all of its warmth. 

Kyo situated the backpack a little more comfortably on his shoulders. He wasn't kidding, the thing was fucking heavy. 

Yuki suddenly realized what he'd done and he stopped, placing a hand on Kyo's shoulder. "Wait, that was stupid of me. Give me my bag, you're gonna hurt your back."

"No, it's fine. I'll tell you if it starts to hurt."

Yuki frowned, and continued walking again. "Are you sure? I can carry my own stuff."

Kyo finally scoffed, in a light-hearted way. "Y'know, you keep reminding me of that. I can carry my stuff, I can do it myself, I can take care of myself, I can defend myself. Like, babe, I _know_ what you're capable of, believe me. But did it ever cross your mind that I'm doing things for you because I want to? Not because I don't think you can do it yourself?"

Yuki continued to frown, now staring at his feet. "No, I guess not. I apologize for... Doing that. Just used to doing stuff myself, y'know. Not used to someone watching my back for me."

"Yeah well, _get_ used to it. Because I'm not going anywhere."

Yuki finally let his frown dissipate, but he was still too tired to give him a real smile. "Thank you. You.. You really have done a lot for me."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Kyo snapped sarcastically. "I mean, _when_ are you gonna find another boyfriend that's willing to put up with your brother and your wack ass family?"

"Probably never." Yuki agreed, before he spoke a little softer. "You're gonna have to remind me to give this jacket back, because I suddenly want to keep it."

"Keep it? _You're_ the one that gave it to me." Kyo paused, realizing something before speaking again. "You literally gave that to me to apologize for stealing all my other stuff, and now you're gonna steal that one too."

Yuki finally found the strength to chuckle softly, turning to look at the side of Kyo's face. "You're right, but I can't help it. All your clothes smell so good."

Kyo smirked then. "Oh really? Guess I didn't notice."

*

Kyo was starting to feel kinda bad.

Tohru wasn't around to cheer Yuki up, and Yuki had no choice but to rush through dinner so he could get some of his homework done.

Kyo hadn't planned on doing any of his own, but he decided to join Yuki anyway and pulled out a book and a worksheet to pretend like he'd been intending on doing it all along. 

He offered to clear the dining room table so Yuki could spread all his work out and get done whatever he needed to do. 

With the table clear, Yuki had a textbook open in front of him, as well as an organized binder of notes, and a sheet of paper in front of him which he was writing on with a pen. 

Kyo joined him, keeping his textbook close to him to keep it out of Yuki's way. He put his head down to start scribbling out math problems on his paper. 

Kyo could tell that Yuki was absolutely exhausted, but he was trying to hide it. Kyo didn't want to bring any attention to it if Yuki didn't want him to. 

Yuki spoke up randomly, setting his free hand on Kyo's thigh because of how close they were sitting to each other. "Hey. This is a weird time to say this, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how my brother was treating you."

"Don't apologize for that. That's not your fault." Kyo responded easily, his eyes still on the problem he was working on. 

"No, I know. But... He didn't apologize, and I feel like you deserve an apology."

"It's fine." Kyo responded easily, quickly erasing something he'd done wrong before writing over it, actually following the math rule this time.

Yuki stared at him for a moment, to give himself a quick break. "I'm gonna make myself some tea, I think. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks." Kyo finally looked up, after he said that, to meet Yuki's eyes. "Hey, you're like _super_ busy. Want me to make it instead?"

"No, I'll do it." Yuki stood from the floor. "Need a break anyway."

Kyo watched him go, before looking down at his paper. He quickly finished the problem he was on, circling the answer, before setting his pencil down and leaning back to basically fall onto the floor so he could lay down. 

Kyo laid on his back with his eyes closed for a little while, deciding he wanted a break too. 

Yuki walked out of the kitchen about a minute later, only to smile at Kyo. Kyo wasn't exactly a peaceful person, so to see him so relaxed made Yuki feel happy. 

He'd realized that Kyo often made things really hard on himself, and hardly ever gave himself a break. 

He was an openly passionate person, and when he was happy he wore it on his sleeve, just like when he was angry he wore that on his sleeve too. He felt every emotion so intensely, Yuki wondered how he could ever calm down enough to rest. 

He was able to keep up with his classwork, take care of himself, exercise regularly, as well as maintain a bunch of healthy relationships with other people. And that just sounded absolutely exhausting to Yuki. 

Yuki set his tea down softly on the table, before he sat down beside where Kyo was laying. As much as he'd love to just call it quits and go upstairs to snuggle up to Kyo, he knew he couldn't. 

With a soft sigh, he picked up his pen and continued writing his essay. 

Kyo spoke up softly, with his eyes still closed. "Hey, um. Sorry for like.. Dragging you to the hot springs. Hatori was talking about it this morning, and.. I know you don't want to see Ayame more than you have to. So.. Sorry."

"That's an odd thing to say. I'm just happy that I'll get to spend time with you this weekend, love. I'm trying not to be as bothered by Ayame, so. It'll be fine."

Kyo just hummed, relaxing again.

Yuki couldn't help but look over at what Kyo had been doing, seeing long equations of math that it had taken him several lines to finally reduce down to a single number for an answer. "Every single day I get more and more impressed by you."

Kyo opened one of his eyes in case Yuki was staring at him, and then he slowly sat up to see which paper he was looking at. "What? What'd I do?"

"You just make this shit look so easy. It takes me forever to get solutions like that."

"Oh." Kyo paused. "That's no big deal, babe. That shit has always come to me kinda easy, so."

"Okay well, whatever. I'm choosing to be impressed by you, so leave me be." Yuki responded softly, as he looked back at his own paper. 

Kyo glanced over too, and reached over to take Yuki's paper off of the table. "Alright, let me see this shit."

Yuki immediately reached up to try to grab it, but Kyo was too quick. "Give that back, I'm not done with it yet."

Kyo stood quickly, to keep the paper out of Yuki's reach. "Wait what even _is_ this? A history essay?"

Yuki's jumped up to follow him, feeling a little embarrassed. "I still have to proof read it, Kyo, _stop."_

Kyo's eyes were glued to the paper, as he walked away without really looking where he was going. 

Yuki stepped forward to grab Kyo around the hips, pressing his front to Kyo's back. "Why do you insist on making everything so difficult?"

Kyo held his arm out, to keep the paper out of Yuki's reach as Yuki latched onto him. "Why won't you let me read it?"

"Because it's not a good portrayal of my intellect. I'll let you read it when it's done if you really want, but until then--" Yuki punctuated his sentence by sliding his hand down the front of Kyo's body, and down to slide into the waistband of Kyo's pants.

"You're trying to distract me." Kyo muttered, his free hand coming down to grab Yuki's wrist, which only led Yuki to use his other hand to do the same action, knowing Kyo couldn't stop both of his hands at the same time.

"And I know it's working, so don't say it's not." Yuki mumbled into Kyo's ear, as he set his chin on Kyo's shoulder.

Kyo focused on holding the paper with an outstretched arm, as Yuki's hand slid down the front of Kyo's underwear. Kyo began to breathe a little harder, as he spoke. "Back off, Yuki."

"Give me my paper, and I will."

Kyo quickly jabbed his free elbow back into Yuki's chest to separate them a little, before spinning around to shove Yuki's paper at him. "You were more fun to tease when you didn't try to grope me to get your way."

"You're saying you preferred it when I kicked your ass?"

Kyo just waved him off and walked around him to sit down in front of his own homework again. 

Yuki sat down beside him quickly, sensing that he'd upset him. "I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to make you so uncomfortable. I was just messing around."

"It's fine."

"I should've thought about your feelings before I did that. I'm sorry."

"Yuki, I said it's fine. Just... Write your essay." Kyo responded, still in the same dismissive tone. 

Yuki couldn't help but frown a little. Maybe he should wait a little bit, and then bring the subject up again later.

Kyo went back to his math homework, and didn't say another word until he'd finished the entire page.

It had to have taken him at least a half hour, in which they sat in perfect silence.

He closed the book slowly, and set the paper inside the front page of the book so he'd remember where to find it. 

Yuki saw that as an opportunity to apologize again, and he reached over to place a hand on Kyo's thigh.

Kyo just stared at his hand, and leaned forward to rest his arms on the table, before resting his forehead on top of them.

He was absolutely exhausted after a day full of worrying about Yuki, doing homework and then emotionally draining himself with another weird argument with him.

Yuki probably didn't even notice what he was doing, as his hand slid down a little too far onto Kyo's inner thigh, and Kyo finally had to groan and shove his hand away. 

Yuki was somewhat startled, as he turned his head to look at Kyo. "What?"

"I thought the whole reason we talked about all our boundaries was so that they wouldn't get crossed."

Yuki just blinked at him, and perhaps on another day he would've been a little quicker to understand. He was tired from his day, and he'd told Kyo that, so he didn't understand why they had to talk about stuff like this. "What? What did I cross?"

"Like, earlier. You like, _groped_ me through my pants, and I thought I.. I mean, I thought we agreed to wait a little bit before doing that."

Yuki clicked his pen to set it down, wanting to give Kyo his full attention. "I understand. I didn't mean to upset you, I was only messing around. I'm sorry."

"I know, we literally already had that conversation. So then why did you do it again, just now?"

"I didn't?" Yuki stared at him. "I always put my hand on your leg like that."

"No, that was much different." Kyo blinked, and then looked away. "Whatever, nevermind. Obviously you didn't notice."

"No, I suppose I didn't." Yuki was a little frustrated, which only added to how tired he was. "How many different ways are there to put your hand on a person's leg?"

"You know what? It doesn't even matter. If you were just gonna ignore all the shit I asked you not to do, why did you even ask?"

"Kyo, slow down." Yuki tried, in his calmer tone. "I didn't cross any lines on purpose. I have so much respect for you, and I'm willing to wait for you, but please don't get upset at me for wanting to have some physical contact with my boyfriend."

Kyo was still staring at the table. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

Yuki huffed out an irritated breath, but he continued to try to speak in a level tone. "I don't want to argue either, Kyo, but you're kind of making me feel like you can't trust me not to take it too far."

"How can I trust you when you go and do something like that?" Kyo flinched at his own answer. "Fuck, sorry, I didn't mean that. I just... You made me a little nervous is all. I'm sorry, I'm really too tired for this conversation."

"I made you nervous, because you don't trust me?" Yuki challenged him. "I'm tired too, but if this is the only way I can get you to be honest with me, then--"

"Why can't I just be nervous because I've never done anything like that with another person before? It's got nothing to do with trust."

"Okay well, I haven't done it either." Yuki felt his voice start to rise slightly, and he didn't like it. "But somehow I can trust you enough to want to be intimate with you."

"How can you say that, when you can't even say that you love me?"

Yuki froze in his seat, and his features immediately softened. "Oh."

Kyo abruptly stood from his seat to collect his things, hugging his book close to his chest. "Just forget it. Nevermind."

But the words were already out there.

Yuki stood too. "Don't you dare. We need to talk about this, Kyo."

"No we don't. You and I are both tired, and we're not thinking clearly. You just... Finish your paper. I'm gonna go to bed."

Yuki didn't want to ask, but he needed to know. "Will you stay in my room?"

Kyo took a deep breath, and then turned to walk away. "I'll think about it." 

**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

It's likely that the end of Yuki's essay is absolute nonsense. 

He couldn't even remotely concentrate on anything historically relevant, now that he was aware of the root of Kyo's issues with him. 

Truthfully, Yuki hadn't really even thought about telling Kyo that he loved him. He just figured it was something he'd feel, and he'd know that when he felt, that meant it was time to say it out loud.

He just didn't think it was such a big deal. Sure he'd known Kyo since they were children, but he hadn't been able to really get to know Kyo until they started living together. 

And when the weird body swap happened, that's when he really figured out how much he cared about Kyo.

Yuki finally closed his textbook, and hurried to pick up all his papers. He shoved everything into his backpack, and then left the bag by the front door so he'd know where to get it the next morning. 

He figured Tohru would be home soon so he left the kitchen light on, so she'd be able to find her way, as he rushed to climb the stairs.

Yuki felt his heart drop to his stomach when he opened his bedroom door, and Kyo wasn't there. 

Yuki felt torn. He wanted nothing more than to hug Kyo and apologize for everything, but at the same time he figured Kyo needed some space. 

Yuki stood there a little too long, standing in his doorway trying to decide what to do.

He nearly jumped a foot in the air, when he felt a soft tap on the back of his shoulder. Yuki turned quickly to see Kyo standing behind him with wet hair and only a pair of grey sweatpants on his hips.

Yuki blinked, realizing he'd been in the shower, before grabbing Kyo in a tight hug with his arms around Kyo's waist. 

Kyo flinched at the abrupt action, but hugged him back just as gently. "I'm sorry, Yuki. I know you're gonna try to apologize, but I was the one being an asshole."

Yuki hugged him a little tighter, his hands flat on Kyo's bare skin. "I'm sorry too. We just... We basically became fluent in arguments as kids, and somehow it's challenging not to fall back on those roots when we're upset with each other."

*

On the final day of school for the week, Yuki was a nervous wreck. He kept it to himself of course, but he couldn't help but get lost in his head during his lectures and meetings, and even when certain people would speak to him. 

Kyo on the other hand, was absolutely thrilled. He couldn't wait to get away from school, and from all the Sohmas that gave him so much trouble all week. 

He couldn't wait to walk around the hot springs holding Yuki's hand, and not having to worry about being seen. 

He was also a little excited to see the dynamic between Hatori, Shigure and Ayame in it's fullest form. They were probably a nightmare to be around, but he couldn't wait. 

For the first time in literal months, he was the first person to their meeting spot at the end of the day. He just wanted to get home so he could pack a bag, and he might even try to go for a run because of all the extra energy he had.

Tohru walked up beside him with a smile. "Hi! Wow, you're early today."

"I know, it was really weird. Don't wanna be first ever again."

She giggled at him. "It's not so bad. Except now we both have to wait for Yuki."

Yuki had gotten stopped in the hallway, one of the club members asking if he was busy this weekend, which he was. 

As he finished the conversation, and carried on walking down the hall.

He heard Hatsuharu before he saw him, and he sighed at the sound of his voice. 

Haru held the door open for him, as they walked outside. "Hey, Yuki. We should hang out this weekend, I'm dying to get out of the house."

"I've got plans this weekend, Haru. I'm sorry." Yuki spoke genuinely, not wanting to upset anyone.

"Hey, no big deal, maybe another time." Haru shoved his hands in his pockets, walking beside him as they neared Tohru and Kyo. "I'm not trying to follow you, by the way. I was just gonna talk to Kyo for a minute."

Yuki glanced at him quickly. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"Well yeah. I gotta apologize."

Yuki didn't know whether or not to be excited. "You didn't do that yet..?"

"Nah." He responded offhandedly. 

Kyo stood up a little taller at the sight of Hatsuharu, and he met Yuki's eyes. 

Yuki gave him a small smile. "Haru just wanted to come over and apologize."

Hatsuharu didn't miss a beat, staring at Kyo. "It was a really shitty thing to do, is all. You only got involved because you were worried about Yuki, and then I took all my anger out on you, even though you had nothing to do with it. I'm glad you don't have a major injury, and... Just. I'm sorry."

Kyo nodded slowly. "Alright." A pause. "Hey, it's whatever, man. No harm no foul, I guess."

Haru gave him a quick nod. "Don't let me keep you guys from getting out of here. I'll see ya around."

Yuki couldn't help but grin, happy that there wasn't an argument or any kind of physical altercation. 

Tohru spoke up first. "I suppose we should go then."

*

Kyo now sat on Yuki's bed, watching Yuki walk around the room to pack a few things into a grey suitcase.

Kyo watched him with amusement, as Yuki kept changing his mind about things. 

Yuki stopped abruptly to meet his eyes. "Do you think I look better in light grey or dark grey?"

"Is there a difference..?" Kyo asked, genuinely. 

"Yes."

"But they're both grey."

Yuki sighed at him, and walked back over to his closet. "I need someone less masculine to talk to. This is perhaps the only time I would willingly speak to Ayame."

"Sorry, babe. I don't think you look bad in literally _any_ color, so. I'm definitely not the one to ask."

Yuki glanced over his shoulder. "Well thank you. I suppose I'll just bring both."

"Yeah, see? There you go."

Kyo peeked into Yuki's bag, just to see what he'd packed so far, and he smiled at the new knowledge that Yuki was an A plus overboard packer. 

Kyo suddenly looked up at Yuki again, who was still grabbing clothing out of his closet. "Don't forget your inhaler, babe."

Yuki breathed out a soft laugh. "Oh yeah. Bring the doctor along on a trip, and then forget to bring the medicine that he gave you. Hatori would kill us both."

"Yeah, but also the more obvious? You could get seriously hurt without it."

Yuki turned to face him again, walking over to set a few things down in the bag. "I know, love. Thank you for reminding me to bring it."

Kyo reached out to grab Yuki by the front of his shirt, now that he was standing closer, only to pull him in for a kiss. Yuki bent a little to meet his lips, as Kyo was still sitting down. 

Kyo pulled away almost immediately, with a smile. "You're welcome."

Yuki glanced at the bag sitting beside Kyo, and decided he'd probably gotten everything he needed. "Do you still need to pack?"

"Yeah, but it'll be nothing like this. Yours was like... An event, that I had to make time in my schedule for. Like a whole ass commitment. But mine's gonna take five minutes."

"Okay well, whatever's gonna keep you busy. I'm gonna hop in the shower really quick."

Kyo stared at him for a moment. "A shower? Dude, Ayame and Hatori are gonna be here in like a half hour."

"That's plenty of time." Yuki reached forward suddenly, to grab Kyo by the chin. "And don't call me dude."

"Oh, my apologies." Kyo responded in an amused way. "What shall I call you instead, good sir? Perhaps Sensei or something?"

"Definitely not that either." Yuki let go of Kyo's chin.

Kyo just grinned, letting out a small laugh. "I'll think of something cute while you're in the shower. Is that less masculine enough for you?"

*

Kyo finished packing in the time it took Yuki to get out of the shower, and he now stood in front of his bedroom window, just enjoying the view while he waited on Yuki. 

Yuki suddenly walked into the room, and Kyo only knew because he heard him.

When Kyo turned around to face him, he was a little shocked to see Yuki standing there in tight grey pants that went all the way down to his ankles, but no shirt. 

Yuki didn't look at him, just stared into Kyo's closet, sifting through his shirts. 

Kyo took a few steps toward him. "Can I help you?" He asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone. 

Yuki just shrugged, and continued what he was doing. "Got anything blue?"

Kyo stepped up beside him, and reached out for a hanger with a dark blue shirt on it. "Like this?"

Yuki nodded quickly, and reached a hand out to take it from him. "Perfect, thanks."

"What is this, some kinda convenience store? I literally give you all my jackets and sweaters, and now you want these too?"

Yuki only grinned at him, and pulled the shirt on over his head. "You have your methods of being territorial, and I have mine."

Kyo shook his head slowly. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Yuki in a short sleeve shirt, and he was allowing himself to be distracted by that. "Whatever you say, babe."

Yuki finished getting dressed and then he sat down on Kyo's bed, to sit beside his now packed duffel bag, only to shamelessly begin going through Kyo's things to see what he'd packed. 

Yuki pulled the new inhaler out of Kyo's bag to stare at it for a moment, before setting it back down with a smile.

Kyo watched him, and tried not to enjoy the sight of Yuki in one of his shirts with a loose neckline. Everything about Yuki was always so modest, and his sleeves were always down to his wrists while he never let his neckline drop below a certain point. 

Kyo quite enjoyed seeing so much of Yuki's skin showing, but he kept it to himself. The next thing he noticed, was how slim Yuki looked in a shirt not his own. 

His shoulders filled the shirt out just fine, but his waist seemed to taper more than Kyo's did, and Kyo thought that was absolutely adorable. 

The final thing he noticed, was that for the first time, Yuki wasn't trying to hide his necklace. With the low neckline of the shirt, it was fully on display.

Yuki finally glanced up at him. "Uh oh... Me choosing to wear your clothing seems to have broken your brain."

Kyo cracked a smile at that, as his eyes came up to meet Yuki's eyes. "Just appreciating what I have, that's all. That shirt looks damn good on you."

"Oh, thank you. It's quite comfortable."

Tohru knocked on the door once, although it was open anyway. "Don't let me interrupt, Shigure just wanted me to ask that you two bring any bags you've packed downstairs, so he can start loading up Hatori's car."

Yuki nodded, and began to put Kyo's bag back together now that he'd gone through it. "Thank you, Ms. Honda."

Kyo spoke before she could respond. "Hey, what time are _you_ leaving? I feel kinda bad that we're all leaving you here."

She turned her beaming smile toward him. "I'll be going in the morning. But don't worry about me, I was gonna get some chores done before I leave."

Yuki zipped up Kyo's bag, and then picked it up off the bed to carry it. 

Kyo's attention shifted. "And what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Carrying the bags downstairs, like Ms. Honda asked us to."

Tohru spoke again, quickly. "Do you need help carrying anything?"

"No thank you." Yuki responded softly, walking past Kyo. 

Kyo followed him out the door. "Does that mean I have to carry _your_ big ass bag?"

"No. I'll take care of it."

"Shut up, no you won't. I'll go grab it."

Hatori was standing at the base of the staircase. "What are we arguing about exactly? Did someone pack a little too much?"

Kyo spoke first, rushing down the stairs behind Yuki. "Yeah, Prince Charming over here decided to pack his entire closet into a single bag."

"That's not true." Yuki muttered back. 

Hatori reached out to take the bag from Yuki's hand, and Yuki immediately turned back around to head upstairs for his own bag. 

Tohru continued down the stairs to go ask if Shigure needed any help, and Kyo decided to follow Hatori out of the house. 

Hatori looked down at him. "How's your back feeling? Any improvements since this morning?"

"Kinda the same." Kyo responded with a shrug. "I could've carried that, by the way."

"I know you could've." Hatori answered, as they approached the back of his vehicle to continue stacking bags on top of each other. 

Kyo saw the formation of bags, and he frowned. "You're probably gonna have to take those out. Yuki's bag should go on the bottom, because it's the biggest."

Hatori just sighed. "I was afraid of that."

"Sorry. I can help you though."

"Thank you." Hatori suddenly glanced over his shoulder, and looked both ways as if he were afraid someone were going to hear them speaking. "Also, I feel inclined to tell you that I know Ayame has a tendency to make people uncomfortable, but please come to me if you have any issues."

Kyo took a second to process that, because of how quickly they'd changed subjects. "Okay. Yeah, I kinda noticed that he actually listens to you, but not really anybody else."

"Yes, I've noticed that as well. Which is why I'm saying this. If he does something outrageous or goes too far, I want you to feel safe and comfortable with coming to me about it. Sometimes he just needs to be told that his behavior is unacceptable, because he doesn't really notice it on his own."

Kyo nodded once, and chose not to respond as Yuki walked out of the house with his large suitcase.

Hatori stared at him for a moment longer, and then began to pull bags out of the car to set them down gently on the sidewalk. 

Kyo reached forward to help him, and once there was a space cleared out, he turned to take the bag from Yuki. "I'll take that, babe."

Yuki allowed him to do so, and then he stepped forward to stand beside Kyo to watch them put the puzzle together inside the car. "Anything else I can do to help?"

Kyo looked to Hatori, and Hatori just hummed. "Not that I can think of."

*

It was a little bit of a drive to get to the hot springs, Yuki imagined it was close to two hours.

The car ride was mostly full of Shigure and Ayame talking to each other, Ayame in the front seat beside Hatori, while Shigure sat in the back with Kyo and Yuki.

Hatori would occasionally meet Yuki's eyes in the mirror when Ayame or Shigure would say something particularly stupid, before Hatori would shake his head and look back at the road. 

Yuki always enjoyed that; the brief reminder that he wasn't the only sane person in the car. 

Kyo didn't really contribute to any of it, as he sat in the seat behind Hatori and kept his eyes on the window for most of the trip. 

Yuki knew better than to bother him. Kyo was basically the definition of aloof, and being stuck in a car for hours with people talking loudly couldn't have been easy for him. 

Yuki also avoided any physical contact for that reason, until Kyo was the one to place his hand on Yuki's thigh, close to his knee. 

Kyo didn't look at him though, just left his hand there and acted like he didn't notice.

It wasn't long after that, that Ayame wanted to stop somewhere to use the restroom. 

Hatori responded softly. "It's only about an hour away now, Aya. Can you wait?"

"Maybe." Ayame responded quickly, but then he shook his head. "Nope. Can't wait."

Hatori hardly hesitated, as he calmly scanned the side of the road and found a gas station to pull over into.

He parked the car, and Ayame jumped out in a rush. Ayame immediately turned to look at Shigure. "Come with me, Gure!"

Shigure didn't hesitate either, and opened his door to follow Ayame inside. 

Yuki slid out of the car after him, taking a quick moment to stretch his legs before he walked around to Kyo's side of the car to open the door for him. "You should try to stretch a little, love. Your back is gonna get stiff again."

Kyo frowned at him, but quickly got out of the car. "I'm way more tired than I thought I would be."

"Yes, well. It's exhausting to listen to those fools banter back and forth." Yuki offered with a smile, reaching over to take Kyo's hand into his own. "Sorry if it's overwhelming you."

Hatori got out of the car as well. "I'm going inside to grab Ayame something to eat, so he doesn't get cranky. Do either of you want anything?"

Yuki spoke first, turning his head to look at him. "There are these weird like... Granola bars, that have almonds and cranberries in them. If you see them somewhere, would you mind grabbing one? They're Kyo's favorite."

Hatori let a small, brief smile take over his lips, before he agreed. "You got it."

Yuki watched him walk away, before he turned his head to see Kyo frowning at him. "What?"

Kyo continued to frown. "Nothing. Just... I don't remember telling you that."

"You didn't have to, love. It's just something I noticed, is all."

Kyo hummed softly, and looked down at his feet. "Nice of you to think of me... But you didn't get anything for yourself. Do you want to share mine?"

"I think I'll be alright, but.. I'll definitely bother you about it if I change my mind." Yuki suddenly looked at something over Kyo's head, and he smiled. 

Kyo was about to ask him, but instead Yuki gently took hold of Kyo's wrist to turn him around, to see the view of all the colors remaining in the clouds since the sun had set. 

Kyo stepped back slightly into Yuki's embrace, as Yuki set his chin on Kyo's shoulder to watch it with him. 

Yuki spoke up again after a few moments of silence. "Hey. Now that I'm thinking about it... Will you promise me that you'll come and talk to me if Ayame does something that upsets you? I know you don't want he and I to get into a fight, but.. You're my priority, and I don't want him making you uncomfortable without any consequences."

Kyo hummed, his eyes still facing forward as he leaned back against Yuki's strong frame. "I promise."

Yuki turned his head to press a kiss to the side of Kyo's head. "Thank you. And, on the same note, please don't think I'm asking that of you because I don't think you can take care of yourself. I know that you can. I just.. I know you tend to want to keep all your emotional stuff in your own head."

"No, I know. I understand." Kyo paused, and took a quick step away from Yuki when he heard Ayame's loud voice coming out of the store. "And I appreciate it."

Yuki turned his head to see the group of three walking out of the building, Hatori with a single bag over his arm as he walked a step in front of the other two. 

Ayame had a small bag of whatever snack he'd grabbed, as he and Shigure walked to the other side of the car.

Hatori stopped in front of the driver's side door, and offered Kyo the granola bar he'd found. "This is the closest thing I could find."

Kyo just smiled. "That's the one. Thank you."

Hatori just nodded, and went to get into the car. 

Yuki opened the door to he and Kyo's seat, as he climbed up to sit in the seat beside Shigure.

Kyo quickly got in beside him, and closed the door after them.

Ayame was already speaking again, as he leaned over the center console toward Hatori. "Thanks, Tori."

Hatori nodded once, and turned the car on again. "You're welcome."

*

Yuki had fallen asleep in the car without even noticing, his head resting on Kyo's shoulder. 

Kyo felt bad waking him up, but he placed a hand on Yuki's thigh and ran it up and down gently. "Hey, babe. We're here."

Yuki stirred immediately, and sat up tall again. "Oh."

Kyo climbed out of the car, and smiled at Yuki. "Get enough beauty sleep, Princess?"

Yuki squinted at him and followed him out of the car. "Actually yes, thank you very much."

Kyo just smirked at him, and walked around to the back of the car to grab his own bag. 

Shigure was pulling bags out and distributing them, while Ayame was already chatting up the owner of the building. 

Kyo took his own bag to sling the long strap over his shoulder, and then grabbed Yuki's bag from underneath it.

Shigure took his own bag, and offered Hatori his. Shigure then looked around for Ayame, but shook his head slowly at seeing Ayame talking to the female owner. "Of course."

Hatori didn't seem as affected, as he reached into the car to grab Ayame's bright red bag to throw over his own shoulder, carrying his own bag in his hand. 

Shigure closed the back of the car, and immediately walked toward where Ayame was.

Yuki noticed that it seemed to be an unspoken thing, as they walked into the property. As much as Ayame wanted to share a room with Hatori, it seemed to be a silent understanding that Shigure and Ayame would share a room, and Hatori would get his own.

Ayame and Shigure were given their room first, at the end of the hall. It was likely the biggest room, since they were the oldest and there were two of them. 

Shigure walked in first, and Ayame turned to take his bag from Hatori, who was still carrying it. 

Ayame smiled widely at him. "Such a gentleman."

Hatori only hummed, but returned the smile in a much smaller way. 

The woman then led them a few steps down the hall, to show them where Hatori would be staying, in the room directly across from Yuki and Kyo's.

When she dismissed herself, Yuki wandered into the room to see what it looked like.

Hatori stopped Kyo for a moment, just to remind him. "I'll be right there the whole time. If something starts to hurt, or anyone does anything stupid, you know where to find me."

Kyo nodded a few times. "Got it. Thanks." And then he followed Yuki into the room. 

Yuki had merely abandoned his bag near the door, as he flopped down onto the bed. 

Kyo smiled at him, and tossed his bag down beside Yuki's, to copy his actions and lay down right beside him. "Tired, huh?"

"Yes." Yuki mumbled, but his face was mostly covered by his hair, as he lay on his stomach.

Kyo grinned at him, and reached over to run his hand up and down Yuki's back. "You should change into something else, babe. You'll be pissed at yourself if you fall asleep in those pants."

Yuki groaned softly. "I know, but I don't feel like it."

"Alright, fine. If you turn over, I'll do it for you." Kyo offered in a genuine way, realizing only after that Yuki might take it the wrong way. 

Yuki looked up at him, and then slowly moved to turn over to lay on his back.

Kyo took the opportunity to be a little more forward than he usually is, and he scooted over a little closer, just to lean down and press a soft kiss to the center of Yuki's neck, and then a kiss to each of Yuki's collar bones.

He figured this might be a one time opportunity, since Yuki rarely ever wears such a low neckline. 

Yuki watched him, and placed both hands gently on the sides of Kyo's face as Kyo pressed a kiss to the letter Y on the necklace that rested just below the hollow of Yuki's throat. 

Kyo looked up at him. "Sorry, but... Not my fault you're so fuckin' pretty all the time."

Yuki gave him a tired smile, as Kyo then moved to carefully slide Yuki's pants off of his hips. 

Kyo didn't want to stare, so he looked up at Yuki again. "D'ya want some sweatpants or shorts or something?"

"No. As long as I'm not making you uncomfortable, I'm fine to sleep like this."

Kyo nodded, pulling each pant leg off of Yuki's ankles, before folding the pants in a swift motion and setting them down beside him. 

He crawled back up Yuki's body, pressing a kiss to each of Yuki's thighs and then a last few kisses, perhaps the most gentle and soft of all, on Yuki's hip bones. 

Yuki just watched him, feeling even more relaxed and tired than he did before. 

Kyo finally stopped, to push himself off of the bed, taking Yuki's folded pants and setting them down on the small table in the room. 

He only turned around to help Yuki get under the covers comfortably, and then he walked away again.

He decided to do them both the favor of moving their bags out of the center of the room, to place them on the floor of the small closet near the door. 

He then chose to follow Yuki's lead, wanting Yuki to know that he was totally comfortable with however much skin Yuki wanted to show, and he took his own pants off to leave with his bag. 

Kyo turned the light off in the room, and climbed into bed beside Yuki. 

Yuki had officially closed his eyes, and turned to lay on his side to face the wall across the room. 

Kyo took that as an invitation, and slid under the covers to lay directly beside Yuki, laying on his side as well. 

He gently slid his arm over Yuki's waist, and pressed a kiss to the back of Yuki's neck. 

Which is the last thing he remembers doing, before he fell asleep.

**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Kyo was secretly grateful to be the first to wake up the next morning.

He rushed through his morning routine, just to sneak out of the room, and head toward the door he knew would lead him outside toward the hot springs.

He didn't get in the water though, just sat somewhere near it so he could still enjoy the steam coming from it. Taking a deep breath, he managed to get lost in his own thoughts as he stared out past the water toward all of the plant life on the outskirts of the property. 

Kyo briefly wondered about Tohru, and then took a few moments to lament not being able to exercise until his back was healed, before he settled on the subject of Yuki. 

He almost felt embarrassed when just the thought of his name brought a smile to Kyo's lips.

He allowed himself to wonder why Yuki might be so hesitant to talk about his feelings about Kyo, but Kyo had to stop himself from getting too wrapped up in the thought. He knew it would only make him upset. 

Which then transitioned him into daydreaming about Yuki. Just because he wasn't physically ready to go that far with him, didn't mean he couldn't think about it.

He had no idea how long he was out there, before he heard the door slide open several feet behind him. 

Kyo didn't look, not wanting to disturb his own peace. He kind of hoped it was Yuki.

Suddenly someone sat down beside him, stretching their legs out to cross them at the ankles in contrast to how Kyo was sitting with his legs crossed underneath himself. 

Kyo glanced over at Hatori, who was also staring at the sight in front of them.

Hatori set a small cup of tea down beside himself, and then met Kyo's eyes. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

"Nope." Kyo was thankful that the quietest person in the house had chosen to join him, rather than Shigure or Ayame.

Hatori turned his head to stare out in front of them again. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess. My back always hurts a little extra in the morning, so. Lookin' forward to _that_ going away."

Hatori hummed. "I'm sure the warm water will help with that. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. All around a pretty good experience."

Hatori continued to speak casually as he asked. "Are you referring to the room, or your partner?"

Kyo let out a quick, breathy laugh as he turned to look at Hatori. "Wow, that was really out of pocket. Never expected that from you."

"I suppose you're a bad influence on me." Hatori mused, taking a slow sip of his tea.

Kyo cracked a smile at him, and threw back. "I'm a _great_ fuckin' influence. You're gonna be the coolest doctor around."

"That's assuming I'm not already."

"I was trying to break it to you in a sorta nice way."

"Just so I'm clear, you're telling me I'm not cool?"

"Not _yet._ Give it time, buddy." 

Hatori finally looked over at him, a little uncomfortable at someone referring to him as 'buddy' although the feeling went away at the wide smile on Kyo's face. "Is that so?"

"Yep. But don't worry, you're already like a solid eight out of ten, so."

"An eight? As a medical professional, I hope you understand that I won't settle for less than perfect."

Kyo laughed again, now turning almost his whole body toward Hatori to talk to him as he invested in the conversation. "Hey, it's all good. You're good-looking, hella smart, and you've got a solid career. And you're a doctor, dude, chicks dig that."

"I'm not so concerned with the positives, as I am with the negatives."

"Oh right, I forgot who I was talking to. You just wanna know what to fix."

"I thought I made that clear."

Kyo just shrugged, but the smile was still on his face so Hatori would know he was only teasing. "Well the seahorse thing is weird, nothing you can do about that I guess. And just because you're a doctor, doesn't mean you have to talk like one."

"I don't believe it, you scored me lower because of something I was born with." Hatori muttered, before waving a dismissive hand at Kyo. "Anybody that's ever seen me as my Zodiac will confirm that I'm a very handsome sea dragon."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"This is coming across as very passive aggressive, just so you're aware."

"I'm just trying to help." Kyo responded quickly, a playful hint to his tone.

"Also, what's this doctor language you're referring to? I'm a very articulate person."

"Yeah that's the _problem,_ Doc. I literally heard you say the word 'whilst' yesterday."

"So? That's a word."

"You're really showin' your age right now."

"I'm hardly ten years older than you. And I'm still in my twenties, so, your statement lacks supportive evidence."

"See what I mean? Nobody talks like that."

Hatori squinted at him. "You're saying I'd be a nine out of ten if I threw around the word 'hella' more often?"

Kyo laughed again, just at the thought of that. "Yes, you absolutely would!"

Hatori hummed in thought, and then tilted his head a little. "Now I'm curious about how your brain works. In this system, I imagine you're the ten out of ten?"

"Hardly. The gold standard is Yuki, and I fall somewhere way after that."

"What about the others? Yuki is the ten, and then..?"

"Tohru is a nine, for sure. Shigure's probably like an eight or a seven, but that's just 'cause he's annoying. And as much as I hate to even think about it, Ayame is probably an eight too, damn him."

"Still curious as to what number you've chosen for yourself."

"Well, I don't know. I never really thought about it." Kyo looked down at his knees for a moment. "Probably like.. I mean, I've got weird anger issues, trust issues and I'm an asshole to like 90% of the people I talk to."

Hatori could see where he was going, and he decided to stop the train of thought, as he hummed and stared at Kyo's face in an analytical way. "Given that being an eight gives me the authority to make the decision, I'd say you're a nine."

Kyo scoffed, and looked up at him. "Are you crazy? Tohru and I aren't even _remotely_ on the same level."

Hatori shrugged, and looked away. "Too bad. I already made the decision."

*

Yuki took his time getting ready, knowing he'd need time to himself before being able to spend an entire day with Ayame and Shigure without losing his mind.

He strongly disliked to wear anything too short, so he just hoped it wasn't too warm around the hot spring. More than that, he hoped the others weren't planning on actually getting in to the hot springs until later. 

He'd decided on long pants that stopped just before his ankles, and a somewhat thin, white button up. It was a three quarter sleeve, and he hoped that would keep him cool. 

Yuki wandered into the hallway, still buttoning it up, as Ayame nearly ran through him. 

Ayame was bravely wearing just a towel around his waist, as he grabbed Yuki's upper arms to get his attention. "Brother! Good morning!"

Yuki just blinked at him, still not quite awake enough to be spoken at so loudly. "Hey."

"Everyone's outside, are you coming?"

"Sure."

Ayame suddenly looked down at Yuki's shirt, and he frowned. "No, this simply won't do." He reached out to unbutton the top button, to expose Yuki's collar bones. "Might as well show off what you have, Yuki. You need to let yourself breathe sometimes."

Yuki just stared at him, as Ayame walked past him to head outside. 

Yuki thought about that for a moment, glancing down at himself for a moment to make sure his shirt wasn't too open, before deciding it was fine and following Ayame outside. 

He closed the door behind himself, and then turned around to scan his surroundings before walking any further. 

Immediately he noticed Shigure in the hot springs, although he was toward the front of the pool of water, with his elbows on the edge of the ground outside the water so he could participate in the conversation happening in front of him. 

Ayame had already walked over, and set himself down near Shigure to slip his legs into the water although he still sat on the dry land beside Shigure's arms. Ayame leaned back to slouch his posture, and hold himself up with his arms behind himself. "Just seems like a strange thing for you to say, Tori."

Yuki then watched as Hatori and Kyo shared a knowing look, before Hatori cracked a smile and Kyo laughed loudly. 

Yuki couldn't help but feel himself smile at the sight. Kyo was an all around passionate person, so it wasn't uncommon to see him talk about something in a really animated way. 

That said, there were very specific times that Kyo spoke about the things he really cared about, and a certain grin would take over as his face absolutely lit up. 

Usually that involved when he spoke about martial arts, his favorite television show or spoke to Tohru about a new recipe to try.

And apparently Yuki was gonna have to add Hatori to that list. 

Yuki decided he should stop staring, and walked over to sit down on the other side of Kyo, between Kyo and Shigure. 

Ayame stared at him from across their makeshift circle. "That shirt looks nice on you, Yuki."

Yuki glanced up at him. "Thanks."

Kyo turned his smile toward Yuki, reaching out to take one of Yuki's hands into his own. "Mornin' babe." He spoke softly, just under the volume of whatever Ayame was saying to Hatori. 

Yuki stared at their hands for a moment, before looking up at Kyo. "Did you find something to eat this morning?"

"Yes." Kyo responded softly, but honestly. "Hatori showed me where the dining room is. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you. Just wanted to make sure you ate."

Ayame suddenly spoke loud enough to pull their attention away from each other. "I'm just so thankful to have such attractive friends!"

Yuki softly muttered. "I wouldn't say 'friends'." 

Which was barely heard by Kyo, under the volume of Hatori saying. "Apparently I'm a solid eight."

Kyo spoke to him quickly. "We're a circle of eight through tens, so I'd say that's not bad at all."

"In the interest of accuracy, I do believe someone was labelled as a seven."

Shigure couldn't help but snicker from where he was in the water, arms crossed in front of himself. "I'm getting the feeling someone's already had this conversation. And I don't know if I'm concerned about it or if it's hilarious."

Yuki turned his head to respond. "Well, if Hatori's only an eight, we should all be pretty concerned."

Hatori spoke softly, taking a sip of his tea so he didn't make eye contact with anyone as he answered back. "Yes, everyone but you, I'm afraid. It's a very humbling experience."

Ayame responded next. "Just because you went to a good college doesn't mean you get to talk to us like that, Tori." He leaned back a little further, to get even closer to Hatori. "But since I'm your best friend, I think you should tell me what my number is anyway."

Hatori only blinked at him. "I'm not the creator of the game, or scale or whatever this is."

Shigure responded with a smirk. "Yeah, Aya, if _Tori_ was in charge, everyone would've been scored way lower."

Kyo was smirking too, and he glanced at Yuki, who was still doing his best to wake up in the presence of all these people. 

Ayame was speaking even louder now. "Okay well, I better be above an eight then because I refuse to be the ugly friend!"

Shigure just laughed. "You've never been the ugly friend, Aya. Don't be ridiculous."

Hatori shook his head at them, and leaned toward Kyo. "Why don't you go show Yuki where to get some coffee or tea? I need him to be at the top of his game to help us survive a weekend with these fools."

Kyo continued to grin, as he moved to stand up and pull Yuki with him. "That's a good plan."

Yuki now stood beside him, looking a little lost. "Wait, what's happening?"

"Let's go find you something with caffeine in it." Kyo responded, turning to walk away. "Can I get you some more tea, Hatori?"

Hatori shook his head once. "No thank you."

"Does anybody else want anything?" Kyo offered, Yuki clinging to his arm as he tried to focus on waking up to catch up with all the energy Kyo seemed to have for no reason. 

Ayame looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "What I'd _really_ like, is for you two to be the next ones to come out in your towels."

Hatori's glare immediately turned to him. "Aya, we talked about this."

"Talked about what? That wasn't weird!"

Hatori glanced at Kyo behind him. "Just go, you two." And then he looked back to Ayame. "Remember the last time you had a trip to Shigure's house? And everyone was upset at how you were talking to Ms. Honda?"

"Well yeah, but I haven't said anything weird to her since then. I promise!"

"How doesn't this situation translate to you as being the same thing?"

Shigure intervened as well. "He's got a point, Aya. This is very similar."

"But it's not Tohru! And Kyo and I have a mutual understanding, Gure. You wouldn't get it." Ayame looked away with that response. 

Hatori shook his head again. "You can try to manipulate Shigure into falling for your charm, but not me. Kyo and Tohru are the same age, and it's just as strange for you to behave that way toward him. You're free to hit on Shigure as much as you like, because he's your age. Does that put it into perspective for you?"

Ayame suddenly smirked as he looked back toward Hatori. "Which means I can hit on you too, then."

Hatori paused, just to sigh. "If that will get you to leave Kyo alone, then fine. I will tolerate it."

*

Yuki had managed to survive all the way until lunch, before he finally started to feel slightly agitated with his brother. 

They were all sitting around together in one of the furnished areas, sharing two couches as they had a conversation. 

Kyo seemed to notice Yuki's discomfort, because he stood from the couch. "Hey. Come with me, I wanna show you something."

Yuki looked up at him with wide eyes, until Kyo reached out to grab his hand and pull him from the couch. "Oh-- Okay."

Kyo didn't turn back, as he practically dragged Yuki along behind him and led them both outside. 

Yuki didn't say anything either, curious where they were going. 

Kyo didn't stop walking until they were past the hot springs, now standing in front of a dirt path that seemed to weave between all the trees, bushes and other plant life that was growing on the property. 

Kyo gave Yuki a smile, and began to walk slower so they could walk side by side, hands locked together. "Long walks are romantic or something, right?"

Yuki finally smiled back. "Yes, I suppose so. I'm just happy to be somewhere even marginally quiet at this point."

"Yeah, I know, they're a lot to deal with. I have no idea how Hatori does it."

"I mean, somehow they're his friends. And friends are pretty good about tolerating each other."

Kyo was quiet for a few moments, as he stared at a large tree they were walking past. 

Yuki decided to stare at him instead, because he was far more captivating. "So... I'm happy to see that you and Hatori are getting closer. He seems like a great person to have as a friend."

Kyo glanced at him briefly. "I thought you two didn't get along?"

"I mean... We didn't at first. When I was younger I always thought he was betraying everyone's trust for acting the way he did, and... He just seemed cold, and a little intimidating. But now that I'm older, I understand him better."

"I gotcha." Kyo nodded. "I just didn't realize how much I liked him until recently, when he started having to take care of all my injuries and we actually started talking."

"I'm glad you finally found an adult you can trust." Yuki responded honestly, giving Kyo's hand a soft squeeze. He glanced away briefly, only to speak again. "Oh, look at that. I love those flowers."

Kyo looked over quickly, wanting to store the information away for later. "I'd pick you one, if I didn't think the woman in charge would beat me to death."

Yuki chuckled at him. "Yeah, that wouldn't exactly be a cute look, would it?"

"Probably not." Kyo mused, before meeting Yuki's eyes again. "You know what _is,_ though? That shirt."

Yuki glanced down as if to remind himself. "Oh. You think so?"

"Yeah. Looks good on you."

A pause. "Really?"

"Yeah, duh. You already know that I think you're like Heaven on Earth, babe." Kyo reminded him. "You're literally the only ten in the room at all times."

Yuki stopped walking, with a smile on his lips. "You and Hatori... You keep bringing up that number thing. You guys have inside jokes now?"

"Not really a joke. I just.. Made a comment about him being an eight out of ten, and he wanted to know where everyone else fell on the scale."

"And I'm a ten?"

"Yes, but I think I said it like... You're the gold standard. And everyone else just falls in place behind that." Kyo responded easily, not at all ashamed to tell Yuki what they'd been talking about earlier. 

Yuki couldn't help but pull Kyo a step forward with the grip he had on Kyo's hand, just to plant a quick kiss on his lips. He paused for a moment, before choosing to deepen the kiss and slide his free hand up the back of Kyo's shirt.

Kyo seemed a little shocked, and he was slow on the draw to kiss back, as he placed a hand on the back of Yuki's neck.

Yuki couldn't tell if the kiss was getting heated or if it was because it was literally hot outside, but suddenly his brain was telling him that Kyo needed to be undressed a little more. 

He shook the thought away, as he let go of Kyo's hand just to slide his now free hand into the back pocket of Kyo's pants to grab his ass through his shorts.

Kyo let out a soft whine, but covered it up by reaching up to place his other hand on the side of Yuki's face, using his thumb to push Yuki's chin down enough to open his mouth slightly.

Yuki pulled away for fear of it escalating any more than that, only to meet Kyo's eyes. "Anyway, um. I appreciate that."

"No problem, babe." Kyo responded breathlessly, eyes still closed to absorb the moment, before he slowly opened them to meet Yuki's. "Hey, um... Do you find it weird for us to be couple-y in front of your brother?"

"Not really, no." After all, Ayame was the one to invite them, so.

"Glad to hear it." Kyo glanced at something over Yuki's shoulder. "Because he definitely just watched us do all that."

Yuki turned around quickly, to see Ayame standing outside with a wide smile on his face as he shouted. "My goodness, who taught you two how to do _that?!_ Encore, Encore!"

Yuki took a deep breath and held it, his face flushing in embarrassment. 

Kyo just laughed, as Yuki turned around to bow his head and hide his face in Kyo's shoulder. Kyo wrapped one arm around Yuki's back, and used the other to cover one of Yuki's ears to shout back in amusement. "Hey, fuck off, cock block!"

Ayame laughed loudly in response, from across the yard. 

**


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

A few hours after dinner, the weather finally cooled down enough for the hot springs to seem appealing to everyone. 

Kyo and Yuki were the first ones outside, standing together with towels around their waists as they waited for the others. 

Hatori was the next to come out, and Kyo immediately looked away without even thinking about it. 

He quickly realized it might've seemed rude, but he just wasn't used to seeing so much of Hatori's body, and it almost made him feel like he was being disrespectful for seeing him that way. 

Yuki had covered for him, and gave Hatori a smile. "Makes me a little nervous that Ayame and Shigure aren't out yet."

Hatori nodded once. "Yes, well. I'm always a little nervous when they're left alone for too long."

Kyo finally convinced himself to look at Hatori again, and he felt a little better.

Hatori seemed to notice his attention, as he turned to Kyo. "Would you mind double checking on them? I need to have a word with Yuki."

Kyo hadn't been expecting that, and he took a moment before hurriedly nodding. "Oh, sure."

Yuki crossed his arms over his chest when Kyo left, not in a defensive way, but almost as if he were less secure without Kyo at his side.

Hatori waited a moment, for Kyo to close the door, before he spoke to Yuki. "My apologies if I've made you anxious. I just wanted to check on Kyo, and didn't want to embarrass him."

"Something you can't ask Kyo, himself?"

"I could, but he doesn't seem to pay attention to his eating habits as well as you do."

Yuki nodded slowly, realizing where the conversation was headed. "Oh. I understand."

"It's not a problem, I'm sure he's doing just fine. I just wanted to make sure he ate enough today. I tried to pay attention myself, but there were two very large distractions in the room."

"He did. He's doing fine. Any specific reason for your suspicions?"

"No, nothing like that." Hatori assured. "These hot springs have a tendency to make people feel light-headed, and I wanted to make sure he wouldn't be especially susceptible to that, if he didn't eat enough today."

Ayame suddenly walked out the door dramatically, with Kyo's hand in his grip to drag him outside too. 

Kyo looked apologetic. "Sorry, I tried to tell them you guys were talking about something."

Hatori spoke first. "It's quite alright, Kyo. We were just finishing up."

Shigure followed them outside, and immediately came to stand at Hatori's side. "Looking good as always, Tori."

"Thank you." Hatori spoke, even softer than normal if it was even possible. 

Ayame had practically dragged Kyo into the hot springs with him, and Yuki figured he should follow just in case. 

Hatori turned to follow, but Shigure stopped him. "Hey, Tori?" 

"Yes?" Hatori turned back slightly. 

Shigure continued to speak quietly, as to not involve the others. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes." Hatori responded shortly.

"Y'know, just because you're a doctor doesn't mean you have to take care of everyone _else_ all the time. It's okay if something's bothering you."

"Yes, I know. But there's nothing bothering me."

Shigure nodded slowly, but he had a knowing look on his face. "Okay, sounds good. Let me know if you change your mind."

Hatori stared at him for a moment longer, and then turned to climb into the hot springs with the others.

Yuki purposefully positioned himself in between Kyo and Ayame, standing a little closer to Kyo than he'd meant to. 

They finally found the ledge of rocks toward the back of the hot spring, that would allow them to sit down and enjoy the warm water. 

Ayame was already sparking up a conversation with Hatori, before Hatori had even joined the rest of the group. "Has anyone ever told you how much of an absolute package you are?"

Hatori spoke in his signature unamused tone. "I am eight tenths of a package."

Shigure spoke up next, moving to take his seat between Hatori and Ayame. "No wait, he's got a point, Tori. Hot enough to stop your heart, but skilled enough to restart it."

Yuki shook his head slowly at the two of them. He wondered if there had always been so much bisexual energy in the family, or if he'd just been ignorant to it.

Kyo saw the opportunity to lean over and press a quick kiss to Yuki's shoulder which was just barely out of the water, as the other three began to speak over each other. 

Yuki turned to look at him quickly, and he grinned.

Kyo spoke to him softly, under the volume of the other conversation. "Finally took the necklace off, huh?"

"Didn't want to ruin it."

Kyo just hummed, moving a little closer. Since he was at the edge of the group, he turned his body to face the others completely, throwing his legs over Yuki's underneath the water. 

Yuki slid an arm around Kyo's waist so he'd be more comfortable, which led Kyo to basically sit in Yuki's lap. 

Yuki seemed to notice this, and he spoke softly. "I hope I'm not being too forward."

"Nope." Kyo hummed, practically whispering into Yuki's ear now because of how close he was. "You're perfect, as always."

Yuki smiled at him, and placed a gentle kiss on Kyo's cheekbone.

He made the executive decision to use the grip on Kyo's back to lift him just enough so that Kyo was fully on his lap, being mindful to keep Kyo's towel in place, and Kyo slid an arm around Yuki's shoulders. 

Kyo was suddenly feeling extremely comfortable, and he leaned his weight into Yuki's chest to further relax in the warm water. 

The others were still speaking to each other loudly, as Hatori sat in silence staring out at the water and not paying attention to Yuki and Kyo. 

This gave Kyo enough confidence to speak softly to Yuki. "You're like.. The best thing that ever happened to me."

Ayame finally seemed to take notice of them, as he was sitting the closest. He turned to look at them and he grinned widely. "My, my, look at you two! If I hadn't watched you two making out earlier, this might be the sexiest thing I've seen all day."

Even Shigure could feel how awkward that was. "Aya, my goodness. Since when did you find an interest in voyeurism?"

Ayame turned his proud smile toward him instead. "Oh, my kink list goes on for _miles,_ honey. I thought you knew that."

Shigure laughed once, and turned to Hatori with a look of disbelief. "I guess I forgot, how silly of me."

Hatori was shaking his head slowly. "I shouldn't be so shocked, but I am."

Kyo wasn't even bothered. He couldn't care less, at this particular moment. He let his eyes slip shut, as he enjoyed Yuki's presence. 

This was a moment he hoped to remember forever. 

Yuki kept one hand on Kyo's back to keep him supported, and then rested his other hand over Kyo's lap to keep him from falling.

Yuki suddenly noticed that he'd been smiling, and he had no idea how long he'd been doing it.

He wasn't used to that; showing emotions without having to think about it.

Yuki didn't worry about it, and decided instead to just live in the moment. He leaned forward to press another kiss to the side of Kyo's face, not wanting to be too graphic in front of the others. 

When he started listening to the conversation again, he realized he'd apparently missed something big. 

Hatori was glaring at either Ayame or Shigure, or maybe both, as he spoke. "I don't know why I thought I could relax around either of you." His tone had a sharp bite to it. 

Ayame didn't seem to like the sound of it. "Oh Tori, I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me."

Hatori took another deep breath, and refocused back on the water in front of himself, but didn't speak again. 

Shigure spoke next, in a soft voice. "Why don't we leave him alone for a little while? Maybe we can just relax and be quiet for a few minutes, Aya."

Ayame immediately tried to copy Hatori's physical position, hoping that would make Hatori less mad at him. 

Yuki enjoyed that a lot more, as he felt Kyo's body relax against his. 

The owner of the hot spring suddenly walked outside, standing at the edge where the land met water. "Pardon the intrusion. I have a call for Sohma Hatori-san, if it's not too much trouble."

Hatori didn't hesitate, as he stood to walk through the water toward the other side where the woman was standing. "Not a problem at all."

Ayame frowned at the back of him. "I told you work and weekend weren't a good combo!"

Hatori didn't respond to him, as he walked up the small set of steps with a hand holding his towel around his waist. 

Shigure spoke softly to Ayame. "He's always been bad about giving himself any kind of break. You and I both know that."

Ayame crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. "I don't think he's ever taken a vacation in his life."

Kyo couldn't help but come to his defense. "I just think he's a passionate person. Maybe he _enjoys_ his work, did that ever cross your mind?"

Yuki ran his hand up and down Kyo's back, wanting him to feel supported. 

Yuki knew very well, that the people Kyo allowed inside his heart were very special to him. 

It was incredibly rare for people to fight their way in, but once they made it, Kyo was fiercely protective over each and every one of them. 

Shigure spoke next. "He's got a point, Aya. Perhaps we're being too hard on him."

*

Later that night, they all finally returned back to their rooms. 

Kyo and Yuki walked at the back of the group, holding each others' hands as they walked down the hall. 

Ayame stopped in front of Hatori's room to turn around and smile at him. "Goodnight, my beloved."

Hatori's stern face never changed. "Goodnight, Aya."

Ayame smiled widely and turned to go, but he stopped himself and turned back. "Oh, I forgot I had something to tell you!"

Shigure continued walking down the hall, to walk into he and Ayame's room, not wanting to eavesdrop on anything he shouldn't. 

Ayame reached forward to gently take Hatori's hand into his own, and Hatori was too tired to push him away.

Kyo felt like he was frozen, almost in shock at how flirtatious Ayame continued to be even while he knew for certain that Hatori wasn't interested in him. 

He gave Yuki's hand a quick squeeze, but Yuki seemed stuck there as well.

Ayame stared directly into Hatori's eyes. "I'm so proud of you for taking time off work to be here. You deserve a break every now and then, and I'm happy to see you take care of yourself."

Hatori's face remained stoic, and he nodded slowly. "Thank you for saying that. I appreciate it."

Ayame continued to smile at him, as he gently let go of Hatori's hand, to walk down the hall. 

He glanced over his shoulder once, to make sure Hatori was still watching him, before he disappeared into his room with Shigure.

Hatori let out a soft exhale, as he turned to glance at Kyo. "I'd like to inquire about your injuries before I leave you two."

Kyo nodded once. "Feelin' good, I think you were on to something with the warm water and stuff. Seemed to really help."

"I'm happy to hear that. Once again, I remind you that my room is just across the hall, if something starts to give you trouble."

Yuki spoke, when Kyo didn't. "Thank you. Sleep well, Hatori."

Hatori gave him a nod, and turned to walk into his room. 

Yuki finally pulled Kyo into their room, and closed the door behind them.

Yuki turned back around, to slide his arms around Kyo's waist. "I'm entirely too exhausted, but I think we should take a quick shower."

Kyo whined at him, his hands lazily making their way to Yuki's back. "Too tired. Don't wanna."

"Too bad." Yuki responded, sounding just as tired. "Just a quick rinse, love." 

Kyo just sighed at him, and leaned forward enough to rest his forehead against Yuki's shoulder. "Fine."

He let his hands boldly slide down enough to slip into Yuki's towel, just to pull the towel off his body.

Yuki didn't flinch, wanting more than anything for his confidence to rub off on Kyo. 

Kyo didn't meet his eyes, just continued to stare at Yuki's body with the towel in his hands now. "You're so damn pretty, Yuki."

Yuki moved one of his hands from Kyo's hips, to use a few of his fingers to tilt Kyo's chin up so they could make eye contact. "Thank you."

Using the grip on Kyo's hips, he gently pushed him backwards so they could get closer to the bathroom. 

Kyo couldn't help but smile at the action, as they both ended up standing in the bathroom beside the shower. 

Yuki turned away just long enough to turn the shower on. "I know you enjoy your unbearably cold showers, but you're just gonna have to compromise with me this time."

_"This_ time? I always compromise with the shower water."

"I just mean, you'll have to _extra_ compromise. It's better for sore muscles anyhow, so. It's a good thing for both of us."

"Ugh, you need to stop talking to Hatori. You're gonna use all this information against me."

Yuki laughed softly, and reached out to slide his hands back onto Kyo's hips. He carefully slid his fingers into where the towel was wrapped around his waist. "May I?"

Kyo stared at him, and immediately his heart felt like it was racing. He spoke in a whisper. "Yes."

Yuki smiled at him, for being as brave as Yuki knew he could be. 

Yuki gently pulled the towel from Kyo's waist, to set the towel on the counter by the sink. 

Kyo didn't hesitate, reaching out to feel the temperature of the shower water. "You can make it a little warmer if you want, I don't want you to be cold."

"Compromise means meeting in the middle, love. I'll be just fine."

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, okay. 
> 
> I think this is the last fluffy-ish chapter before it all starts to take a turn. Prepare yourselves for that hahaha


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Yuki was awoken early in the morning, due to a loud noise coming from across the hall. 

Kyo sat up quickly, and placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder. "You okay?"

Yuki nodded, and began to climb out of the bed. "I think something's up. Sounds like someone's crying or something."

Kyo started to follow him, swinging his legs off of the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Want to make sure everything's okay, it kinda sounds like Aya."

"Yuki, wait."

"No, it's fine. I'm just gonna check. Just wait here."

Kyo didn't listen (surprise) and walked about a step behind Yuki, as Yuki opened the door to poke his head out. 

Across the hall, Hatori's door was open and the light was on inside the room.

Kyo placed a hand on the center of Yuki's back, so he wouldn't startle him by standing directly behind him. "That really sounds like Ayame."

Leaving the door open, Yuki took a few steps forward with Kyo right behind him, as they quietly approached the room.

Hatori was sitting up in his bed, head bowed, with a crying Ayame in his arms. 

Hatori made eye contact with Yuki, and then leaned his head down again to speak softly to Ayame. 

Ayame was sitting on top of the covers of Hatori's bed, leaning almost all his weight onto Hatori with his arms around Hatori's waist. 

Ayame gave some kind of response, as he rested his head on Hatori's shoulder. 

Hatori looked up at Yuki again. "Why don't you two come in? I apologize for waking you."

Yuki stepped forward knowing Kyo would follow, and he walked over to take a seat on the edge of Hatori's bed.

Kyo sat beside him, even closer to Ayame, just to reach out and take Ayame's hand in his own. 

Each time Ayame would hold Kyo's hand, it made him feel special for some reason. And Kyo wanted to help Ayame feel the same way. 

Hatori continued his conversation, speaking softly to Ayame as he ran a hand through Ayame's long and shiny hair. "I appreciate the strength it takes to go through life with as much confidence as you do. But that doesn't mean--"

Ayame interrupted. "But it's never enough, Tori. I'm never gonna be enough for anyone, am I?"

Yuki placed a hand on Kyo's back, from where he sat behind Kyo, and spoke softly. "Where did this come from?"

Hatori ran his hand through Ayame's hair again. "Sounds like a very aggressive nightmare."

Ayame was now staring at his hand in Kyo's, feeling impacted by the kind gesture. "Just got scared... But I always know who to turn to when I get scared."

Yuki spoke again, just as softly. "I'm sorry you feel that way..."

Hatori spoke next, working to meet Ayame's eyes this time. "You're such a strong, free flowing wave of energy. Not everyone is willing to receive you for who you are, that's all."

Kyo was still a little lost about how a nightmare led to this conversation, but he was trying to ignore the thought. 

Ayame squeezed Kyo's hand gently, as he looked up at Hatori with wide eyes. "I just wish I had more people like you in my life."

Hatori's face softened a little at that. "Aya... Will you tell me what the dream was about?"

It was quiet for a moment, Ayame sniffling a little. 

Ayame continued to bravely stare up at Hatori, not breaking eye contact for a single moment. "I just value you so much. I don't ever want to upset you so much that you leave."

Hatori understood. Ayame was an individual that thrived on the attention of others. 

Considering how close he was to Hatori and Shigure, it would make sense that he'd be afraid to lose their attention more than anyone else. 

"To be clear." Hatori began. "You had a nightmare about losing our friendship?"

Ayame nodded once and frowned up at him. 

He squeezed Kyo's hand again, as if remembering there were others in the room. 

Ayame glanced at Kyo then. "I hope this doesn't ruin your perfect image of me, I'd hate to lose more people in my life."

Kyo finally spoke up, returning the squeeze of their hands. "You haven't lost any friends. We're all here to support you, and.. Although yeah, like. I've never seen you frown so much, it also kinda makes me respect you a lot more."

"But why?"

"I dunno, just... Makes me realize that you're just as cursed as the rest of us. Yet you choose to walk around with a smile on your face, proud to be who you are."

Yuki smiled as Kyo spoke, loving how those words sounded. 

Ayame seemed to feel the same way, and a small smile made it's way to his face even though his eyes were wet with tears. "Wow. That's a beautiful thing to say."

Yuki added onto it, with his hand on the center of Kyo's back. "You have so many people in your life that care about you, Aya. Anybody that turns their back on you is missing out on such a wonderful human being."

Hatori continued running his hand through Ayame's hair, giving Yuki a small smile. 

Ayame seemed to regain his spark again, as he turned to look up at Hatori again. "Can we all sleep in here tonight, Tori? Like a big, group slumber party?"

Hatori saw Ayame's light coming back, and he didn't want to do anything to extinguish it. "I don't know about that... But you can stay here with me tonight, if you want."

Ayame's face absolutely lit up. "Really? You mean that?"

"Yes."

"Are you _sure_ though? You never let me stay in your room."

"Yes, well... I just want to make sure you know how appreciated you are. And how much our friendship means to me."

Ayame turned his head to look past Kyo at Yuki. "You won't stay, though?"

Yuki met Hatori's eyes briefly. "I think we should stay in our room tonight. I wouldn't want you to pass up an opportunity to sleep with your dream man."

Ayame's face lit up again. "You really think he'd--?"

Hatori spoke quickly. "He means sleep _beside,_ Aya. Nothing more."

Ayame just giggled. "I'll take what I can get."

*

Kyo and Yuki were pretty quiet when they laid down to sleep again, as it was nearly four in the morning now. 

Kyo finally shuffled over in the bed to lay closer to Yuki, and he pointed at the wall off to the side of the room. "Face that way."

Yuki didn't hesitate, as his brain wasn't exactly running on all cylinders. 

Kyo immediately pressed his chest to Yuki's back, sliding his arm around Yuki's waist. "Y'know... You and Ayame seem more and more similar, the more time I spend with you."

Yuki hummed, placing one of his arms on top of Kyo's around his waist. "I would be offended by that, but... He's not so bad. And... He hurts just like the rest of us do."

Kyo pressed a soft kiss to the back of Yuki's neck. "I know. And you're both pretty hot."

Yuki let out a soft, breathy laugh, but didn't answer. 

Kyo spoke again, a moment later. "So, what do we think? What are the chances that Hatori regrets this decision in the morning?"

"Well that depends. What are the chances that Ayame wakes him up the same way he woke _you_ up last weekend?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't do that. He's got a lot of respect for Hatori."

Yuki suddenly paused, and spoke even softer. "Y'know... You never told me what exactly happened. Did you want to talk about it at all, or..?"

"Not really. I mean, it's not really a big deal. Just startled me, mostly."

Yuki didn't respond, as he shut his eyes and backed up even further to take advantage of Kyo's body heat.

Kyo pressed his nose into Yuki's neck, and exhaled softly. "Anyway... Sweet dreams, Prince Charming. I love you."

Yuki smiled at those words, holding onto Kyo's arm tightly. "Sleep well, love."

*

Kyo didn't sleep after that. 

It was too close to the time he usually woke up, so his body wouldn't allow him to sleep anymore. 

Kyo just laid still, waiting for Yuki to fall back asleep so he could get up. 

Kyo waited for quite some time, even after Yuki fell asleep, because his brain kept telling him that Yuki might get cold if he left. 

When he finally did stand up from the bed, he ended up walking over to his duffel bag to grab a small jacket to leave on top of Yuki. 

He suddenly felt a little stupid for doing it, and almost took the jacket back. But he decided to just ignore it, and walked away from Yuki's sleeping form on the bed. 

Kyo changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, before sneaking out the door. 

He wandered back outside, taking a seat where he was the day prior to spend some time with himself, to collect his thoughts. 

Yuki had still yet to say he loves Kyo back, and Kyo couldn't help but let his mind fall on that for a little while. 

He knew that Yuki cared about him. He knew that for sure. 

And it honestly was starting to bother him less and less, that Yuki wouldn't admit to loving him. 

Kyo was just so happy being around Yuki in such a nice capacity, he didn't even care that Yuki didn't want to say something like that out loud. 

Okay, maybe he cared a little bit. But not a lot.

Kyo took a deep breath, as the sun began to rise in front of him. 

He decided to try to get his mind off of it, and after trying to assess how much his back hurt that day, he wanted to try a small work out. 

He turned to lay on his back, and mindlessly starting doing some sit ups. 

He wasn't counting or keeping track at all, but rather just trying to do it until he got tired. 

Kyo had probably been outside for over an hour, before he heard the door open. 

He expected to see Hatori, but instead he saw Yuki. 

Kyo immediately stopped what he was doing, and laid back down on the flat surface of rocks surrounding the hot springs. 

Yuki waved at him as he approached, wearing the jacket Kyo had left for him. 

Kyo grinned at him, although he was breathing heavily. "Mornin' babe."

Yuki sat down beside him, placing a hand on his chest to feel how quickly he was breathing. "Did you go for a run this morning?"

"No. Just did some sit ups."

Yuki nodded, and smiled down at him, leaving his hand on Kyo's chest. "In the interest of full disclosure, it's kinda sexy seeing you like this."

Kyo stared up at him. "Like what? Out of breath? Out of _shape?"_

"Oh stop, you're in shape and you know it." Yuki shook his head slowly. "I meant, like... Oh, never mind, I can't form sentences this early in the morning."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Why exactly are you up so early?"

"Not sure. I just, like. Woke up, and you weren't there, so I wanted to come find you."

"Sorry." Kyo paused, only to reach out and put a hand on Yuki's thigh from where he was still laying on the ground. "Didn't mean to leave you."

"You don't have to apologize. I know how much you love your independent time."

"Yeah. I love it almost as much as I love spending time with _you."_

Yuki grinned at him, reaching out to run a hand through Kyo's hair. "You're sweet."

Kyo suddenly sat up. "Hey, we should sneak into the room where all the food is, and see if we can steal you some coffee."

Yuki continued to smile at him. "Okay. Sounds fun."

*

When they made it to the dining hall, the other three men were already there. 

Hatori sat across from Ayame and Shigure, with a cup of some kind of warm beverage in front of him. 

Ayame was speaking loudly, as he braided his hair over his shoulder. "Don't be silly, Gure. Tori is _always_ a gentleman."

"I wasn't asking about _him,_ per se." Shigure hummed easily, giving Hatori an amused smirk.

Hatori spoke softly in Ayame's defense. "Everything was fine."

Ayame's smile grew. "See? I didn't make a move on him, I don't know what you're so concerned about."

Hatori spoke in a flat tone. "Well, I wouldn't necessarily say that."

Kyo offered the seat beside Hatori, as he and Yuki approached the table. "Why don't you wait here? I'll go grab you some tea."

Yuki sat down, staring up at him and speaking softly. "Thank you. Please grab something for yourself, as well."

Kyo nodded once, leaning down to kiss him briefly. "I will."

Yuki watched him walk away, and then turned to face the table of other people. 

Immediately he realized that they were all staring at him, Shigure smirking although he didn't speak. 

Yuki met Ayame's eyes. "What?"

Ayame just smiled, finishing his braid and tossing it over his shoulder. "Oh, nothing. Just happy for you, that's all."

Shigure spoke up next. "We're just going to have breakfast, and then I think we're gonna get back in the bath for a little while. And maybe head home after dinner."

Yuki nodded once. "Okay."

Kyo came back, and sat down beside Yuki, placing a warm cup of tea in front of him. "Let me know if it's not sweet enough, my palete sucks."

The two spoke softly to each other, as if there wasn't anybody else in the room.

"I'm sure it's fine, love. Thank you." Yuki only paused for a moment. "What did you get for yourself?"

"Oh, I forgot. I figured I'd just get something when you got up to eat."

Ayame interrupted their conversation, throwing a flirtatious wave in their direction. "Hi, Kyo-Kyo. How'd you sleep?"

Kyo looked up at him. "Fine. Why?"

"No reason. You're missing a little bit of your sparkle, so I assumed you were tired."

Hatori spoke next, before Kyo could respond. "How is your back feeling today, Kyo?"

Kyo looked toward him. "Better. Thanks."

Yuki immediately recognized his short answers, as being a precursor to his short temper.

Yuki reached over to place his hand on one of Kyo's thighs. "Let's put a pause on the interview for a bit."

Ayame immediately turned his attention to Shigure, with his wide smile. "We should try to find _pancakes_ this morning."

Hatori spoke softly, under the volume of Aya. "My apologies, I hadn't intended to overwhelm you, Kyo."

Yuki stood slowly from his seat, wanting to provide an escape in case Kyo needed it. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth, love. Do you want to come with?"

*

The two now stood beside each other in the bathroom, brushing their teeth together. 

Kyo finished first, spitting into the sink and picking up his tube of toothpaste to carry back to his room. "This is very domestic."

Yuki chuckled softly, as he stepped forward to take his turn at the sink. 

Kyo stood back to let him do so. "It's kinda great."

Yuki finished up, looking up at himself in the mirror to make sure there wasn't toothpaste on his face. "Oh, you think so? You enjoy the domesticity?"

"I mean, I think so." Kyo shrugged. "With _you,_ at least."

Yuki smiled again, stepping closer to him to place a hand on Kyo's shoulder to steady himself as he placed a quick kiss on Kyo's lips.

Kyo then led them out of the bathroom, and back toward their room. "Are you saying that you don't?"

"That I don't, what?"

"You don't enjoy the domestic shit?"

Yuki thought about it for a moment, closing the door behind the two of them once they were in their room, as he slid his arms out of Kyo's jacket. "I enjoy anything and everything that involves you."

Kyo nodded, as he put his items back into his duffel bag. "Is the shower thing, like... Domestic? Or is it too sexual to be considered domestic?"

"I don't know that it really matters, but... I enjoy that too. Regardless of whatever category we think it falls in."

Kyo nodded in understanding. He reached into the bag to pull out a change of clothes. "I'll keep that in mind."

Kyo pulled his shirt off, leaving it with his bag, as he took his other clothes toward the bathroom. 

Yuki stopped him, stepping in front of his path. "Where are you going?"

Kyo blinked. "Uh. To change?"

"Without me?"

"Without--?" Kyo just stared at him. "Uh. Would you like to come _with_ me..? I just need to change my pants."

"Wait, I should've said that in a different way." Yuki admitted, before speaking again. "I didn't mean that like I don't respect your privacy, I just meant... I want you to be comfortable around me."

"I got it. I just didn't wanna make you uncomfortable if I dropped my pants all of a sudden."

Yuki grinned at that statement, and briefly scanned Kyo's torso. "I don't think that would make me uncomfortable, but I appreciate the forethought." 

Yuki then reached around the clothes in Kyo's hands to place his hands on Kyo's bare hips, only to step forward and meet his lips.

Kyo kissed back, freeing one of his hands to place on the side of Yuki's face to do so.

Yuki took the clothes from Kyo's hands, as he broke away briefly to set the clothes down near the bed. "These can wait, I think."

"You think so?" Kyo was playing along now, choosing not to be uncomfortable. 

Yuki nodded once, now placing his hands on Kyo's shoulders to turn him around so his back was facing the bed. "Definitely."

Kyo resisted the urge to push him away, having to remind himself that this wasn't a physical fight of some kind. 

Yuki did his best to be gentle, as he pushed Kyo backwards enough for his back to meet the mattress. "I think we might have to rethink clothes in general. Maybe not today, but soon hopefully."

"I'm pretty sure that's a terrible idea, but I'll allow it." Kyo adjusted, pulling himself up a little higher on the bed so he could lay his head against the pillows. 

Yuki waited for him to do so, as he climbed onto the bed as well, settling with his knees on opposite sides of Kyo's hips. "Oh, you'll 'allow' it? I don't think I phrased it like a question."

"What the Hell is _that_ supposed to mean? You're telling me clothes are some kind of privilege that I've lost?"

Yuki leaned down to kiss him again, one arm bracing himself as the other slid down Kyo's neck and onto his chest. 

Kyo's hand shot out to rest on the back of Yuki's neck, as his other hand slid down Yuki's back to reach toward the bottom hem of Yuki's shirt.

Yuki spoke, as he turned his head enough to catch his breath. "Not revoking a privilege. I'm just stating a fact, that you look better without them."

Kyo let out a breathless chuckle. "Wow, that's bold."

Yuki resumed what he was doing, meeting Kyo's lips again, as Kyo's hand began to pull Yuki's shirt off with his grip on the hem of the shirt.

Kyo nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of their door opening and closing, as Yuki rushed to climb off of him and sit at the side of the bed. 

Shigure now stood at the foot of their bed, holding a finger to his lips so they wouldn't speak. 

Yuki pulled the back of his shirt back down from where Kyo had pulled it up his body, as he shot a harsh glare toward Shigure. 

Shigure spoke incredibly softly. "Sorry, just hold on." His body language showed that he was trying to listen to something going on outside the room. 

Kyo pulled his body up, to sit up on the bed as he crossed his arms over his stomach.

Yuki immediately noticed, and reached behind himself to grab a pillow to hand to Kyo, to hold in front of his bare torso.

Shigure stepped forward to speak softly again, nearly whispering now. "Akito reached out to the owner of the resort to check up on us, and apparently whatever answer she gave wasn't good enough."

Yuki whispered back, but the panic was clear on his face. "Akito is _here?"_

Shigure nodded once. "Yes. But it's okay, Hatori is taking care of the situation. I think."

Yuki stood from the bed suddenly. "What do you mean by check up on us? What could she want to know?"

"I'm not sure. The phone call was given to Hatori, and then I guess Akito double checked all his answers with the owner. And whatever was said, Akito didn't trust that we were being responsible."

Kyo spoke next, sitting up taller to direct a question at Shigure. "So wait? Why are you in _here?"_

"I didn't want Akito to walk in on something, so I came to warn you. And... Possibly to fabricate a lie, that one of you is sharing a room with me if that would upset Akito less."

Yuki spoke next, just as softly. "It's too risky to lie like that."

There was suddenly a loud knock at the door, and Shigure's eyes widened.

Yuki didn't hesitate, as he reached out to grab Kyo by the wrist to pull him from the bed and push him toward the bathroom. 

Shigure stopped him with a shake of his head, whispering. "Too obvious."

Yuki nodded once, and instead pulled Kyo into the small closet near the door.

Hatori spoke through the door, knocking again. "Hey, it's me."

Shigure knew what that meant, because he knew that Akito would try to be sneaky. 

Shigure didn't bother cleaning Kyo's pile of clothes from the floor, as he closed the closet door after the two boys crammed into the space. 

He realized a moment too late that he would have to explain the sound of the door closing, so he reached out to grab the tube of toothpaste that Kyo had left on top of his bag, before fully closing the door. 

Finally he opened the bedroom door, with a smile on his face. "Sorry, Tori, I was just grabbing-- Oh, hello."

Akito smiled at him, standing directly beside Hatori. "Hello, Shigure. I apologize for interrupting, I was actually searching for Yuki."

Yuki swallowed harshly, from where he was crammed into the closet with Kyo pressed up against him.

Kyo could hardly see him, in the mostly dark space.

He'd been trying to keep his hands in the air, to keep from any awkward touches he might accidentally inflict on Yuki. But hearing him so nervous, had Kyo sliding his arms around Yuki in a silent way.

Yuki didn't move, too afraid to get caught.

"Y'know, I was doing the same thing, so I could borrow some toothpaste." Shigure held up the tube in his hand. "Appears they're not in here though."

Hatori looked down at the floor to hide his grimace at the statement. Shigure always meant well, but somehow he always managed to slip up a little.

Akito caught it too. "They?" She then looked to Hatori. "So they _are_ staying in the same room?"

Hatori spoke softly. "Yes, they are. I believe I mentioned that over the phone."

Akito just hummed. "I see." She paused, "Shigure, you're free to go. I think I'll look around a little."

Shigure met Hatori's eyes briefly, trying not to come across as being worried. "Okay. I suppose I'll go try to find Yuki on my own, then."

Akito met his eyes, and squinted. "Perhaps I'll come with you."

"You're welcome to join." Shigure grinned widely, hoping he was making up for his past blunder. "And so are you, Tori."

Yuki was barely even breathing, as he heard footsteps walking away. 

He heard the door to their room close, and they waited a few seconds in silence, before he heard the door open again. 

Without any warning, the door to the closet slid open, and Ayame slid into the space behind Kyo only to close the door behind himself. "Hi there."

Kyo stumbled a little, falling against Yuki as the crowded space became even more crowded. 

Yuki spoke softly. "Is she gone, Aya?"

"For the time being, yes. I'm just here to check on you."

Kyo clung even tighter to Yuki, hating that his bare torso was pressed against someone in front and behind him. 

Ayame spoke again. "I hope there aren't any hickeys on you."

Yuki shook his head once. "There aren't. So what should we do? Should I go meet up with Akito, and assure her that everything's fine?"

"That's probably the best idea. Only if you're up to it, of course. I don't want to put you in a stressful position."

"I don't think it's something I can avoid. Akito didn't drive hours to get here, just to _not_ have her needs met."

"Yes, well.. I can come with you, if you want. I see this situation as, like... When big mama elephants form a circle around the little baby elephants, when predators come."

Kyo finally spoke up, his jaw tight in discomfort with the situation. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

Yuki shifted his attention to the boy, taking full notice of how close they were standing. "Yes, I'm sorry."

He hurried to open the closet door, to slide back into the room and clear a path for Kyo to get out as well. 

Kyo was only halfway out, when Ayame grabbed onto his wrist to pull him back a step. 

Akito's voice was clearly getting louder as she approached the room. "It will only take a moment, Shigure. You can wait out here, if you'd like."

Ayame immediately slid the closet door closed again, keeping Kyo's shirtless and disheveled body concealed. 

Yuki's eyes widened that it was all happening so fast, as he stood near the front door while it opened. 

Akito immediately froze upon seeing him. "Oh. Hello, Yuki. I've been looking for you."

Yuki had to remind himself to remain calm. "I apologize, I'd only just returned to my room. Is anything wrong?"

Shigure and Hatori were standing behind Akito, ready to offer Yuki any support he might need. 

Akito smiled at him. "No. I wanted to stop by to make sure everything was okay." She glanced back over her shoulder to speak to the others. "Please give us a moment." 

Hatori met Yuki's eyes briefly, before turning to walk away, and pulling Shigure with him. 

Akito closed the door, before turning back to Yuki. "How are you doing?"

Yuki held both of his hands behind his own back, as he looked down at his feet. "Everything is going very well. Thank you for asking."

Kyo was trying not to breathe very loudly, knowing that Akito was standing very close to the closet. 

Ayame hadn't moved at all, but he reached out to grab Kyo's hand to hold.

Akito spoke softly, as she approached Yuki. "I hope the adults have been treating you well."

"Yes. It's been nice to spend time with them, and.. I've enjoyed spending time with my brother."

Akito hummed, as she now stood directly in front of Yuki.

She paused, before reaching out to grab Yuki's chin and tilt his head up to meet her eyes. "And what about the boy?"

Yuki blinked once, feeling slightly offended that she wouldn't even speak Kyo's name, although he tried to remain casual. "Kyo and I are fine, as well."

She kept her grip on his chin. "Next time, I'd appreciate if you would share a room with someone else."

"I understand." Yuki responded almost automatically, because he knew that's what he was supposed to say. But for the first time, he questioned it. "May I ask why?"

Akito scanned his face, clearly surprised that he questioned her demand. "I would prefer that you limit the time you spend with impure people. I don't want his unclean hands coming in contact with you."

Yuki hated hearing that. 

Yuki shook the hand off of his chin, to stare at her. "I quite enjoy his company. And I don't see anything unclean about his intentions."

"Perhaps _you_ don't see it. But you rarely see these kinds of things. You know that I can see what's best for you."

Yuki only stared at her. He didn't want to create a conflict, because he knew that Akito would lash out in anger. 

But he also didn't feel comfortable standing here, allowing her to speak about Kyo that way. 

He spoke softly. "May I express my opinion for a moment?"

"You may."

"I enjoy spending time with Kyo. I am tired of compulsively arguing with him, and I prefer spending time with him in a more casual way. I don't believe there's anything wrong with that."

"Of _course_ there is something wrong with that." Akito's tone became a little more sharp. "Because I asked you not to."

"You told me to be careful who I let near me." Yuki reminded her, keeping his voice even. "But I benefit from his friendship."

Akito's eyes briefly dropped to the necklace around Yuki's neck, before she looked back up into Yuki's eyes.

Just as Yuki feared, Akito acted abruptly as she grabbed hold of the necklace. "When did you get this?"

Yuki's immediate reaction was to reach up to grab ahold of Akito's wrist. "Valentine's Day."

Akito glared at him, and it was like she had snapped. "You mean the day you chose a slut over your own family?"

Yuki took a deep breath, to keep himself from panicking. "Please don't speak of Ms. Honda that way."

"Is _she_ the one that gave this to you? Or did you accept a gift from one of your school whores?"

Kyo squeezed Ayame's hand at the last word in that sentence. Yuki hadn't done anything to deserve such awful treatment.

Ayame squeezed his hand right back, hoping to provide whatever comfort he could.

Yuki took another deep breath, and he remained tall. He didn't want to crumble in front of Akito, because he wanted to stand his ground. "It isn't important who gave it to me. Why is it upsetting you so much?"

Akito used the grip on the necklace to pull Yuki forward roughly, their faces less than a foot apart now. "Do not avoid my question."

"It doesn't matter where I got it. It was a gift for _me,_ not you. It's my personal business."

Akito scoffed loudly, letting go of the necklace. "You're so oblivious to the world, Yuki. You think someone gave that to you because they care about you? Because they like who you are?"

Yuki didn't respond, knowing the question was rhetorical. He let go of Akito's wrist, to place his hand on top of the necklace in a protective way.

_"No._ Someone's trying to get into your pants. Because that's all you're good for. Someone wants to use you, and throw you away. You're only barely an adult, and you don't understand it. You don't know what's best for you, like I do."

Yuki clenched his teeth briefly, to keep from spitting an answer out without considering it first. He then spoke calmly. "I think I'm old enough to have my own opinions. I appreciate you trying to look out for me, but I wish you'd trust me enough to--"

"It's not about trust!" Akito snapped, tone taking on an even more dramatic flair. "You're being an idiot, Yuki! You're not smart enough to see that somebody is using you for your body!"

Yuki didn't yell, which seemed to frustrate Akito more. "How can you know that for sure? You don't even know who this person is."

"Because I know! This is _exactly_ what I'm talking about; you're clearly spending too much time with these filthy people, and they're a terrible influence on you."

"It's _my_ choice how I choose to behave in a relationship with another person, and contrary to your belief, I am plenty smart enough to make that decision. And that doesn't make me impure, or filthy."

Akito's glare was incredibly intense, and her anger was ready to boil over. "I had hoped you'd be different than your brother, but it's clear you agree that your body is something to be disrespected and given away."

Yuki finally looked down, knowing that if he didn't back down he was going to get hurt. "I don't want to have this argument."

Akito was already too fired up, and she stepped forward to push Yuki back a step. "This argument is _your_ fault! How could you even _propose_ something so disgusting?"

Yuki finally gave in. "I'm sorry."

**


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all 
> 
> It's about to get WEIRD

Akito wasn't done. 

She gave Yuki another sharp shove, pushing him back a step. "Do you understand now? I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't want you to let someone touch you, and ruin how pure you are."

Yuki shook his head slowly, trying his best not to let it bother him. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, you know what's best for me."

"Good." Akito grabbed Yuki's chin again, to tilt his head up. "And I'm the _only_ one that's allowed to touch you. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Yuki answered softly.

*

The instant Akito was out of the room, Kyo shoved the closet door open. He stepped out, and walked with purpose toward Yuki standing in the corner of the room. 

Kyo immediately wrapped his arms around Yuki, wanting to provide as much support as he could. "Goddamn it, you're _so_ brave. You are literally so fuckin' brave, I'm so proud of you."

Yuki hugged back, extremely grateful for the comfort he found there. "I'm sorry you had to hear her say those things about you."

"I don't even care, babe. I know who I am, and I don't need her to tell me what she thinks about me. I'm just sorry you had to take all that shit alone."

Yuki hugged him a little tighter, hiding his face in Kyo's shoulder. "I'm okay."

Ayame finally spoke, from where he was standing near the closet. "I thought she stopped treating you that way, Yuki. Why didn't you tell me..? I would've tried to help you."

*

Yuki was equally sad and happy to be back home, sleeping in his own bed.

The weekend trip had been emotionally draining, although he definitely enjoyed all the time he got to spend with Kyo, as well as the time he spent getting closer to his brother. 

Kyo seemed to have noticed how exhausted Yuki was, because he didn't immediately follow Yuki into his bedroom when they arrived back home. 

Kyo locked himself in his room for a few hours to unpack and get himself ready for school the next day, and Yuki was almost convinced that Kyo was gonna sleep in his own bed for the first time in over a month.

But Kyo was always full of surprises, and after Yuki turned his light out and laid down in his bed, Kyo appeared in the doorway. 

Kyo had knocked, and then peeked into the room. "Are you totally sick of me yet? Or can I come in?"

Yuki would like to believe that he's a fairly independent person, but he was already laying down on "his side" of the bed as if prepared for Kyo to walk in at any moment. 

So he just pulled the covers back on what he considered Kyo's side of the bed, to invite him into the room. 

Kyo didn't hesitate, closing the door behind him as he slowly walked into the room to climb into the bed. 

He felt a little more confident coming into the room without a shirt on, seeing that Yuki didn't have one either.

Yuki didn't move from where he was facing the wall, and quietly listened to Kyo getting comfortable beside him. 

Kyo moved to slide his arm over Yuki's bare waist, and pressed a quick kiss to the back of Yuki's neck before speaking softly. "Sorry, I'm feeling clingy I guess. But I know you're exhausted so just tell me to fuck off if I'm being too much."

Yuki only hummed in response, and still didn't move. 

He really was exhausted. But just as he started to close his eyes, Kyo began speaking again. 

Kyo spoke almost directly into the back of his neck. "Hey. Um... Y'know, that stupid necklace seems to get you into a lot of trouble, and I won't be offended at all if you don't wear it anymore."

Yuki's voice was practically a whisper. "I'm not taking it off, love."

"But like... Akito could've seriously hurt you back there, babe. And same with Haru. I mean, it was stupid of me to get my initial on the back, because it would literally take one second for it to flip over on accident and then everyone would know."

Yuki didn't respond, because it sounded like Kyo was rambling, and he figured he should wait until he was done. 

Kyo continued. "I mean unless they assumed it was Kagura or something. But that seems unlikely... Right? Unless it doesn't, I dunno, _you're_ supposed to be the smart one."

"Kyo, honey. Hush." Yuki began, still speaking softly with his eyes closed. "Stop calling yourself stupid. I'm not the smart one. You are equally smart, so if you're stupid then so am I."

"But you're--"

"Hey." Yuki interrupted, even softer than before. "Let's talk about it later, okay?"

"Okay. Sorry."

*

In the morning, Kyo seemed to have forgotten about it.

He woke Yuki up with a few kisses peppered around Yuki's face, and Yuki couldn't help but smile.

Kyo spoke in this wonderfully low tone. "Good morning, beautiful."

Yuki opened his eyes slowly. "Time?"

"Early. There's time before school, if that's what you're asking."

Yuki just nodded, and then began to sit up.

Kyo frowned at him as he did so. "Where are you going?"

"To brush my teeth so we can make out." Yuki responded bluntly, with a smirk. He now sat on the edge of the bed, with his back to Kyo in the bed beside him. 

Kyo just scoffed. "Wow, _that's_ what's on your mind first thing in the morning?"

"Obviously. Thought you knew that." Yuki responded easily.

Kyo suddenly sat up too, just to sit directly behind Yuki with his legs on either side of Yuki's.

He slowly wrapped his arms around Yuki's lower stomach and pressed a few kisses to Yuki's back.

Yuki chuckled lowly, placing his hands on the outsides of Kyo's thighs. "You weren't kidding about feeling clingy, huh?"

"Hmm?" Kyo hummed in question, before reaching his free hand up to place on the side of Yuki's face, to turn his head sharply so Kyo could try to kiss him. 

Yuki allowed the action, but suddenly tried to lean away. "Gotta let me brush my teeth first."

"Don't care." Kyo muttered, and with Yuki distracted with his lips, he slowly slid his other hand up and down Yuki's chest. 

Yuki didn't like the tone he was using. "Hey." He gently pushed his elbow into Kyo's chest to try to create some space between them. "Hang on a sec--"

"Shh. Just trust me." Kyo responded, keeping Yuki's chin in his grip as his other hand slid down further on Yuki's torso, down to his abdomen, before resting on the front of Yuki's underwear. 

"Kyo, _what_ are you--?"

"Trust me." Kyo emphasized, as he gently began to palm Yuki through his briefs. 

Yuki only hated it because Kyo was holding him in place so firmly. "Kyo, I'm serious. Let go of me." 

He wished Kyo would've at least talked to him before trying to do something like this.

Kyo seemed to ignore him, holding Yuki's chin even tighter, only to attempt to kiss him to keep him quiet. 

Suddenly the door to their bedroom was thrown open, and a panting Hatsuharu stood in the doorway with wide eyes. "Holy shit."

Yuki used the distraction to shove his elbow into Kyo's chest a little harsher, creating enough space for him to break away, just to flip around and stare down at Kyo.

Haru stepped further into the room, an angry look on his face. "Get the fuck away from my boyfriend."

Yuki turned to him quickly. "What?" Suddenly he felt like he was the only one in the room that was confused. 

Kyo stood up slowly, and rolled his eyes. "How many people are gonna have to tell you that Yuki's not interested before you get it?"

Haru's eyes widened a little. "What are you talking about? Yuki's not dense, he knows exactly what the fuck is going on."

Kyo and Haru both looked to Yuki, who just looked overwhelmed and still a little fearful of what Kyo had been doing before. "What..?"

Kyo reached out to take Yuki's hand. "He's been going crazy ever since you and I got together, baby. You know that."

That only led Haru to get even closer to the other two. "Seriously, dude, get the fuck away from him. He looks freaked out as it is."

Yuki quickly pulled his hand away from Kyo, and tilted his head at Haru. He still didn't speak, feeling extremely confused. 

Haru spoke again, his eyes locked with Yuki's. "What happened this morning, babe? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Yuki blinked at him as everything began to make sense, having to see past the white and black hair to realize. _"Kyo?_ Is that..?"

"It's me, babe. We must've really pissed Akito off, because she set Haru loose in _my_ body."

Yuki finally looked back at the Kyo-like person standing in front of him, who was suddenly looking very guilty. "Haru..? Is that you in there?"

Haru's temporarily orange eyes looked down at his feet. "Yeah, so?"

Kyo was a little taller now, in Hatsuharu's body. So when he stepped forward to glare at Haru, it showed. "Now that we've got all _that_ shit figured out, I'll ask again. Did you do something to Yuki this morning? Because I'll literally punch you in the teeth if you did."

Yuki interrupted, as if to avoid conflict. "Maybe you should wait until you switch back, Kyo. This is all very confusing, and I don't want you to hurt yourself."

*

Hatori had ordered Yuki to go to school that day, although he held Kyo and Hatsuharu back in his office so he could switch them back. 

At first Kyo was pissed at Hatori for betraying his trust, but Hatori assured him that he had nothing to do with what happened.

Hatori then tried to lessen the burden of everything, by expediting the process of the two boys switching places. 

And Kyo didn't want to stay a moment longer, after he was told what had actually happened. 

Apparently Akito had stolen a book or two from Hatori's office, just to convince Haru to help her out, in making Kyo do something awful to Yuki that Yuki wouldn't be able to forgive.

And once Haru overheard Tohru discussing Yuki and Kyo being in a relationship, Haru had the perfect plan to split them up.

Without even waiting for Hatori to finish his sentence offering him a ride home, Kyo was out the door rushing to the sidewalk.

He walked home with his hands shoved in his pockets, feeling entirely overwhelmed with the information and violated at the thought of Haru living in his body. 

He already had so many reasons to dislike Haru. And now Haru knew that he and Yuki were in a relationship.

And he had so many reasons to be pissed about how Haru felt toward Yuki, and now all those feelings were exacerbated. 

More so than that, he felt disgusted with himself. 

Even though he hadn't necessarily been in control of his body when it treated Yuki so terribly, Kyo still felt dirty for what he'd done.

He despised the thought that his body might've disrespected Yuki. And he hated himself for it.

Kyo probably could've gone to school, with at least half of the day left. But instead he marched straight home, and rushed up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Yuki was incredibly worried all day. 

He hardly focused in class, hardly socialized with anyone at all, and literally couldn't wait for the school day to be over. 

He felt a little bad for rushing Tohru on their walk home, but after explaining the situation to her, she was very open to walking a lot faster. 

Yuki had checked his own bedroom first, on the off chance that Kyo was buried in his bed somewhere. 

He realized that the room was empty, and then walked down the hall to Kyo's room. 

He knocked once to make himself feel better for barging in, but then he opened the door without waiting for a response. "Kyo?"

He didn't get an answer, and quickly stepped into the room to look around. 

Kyo wasn't anywhere in sight. 

Yuki almost checked the roof, but noticed that the window was shut and locked. 

Yuki frowned, and wandered back out of the room to see if maybe he'd missed him in the hallway or something. 

Which is when he noticed that the bathroom door was closed. 

As he walked by Tohru's room, he peeked inside to make sure she was in there, so he didn't mistake her in the bathroom for Kyo.

Confirming that she was there, he continued down the hall. 

Yuki knocked on the door once, just as he'd done before. He could hear the shower running, and he knew it wasn't Shigure, so it appeared that he'd solved his mystery. 

Yuki stepped into the room, and quickly closed the door behind himself. Kyo really needed to learn how to lock a door. 

He froze at the sight of Kyo crouched down in the corner of the shower, under the spray of some of the water. 

"Kyo?" Yuki briefly wondered if Kyo was feeling shy or trying to hide himself from Yuki. But he knew something else was wrong. 

Kyo didn't respond to him. 

Yuki stepped forward, noticing that there wasn't any steam on the mirror, meaning Kyo's shower wasn't very warm. Which was unusual for him. 

Yuki suddenly rushed forward, now noticing that Kyo's skin was red, and irritated looking. "Oh, honey... What did you do?"

He crouched down to place a hand on Kyo's back, only to then notice that he was absolutely freezing. 

Yuki didn't hesitate, as he stood just to reach the side of the shower to turn the water off in a rush. "Kyo, hey. Talk to me, what are you doing? You're freezing, love."

Kyo didn't answer, arms wrapped around his knees. His only response was to lean his head back enough to rest it against the back wall of the shower, so he could look at Yuki.

And he looked absolutely miserable.

Yuki crouched back down beside him, standing just outside the tub, to place a hand on one of Kyo's knees. He only paused a moment, to search Kyo's eyes for something. 

Then he was back in action, standing up to reach for a towel hanging on the wall. "Alright, go ahead and stand up. Let's warm you up."

Kyo didn't move. He just stared at him. A few long seconds stretched on, before he spoke softly. "I'm sorry."

Yuki stared down at him like he didn't believe it. "What on Earth could you be sorry for? Will you please stand up for me, and then we can talk?"

Nothing happened for another few moments, before Kyo finally began to stand. "I'm sorry." He repeated.

Yuki just shook his head, and wrapped the towel around Kyo. His skin was even brighter pink and red now that Yuki could see it so close, and it made Yuki hug Kyo over the top of his towel. "Are you okay?"

Kyo didn't hug back with his arms, but he immediately tucked his face into Yuki's neck.

Yuki tried to run his hands up and down Kyo's back quickly, to provide him some kind of warmth, but then realized he might be hurting the skin that Kyo had rubbed raw. 

Yuki stepped back. "Let's just... Let's go to my room, so we can talk, okay?"

Kyo nodded once, and grabbed onto Yuki's hand with both of his own, as if he were scared to lose Yuki.

Yuki couldn't help but frown, as he led Kyo by the hand toward his bedroom, already trying to think of what sweatshirt he could give Kyo to warm him up the fastest. 

Yuki closed the door behind both of them, and then rushed over to his closet to begin pulling out clothes. "If you wanna grab some underwear out of my dresser, go ahead. I'll get some sweatpants for you."

Kyo obeyed without a word, pulling on a comfortable pair of Yuki's cotton underwear, and folding his wet towel up before leaving it in the corner of Yuki's room. 

When Yuki turned around to offer him something to wear, he got an even better look at how irritated Kyo's skin looked, pink and blotchy all over his body.

Kyo took the clothes from him and began to pull them on, without making eye contact. "Thanks."

Yuki watched him finish getting dressed, and then he took Kyo by the wrist to pull him toward his bed so Kyo could get under the covers. 

It was all incredibly bizarre to Yuki. 

Kyo hated the cold. So how was it possible that he just gave himself an ice shower, and he was hardly even shivering? Not to mention he wasn't even slightly bothered about how much his skin must be hurting?

Kyo bundled up in the covers, and lay close to Yuki without touching him. 

Yuki immediately crawled in beside him, and wrapped his arms around Kyo's back, with Kyo's head tucked into his neck. 

Yuki flinched at how cold Kyo's hair was against his chin, which only made him frown more. "Kyo... Love. What happened? What's wrong?"

Kyo paused, before speaking softly. "I'm just... Upset."

"Okay." Yuki answered genuinely, wanting to encourage Kyo to voice these feelings. "About what?"

"Haru mostly... And Akito. But mostly myself."

"I can understand that. But... Why yourself? You haven't done anything wrong, love." Yuki assured him, in an extremely gentle tone. 

"I just... The image is burned into my mind. And I _hate_ my body for what it did to you, and I can't fuckin' forgive myself--"

Kyo's voice was starting to become more angry, so Yuki interrupted him. "Kyo, wait. Slow down, love." Yuki took a deep breath, as if to show him. "Slow down. What image?"

Kyo was grateful he didn't have to meet Yuki's eyes to talk about it. "Walking into a room, and... Seeing myself basically assaulting you, while you're telling me to stop. It's just... It was so awful. And I feel like an ass for making it all about me, I'm sure it was worse for y--"

"I can't imagine how that must make you feel... But please know, that I don't blame you at all. I know it was your body, but you and your body are completely blameless for the situation. Okay?"

"I mean, I gave him the opportunity. You wouldn't have let him hurt you like that if he didn't look like me."

"Well.. Okay. But that's not fair, love. That doesn't make _you_ responsible for what happened."

Kyo finally shut his eyes, and his hands got a tight grip on Yuki's shirt, just to have something to hold onto. "I just feel so disgusting for treating you that way, and I just-- I got all caught up in how filthy Akito thinks I am, and..." He paused, only to speak even softer. "I just wanted to get it all off of me."

Yuki ran his hand up and down Kyo's back, as he pressed a kiss into Kyo's hair. "Love... You're being _so_ hard on yourself. You're not disgusting because someone took advantage of you. And Akito has no idea what she's talking about. Please don't let that get into your head."

Kyo finally tilted his head back, just to meet Yuki's eyes. "It's not even about Akito, really. I just... I was scared you wouldn't be able to look at me again, since... Since _this_ is the body that hurt you like that."

Yuki brought his free hand up to gently cup the side of Kyo's face, locking eyes with him. "Listen to me, Kyo. I know that it was your body that did it. But you don't need to punish it for what happened, and try to scrub your skin hard enough to become something new. Because I forgive it. Okay? I forgive it."

**


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Yuki and Kyo spent the next few minutes in silence. 

Yuki held onto him, trying to keep him warm as they lay beside each other. 

Kyo had closed his eyes, and didn't put up a fight when Yuki wrapped his arms around him. 

Yuki couldn't help but stare at him, feeling entirely guilty for how upset Kyo was. 

He realized that at some point, they were gonna have to decide that enough was enough. 

Most of their problems seemed to stem from the fact that they couldn't come out to their family about their relationship. And it wasn't fair.

Yuki finally spoke up, having given the topic a lot of thought before he said anything. "We need to tell Akito."

Kyo's eyes shot open, and he immediately looked to meet Yuki's eyes. _"What?"_

Yuki nodded slowly, as if considering it again. "We have to, Kyo. This has gone too far."

Kyo pushed Yuki's chest to help himself sit up, as his eyes narrowed into a squint. "What the fuck are you talking about, dude? Are you out of your mind?"

"I've asked you not to call me--"

"Yuki, stop. Are you listening to yourself? That's a _terrible_ fuckin' idea."

"I don't know what else we can do. It's so hard to hide what we have, love. You can't be upset with me for wanting to show you off."

Kyo continued to glare at him, pushing the blankets off of himself. "Don't try to flatter me." He snapped, before taking a deep breath to speak in a softer tone. "I just don't want you to get hurt, babe... What if she takes you away from me?"

Yuki reached out to place a hand on Kyo's forearm, just to slide down his arm to hold his hand instead. "I won't let her do that. We have a lot of support from the family, and I'm sure they would help us try to convince Akito that it's okay."

Kyo looked down at their hands and took a moment to think. 

Yuki just watched him, admiring how cute he looked in Yuki's sweatpants and sweatshirt, with his hair now dry and fluffy since Kyo hadn't brushed it through. 

Kyo looked up at him slowly, seeing the fond look on Yuki's face.

When he didn't speak, Yuki decided to keep pleading his case. "I don't want to hide anymore, Kyo. You're _so_ important to me, and it's not fair to either of us."

Kyo matched his calm tone, now that he'd had time to think the situation over. "It's not like I want to hide either, babe. But I.. I just want to be around you as much as possible, and... I'm scared to risk losing you."

*

That night, Yuki had gone out of his way to ask Shigure to invite Hatori and Ayame back over. 

Shigure had tried to fight him, because Ayame had only _just_ left after their trip to the hot springs. 

But Yuki insisted that it was urgent, and that he and Kyo needed help with something.

Kyo had gone into the kitchen to help Tohru with dinner, needing something to distract himself so that he could have some time to think the situation through. 

Was he sure that he wanted to tell the whole family about himself and Yuki? _Hell no._

They'd probably think he was kidding.

But Akito certainly wouldn't think that. She already hated Kyo so much, and now she'd have even more reason. 

She made it very clear that Kyo was impure and disgusting, and she didn't want him anywhere near her perfect Yuki. 

Kyo hated the thought that Akito might separate the two of them for good. 

He felt like there was so much he still wanted to know about Yuki, and wanted to do with Yuki. Kyo genuinely cared for Yuki so much, and he was worried what might happen to him if he was pulled away from Yuki.

He hardly spoke to Tohru as they worked together, and didn't go into the dining room to greet any of the guests that showed up.

He didn't say anything at all, until they'd all sat down to eat.

Kyo sat between Hatori and Yuki, with Ayame on Hatori's other side and Shigure beside Ayame. 

Tohru sat down on the opposite side of the table, at Yuki's other side, and smiled now that everyone had a bowl of food.

Ayame was making light conversation, but he abruptly stopped when he remembered why he was here. 

He turned his smile to Yuki, across the table. "So what's going on, little one?"

Shigure and Tohru began eating, although they kept their eyes up to participate in the conversation. 

Hatori didn't even remotely touch the bowl in front of him, and his stoic face showed a hint of concern, as he kept his head turned toward Kyo. 

Yuki and Kyo were holding hands on top of the table, and although Kyo was staring at their hands, Yuki was staring at the side of Kyo's head. 

Kyo glanced at him briefly, and immediately looked down, as he spoke softly. "Go ahead."

Yuki nodded slowly, and looked up to meet Ayame's eyes, giving Kyo's hand a soft squeeze. "So... I won't mince words. After recent events, Kyo and I have been discussing speaking to Akito about our relationship."

Hatori's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything.

Shigure was the first to speak, without a moments hesitation. "I'm not sure that's a good idea..."

Ayame added onto it. "We want you two to be happy, rest assured. But--"

Yuki spoke again, interrupting him. "Wait, I'm not-- We aren't asking for permission, exactly. I just wanted to ask if we had your guys' support."

Ayame paused, having been interrupted, and then spoke softly. "Of course you do."

Shigure waited for a moment, before he responded. "But are you _sure_ you want to do this? There's no telling how Akito may respond to that."

Yuki paused to look at Kyo for a moment, as if to consider that. "Yeah. I think I'm sure, I just... I don't think it's fair to either of us to hide each other like this. And we don't have to share it with _everyone,_ I just... I don't want to hide anymore."

Kyo finally spoke up, although he kept his eyes down, focusing on his hand in Yuki's. "I agree."

Hatori was staring specifically at him, looking as stoic as ever. "Kyo, can you expand on that a little for me? I want to understand where you're both coming from."

Kyo's eyes fell from the table down to his lap. "These last few days have been hard on us, with all the stuff that's been going on. But spending time together at the hot springs made me realize that... Like, it sucks to lie to everyone about how I feel. And... Watching people at school come onto him all the time sucks, because I can't blame them, and like they don't know better."

Hatori nodded slowly, but didn't say anything else.

Mostly because Ayame spoke quickly. "Aw, my poor boys." He looked to Hatori quickly, reaching out to place a hand on Hatori's upper arm. "Let them tell the family, Tori."

Hatori didn't look at him, but finally shifted his focus to Yuki. "If you're _sure_ that you're willing to take such a risk, then... I trust you know what you're doing, and... I'll be there to support you the whole time."

Yuki met his eyes, and genuinely felt better knowing that Hatori was okay with his decision. "Thank you."

Shigure leaned back in his seat with a sigh. Decision now swayed by Hatori's approval, he agreed as well. "Fine. I'll come with you as well, if you'd like."

Ayame wanted to be included as well. "And of course I'll be there! I'm your number one fan, brother!"

Yuki nodded once. "Thank you." 

*

The next morning when Yuki woke up, Kyo wasn't in bed beside him. 

Yuki assumed he was out on a run or something, so he figured he should just go about his morning routine until Kyo got back. 

He really hoped Kyo would come back soon though, because Yuki hated being late for school.

Yuki jumped into the shower quickly, then washed his face and brushed his teeth before he got back to his bedroom.

He was starting to get nervous, as he began putting his school uniform on.

Was Kyo avoiding him all of a sudden? He usually wasn't gone this long.

Maybe Yuki freaked him out with all the talk about Akito. 

Yuki shook his head at himself, as he pulled on the shirt of his uniform. He was clearly overreacting. 

Kyo probably just needed some time to think. 

He's always been independent and avoidant, it was silly for Yuki to worry.

Tohru suddenly knocked on his door, before peeking inside with a wide grin. "Good morning!"

Yuki stepped forward to fully open the door for her, and returned her smile in a softer way. "Good morning, Ms. Honda."

"I just wanted to tell you, I saw Kyo this morning and he said not to wait up."

Yuki's smile began to dim, but he reminded himself not to worry. "Oh?"

"Yeah, he said he'd meet us there. He just needed some time alone, I think."

Yuki nodded slowly, _not worrying,_ and his smile returned. "I see."

*

Meanwhile, Kyo now stood beside Shigure, with his hands shoved into his pockets.

Shigure's hand was placed flat on his back, as he leaned down to whisper to him. "You're sure about this?"

Kyo nodded quickly, his eyes locked on the room in front of them.

Hatori was speaking to Akito in a calm way, gesturing toward the door where Shigure and Kyo were standing briefly. 

Akito seemed calm too, thankfully, as she glanced over at Kyo with a neutral expression.

Ayame was standing somewhere behind them, and he was pointedly silent. Either because he knew he was supposed to be, or because he was just as nervous as the rest of them.

Kyo took a deep breath, trying to calm his stupid heart rate down.

He hated feeling so panicked and freaked out, because he was used to rarely ever feeling scared. 

But this entire situation was undeniably terrifying.

Hatori continued to speak softly, and it was starting to make Kyo nervous that he couldn't hear their conversation.

Shigure spoke softly to him again, seeming to notice the panic in his eyes. "It's okay, Kyo. We're not going to let anything happen to you."

Kyo responded in a sharp tone, although it was quiet. "Not really worried about _me,_ but thanks." Obviously there was a reason he didn't bring Yuki.

Hatori finally turned to fully face them, and he nodded for them to walk into the room.

Shigure and Ayame met up toward the back of the room, only to silently kneel down beside each other. 

Hatori almost followed to do the same, but instead he decided to remain standing off to the side of the room, just in case. 

Kyo met his eyes once, before taking another deep breath and kneeling down a foot in front of Ayame and Shigure.

Akito stepped forward to catch his eyes. "I get the impression that you have a lot to tell me."

Kyo was terrified of her eye contact, and he looked down at the floor.

He stared at where his hands were flat on his thighs, taking one more deep breath before speaking. "Yes, um... I just didn't want to do anything without your permission, so--"

"I understand that." Akito interrupted quickly, staring down at Kyo. "I just need to hear you say it. Tell me that you have fallen in love with my Yuki."

Kyo couldn't seem to catch up with how quick his heart was beating now, and his words came out a little shakier. "I... I have. I'm head over heels for him."

Akito scoffed loudly. "I see. And you've come here for, _what_ exactly? You want my permission to tell him how you feel?"

"N-No." Kyo forced himself to breathe, hating the nervous sound of his voice. "He knows how I feel."

"And? What did he say?"

"He... Well. I won't speak for him. But we care about each other a lot, and... We want your permission to be in a relationship, to see how far we can go."

Akito didn't answer right away, just stared down at him. "My goodness, the cat and the rat. I never thought I'd see the day. What _exactly_ makes you think that you're anywhere near good enough for him?"

Kyo paused at that, and finally found the courage to look up and meet Akito's eyes. "His happiness is my first priority. And... If I thought that being with me wouldn't bring him happiness, I wouldn't be pursuing it right now. And... And he's a very strong individual, with the power to walk away at any time."

Akito squinted at him. "I'm not fully convinced that Yuki is a consenting party in all of this. I'll need to speak with him."

"I understand."

"I hope you _also_ understand that all of the decisions I make are for the benefit of the family."

"I do, I understand."

Akito stared at him, their eyes locked now, before finally turning her head. "Bring him with you next time."

"I will."

"Okay." She paused. "Then go. You should be at school. And the rest of you, stay for a few moments."

Kyo immediately jumped up off of the floor, briefly meeting Hatori's eyes, before rushing out of the room.

**


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Yuki hadn't seen Kyo all day. 

Not even briefly in the hallway, or sitting in the back of the class that they shared together. 

He tried not to let it get to him, trying to tell himself that Kyo was an independent person, and if he ever needed anything he'd ask Yuki for help. 

Or at least Yuki _hoped_ he would ask. 

He slowly walked toward the meeting spot, where he knew at least Tohru would be waiting for him. 

He was ready to unload all of his concerns onto her, when Hatsuharu bumped into him.

Yuki held a hand up to tell him to go away, truthfully Yuki wasn't in the mood for his attitude, but he was interrupted. 

Haru spoke quickly. "Heard Kyo was at the main house today. Hatori's been trying to calm Akito down ever since he left."

Yuki nearly flinched at the thought of Kyo at the house without him. "Wait, what? Who told you that?"

"I was still there when Kyo showed up, but Momiji told me the rest."

Yuki couldn't even think of a response, now that his body was fully consumed with worry. "Oh."

Haru tried to regain his attention, reaching out to place a gentle hand on Yuki's upper arm. "I hope you know I didn't say anything to Akito about the two of you."

Yuki pulled his arm out of Haru's grip, and suddenly a glare took over his face. "That doesn't make me forgive you for all of that nonsense you pulled."

"But--"

"No, Haru. I really don't have time for this argument. I thought everyone in our situation was on the same page, but then you went and took Akito's side over mine, and ended up hurting both Kyo and I in the process."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone, she just wanted you two to stop talking to each other. And then I heard Tohru talking about you two sharing a room, and I guess the opportunity was just... There."

Yuki only paused to take a deep breath, to speak in a more calm tone. "The opportunity to physically hurt me with Kyo's face on, you mean? Yes, I suppose that's an opportunity you couldn't pass up." 

As Yuki moved to walk past him, Haru reached out to grab his arm again. "Yuki, wait. I didn't mean to--"

Once again, Yuki pulled his arm away. "I really don't have time right now."

This time Haru let him go, and watched him walk up to Tohru so they could walk back to Shigure's house.

Tohru gave Yuki a bright smile. "Hi. How was your day today?"

"It was alright. Have you seen Kyo anywhere?"

"Y'know, now that I think about it, I don't think so. You don't think he ditched school, do you?"

"I think he might've. We should head back to the house, and see if he's there." 

Tohru nodded, and turned to begin the walk off campus. 

Yuki couldn't help but scan as much of the campus as he could see, just to be sure Kyo wasn't there, before he followed her. 

The walk was mostly silent, although Tohru occasionally tried to distract him from his copious amounts of concern. 

As soon as the house was in sight, Yuki felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of the orange haired man sitting on the edge of the porch. 

Kyo didn't seem to notice him, as his posture was slumped and his elbows were resting on his knees while he stared at the ground.

Yuki didn't hesitate even for a moment, as he rushed up the walk way and up the steps, just to kneel down beside Kyo and throw his arms around him. 

Kyo flinched at first. "Hey, wh--?"

"Where _were_ you today?" Yuki interrupted. "I was worried sick."

Tohru snuck past them to get inside, not wanting to eavesdrop although she was equally happy to see that Kyo was okay.

"Oh." Kyo reached up to rest a hand on Yuki's arm, as Yuki was hugging him from the side. "Sorry, I should've told you I wasn't going to class."

Yuki pulled away, only to take a seat beside Kyo on the floorboards of the porch, their legs hanging off of the front edge. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Haru told me that he saw you at the main house. What on _Earth_ possessed you to go there?"

Kyo didn't look at him, keeping his eyes facing forward. "I just... Well, honestly, I tried to talk to Akito."

Yuki immediately placed a hand on Kyo's thigh, eyes scanning Kyo's face. "What?" A pause. "Why would you try to do that without me?"

"I thought... I thought I could take care of it, so you wouldn't have to see Akito more than you already have to."

"Why would you do that, Kyo? You could've gotten yourself hurt."

"I took the Stupid Trio with me, and it was fine." Kyo finally turned his head enough to briefly meet Yuki's worried eyes. "I'm fine, really."

Yuki took a calming breath, but continued to question him. "So? What did she say?"

Kyo scoffed lightly, and smirked a little as he spoke. "She said that she doesn't believe you're a consenting party in all of this, so she wants me to bring you with me next time I come down."

Yuki tried to smile along with him, hoping to lighten the mood, but he was still undeniably concerned. "I see."

"As if I could make you do anything you didn't want to do."

Yuki really did smile that time, and shook his head slowly. "Well.. I've done some pretty stupid things since we started getting to know each other."

"Like what? Dating me?" Kyo teased, the smirk still on his lips.

"Like... Sitting on the roof with you, and letting you take over my bedroom, and... Leaving class early just to see you."

"Uh, _pause._ I didn't take over your room."

"Most of your clothes are in there, you never make your side of the bed and you always leave your schoolwork on my desk."

"That's not true, I clean up all my shit."

"If you say so."

Kyo squinted at him. "None of the shit you listed is _my_ fault."

"You know what? You're right." Yuki pressed a quick kiss to the side of Kyo's head, and continued talking. "You know what _is_ your fault though? Your tendency to be self destructive. Next time, can you at least _tell_ me first before you decide to throw yourself at the mercy of Akito?"

Kyo turned away again, just to stare down at his lap. "Yeah, I guess... Sorry." He took a second to think, before he spoke again. "I was just... Trying to help."

"I know you were, love. And I appreciate the gesture. But... This is something we both have to do. We both have to be equally willing to go through with this, and we can't do it without each other. Okay?"

"Okay."

Yuki leaned against Kyo's side, now remembering that his backpack was still hanging off of his shoulders. He finally let out a sigh, feeling a little more relaxed now. "So... When should we go talk to her?"

"Shit, I don't know." Kyo tilted his head just enough to rest against Yuki's, both of them now staring out toward the front walkway.

The two were only silent for a few moments, before Shigure suddenly appeared at the edge of the property. 

Shigure saw them, and then glanced at something off to his left, before rushing up the walk way toward the two boys. "Hey, um. We have company. Is Tohru inside?"

Yuki pulled himself away from Kyo just to sit up straight, but left his hand on the inside of Kyo's thigh. "Yes, we just got back. Is Aya still here?"

"Yes, um..." Shigure glanced over his shoulder, and spoke quickly. "Aya and Tori are actually right behind me, and they've brought Akito."

Kyo sat up a little taller. "She's coming _here?"_

"Yes, she made it clear that she didn't want to wait for Yuki to come talk to her, so.. She came here to talk to him."

Yuki just nodded. "Oh. Um... Should we go inside then?"

*

Now seated around the table, Yuki sat down beside Kyo and held his hand underneath the table. 

Aya and Hatori sat at each of the heads of the table, on either side of Kyo and Yuki.

Shigure had decided to take himself out of the situation, taking Tohru with him upstairs.

Akito stood in front of the opposite side of the table, probably wanting to stand just so she could pace back and forth. 

Kyo and Hatori shared a glance, before Kyo's eyes fell back to his own lap. 

Yuki sat up tall, though. Kyo had done an incredibly brave thing for both of them, and he wanted to do the same. 

If Kyo could believe in their relationship that strongly, so could he.

Akito finally stopped pacing, and turned to lock eyes with Yuki. "So, I'd like to hear your side of this whole thing. Kyo told quite a story this morning."

Yuki nodded once, and held her eye contact as he spoke. "I imagine that he expressed the care he and I have for each other, which is all true. He and I are just trying to find some happiness, and... I have found that it's been easier to do so, in his presence."

"I'm just having a difficult time understanding how the two of you could change the nature of your companionship so quickly. The cat and the rat have always been known to bicker and argue, and I don't understand why that's changed all of a sudden."

Yuki nodded again. "We were confused as well. We both went through an experience that brought us a little closer together, and then once we started actually getting to know each other, he and I discovered the feelings we had for each other."

"I see." Akito paused, slowly dragging her eyes over to Kyo, who was still refusing to look up at her. "And what are the nature of these feelings you're describing? Kyo had mentioned that he'd fallen in love with you. And I'm curious if those feelings are reciprocated."

Yuki had to pause at that question, but he nodded once more. "Yes, they are. I'd never want to do anything that might hurt the family, or disappoint you in any way, but... I can't help feeling the way I do. And... I can't help that it just so happens to be the cat that I've fallen for, but... I just want to be happy."

"And you believe that a relationship between the two of you, will bring you happiness?"

"So far, it has. But... I suppose I'm asking for your permission to pursue it further."

The silence after that statement was absolutely deafening, and Yuki couldn't help but squeeze Kyo's hand under the table in apprehension. 

Akito looked back and forth between the two of them. 

She was silent, before she looked to Yuki again and spoke softly. "You're sure this is what you want?"

"Yes." Yuki responded quickly. 

"You're confident that you're in love with him?"

"Absolutely."

"And you're certain that this isn't a mistake?"

"I'm certain."

Akito let out a soft sigh. "I'll think about it. Give me some time." She then looked to Hatori, and held a hand out. "Walk me out?"

Hatori stood quickly, giving Kyo and Yuki a quick nod of acknowledgement, before he stepped up beside Akito to open the front door for her. "Thank you for giving them a chance." He mentioned softly, as they left the house.

Ayame was smiling now, as he turned to look at the two boys at the table beside him. "That definitely could've gone worse!"

**


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

The next few days passed, without a single word from Akito.

Yuki was just trying not to think about it, so he wouldn't get anxious about the situation.

Meanwhile, Kyo was a very concealed mess. Silent and seemingly unbothered in front of other people, but as soon as they were in a room alone, Kyo was all over Yuki with all the concerns and worries he had. 

Kyo finally found a sense of calm in cooking dinner, which then resulted in him inviting Yuki up to the roof with him.

Yuki seemed content with a bowl of soup in his lap, staring out at the horizon as the sun set. 

Kyo was just enjoying the silence of it all, his bowl somewhere off to his side out of the way, so he could lean his head on Yuki's shoulder.

Kyo felt Yuki's hand slide onto his leg, just to rest on the inside of his thigh. He smiled down at it briefly, before sitting up and noticing that Yuki was staring at him.

Kyo just blinked. He'd seen enough of that look the last few days to know what it meant. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Yuki asked softly, eyes appearing to be sad.

"Stop looking at me like that. Like... Like you're never gonna see me again." Kyo looked away from him; saying the thought out loud brought a bitter taste to his mouth. 

Yuki's face shifted to be even sadder. "Don't say that." He spoke just as soft and gentle as before.

Kyo brought his arms up to cross over his chest, as if to protect himself from what he didn't want to hear. "What are we gonna _do,_ Yuki? What if Akito doesn't approve of us?"

"Don't think like that. Everything will be fine."

"You can't know that. She fucking hates me. And she'd do anything to see you suffer, so. There's no reason she should allow us to do what we're doing."

"Well she didn't say no right away, so _that's_ something."

"Yeah it's something. It's Akito being a sadistic douchebag, who wants to give us a sense of false hope before she rips the rug out from under us." Kyo snapped, unable to even look over at Yuki.

Yuki exhaled audibly. This was a little surprising, because Kyo had been so confident about the situation the first day when he went to the Sohma house on his own.

And ever since they visited with Akito in Shigure's house, Kyo had been the one reassuring Yuki not to worry about it. But maybe he was trying to convince himself all along.

Yuki removed his hand from Kyo's leg, just to place his hand flat on Kyo's back. "I'm not worried."

"Well that's ignorant of you." Kyo immediately barked back. "She has the power to make life suck ass for both of us. What if she takes you captive in Sohma house again? You absolutely _suffered_ the last time you lived there. And what if she decides to lock me away a few months early?" Kyo went rigid at the thought, his body going stiff.

Yuki ran his hand slowly up and down Kyo's back, and repeated in the same calm tone. "I'm not worried, Kyo. The entire political and social hierarchy of the Sohma house is nothing to me. Because none of it is real; it's just a bunch of people cursed by their own fate. Nothing in that house is as real as the feelings I have for you."

"But is that enough?" Kyo was quick to retort.

"I believe it is. And... I believe that you and I are very strong individuals, that have each endured a lot of things in our lives. But together we are absolutely incredible. I refuse to let her take you away from me."

Kyo just shook his head slowly, now looking down at his lap.

"What? You don't agree?" Yuki questioned genuinely, still running his hand up and down Kyo's back.

"I just... There are very few times in my life that I can say I've been honestly happy. Or even content. And... I think I've _finally_ found something that brings me that happiness, and.. I don't know how I can survive losing that."

Yuki frowned at the sorrow in that statement, and he brought his other hand around to gently turn Kyo's head toward him, so he could finally meet his eyes. "Hey. You're not losing anything. I'm not going anywhere."

Kyo just stared at him with the same sad expression and didn't respond.

Yuki leaned forward to kiss him once, before leaning back to meet his eyes again. "Even if you don't believe me, you have to trust me."

One of Kyo's hands came up to rest on Yuki's, pausing before he spoke softly. "I trust you."

*

Almost an hour later, Kyo and Yuki sat together at the table. 

Yuki had finished his soup nearly ten minutes ago, but he still sat beside Kyo to wait for him to finish.

Kyo was generally a picky eater and for whatever reason, he rarely felt hungry, so he often forgot to eat. 

But Yuki had made sure to be aware of it, so in times like these, he found it best to sit beside Kyo and keep the conversation going.

Yuki sat sideways, leaning one elbow on the table as he stared at Kyo, his other hand reaching out to gently run through the hair on the back of Kyo's head. "I just find it silly that she'd say that to you."

"Yeah, well. Girls at school aren't exactly my favorite people to be around anyway."

"Why were you standing near them?"

"I think I was waiting for Tohru to get out of class or something. I don't remember."

"Oh, okay. Well... I'm sorry they said that to you."  
  


"It doesn't matter. Not really on the priority list of shit to deal with right now." Kyo reached down to eat a spoonful of his soup, before making an upset face and setting his spoon back down.

Yuki continued to play with Kyo's hair, reaching forward to tuck a stray piece behind Kyo's ear so he could see Kyo's face better. "Full already?"

"Sorry... Just not really hungry."

"Don't apologize, I'm overjoyed to see you taking such good care of yourself." Yuki hummed with a fond smile.

Kyo looked down at the table, and leaned into Yuki's touch.

Yuki got the message loud and clear, smile widening a little as he continued to run his fingers through Kyo's hair. _"So_ cute."

Kyo spoke softly, and there was hardly any feeling behind his words. "Don't call me that."

They spent a few more moments together like that, before Kyo's eyes shot open.

Kyo reached up to grab Yuki's hand from his hair and squeezed Yuki's hand as he stared at the door. "Akito's here. With Shigure, I think."

Yuki felt a spike of nervousness, although he tried to stay calm for Kyo's sake. "Okay."

"Okay? That's it?" Kyo glanced at him. "She's gonna come in here and change our entire--"  
  


"Nothing she says is gonna change how much care I have for you. And you're out of your mind if you think I'm not gonna fight for us."

It didn't exactly make Kyo feel better that Yuki still couldn't admit to loving Kyo. Which only made him feel worse, to think that maybe Yuki isn't saying it because he doesn't feel it.

Shigure held the door, as Akito stepped in.

Shigure didn't seem nervous at all, which was also a little strange.

Akito didn't greet them at all, appearing to be in a hurry. "I'll make this quick; I'm going to allow this relationship to take place, but only under my strict supervision."

Yuki spoke first. "Supervision?"

Akito met Yuki's eyes. "Yes. I'd like you to move back into the Sohma house, where I can watch over you."

Kyo swallowed harshly, and then spoke up in a careful tone. "Can we decline the offer?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing," Kyo responded immediately and looked away.

"That's right." Akito stepped forward, glaring down at him. "You have _nothing_ to say."

Yuki squeezed Kyo's hand under the table. "I understand. How soon would you like us to move in?"

"As soon as possible."

"We can do that. No problem. Thank you for being so lenient with us, I appreciate your decision."

Akito nodded once. "Thank you for being so polite, Yuki. I look forward to seeing you back at the house."

*

Shigure rushed to lead Akito out of the house, Akito claiming to have many things to get done.

Kyo immediately turned to face Yuki with a somewhat shocked expression on his face.

Yuki just shook his head and stood from the table. "Come with me."

"Yuki, _why_ did you say--?"

"Shh, just come with me," Yuki emphasized his point by taking Kyo's hand into his own, and leading him up the stairs.

Pulling Kyo into Yuki's bedroom along with him, Yuki turned around to use Kyo's back to shut the door, pressing Kyo up against the door only to grin at him. "I told you I'd take care of it, didn't I? And I told you that no matter what she said, it wasn't gonna change anything."

"Yeah, but your worst nightmare just came _true_ Yuki! What the fuck is wrong with you? How can you be so calm about this?"

The insulting tone just rolled off his back, as Yuki leaned forward to press a kiss to Kyo's lips, before speaking softly. "I'd run away with you, if you wanted."

"What are you _talking_ about? We can't just--"

"Says who? We're already basically abominations; outcasts of society, and outcasts of our own family."

"You're out of your _mind."_

"Am I? Maybe we can go live with Ayame or something, somewhere far from the Sohma house."

Kyo just stared at him. "You're serious? You want to run away?"

"If it's the only way I can keep you, I'd be a fool not to."

**


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

Yuki had told him that they could figure it out in the morning.

Nobody would be suspicious of them packing their things, because of what Akito had said. So there's that.

But Kyo knew from experience that the initial act of running away was the easy part. He and Yuki could sneak out in the middle of the night no problem.

But _then_ what?

What was Yuki's plan exactly?

If they chose to live with Aya, which was only if Ayame actually agreed to the whole thing in the first place, wouldn't that be the first place Akito would check?

It was easier for Kyo to run away when it was just himself involved. Akito didn't care where the cat went, and honestly she was probably happy when he left.

But she wouldn't leave a single stone unturned in a search for Yuki.

Yuki is the crown jewel of the family, and Kyo wasn't sure how he planned to escape Akito's hold on him.

When Yuki hopped into the shower that night, Kyo decided to lay in his own bed to think.

Would they tell Shigure?

Would he be able to say anything to Tohru?

Also, had Yuki considered that they were leaving Tohru in the hands of Shigure? Which seems irresponsible, if he's honest.

And what about school? Would they have to transfer?

Kyo turned over to lay on his other side, trying to bury his head into his pillow as if that would make the thoughts stop.

Akito would search for them at their old school. There's no way they could go back, once they committed to running.

Or would they just drop out altogether? They were seniors, after all. Maybe they didn't need the last few months.

Kyo could feel his shoulders tensing up, and he tried to take a deep breath to relax them.

It seemed hopeless without Yuki beside him.

But then what did he expect? Did he expect that somehow Yuki would have all these answers?

Kyo finally turned to lay on his back, eyes open now, and staring at the ceiling. 

Maybe he should just tell Yuki to forget about it. They could finish out the school year at least, even if they had to live at the Sohma House. 

But what if Akito decided to lock him away, like she said she would? 

Then Kyo's last months of freedom would be spent trying to make the best of a relationship, while also living at the house that he technically shouldn't even be in.

Kyo tried to take another deep breath. _What the fuck._

Yuki finally appeared at his door, opening and closing the door behind himself. "Oh, are we staying in here tonight?" He asked softly.

Kyo sat straight up, his body rigid with anxiety. "Yuki, I can't do this. _We_ can't do this. We should just do what Akito wants."

Yuki frowned, and walked toward the bed. His hair was still wet from his shower, but he'd managed to throw some pajamas on before walking into the room. "Elaborate a little?"

"I mean, _besides_ that it's crazy? How will we find somewhere to live? Where will we go to school? Will we have to get jobs? Are we gonna be living our lives, looking over our shoulders in fear that she's gonna find us?"

"We'll figure it out, love. You don't need to worry about it all right now, let's just... Take it one step at a time."

Kyo shot him a glare. "There's just too much. We can't do this on our own."

"Then we won't. We can talk to Hatori and Shigure and see if they'll help us."

"If they'll help us betray the family? That seems like a stupid question."

"They've helped us before."

Kyo waved a dismissive hand at him, not in the mood to argue about it. He was too anxious as it was, he didn't need to argue with the only person he had on his side. "Whatever."

Yuki crawled onto the bed to sit beside him, without initiating any physical contact. "It's gonna be okay, Kyo. You and I can handle anything that comes our way, remember? We're stronger as a team."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, okay? I'm fucking freaked out. Just drop it."

Yuki nodded slowly, and gently placed a hand at the center of Kyo's back. "Okay."

*

Kyo hardly slept that night. 

He was too anxious to get more than a nap; too full of unwanted energy.

So he did the first thing he could think of, and went for a run in the middle of the night.

Glancing at the clock on his way out, he saw that it was after three in the morning. He just scoffed to himself, and silently walked to the front door.

He took a few different routes, hoping to make himself more tired so he could get some sleep when he got back to the house.

Which mostly worked, except that when he snuck back in the front door it was closer to four in the morning and Hatori was awake with Shigure sitting at the table having tea or something.

Kyo just glanced at them, and tried to hurry past them without having to speak.

Shigure immediately spoke to him, of course. "My, my. You're up early."

"Same to you." Kyo snapped, still moving in the direction of the stairs.

Hatori spoke softly. "Not sleeping well again?"

Kyo stopped walking at the sound of his voice, but still didn't look at the adults in the room. "You could say that."

Hatori just raised an eyebrow, and dropped it.

Shigure picked it right back up though. "Anything you wanna talk about? I know Akito was rather harsh on you boys earlier."

"No. It's fine."

"Okay." Shigure answered softly. "I'm rather worried about you two."

"Well, don't be. He and I will be fine." Kyo answered shortly, and then began walking again to head up the stairs.

Shigure spoke up a little, hoping to catch Kyo's attention. "Yuki asked to borrow my phone to call Ayame."

It caught him, alright. Kyo halted on the second stair, and turned to glance over his shoulder. "So?"

"You and I both know he'd never ask to make that call unless it was something urgent."

"Then it must've been urgent." Kyo snapped. "And nobody else's business."

Shigure just stared at him, gazing with concern rather than curiosity. As if he already knew these answers, but just wanted to see how much Kyo knew.

Hatori spoke up again, just as quietly as before. "Please be careful, Kyo."

It was then, that Kyo decided he was done with the conversation and finished his jog upstairs. 

Marching into his own room, he closed the door a little harsher than he'd meant to.

Yuki startled awake, glancing over at him with a dazed expression. "Hm?"

Kyo just shook his head with an angry look on his face, and pulled his jogging shirt off to toss at his laundry hamper.

Yuki tried to sit up, to wake himself up. "You okay?"

"Fine." Kyo snapped.

"Please don't take that tone with me." Yuki requested tiredly. "Will you please talk to me?"

"I don't want to talk." Kyo snapped again, marching over to Yuki's side of the bed to lean down and kiss him in an almost aggressive way. Like Yuki was the oxygen he needed.

Yuki allowed him for a few moments, before he pushed Kyo's shoulders to force him back a step. "What's going on? What can I do to help?"

Kyo huffed at him in annoyance. "I either want to fight or to fuck, but either way I gotta get this anxiety out."

Yuki looked stunned for a moment. "What?" He paused, and spoke again. "Kyo, you barely even _slept."_

"Yeah I know--"  
  


"And then you went jogging?" Yuki gestured to Kyo's jogging sweatpants with his hand. "And somehow you still have enough energy to want to--?"

_"Yes,_ alright? Yes, I do. You asked how you can help, and I told you." Kyo was speaking too fast, and too loud.

"But I don't want to do either of those things right now, love." Yuki responded in a careful, compassionate tone. "I just want you to get some rest."

Kyo huffed out a scoff and rolled his eyes. "Well, that's gonna be just about impossible, considering Shigure and Hatori are downstairs talking about us."

Yuki squinted at him, still looking just as exhausted and confused as before. "What? _Hatori's_ here? At this hour?"

"Yeah, I guess everyone's going a little crazy," Kyo responded easily. He walked away from Yuki's side of the bed, just to throw himself down on his own side.

Yuki turned to lay on his side to face him. "Can we please talk about what's really bothering you?"

"Only if we're gonna physically fight about it. I gotta get this shit outta my system."

Yuki sighed softly. "I'm not going to fight you. But you're welcome to do some push-ups or something. That might help."

Kyo hummed in thought, and then spoke. "Not the same. Might just have to go for another run."

Yuki placed a gentle hand on Kyo's bicep, in an attempt to ground him. "Kyo, just slow down. You're trying to distract yourself from feeling the way you're feeling. But it's okay to slow down, and feel it."

"I don't want to feel it," Kyo responded angrily.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm fucking _terrified."_

Ah, yes. There it was, and Yuki understood why he was trying to run from it. 

Kyo was easily one of the bravest people he knew, and for him to admit to being scared was one of the bravest things he could ever do.

Yuki spoke kindly. "Talk to me, love. What's scaring you?"

Kyo couldn't look at him as he spoke; too afraid to see how he'd react. So he kept his eyes on the ceiling, and responded. "I hate that there's so much shit trying to make this relationship impossible. I'm so tired of having to struggle, and... I'm afraid to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me. Whether it be at the Sohma house, at Ayame's, or even here. I'm not going anywhere unless you're there too. And I know our relationship is challenging right now, but... I'm willing to put the effort in because I believe in us. I believe that we can make this work."

**


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

Yuki managed to get Ayame on board with helping them out. 

Ayame had argued that Yuki and Kyo living with him would be too obvious, and that it would only be a matter of time before Akito found them there.

However, Ayame owned a second house that he'd offered for the boys to use for the time being. He claimed it was where he went to be alone and spend some creative time with himself, to create new things for his store.

Which was a little too horrifying for Yuki to think about, so he chose not to.

Yuki felt a little guilty for not sharing this information with Kyo, but he didn't want to get too excited until he was sure it would all work out.

There finally came a day that Ayame asked Yuki to stay home from school, and not tell anyone. 

Yuki knew there was no way to fake an illness, because Kyo would insist on staying home too. So instead he walked Tohru and Kyo to school, pretended to go to class, and then walked himself back home.

Ayame was at the house when he got back, and as soon as Yuki walked in the front door there were several pairs of eyes looking at him.

Ayame grinned at him, from his seat at the table. "Hello, brother!"

Yuki just froze, and closed the door slowly. "Hello."

Hatori was beside him at the table, and he spoke softly. "Please don't be upset that he included me in your plan."

Ayame explained further. "I just didn't want anything to go wrong, and I knew he'd be the best person to--"

Yuki held up a hand. "I'm not upset that you've included him."

Shigure walked out of the kitchen suddenly. "I hope the same goes for me."

That led to a glare from Yuki, directly at Ayame. "Perhaps the better question, is who _didn't_ you tell?"

Ayame just smiled in a dismissive way. "Now, now, don't be so dramatic. We're all just looking out for you, brother."

Hatori tried to recenter the conversation. "We only want to help, and... I believe all three of us are needed to make this work."

Yuki turned his attention to Hatori. "In what way?"

Shigure spoke again, in a calm voice. "I've offered to help out financially, as much as I can. Ayame can provide a safe space, and I'd like to provide something too. Maybe groceries or something similar."

Hatori cleared his throat and spoke up too. "And I've offered to home school the two of you, at least enough to finish your high school education." He turned to make eye contact with Yuki. "But only if that's what you want."

Yuki hesitated, and looked down at the floor. "I need to talk to Kyo, but.. I appreciate the offer. I just didn't want everyone involved, because I don't want you to be responsible if we get caught."

Ayame stood, and took a small step toward him. "That's a risk we're willing to take, Yuki. We care about you boys, and I'd do anything to keep you as far away from Akito as possible."

There were a few beats of silence, and then Shigure spoke up softly. "Perhaps I can go pick Kyo up from school."

Ayame met Yuki's eyes. "That's only if you're trying to leave today, though. Are you two already packed?"

Hatori hummed. "The sooner the better, in my opinion. Akito has been anxiously waiting."

Yuki still had yet to move from the doorway. 

Everything was happening so fast, it felt like he couldn't process any of it. 

He just hoped he was doing the right thing.

*

Kyo finally came storming back into the house, Shigure right behind him. "Will you just tell me what the fuck is doing on?"

Yuki was sitting beside Hatori now, with a cup of tea in his hands. He looked up at Kyo as soon as he walked in.

Kyo met his eyes immediately. "And where the fuck were _you_ today?"

"Can you just come sit down for a little bit?" Yuki offered softly, in contrast to Kyo's loud voice.

Kyo paused briefly to take a deep breath, and his face softened as he took a seat beside Yuki on the floor. "Sorry... Didn't mean it like that. You sick or something?"

"No, I'm fine." Yuki reached down to slide his hand into Kyo's. "So... How do you feel about leaving today?"

Kyo blinked, not quite on the same page. "Leaving? To go where?"

Yuki continued to speak in the same tone. "I apologize. I'd been discussing with Ayame, um... If it's alright with you, of course, the option is open for us to spend time at one of Aya's houses."

"Houses?" Kyo paused. "He has more than one?"

Ayame was too proud to be silent. "Yes, I have a few! This one in particular is close to where I live though, but I think you'll really like it."

Kyo didn't even look at him, still hoping Yuki would fill him in. "I still gotta lot of questions. Like, school? And what are we gonna do for work? I'm not gonna leech off of all his money."

Yuki nodded. "Hatori offered to home school us long enough for us to graduate, and then we can go from there. Shigure offered to help with groceries until we're able to figure out places to work, and--"

"I don't wanna take other peoples' money, Yuki. I made that pretty clear the first time we talked about this." Kyo's sharp tone continued to sharpen as the conversation went on.

"I know, love. But it's just for a little while, until we get comfortable with our new situation. We should be careful about how often we're in public, at least initially."

Kyo looked down at his lap. "I'm able bodied, and I'm not a charity case."

Shigure spoke up softly, trying to come across as genuine. "Accepting help from others doesn't mean you're a charity case." He emphasized, "We're offering."

Kyo refused to look up at him, as he fought with his own pride and didn't speak.

Yuki was watching him carefully, before trying again. "It's the best plan we have. We can't wait around much longer, before Akito encourages us to hurry."

Kyo remained silent for a few more seconds, before he glanced at Yuki and spoke softly as if no one else would hear him. "One condition?" 

"Anything."

Kyo's eyes moved across the room to meet Shigure. "Keep all the receipts from any groceries you get. I'll pay you back when I'm able to."

Shigure took a sharp breath. "Kyo--"

Kyo had already moved on to Ayame. "Let me know how much we should be paying monthly, and I'll keep track of how many months I owe you."

Ayame decided not to argue, but he nodded slowly with an almost sad expression on his face.

Hatori got in front of the conversation before Kyo could turn it on him too. "You don't owe me anything. I enjoy educating others, and I'm happy to help."

Kyo shook his head. "I'll think of something for you. Not letting you out of it."

*

As strange as it felt, Shigure felt that it was best for the boys to leave in the dark of the night, to avoid any chance at seeing Akito anywhere. 

He promised to call their school in the morning, and tell them that the boys were transferring to home schooling.

He hoped that would lower any suspicion, and hopefully keep Akito out of the loop.

The drive wasn't very long, but Kyo had never been one to stay up late, so he fell asleep quickly on the drive.

With Shigure driving, as well as a few suitcases filling up the rest of the car, Yuki had the pleasure of sitting directly beside Kyo and offering him a shoulder to rest his head on.

Yuki couldn't help but hold Kyo's hand the entire way there, almost in disbelief that this was happening. 

The reality of the situation being that he was running away from home to be with his boyfriend. His boyfriend, who just so happened to be Kyo. 

He never could've imagined this would be his fate, even in his wildest dreams.

It made him smile for a moment.

He'd always thought he was doomed from the start, with no choice but to accept his horrible fate. But here he was, bravely and independently making choices.

Ayame had been waiting for them at the house to show them around, but Yuki hardly even noticed him when he saw the size of the place. 

There was a large metal fence surrounding the property, at which Shigure promptly rolled his window down to punch in some kind of pin number into a keypad, before the gate door slid open so he could drive up the rest of the driveway.

Yuki nearly let his jaw drop. "Wow."

Shigure gave him a small smile. "I know. Your brother works very hard."

Ayame walked out the front door at the sight of headlights, and he smiled and gave a short wave. 

Shigure parked the car, and immediately stepped out to greet him. 

Yuki gently placed a hand on Kyo's thigh. "Hey, Kyo-Kyo. I need you to wake up and be as shocked as I am."

Kyo was quick to jump awake, reflexes putting him on high alert right away. "What?"

Yuki reached over him to open the car door, to motivate Kyo to step out. "Ayame outdid himself, as usual."

Kyo quickly pulled his seat belt off, to step outside and immediately stand still just to stare at what was in front of him. "Woah."

Not only did the large black gate surround the property, but so did a large number of trees that seemed to keep the outside world behind them.

It was without a doubt the most modern looking house Kyo had ever seen. 

But he couldn't even enjoy it, because he immediately felt guilty. 

He turned to face Yuki, climbing out of the car behind him. "Ki, we can't."

Yuki closed the car door, and looked up at the house again. "Maybe we can."

Yuki slid his hand into Kyo's again, to walk up the driveway and pull Kyo along beside him.

Ayame was standing on the porch with Shigure, waiting for the other two to catch up.

Ayame grinned at Yuki. "Welcome to your new home, brother!"

Kyo repeated himself softly. "We can't." But it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

As they all entered the house, Kyo seemed to hold Yuki's hand even tighter.

Ayame was explaining the layout of the house, and Kyo only tuned into it when he noticed Ayame looking directly at him to speak. "I hope the yard is large enough for you. I know you enjoy your exercise."

Kyo was still too in shock to even answer.

Shigure spoke quickly. "I'm sure it's more than enough, Aya."

Kyo did his best to swallow his pride enough to be grateful for what he's being given, but he just couldn't. He couldn't ignore how absolutely, ridiculously nice this place was. And he hadn't done anything to earn it.

He bit his tongue as the front walkway passed a large office, with computers and two large desks against the walls.

He even kept quiet as the group wandered around the downstairs, which consisted of a stupidly large kitchen and equally large living room with multiple couches in it. Between the two rooms was a luckily subtle dining room.

Past the living room was a long hallway with a bathroom, and guest room. On the other side of the hallway is where Ayame claimed his workspace was, and requested that the boys would either stay out or at least promise not to touch anything.

Now leading them upstairs, Ayame continued to speak almost apprehensively about how the room used to be empty, but he'd tried to fill it with things to make the boys feel at home.

Kyo hated that even more; that Ayame had gone out of his way to make him feel more comfortable.

Shigure held the door open, and they were met with a large room with several large windows. The main part of the room had a couch and a television in it, with a very small kitchen attached to it.

Ayame waved his hand to the opposite side of the room. "That door leads to the bedroom, and the door beside it is the bathroom, while the furthest door is for linens and extra blankets."

Kyo's gaze stopped halfway, at a sliding door that led to a balcony. He numbly stepped forward, crossing the room to gently slide the door open.

Ayame noticed, and spoke again. "Ah yes, that leads outside. Luckily the yard is surrounded by the gate and trees, so in theory you can spend as much time out there as you'd like without fear of being seen by anyone."

Kyo exhaled loudly at the sight of the yard, partially covered with grass and partially with small, grey rocks. 

There was a small pond off in the corner, closest to the house. Many beautiful plants grew around the main, concrete square of land in the center of the yard, which is where the outdoor furniture sat. 

Kyo turned around to meet Yuki's eyes, and this time he looked more pained when he said. "We _can't."_

Ayame glanced in between them once. "I know it's a little overwhelming, but it's actually quite nice when you get used to it."

Kyo didn't even glance at him, slowly closing the sliding door to hide the yard from his view.

Yuki stepped forward. "Elaborate a little. You've been saying that all night."

Kyo scoffed, and looked away from Yuki's eyes. "It's just not fair, Yuki. I can't accept all this shit. I haven't done anything to deserve any of this."

"Love, it's not--"

Ayame spoke up a little louder. "Don't think of this as pity or charity, Kyo. I'd always had intentions of leaving this house for Yuki when he was old enough to take care of it. It was just a matter of time."

Kyo bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something stupid, but he couldn't help himself and said it anyway, still refusing to look at any of them. "Great, so the only reason I'm standing here is because I'm fucking your brother."

"Kyo." Yuki instantly snapped at him, taking another step forward.

Ayame held up a hand toward him. "No, it's fair." He placed a hand on Kyo's shoulder to gain his attention before dropping it back to his own side. "Listen. Sure, I never could've imagined that _you_ would be the person my baby brother would choose to cherish, but here we are. All that I want is for my brother to be happy, and that means offering you the same safely and luxury that I would offer him."

Yuki reached out to take Kyo's hand in his own. "Listen to him, love. I don't exactly love people doing me giant favors like this, but at this point in time we're in need of help. There's no way we can run from Akito's hold without a little help. And we can make the decision to pay everyone back for absolutely everything, but at least for now, let's just be grateful for what we have."

*

Now standing at the front door again, Ayame was explaining some of the logistics. "So, the only people with the pin number to the gate are myself, Gure, and Tori, as well as yourselves now. Oh, and the gardener, but he never enters the house so you may not have to see him."

Yuki asked softly. "And how often is he around?"

"Wednesday mornings. So just don't go for a skinny dip on a Wednesday." Ayame responded with a wink.

Yuki ignored the implication, and stayed focused. "And how far is your place from here?"

"Ten or fifteen minutes."

Kyo spoke up again, anxiety lacing his tone. "And that's not gonna be too obvious?"

Shigure responded. "I imagine that Akito thinks you've run further away than this, and I would be shocked if the first place she looked was a place this large."

"Even though it belongs to Ayame?"

"I am also fairly convinced that Akito knows how unlikely it is for Yuki to come to his brother for help."

Kyo took a deep breath, trying to slow all of his panicked questions. "Okay."

Ayame continued, trying to remember what else to tell them. "There's a house phone around here somewhere, but once again only a select few people have the number. The garage is half full of stuff, but I cleared the other side so Tori can park there when he comes to teach, without anyone recognizing his car in the driveway."

Shigure hummed to himself. "My goodness, you really thought of everything."

"Well, these are mostly Tori's concerns, that I took the liberty of fixing."

"Ah well, that makes sense."

*

The two boys didn't get any time to themselves until the car was unloaded of all their bags, and the two older men finally left.

Yuki finally locked the front door behind himself, and then reached into his pocket to grab something before he turned to face Kyo.

Kyo sat on the staircase, only three stairs from the bottom.

Yuki gave him a small smile, and then walked over to sit beside him. "Hey."

Kyo didn't verbally respond, and instead just leaned over enough to rest his head on Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki turned his head enough to press a kiss to the top of Kyo's head before he spoke. "Can't imagine how tired you must be, considering how early you always wake up."

Kyo just hummed.

Yuki slid his hand into Kyo's, only to place a small silver key there. "House key for you. Just in case."

Kyo hummed again.

Yuki couldn't help but grin. "Alright, let's get you to bed. We can unpack tomorrow."

Kyo didn't move for a moment, and then he slowly stood up, key clutched in his hand.

Yuki quickly followed, stepping down the stairs quickly to turn off any lights they'd left on.

When he rushed back to the staircase, Kyo was still standing where he'd left him.

Yuki reached for his hand, just to pull him along as they walked up the staircase. "You shouldn't worry so much."

Kyo didn't answer that either, and reached out to open the door when they were close enough.

Yuki didn't expect an answer, but he knew Kyo heard him.

Yuki then opened the wrong door, and nearly walked into the bathroom before remembering which door Ayame said was the bedroom.

Kyo sighed in relief at the sight of the bed, and didn't hesitate as he walked over to lay down in a very ungraceful motion.

Yuki watched him for a moment, and then closed the bedroom door, only to follow.

He glanced around the room to take it in, but decided he could do that in the morning too, and laid himself down instead.

**


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

The next few days passed fairly quietly. 

Yuki and Kyo enjoyed being left alone, and Yuki was confident that the time they spent together was only going to benefit their relationship.

All the years he'd known Kyo, he never really _knew_ him. Spending all this time together seemed to really open Kyo up, and make him more comfortable talking about how he felt.

The pair fell into an easy routine, with Kyo waking up early enough to get some cleaning done, go for a run, take a shower and then make tea, all before Yuki woke up.

Today was a little special it seemed, because Kyo made breakfast too.

Yuki wandered down the stairs in a very slow and exhausted looking way, hardly even looking up as he stepped up behind Kyo only to slide his arms around Kyo's waist and rest his forehead on Kyo's shoulder.

Kyo heard him walk into the kitchen, so he wasn't startled at all. He continued chopping some vegetables, as he spoke softly. "Hey."

"Good morning." Yuki offered, leaning some of his weight onto Kyo. 

"I'm almost done, if you wanna go sit at the table."

"No, I... I'm a little hungry, I think I'll search for--"

"Stupid." Kyo interrupted him, continuing his task. "You think I made all this shit for myself?"

Yuki lifted his face from Kyo's shoulder, to take in how much food was in front of him. "Guess not. Didn't want to assume."

"I know how catastrophic you are in a kitchen. I wouldn't leave you to fend for yourself."

"I'm gonna let that one go, since you made breakfast." Yuki stepped to the side to get a better look at Kyo's face. "But next time, please don't insult me before I'm awake enough to come up with something clever to say back."

Kyo couldn't help but grin at how gentle those words were, rather than how quick-witted Yuki usually is. "It's only fair."

Yuki just hummed, pressing a quick kiss to the side of Kyo's face before stepping away to meander toward the table.

He could swear he'd only been rubbing his eyes for a few seconds, but when he removed his hands from his face, there was a warm cup of tea in front of him as well as a plate full of colorful food.

Yuki looked down at it to take in the sight of it, before looking up at Kyo sitting across from him. "Thank you."

*

Yuki supposes he let himself get too comfortable. Although he always tried to remain optimistic, this was one of those times where he wishes he hadn't let his guard down.

Hatori had been staying vigilant about daily visits, to run though some subject matter before he rushed off to do whatever Akito had asked of him for the day.

Yuki had figured that nobody but Hatori could pull off being responsible for so many things at the same time, so when Hatori was late, he wasn't very concerned.

He and Kyo had just tried to kill time doing something else, which in this case ended up being watching television.

Yuki sat upright on the couch, with Kyo laying down across the length of the couch with his head in Yuki's lap.

Yuki was running his hands through Kyo's hair, which is why he felt one of Kyo's ears twitch, just before Kyo said. "Garage."

"Must be Hatori. I'll go greet him, if you'd like to run and find those books he left for us?"

Kyo sat up without protesting at being given orders, and moved to walk into the other room.

Yuki stood quietly, and walked out of the living room to then walk into the garage.

Hatori's car was parked inside, as the garage was closing behind it now.

Hatori stepped out quickly, looking a little less put together than usual. "Would you grab my bag for me? Backseat."

"Of course. How's--?" Yuki stopped speaking, now that he was close enough to see that Shigure was in the front seat.

Hatori wasn't really listening either way, as he walked around the car to open Shigure's door for him, and speak softly. "Do you need help?"

Yuki stood completely still, as he watched Shigure step out of the vehicle with one of Hatori's arms supporting his back.

He wasn't sure if there were other injuries somewhere, but Shigure appeared to be bleeding from a small cut on the pale skin of his cheekbone. And apparently he had a limp as well, because he slid his arm over Hatori's shoulders for extra support.

Yuki finally found the words to speak. "Oh my-- What happened to you?"

Hatori spoke quickly. "My bag, Yuki."

Yuki nodded once, as he rushed to open the door to the backseat to grab the black bag he recognized.

Kyo had just tossed a few books onto the dining room table near the kitchen, when he saw Hatori basically carrying Shigure through the doorway. 

Kyo immediately walked toward them. "Oh shit, are you okay?"

Shigure gave him one of his signature grins. "Better than ever."

Kyo stepped into his wingspan, to insert himself under Shigure's other arm and take some of the weight off of Hatori. "Where ya goin' Hatori?"

Hatori wasn't exactly sure. "Bedrooms are upstairs, so. Couch is fine."

Kyo nodded, and helped out the rest of the way as they walked over to the couch to help Shigure sit down carefully.

Shigure seemed intimidated by the concentrated look on Hatori's face as he scanned Shigure for injuries, because he quickly spoke. "Y'know, it's doesn't really hurt _that--"_

"Hush." Hatori interrupted, kneeling down to begin to fold Shigure's pant leg up and out of his way. "Yuki, I need you over here."

Yuki rushed over with the bag in hand, eyes wide as he took in how injured Shigure really looked. 

Hatori snapped his fingers once to regain his focus. "Yuki, listen. Take some gauze to the blood on his face, and get a butterfly closure on that wound."

Yuki just stared at him. "Butterfly--?"

Kyo gently took the bag out of his hand. "I got it, babe. Go grab a bag of ice for his ankle."

Yuki nodded once, and rushed back to the kitchen.

Kyo stepped around Hatori, to sit down on the couch beside Shigure where he could easily access the cut on his face. "Get beat up by a kid's parents or something?"

"Or something." Shigure responded easily. "Careful with whatever you're doing, I don't have the same pain tolerance as the rest of you psychos."

Kyo just scoffed, as he began to clean up the wound.

Hatori figured he could distract him, knowing the cleaning solution would sting a little. "Eyes on me, Shigure. Tell me what part of this hurts."

"All of it." Shigure responded without thinking. "See where your hand is? Yeah, that hurts."

Yuki came back into the room with a small bag of ice, and he knelt down beside Hatori to see if he could help. "Am I allowed to ask what happened?"

Hatori and Shigure immediately made eye contact, before Hatori looked back down at his own hands. "Not sure if it's knowledge you'd like to have."

Shigure just waved a hand at him. "Oh, will you stop that? They're old enough to know when shit hits the fan. Especially when it involves _them."_

Yuki came to the conclusion quickly. "Oh no... Akito did this to you?"

Hatori avoided it for a moment, speaking to Kyo, who was still holding his black bag on the couch beside him. "Can you hand me an elastic bandage?"

As Kyo did so, he glanced over to Shigure nervously. "So... She wanted information out of you or something?"

Hatori took a deep breath, crouching down again to gently wrap the bandage around Shigure's ankle in what he hoped would support him.

Shigure nodded slowly, looking down at Yuki as he spoke. "The short version is that she hit me because she thinks I know where you are. And when I tried to explain that I didn't, she was upset with me for losing sight of you. Because you were under my roof and therefore my responsibility. So it was a lose-lose situation."

Yuki stared up at him, feeling guilt consume him for being the reason that Shigure got hurt. "I'm so sorry."

Kyo reached out to place a butterfly bandage on Shigure's face. "Me too. Bullshit for her to blame you for something that he and I did."

Shigure just shrugged. "We knew she'd come after me eventually. I'm responsible for the two of you. So even if I didn't know where you were, it's still my fault for letting you go in the first place."

Kyo suddenly looked down at Hatori. "Did she come after you too?"

Hatori glanced up at him, and back down toward Yuki. "Do me a favor, hold that ice against this side of his ankle for a little bit."

Yuki slid a little closer to Shigure's leg, still knelt down on the floor as he reached out to gently place the ice where Hatori had asked him to.

Kyo hated being ignored though. "Hatori."

Hatori glanced up again, and sighed. "The first day she realized you were gone, she asked me about you. She seems to think that you and I are very close, and that if you took Yuki somewhere I'd know where that would be."

Shigure nodded. "Yeah, she said the same to me. Still seems to be convinced that Yuki is an innocent bystander in all this, and that Kyo abducted him somehow."

Yuki suddenly spoke up again. "Did she say anything to Ms. Honda?"

Shigure was the one to answer. "She tried, but I got in her way. I said a few rude things that I didn't mean, and she agreed that Kyo's too smart to involve others in such a plan."

Hatori remained knelt on the ground near Shigure's legs, staring up at him. "Do you think she'll have words with Ayame as well?"

"I'm pretty convinced she won't leave any stone unturned. I mean, this is _Yuki_ we're talking about."

Yuki's face fell at that. He couldn't help but feel responsible for everything that Akito was doing. After all, Kyo made it clear that he could've slipped away unnoticed. It's because of Yuki that Akito is treating everyone so terribly.

Hatori stood slowly. "Perhaps I'll give him a call."

As he walked away, Kyo moved forward on the couch enough so that Yuki's face was an arms length away.

He reached out to gently grab Yuki's chin, and then tilted his head up enough to meet Kyo's eyes. "Get that look off your face. This isn't your fault."

Yuki stared at him for a moment, and then reached up to push Kyo's hand away. "Isn't it? Everyone's getting harassed and injured just to protect our secret."

Shigure didn't want them to get into an argument, so he spoke up. "And I'd do it again, Yuki. After everything you've been through, I'm willing to fight for your safety."

It only took Hatori a few moments to shortly tell Ayame to come back to the house, so they could all get on the same page about what was going on.

Wordlessly, he slipped back into the room to stand in the doorway, the couch facing away from him.

Yuki shook his head, staring down at the ice in his hands. "We should've just gone to the Main House. It's not worth getting everyone in trouble, and possibly even hurt."

Shigure spoke again. "Yuki, please. If Hatori had run away after Akito hurt him, I'd have let her torture me for information until it broke me. I'd have done it in a heartbeat. I know you're not used to having people on your side, but please have a little faith in me."

Hatori spoke up softly from the side of the room. "Ayame's on his way." He met Shigure's eyes for a moment, realizing Shigure probably wasn't aware he was in the room.

Yuki was still stuck on the previous statement, as he looked up to meet Shigure's eyes. "But why? You've done nothing but take care of me ever since I moved in. I can't imagine the amount of favors I must owe you."

"You don't owe me anything. I chose to allow you in my house, and I chose to take care of you. I chose to support you and Kyo, because I knew you were destined for so much better."

Yuki didn't relent. "But why? I just don't understand _why_ you'd put yourself through all this. Why would you allow two financial burdens into your home, and then allow yourself to take all the blame when they do something wrong? The way our family is set up, you knew Akito would come after you for this, and yet you offered to help us anyway."

Shigure paused for a moment, and then grinned. "I suppose... I suppose I wish I'd run away sooner. I wish I could be brave enough to do what you two are doing. When I was your age, I had my fair share of forbidden love. And I wish I'd been as courageous as you two, to know how rare something like that was, and to see that it was worth risking everything for."

**


End file.
